Corresponsal en Fanelia
by Eva Vidal
Summary: sorry, chapter 9 up, pasen.
1. Primera Plana

CORRESPONSAL EN FANELIA  
  
El mas importante de los aniversarios......  
  
por Stella Riedel, corresponsal para el diario "El Mensajero" de Bashram en Fanelia.  
  
Fanelia mañana cumple 10.305 años desde su fundación, y es quizás el mas importante e interesante de todos los aniversarios, ya que no solo se celebra un año mas de haberse instaurado el reino Faneliano como tal, sino que también en unos pocos días mas se conmemoran los 300 años de la coronación de las mas importantes de las soberanas, me refiero a la mítica reina Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, "la reina de la luna fantasma"o "la reina ninfa" como solían llamarla.  
  
La historia de su vida es una mezcla de hechos reales y ficticios, realidad y leyenda, sin duda una de las mujeres mas importantes de su época. Porque se dirán algunos: porque bajo el reinado de su esposo el Rey Van Slanzar de Fanel y gracias a sus ideas y aportes, Fanelia evoluciono tanto en el ámbito cultural, científico y comercial como no lo había hecho en toda su historia desde su fundación, el siglo de la luz, el siglo en que el pequeño reino feudal evoluciono de uno netamente agrario a uno abierto al comercio y a las artes.  
  
Pocos son los vestigios que quedan de su paso por estas tierras si se afirma que ella fue quien fue: muchos de los cuadros están repartidos por los museos del mundo y los pocos que quedan están en manos de la familia real, solo dos estatuas de su majestad aun persisten y están una en el cementerio de la realeza y otro cerca del gran Jardín botánico que se ubica detrás del Palacio del Samurai junto al gran árbol plantado ahí por los primeros reyes, solo un vestido sobrevivió al tiempo, el de su boda, que fue usado de reina a futura reina desde que ella lo usara por ahí por el año 1703, lo poco que queda de el esta bastante bien conservado. Muchas de las pertenencias de la Reina fueron robadas durante la guerra civil acaecida a finales del siglo XIX, los saqueadores de obras y reliquias hicieron de las suyas durante ese periodo, perdiéndose quizás uno de los recuerdos mas preciados: su colección de diarios, colección de 5 cuadernos que la soberana alcanzo a escribir durante su vida. Lo único que se sabe es que la Dinastía Fanel recupero 4 de ellos, pero informaciones mas cercanas aseguran que el primero de la colección y faltante estaría por llegar a sus manos después que una casa de remates anunciara tener en su poder las memorias escritas de la Reina.  
  
Los rumores se intensificaron, cuando fueron expuestos en el museo de la familia real ubicado en el palacio y la famosa casa editorial CastleBook se mostrara interesada en publicar sus memorias , si eso fuera hacerse realidad, con ello se revelarían y confirmarían mucho de los secretos y verdades sobre su vida, los momentos importantes y si es que es verdad, lo que dicen acerca de que ella era "la sombra tras el poder", que su esposo solo el rostro y ella la mente de todos los hechos acaecidos en la otrora ciudad-estado.  
  
La ciudad capital se engalana para celebrar un año mas, y en las calles se venden miles de copias de retratos de la otrora soberana, el mas comprado por los transeúntes es aquel que muestra a la reina cargando a su hijo primogénito y el que fuera el posterior rey, el príncipe Vargas, de un año de edad, de brazos y manitas robustas, piel blanca, cabello negro y unos ojos presumiblemente heredados de su madre, de un color verde esmeralda intensos.  
  
Ahora solo falta esperar a lo fuegos artificiales que alumbraran la noche, mañana al finalizar las celebraciones y esperar que estos también alumbren lo que será sin duda uno de los acontecimientos editoriales mas importantes si llega a suceder: la publicación de los diarios de su majestad la Reina Hitomi. 


	2. recuerdos lejanos

CORRESPONSAL EN FANELIA

**Recuerdos Lejanos... **

Por **Stella Riedel**, corresponsal para el diario "El Mensajero" de Bashram en Fanelia.

"... Lo único que  sé, es que estoy de vuelta nuevamente, viendo desde lejos mi hogar, los extrañare a todos, pero solo estoy haciendo lo que Yukari me dijo: "el cuerpo y la mente deben guiarse siempre por el corazón", yo he seguido el mío y me ha arrastrado hasta Fanelia, hasta Van, aquí siempre estuvo mi corazón y aquí creo que se quedara, ahora lo único que me queda es seguir llorando, pero de alegría, pronto tendré un nuevo hogar y tengo a alguien a quien quiero y amo como no he amado a nadie..."

Así comienza el primer párrafo del diario numero uno de su majestad la reina Hitomi.   La casa de remates Cristie`s accedió a vender a la Familia Real, el diario que faltaba de la colección de cuadernos con sus memorias y estarían prontos a dar el beneplácito a la casa editorial Castlebook para que publicaran íntegramente y sin censura los cinco escritos.

"Hemos decidido publicarlos, no solo por que se acerca el aniversario de su coronación, sino que también, porque a través de esta mujer de carácter sencillo y visionario que fue nuestra soberana y de la cual desciendo directamente, mostraremos lo que a  sido el desarrollo de nuestro país, ella fue la más fiel de los testigos de estos cambios acaecidos hace ya trescientos años, sino que también fue, directamente, participe de ellos"- declaro su majestad el rey  Haken de Fanel, durante la ultima conferencia de prensa para anunciar dicho evento.

Los diarios se conservan en perfecto estado a pesar de tener mas de 250 años de antigüedad, por lo cual algunas de las condiciones impuestas fueron que los cuadernos no sufrieran daño alguno; que cualquier promoción del mismo una vez terminado de editar, dentro y fuera del palacio estaba estrictamente prohibido; Otra de las cláusulas impuestas por la venta de  los derechos fue que el ochenta por ciento de lo recaudado fuera en beneficio de los hospitales infantiles que hay en el país, sobre todo aquel que la reina fundo en el año 1783, unos pocos años antes de fallecer.   La amplia conciencia social (rara en esos días en las realezas de Gaea) que tenia la soberana hizo que se establecieran nuevas normas  en lo que se refería a derechos humanos hacia los mas desposeídos. Mientras ella vivió se fundaron escuelas y la primera Universidad que impartió las carreras de Medicina y Abogacía;  también logro que los pueblos antropomorfos como los hombres lobos y otros seres de origen  híbrido se integraran mas a la sociedad Faneliana y participarán activamente de ella; se creo un tribunal Civil para juzgar los casos de delitos menores, ya que en aquel entonces, era el Rey el encargado de dictar sentencia de culpabilidad e inocencia en cualquier tipo de casos, ya sea crímenes graves o menores, liberándolo un poco de responsabilidades y convirtiéndolo mas en un estadista que en un soberano encargado de manejar los tres poderes del estado;   se apoyo aun más al mundo agrícola con créditos, ya que Fanelia comenzó a tratar con mas países en todos los ámbitos incluido el comercial, los campesinos pudieron vender sus productos a todos aquellos que requerían de ellos; La escuela de Medicina fue una idea en conjunto que ella tuvo con su amiga la soberana de Asturias la Reina Millerna Aston, ya que esta había terminado su instrucción y había jurado como medico junto a otros alumnos.   

La idea de no ser solo un elemento decorativo o ser las madres de los respectivos herederos de ambos países no les alentaba: jóvenes, bellas y libres pensadoras, se rodearon de las mentes, artistas y científicos más brillantes de su época, fue tal vez por eso que sus reinos fueron los nuevos polos de atención durante ese siglo y el siguiente, opacando considerablemente al belicoso y expansionista Zaibach y por que no decirlo, a nuestra propia patria que por aquel entonces daba sus primeros pasos democráticos con muy buenos resultados y  que habían destacado durante el siglo XVI y primera parte del siglo XVII.

Hitomi :  La Reina Ninfa

_"Hoy es viernes, y mañana obviamente será sábado, pero no cualquier sábado, mañana a las 6 de la tarde, una hora antes de que se coloque el sol, yo entrare al templo sagrado de Escaflowne para casarme con Van...  Casarme, me peñizco para saber si lo que vivo es real, me siento feliz, inmensamente feliz, un retorcijon en el estomago por los nervios como cualquier novia, pero un matiz de frustración me inquieta, mis seres queridos no estarán conmigo: papá, mamá, mi hermano Kensuke, Yukari y el superior Amano.   Van me conforta diciéndome que no me preocupe, que ellos no desearían verme  así, triste y decaída en este día, ni tampoco él, me abraza y busca mi mirada, yo busco la suya, nos besamos..._

_Estos días han sido ajetreados, pruebas del vestido de novia una y otra vez, prueba de la vestimenta que llevara Van, arreglos, ensayo de ceremonias, el protocolo y todo eso.   He estado a punto de volverme loca, creo que a Van tampoco le agrada, él no es dado a andar vestido con finas telas, se sale todo tiempo de protocolo al hacer su voluntad y nadie se atreve a contradecirlo.  Creo que yo también soy así, me gusta vivir lo mas sencillamente posible, sin lujos ni apuros de ningún tipo, sin restricciones, ambos somos seres que amamos mucho la libertad, pero aun así, nos uniremos en matrimonio, que irónico._

_Como bien me dijo Millerna, cuando la fui a recibir a su llegada a Fanelia: **"Ustedes son tan parecidos: testarudos, indómitos y de carácter fuerte; una combinación peligrosa pero no imposible"**._

_Ambos huimos de todo lo que nos ate, pero deseamos mas que nada en este mundo estar unidos, pertenecernos, poseernos; lo noto en sus ojos carmesíes, lo noto en mi cuerpo, en mi ser, cuando me habla, cuando lo toco, cuando me toca, cuando arrancamos del mundo ceremonioso de la corte y corremos hacia el bosque dejando atrás a los demás, nos perdemos entre los ruidos de los animales y aves, yo delante y él detrás jurando alcanzarme, mientras yo me rió y le digo que nunca podrá conmigo, que nuca me cogerá; grito sorprendida por que me atrapa, me atrae hacia su cuerpo diciéndome que nunca se separara de mí,  mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo, me siento arder en sus brazos, nos acariciamos, buscamos nuestras miradas, nuestros labios se acercan, Dios que bien me siento cada vez que Van me besa, cada vez que nos abrazamos y que nuestros cuerpos reclaman por aquello para lo que fueron creados: para amarse..."_

El fragmento anteriormente expuesto, corresponde al día treinta y tres desde que su majestad llegara a Fanelia para casarse.   Lo extraño es que no se ha encontrado nada sobre su vida anterior: lo poco que se sabe es que es una muchacha común y corriente, que tiene una familia y un hermano, amigos y recuerdos tristes de su lugar de origen, que gustaba de la vida y las actividades al aire libre como caminatas, excursiones y correr (de ahí su apodo de Reina Ninfa, ya que nunca fueron pocos los que la vieron correr por la ciudadela y el bosque imitando a estas graciosas criaturas mitológicas)  y que es una de las pocas, quizás la única persona venida de la Luna Fantasma.    Este dato no menor, si se piensa que según narraciones y testimonios escritos por la propia reina en su diario de vida, la Luna Fantasma (o el planeta Tierra como lo llamaba ella) estaba adelantada en ciertos aspectos a Gaea en mas de 500 años.   No es de sorprenderse entonces que la Reina Hitomi pensara, actuara y viera la vida de una forma totalmente diferente a la mayoría de muchachas de su edad por aquel entonces, a excepción de su amiga la reina Millerna de Asturias.    Demasiado adulta en su pensar, pero aun una niña según los canones actuales, donde ninguna adolescente se le esta  permitido casarse antes de que cumpla la mayoría de edad, al contrario de ella que de por si ya era esposa y reina y después madre de su primer hijo antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, que desde hace ya un siglo en Fanelia es de 21 años.

_"Es estresante para cualquiera- declara el sociólogo Klaus Manasevick - el asumir un cargo o cambiar de estado civil, agréguese a eso el que se sea menor de edad y mujer, en una época en que esto era aprobado por todos, no como ahora que el simple embarazo adolescente escandaliza y preocupa, en este caso la soberana no tenia mas que 16 años, dos mas que mi hija mayor; Y dar a  luz a su  primer hijo un año después, muchos cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero aun así, la muchacha parecía feliz, así lo demuestran sus escritos, los múltiples retratos y las leyendas populares que se cuentan"._

Costumbres diferentes, vidas diferentes, pero aun así, logro adaptarse  a los rigores de la corte como esposa del Rey de una manera impecable y logro que los demás y su nuevo mundo se adaptaran a ella en una simbiosis prolífica y brillante en adelantos; adelantos traídos desde muy lejos, desde un lugar ubicado entre el cielo y Gaea: La luna Fantasma.


	3. Primer dia de casados

Querido diario:

Hace un par de días en que no he escrito nada en ti, por la simple razón de que con el torbellino de emociones que significo cambiar de estado civil, te deje tirado.

Ahora ya no soy solo Hitomi Kansaki, ahora soy Hitomi de Fanel, como la mayoría de la gente y la corte me llama, también a Van le encanta llamarme así, pero siempre le corrijo y le digo que soy Hitomi Kanzaki "de Fanel", él no entiende lo importante que es para mi seguir siendo Hitomi, pero eso es algo que le haré entender con el tiempo.    Tengo toda una vida para hacerlo entrar en razón, cosa difícil si se habla de Van, todo es un reto multiplicado por 1000, es como tratar de emprender el sueño mas utópico que tengas, es tan testarudo y cabezota, que a veces me desespera.   

Al día siguiente de mi noche de bodas, por la mañana participe de una reunión con todos lo consejeros, donde tenia que firmar una especie de contrato donde se me cedían los tesoros reales correspondientes a la reina de Fanelia, en un principio no entendí porque tantos tramites para recibir algo, por lo que según Van, me correspondía por derecho propio.    Coronas, diademas de diferentes tipos y colores, gargantillas, anillos, collares, prendedores, me vi abrumada con tantas joyas, pensé que llevaría una vida mas asceta; me dejaron en claro que podías usarlas cuando quisiera, y que era obligación usarlas en actos públicos.   Ante mi colocaron el papel que debía firmar, primero lo firmo Van y después me lo cedió para que lo firmara, tome la pluma con un ligero malestar y aprensión como si todos estuvieran pendientes de mi, dude, pedí un momento para leer lo que iba a firmar.  Mis ojos siguieron cada línea cursiva trazada en aquel pergamino, hasta que toparon con un párrafo que me hizo levantar de mi asiento sostener temblando de ira el maldito papel:

**... en honor a su virtud y pureza se le otorgan estas joyas como símbolo de solificacion de su unión marital con el Rey Van Slanzar de Fanel a través de la consumación de su matrimonio, de su lealtad y subyugación  a este....**

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Es el contrato que toda Reina firma después de su noche de Bodas Mi Señora.

- Eso ya lo se, ¿pero que es eso de virtud y pureza?, ¿es que acaso compran mi virginidad con esto? – dije casi gritando, mientras algunos de los consejeros se miraban, como no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

- No lo tomes así Hitomi – respondió Van antes que nadie, tomándome del brazo, acariciándome con el dedo pulgar – es el regalo que "yo" te hago, nadie quiere ofenderte con esto, es una tradición que se ha hecho siempre, mi madre, mi abuela y mi bisabuela antes que tu las recibieron.

- ¿Y porque el contrato?, ¿por qué tanta  ceremonia?, yo se cuales son mis deberes de esposa.

- Se que los sabes, espérame un momento – me dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi mejilla, yo estaba a punto de llorar y lo noto – quiero que salgan todos sin excepción y esperen en la sala adjunta por favor.

Todos obedecieron y vaciaron la sala, murmullos y miradas de soslayo, de seguro todas para mi, dirían lo infantil o desbocada que es la nueva Reina, hablarían de sus berrinches e histeria. El rechinar de las sillas en el piso ceso, las puertas se cerraron y solo podía escuchar mi corazón retumbar en mi pecho, mis ojos a punto de llorar, me ardían, decidí acercarme al ventanal mas cercano, tras de mi avanzo Van.

- Estas a punto de llorar

- ¿Y que esperabas?, ante tan magno acontecimiento, me hace sentir como si fuera una mercancía de cambio; OH, por lo visto se entrego pura y casta a nuestro señor, premiémosla.

- No digas eso, tu sabes que no es así, todos te respetan y no se atreverían en ningún momento de dudar de ti, ni antes ni ahora; y si lo hicieran estarían fuera de palacio para no entrar mas.

- Lo se, lo se, es que todo esto, todo es tan ceremonioso, ¿es que acaso todos los acontecimientos de nuestra vida privada e intima estarán bajo el escrutinio de ellos? – dije apuntando hacia la dirección en que se habían ido los consejeros.

- No, y jamás se lo permitiría, ellos saben que es mi vida y saben que desde ayer tu pasaste a formar parte de ella, solo escuchare lo que me dicen, pero eso no quiere decir que los obedeceré, soy el Rey y ellos mis súbditos y los tuyos – después de eso me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo fuerte, depositando un beso en mi sien, para después besarme en los labios, primero tierno, después apasionado.

Mi cuerpo correspondió a sus besos y caricias, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda de arriba y abajo, liberando la tensión para depositarlas finalmente en mis caderas y acércame posesivamente a su cuerpo, no pude evitar sonrojarme y recordar nuestra noche de bodas, tan reciente y anhelada.

- No me cansare nunca de besarte, nunca, mi mujer de la luna fantasma – susurro en mi oído, su boca acariciaba mi cuello.

- ¿Como anoche...? – pregunte sonriendo.

- Como anoche y como todas las demás noches que vendrán y que espero ansioso, muero por que ya sea de noche

Reí fuertemente.

- Muero por que seas mía de nuevo – esta vez sus palabras recorrieron mi cuerpo por completo, haciéndome temblar – cuando corríamos por el bosque, tantas veces desee poseerte, pero me contuve, mi honor y la auto promesa que me hice de no tocarte hasta la noche bodas me lo impedía.

Me quede en silencio, pensando en la cantidad de veces que desee  hacer el amor con Van, pensando que esas sensaciones solo las sentía yo y que no eran correspondidas.   

- Yo pensaba que no sentías lo mismo que yo...

- No hubiera sido capaz de tocarte, mi honor  de samurai era mas fuerte, Vargas una vez me dijo que el que fuerza a una mujer es el mas vil de los hombres, un canalla, sin moral.

- Pero yo te deseaba, no te habría juzgado así si nos  hubiéramos amado...

- Pero eso ya no importa, ya eres mía, eres mi mujer y juraste seguir siéndolo hasta que la muerte nos separara

- Lo se, lo se, debo jurarte lealtad y como era...

- Subyugarte

- Si, eso, subyugarme a ti.

- así es – dijo el esbozando una sonrisa

- Aunque no creas que me tragare todo ese cuento eh, antes que ser tu esposa, reina y madre de tus hijos soy mujer, y si lo anteriormente nombrado vulnera mis derechos como tal...

- ¿Que harás? – pregunto desafiante sin dejar de sonreír

- modificare las leyes de Fanelia y de toda Gaea si es preciso, tu sabes que amo mi libertad.

- ¿Las modificaras?

- Si

- ¿Con el permiso de quien?

- El tuyo

- ¿Y si no te lo doy?

- Me lo darás, créeme.

- ¿Estas tan segura de eso?

- Si, tengo mis métodos, mas bien los privilegios de tener una casa amplia con varias habitaciones – insinué dándole la espalda y sonriendo, mientras estiraba mis brazos para abarcar imaginariamente el castillo del Samurai.

- ¿No te atreverías a dejarme afuera de nuestra alcoba? – dijo tratando de disimular un gesto de incredulidad y disgusto.

- Puedo – le afirme mientras el se acercaba y me tomaba de los brazos

- Si lo haces, votare la maldita puerta y...

- ...y después

No termino de hablarme, solo supe que me levanto en  brazos y cruzo la mitad del castillo para llevarme a nuestra habitación, dos chicas encargadas del aseo se asustaron ya que el de una patada abrió la puerta entreabierta, les dejo en claro solo con verlas que las quería afuera, yo ardía de rabia y coraje, un par guardias nos quedaron mirando al venir hacia acá, que vergüenza.

Nos gritamos, le grite que era un bruto, un animal, que como podía hacerme algo así, que solo era una broma; en cambio me grito que no me atreviera nunca a calar que tan lejos podía llegar, que nos atreviera jamás a echarlo de sus aposentos y de mi compañía; ahí íbamos de nuevo con lo de antes; tu eres mi mujer y debes obedecerme, eres mi esposo pero no mi dueño, yo no soy de nadie y bla bla bla bla...

Intente salir de la habitación, pero me lo impidió, nos seguimos gritando hasta que lo vi que se desvestía, lo demás es historia...

Aquella mañana no se firmo el dichoso contrato, los consejeros estuvieron durante 3 horas esperando en la sala hasta que Van les envió un mensaje con un soldado diciéndoles que se postergaba hasta nuevo aviso, Millerna me esperaría en la terraza para salir a caminar y la deje plantada, salimos de la habitación pasada las 3:30 de la tarde y almorzamos tardisimo.

Cuando me desperté, estaba desnuda a su lado, las sabanas y cobertores estaban lejos a los pies de la cama y por caerse;  mi vestido hecho jirones por las manos de Van, recuerdo haberle dado una bofetada que el esquivo, me abrazo fuertemente y capturo mi boca besándome a la fuerza mientras yo me negaba... solo para rendirme a la pasión salvaje que se desato con la discusión: jadeos, gritos, protestas por tanto placer, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos reclamando poseerse,  las Palabras de Van taladrando mi cabeza: "serás mía por siempre, porque el destino lo quiso así, serás mía porque yo lo quiero así, y porque se que tu lo quieres así...", y mi respuesta: "eres un maldito, pero te amo, te amo, te deseo Van".     Nuestras manos y bocas hicieron lo suyo hasta que el estar separados no fue suficiente, nos entregamos a la danza elemental mas temprano que tarde, salvaje, poderosa, frenética, una y otra vez, grite de placer y grite su nombre mientras el susurraba el mío en mi oído, de seguro todo el palacio se entero, no nos importo en ese momento, solo éramos un solo ser, cóncavo y convexo, macho y hembra apareándose en una maraña de brazos, piernas y piel.

El seguía aferrado a mi cintura, se despertó, me miro y sonrió.

- ¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?

- ¿Y tu que crees?, ¡¡eres un bruto!!

- Lo se

- ¡¡¡Un animal!!!

- Creo que lo descubriste recién – sonriendo tan descarada y sensualmente que no pude mas que sonrojarme

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Donde se quedaron las clases de moral que te dio Vargas?!!!!!!

- En el salón me temo – me respondió rascándose la cabeza , muy típico de el – además es tu culpa, eso te pasa por provocarme – me dijo encarándome y pasando un dedo sobre mi nariz.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Como te atreves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le empuje con mi puño pero el se aferró aun mas a mi y enterró su rostro en mi cuello

- Si quieres seguir peleando por mi encantado Reina mía – murmuro riendo contra la piel de mi hombro causando que se me colocara la piel de gallina, chille de rabia y trate pegarle pero el se aferró aun mas, de nada servia ocultar lo obvio –  por lo que escuche de sus propios labios mientras los míos recorrían vuestro cuerpo es que me odiaba pero también me amaba, ¿que sentimientos oculta tu corazón hacia mi Hitomi? – esto ultimo me lo dije tomando mi barbilla y desviándola hacia su mirada.

- Ninguno, tu los conoces todos y sabes que no seria capaz de odiarte.

- Lo se y se que nuestros caracteres son tan explosivos que terminamos diciendo cosas que en realidad no sentimos, perdóname por lo que te hice pasar.

- No tienes porque pedir perdón, yo te respondí, solo nos...

- Pero fue de una manera brusca, no me gustaría que...

- Son nuestras naturalezas, no lo podemos evitar, además, me gusto mucho después de todo – no pude evitar sonreírle – a  excepción de los gritos y de que todo el mundo nos viera, será que todas nuestras peleas terminaran así.

- Los dioses te oigan

- ¡¡¡Van!!!

- Estas yendo en contra de tu propia naturaleza – me dijo tomando las palabras de mi boca – negar lo que es obvio, es como negar que el sol sale de día y la luna de noche.

- Muy poético, pero la luna esta durante las 24 horas en el cielo, ambas, es solo el sol el que se esconde.

- Me rindo, a ti se te dan mas esos temas

- Jajajajajajjajajaj no te enojes, solo decía "lo obvio", tendrás que pulirte un poco mas, no solo tienes que saber pelear...

- Creo que escucho a Folken hablar...

- No te enojes pero es verdad lo que te digo

- Si es cierto, tu me ayudaras a instruirme, ¿no es verdad?

- Si, yo te domesticare, alguien tiene que hacerlo no, prometo no ser dura contigo – le dije coquetamente, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Domesticarme?, ¿tu?

- Si, seré como un Dios, con una mano golpeare y con la otra haré cariño.

- Pues yo quiero solo la parte de los cariños si es que aun tienes "deseos" de domesticarme – me dijo poniéndome sobre el a horcajadas...

De aquel día ya hacen 6 días y ya llevo casada una semana con Van, en estos momentos nos dirigimos a visitar a las aldeas y tribus que se ubican mas allá de la capital del reino, en la frontera sur, por lo que Van me dijo, ahí viven la tribu de los hombres lobos, aquellos que nos recibieron cuando yo pise Gaea por primera vez.   Esta es una de las tantas ceremonias que debe hacer el Rey, llevar a su recién estrenada esposa a visitar los 4 puntos cardinales de su reino, para que sus súbditos sepan quien es y que deben obedecerle como si fuera el.    Aunque la idea me resulta un tanto déspota, me entusiasma el ir y conocer nuevos rincones de Fanelia y compartir con su gente; por lo que se la tribu de los hombres lobos a sido una de las aldeas y reductos mas fieles a la Casa Fanel, siempre han ayudado a los Reyes de todas las generaciones, el jefe de la aldea, aquel que conocí por primera vez cuando llegue le tiene gran estima a Van y le es muy fiel, así como lo fue con Folken.

Llevamos dos días de viaje y aun nos falta otros dos, hemos dormido en el carruaje que nos lleva, los guardias le sugirieron a Van que fuera así, ya que en carpas estábamos mas expuesto a ser asaltados, Van acepto a regañadientes, yo le dije que el jefe de los guardias tenia razón, además así era mas fácil huir por cualquier eventualidad; y de paso así moderaríamos nuestros momentos de intimidad, que después de mi primer día de casada se habían vuelto mas desenvueltos y apasionados.   

Por Dios, nunca pensé que después de haberme entregado a Van en mi noche de bodas deseara tanto ser suya, y yo que pensaba que solo a los hombres se le acrecentaba ese apetito sexual, pues me equivoque, cada vez que hacíamos el amor, solo sabia que anhelaba mas que nada hacer el amor otra vez.   Aun recuerdo la  picaresca y divertida conversación que tuve con la cocinera en jefe del palacio, una señora que tenia setenta años y estaba al servicio de la Familia real desde que era una adolescente, había visto nacer al padre de Van, a Folken y a el mismo.   Todos los días al desayunar me contaba anécdotas de la infancia de Van y de Folken, pero aquel día era la primera vez que me servia el almuerzo, antes lo había hecho con el desayuno pero todo en un contexto ceremonioso que a estas alturas odio mas que nada.   Van y yo salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos al comedor, ahí nos esperaban dos sirvientas y la anciana llamada Catriona, esta demás decirte que hice todo el trayecto con la mirada baja y un sonrojo que amenazaba con aumentar, en mi mente solo estaba el desastre de la habitación, los comentarios de la gente y de cómo nos recibirían en el comedor la servidumbre.

Entramos al comedor y las dos jóvenes sirvientas hicieron una reverencia, cosa que no hizo Catriona que seguía erguida y con una cara  de disgusto tal que solo me atreví a mirarla de reojo, Van siempre con la cara en alto sin un atisbo de vergüenza la saludo, ella solo le movió la cabeza, nos sentamos y sirvieron la comida, ella dio la orden a las muchachas de retirarse y lo hicieron, cerrando las puertas tras de si.

- ¡¡¡Nunca en mi 58 años de servicio a la Familia Real había servido el Almuerzo a las cuatro de la tarde!!!

- Cálmate Catriona -  dijo amablemente Van y con una calma que me alarmaba.

- Que me calme, tu no tienes derecho a decirme que me calle, es que acaso  la urgencia que tienes por hacerle un hijo a la muchacha es tan grande – me dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia mi.

- Discutimos en nuestros aposentos, solo es eso

- Discutir, ja, en mis tiempos se llamaba dejarse llevar por la calentura, a quien quieres engañar o crees que nací ayer, todo el mundo lo supo y los que no lo  saben pronto lo sabrán.

- No trato de engañarte Catriona, no te alteres así, no estas en edad para pasar rabias, quiero que estés viva mucho tiempo mas, sabes que eres importante para mi.

- Siempre sales con lo mismo, crees que me convences con esas palabras – decía mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba a la mesa con nosotros – te conozco desde que tu madre te parió, se cada una de tus mañas, si tu santa madre te viera...

- Si me viera no me diría nada porque es mi vida, además es que acaso mis padres nunca discutían.

- Si, lo hacían, pero como la gente decente y no se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, eso lo dejaban para la noche, como el común de los mortales – dijo aun enojada, tomando un pedazo de pan y untándolo en la crema de color anaranjada que nos estábamos sirviendo y que acompañábamos con pan y espárragos.  La vi tan alterada que decidí intervenir.

- Perdónanos Catriona, no era nuestra intención hacerte pasar un mal rato, tenlo por seguro, jamás te haría una cosa así, se que eres importante para Van y que  cumples horarios rigurosamente, trataremos de que esto no vuelva a pasar, esta muy buena la crema que preparaste ¿de que es?

- Crema de calabaza, era una receta que mi Señora Varie me enseño, es conocida como la crema de la reconciliación, dicen que es especial para servirla cuando una pareja se ha enfadado, en cuanto supe lo de su pelea la prepare, dicen que el aroma de las calabazas es afrodisíaco – termino por decir mientras me asombraba y Van rompía en risas.

- ¿Crema de la reconciliación? – pregunto Van -  ¿y aun así esperas que me contenga?, sabias que lo que estas haciendo es fomentar el desenfreno de nuestros instintos, como eres Catriona.

Solo reí al igual que Van, mientras la anciana seguía sirviéndose la supuesta poción de amor y se sonrojaba lentamente para después reír con buena gana junto a nosotros.   Por las atribuciones que se tomaba pensé de inmediato que era una persona cercana a Van, si era cierto lo que decía era una persona valiosa para él, ya que en su memoria se guardaban las anécdotas y sucesos mas importantes de la que ahora es mi familia política.

- Tu padre era igual de pícaro que tu, es pura verdad cuando dicen que tu eres su retrato, de seguro se esmero en hacerte por eso te le pareces tanto – dijo picaramente mientras terminábamos de servirnos y nos servia el siguiente plato.

- Debe ser por eso – supuso Van.

- Y  mi niño Folken era de carácter reposado, callado como tu madre, lastima que no este con nosotros.

- Todos lo extrañamos Catriona.

- Si, pero en todo caso, los que nos dejan siempre están mejor que uno.

- Ellos ya no sufren, solo nos queda rezar por su alma, así lo hacíamos en mi lugar de procedencia – dije.  Note que ambos entristecieron, así que decidí desviar el tema – dime Catriona, ¿como era Van de pequeño?

- Tal cual es ahora: testarudo, orgulloso, mañoso para comer...

- Jajajajajajaja, ¿en verdad eras así?

- En parte

- Eras y eres así todavía, me acuerdo que era imposible meterlo en la tina de baño para bañarlo, se escapaba, odiaba bañarse.

- Eso era antes, ahora si me baño eh, no blasfemes contra tu señor – respondió Van riendo.

- No me consta, le consta a usted majestad – me pregunto picaramente, yo no pude mas que sonrojarme y contestar que si – eso pense

- Puedes llamarme Hitomi, Catriona, odio los formalismos.

- De eso ya me di cuenta, ustedes son tal para cual, si fuera por el – dijo apuntando hacia Van – todo estaría patas para arriba, sin ningún orden.

- No es verdad y lo sabes, salvo ahora que estamos comiendo mas tarde de lo habitual y hemos hecho que te demores en servirnos, no soporto la Anarquía

- Lo mismo decía tu abuelo el Rey Phineas, era terrible, cuando yo entre a esta casa a servir era menor que vos – me dijo apuntándome con el dedo – cada  vez que el se enfurecía era mejor no estar ni un milímetro cerca de él, lo que no me explico es como la Reina Esmeralda lo soportaba.

- Cuéntame mas Catriona, ¿que mas hacia Van cuando pequeño, como dejo de escaparse de los baños y todo eso?

- La solución fue muy simple: a la tercera vez, avise al General Vargas para que viniera y se colocara a la entrada, cuando Van se arranco nuevamente y abrió la puerta choco de frente con él y no pudo huir.

- Jajajajajajajajaj pobrecito – reí y acaricie a Van en la mejilla mientras este sonreía avergonzado mirando su plato.

- Me acuerdo que aquella vez Vargas me tomo de la cintura y me llevo nuevamente a la tina, todos reían y yo lo único que podía hacer era patalear y maldecir a Vargas, le decía que si no me soltaba lo castigaría, el solo reía y las muchachas del servicio también

- Ese fue el método que tuvimos que emplear con él para todo, hasta que se acostumbro a obedecer, era testarudo, como bien nos dijo que seria el sumo sacerdote del templo de Escaflowne, nació en la luna blanca y todos los nacidos en esa fecha son niños difícil de disciplinar, les gusta hacer su ley y que nadie les diga lo que tiene que hacer, le sobraba energía para todo, ojala que no te engendre uno igual a él, estarás perdida.

- Pero que dices Catriona – me sonroje entera nuevamente  y nos seguimos riendo de todos lo recuerdos de Van, pero un sentimiento nuevo se apodero de mi: el anhelo de ser madre, ¿como se sentiría?, ¿como reaccionaria cuando supiera que estaba en cinta? ...

Mi mente divago con esos pensamientos solo por un momento, se que si eso pasa, pasara mas adelante, de eso estoy segura, pero solo imaginar a un pequeño Van o a una pequeña Hitomi dando sus primeros pasos me encoge el corazón de felicidad.

Se hace tarde, ya son las diez de la noche, confió en que dentro de unos días mas pueda volver a desahogarme contigo, ahora debo ir a dormir para estar fresca mañana ya que aun me queda la mitad del trayecto para llegar a la aldea.

Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel 


	4. en la aldea

**HOLA A TODOS**:

Quería comenzar este nuevo capitulo no sin antes dar las gracias por lo reviews que me han dejado:

**Escila**: gracias por tus comentarios y aquí te traigo (y les traigo a todos (as)) el cuarto chap, ojala y te guste y lo de saber como muere Hitomi... pa eso me falta mucho, vaya dios a saber si me da pa tanto la imaginación jejejej.

**Mina 10**: gracias, arigato, que bueno que te guste el enfoque que le doy, aunque el titulo del fic se siga llamando Corresponsal en Fanelia, los siguientes chap, así como el anterior serán solo partes del diario y no un articulo de un periódico extranjero, ojala te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Sabrina (sabrina1920hotmail.com)**: Gracias por escribirme y devolverme el mail, que pena que no publiques tus trabajos en ff.net, pero = ten por seguro que responderé a tus mails en cuanto me dejes un review, gracias!!!!!!!!!

**Decaos**: pues que bueno que te guste, así como le he dicho a la mayoría (y lo he recalcado en los summary) este fic me salió de pura loka que soy jejejej, es una comedura de olla que se me ocurrió de tanto pensar y pensar el porque de que Van y Hitomi no se quedaron juntos (tanto en la serie como en la peli) y me daba un coraje atroz jajajaja y de ese coraje me salió esto que ya va por el cuarto chap, disfrútalo!!!!!!

**Mary Blue**: arigato para ti tambien, te envie un mail respondiendo a tu review, ojala lo hayas recibido, aki esta el cuarto chap., pero para A Girl in gaia tendras que esperar ya que tengo un bloqueo mental como ya les he dicho a todos jejejejeje...... gomen

**ATENCION: AKI VAN LOS TIPICOS ANUNCIOS QUE HACEMOS LOS ESCRITORES DE FIC PARA PROTEGERNOS DE QUE NOS CAIGA UNA DEMANDA POR APROPIACION INTELECTUAL DE UNA IDEA O DE UN PERSONAJE: LOS PERSONAJES AKI MOSTRADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DEL ESTUDIO SUNRISE Y BANDAI, ASI KE NO ME MIREN FEO Y NO BUSCO ENRIQUECIMIENTO ECONOMICO....**

**ADEMÁS QUE ESPERABAN, CON LO MAL QUE TERMINO LA SERIE Y ESA MANIA DE USTEDES LO CREATIVOS DE LAS GRANDES PRODUCTORAS DE ANIME DE DEJAR FINALES ABIERTOS EN LAS SERIES, LO UNICO QUE FOMENTAN ES QUE SALGAN ESCRITORES AFICIONADOS COMO NOSOTROS DEFENDIENDO NUESTROS PUNTOS DE VISTA.....**

**BUENO ESO ERA....**

****

****

Capitulo IV: ...en la aldea 

Querido diario:

Ya llevamos dos días en la aldea de Kodelka. Llegamos exhausto y molidos, y pensar que tendremos que hacerlo de vuelta...

Le he dicho a Van que deberíamos tener una nave que nos llevara a donde quisiéramos, que este destinado para aquellos viajes mas largos como este. Estoy segura que si le pidiera ayuda a Dryden, nos la daría.

El recibimiento fue muy caluroso y ameno, un grupito de niñitas nos recibió dándome una corona de flores silvestre para mi y Merle y un collar para Van. La gente vive de modo sencillo y sin preocupaciones y he notado que Van se ha sentido inmensamente feliz durante estos dos días aquí, parece haber dejado atrás los malos ratos del viaje y le emociona salir de caza con el jefe de la aldea llamado Kamahl, aquel que nos recibio aquella vez que llegue por primera vez a Gaea. De seguro añora esa vida sin responsabilidades que tenia de niño.

Merle se volvió a encontrar con sus amigas de la infancia, ella me contó que cuando salía de caza con Van y Vargas siempre se encontraban con una familia de la aldea y formaban una sola comitiva. Noto el mismo cambio en Merle, el aire de la aldea y el bosque los reanima.

Me han invitado a la cazerias pero no he aceptado, me produce terror y de seguro soñaría con eso durante la noche. Partieron hace mas de tres horas, la madre de Kamahl, la anciana Otaria me dijo que por lo general se demoraban mas de 5 horas. Es una anciana buena y con un rostro que demuestra sabiduría, firmeza pero ternura con los que la rodean.

Las mujeres de la aldea, me llevaron a sus casas y me mostraron sus familias, lo que hacen, sus artesanías y cocina, yo les dije que me apena no saber cocinar, ellas sonríen y dicen que yo no lo necesito, soy la Reina de Fanelia y tengo un batallón de gente a mi servicio.

- Hay veces en que me gustaría poder cocinar para Van.

- Si su majestad esta tan empeñada aprenderá, todo se aprende cuando se le coloca alegría y ganas, y mas si es para su esposo – sonrió una mujer joven de pelaje rubio y con unas manchas negras, era una de las mujeres bestias mas bonitas que he visto – y recién casados, créame que se lo agradecerá de un millón de maneras, a los hombres se le conquista por el estomago.

- Eso mismo decían en el lugar en el que vivía.

- ¿Es verdad que vuestra majestad es de arriba? – pregunto otra mujer de pelaje castaño apuntando hacia la luna y la tierra.

- ¿Qué preguntas son esas hacia tu señora? – reprendió la anciana Otaria a la joven mujer – no seas insolente...

- no, no la reprenda, solo quería confirmar lo que dicen de mi.

- Ruego me disculpe Reina Hitomi – se agacho he hizo una reverencia, pero yo la detuve he hice que se sentara de nuevo.

- Si quieres saberlo, si, soy de la Luna Fantasma, vengo de un país ubicado en una isla que se llama Japón.

Se escucharon algunos murmullos y la anciana mujer las miro a todas : niñas, adolescentes, solteras y casadas con desaprobación, no compartiendo el atrevimiento, que según ella, habían cometido conmigo.

- No debe preocuparse Sra. Otaria, esta bien, se que muchas personas creen que cualquiera que venga de la Luna Fantasma son personas que traen mala suerte, pero ya llevo dos días aquí y no ha caído ningún rayo destructor, ni ningún accidente o catástrofe de gravedad, eso es lo que mas me hace reverenciar a la gente Gaea, esa forma de ver los acontecimientos de su vida en un plano espiritual y religioso, algo que ya no se veía en mi pueblo.

- Mi señora ruego nos disculpe, somos seres ignorantes que no sabemos nada...

- No digas eso, ustedes valen mucho para mi y para Van, él los aprecia ya que forman parte de nuestro reino y son fieles a él, saben cosas que los demás se morirían por saber, no son un pueblo de ignorantes ante mis ojos, todo el contrario, es un pueblo de gente sabia.

- Mi señora tiene un corazón tan grande y dulce como el de mi Señora Varie, es la digna sucesora de ella.

- Gracias, aprecio mucho lo que han hecho por mi durante estos dos días, gracias – dije inclinándome ante ellas.

Al levantarme las vi y sonreí, ellas me miraban como no creyendo que una Reina estuviera haciendo ese gesto de humildad ante ellas.

Después de eso seguimos conversando sobre todo lo que cada una hacia en la aldea y sus principales ritos y festivales, sin darnos cuenta que habían pasado ya cuatro horas.

- ¿Faltara mucho para que llegue Van y los demás?

- Eso todo depende de lo que se demoren en encontrar una buena presa – me contesto Otaria, nos habíamos quedado solas, las mujeres se habían retirado para preparar todo para el festín de la noche, aunque eran las cinco de la tarde y faltaba para que lleguen lo cazadores, ellas tenían que tener todo listo para cuando ellos llegaran – ¿su majestad extraña a su esposo? – afirme con la cabeza que si – siempre es así cuando una mujer esta recién casada, una vez que ha unido su carne a la de su esposo siempre añorara estar junto a él nuevamente.

- Su esposo ...

- El murió bajo el Servicio de mi Señor Goau, en la guerra contra Daedalus.

- Lo siento.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando me uní en matrimonio con el, ha pasado una vida y sigo viendo a mi esposo en mi hijo mayor, en veces es una felicidad y un martirio que los hijos se parezcan a sus padres.

- Es lo mismo que decía Catriona, la cocinera del castillo

- Si, la vieja Catriona sabe lo que dice, es una muy buena mujer y sabe mucho sobre eso.

- Ella me contó que se encargo del parto de la reina Esmeralda y de la madre de Van.

- Si, es muy diestra en esos quehaceres, de seguro se encargara de traer al mundo a sus hijos también – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo como es de suponer me sonroje, aunque se muy bien que hace rato que perdí toda vergüenza, sigo sonrojándome siempre – jajaja de la manera en que la Señora se sonroja la hace parecer a una doncella sin desflorar, en realidad, su majestad es solo una chiquilla en comparación con las demás Reinas que ha habido antes, todas tenían complexión y la edad de una mujer hecha y derecha, Usted parece solo una niña.

- ¿crees que no soy madura? – pregunte con un dejo de disgusto.

- No he dicho eso, y lo sabe, la madurez es relativo, hay algunas mujeres que a pesar de tener un cuerpo formado no se les ha formado para nada lo que tienen aquí – dijo tocando a su cabeza – creo que la Señora es demasiado madura para su edad.

- Gracias

- Solo digo lo que veo, el amo Van ha elegido bien

sonreí mirando hacia abajo, pensando en como habría sido la madre de Van, nunca le había contado a que edad ella se había casado con su padre, solo sabia lo que había visto en sus recuerdos.

La anciana me saco de mi ensueño con una pregunta que me sorprendió.

- ¿Su majestad extraña su tierra?

- Si

- Por la manera en que hablaba de aquel lugar se le notaba a leguas que si.

- Pero todos los días me digo a mi misma que no debo ponerme triste ahora tengo un hogar nuevo y una vida nueva.

Me quede en silencio pensando en cuantas veces al día me repetía lo mismo, me sentía en una nube eterna, como si mi vida fuera un sueño, esperando despertar acostada en mi cama como una chica de mi edad que tiene una vida llena de proyectos.

- Veo soledad en sus ojos majestad

- No me llame así, solo soy Hitomi Kanzaki de la Luna Fantasma.

- Siento haberte importunado pequeña – se acerco a mi, se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi rostro entre sus arrugadas manos – debes sentirte sola, pero pronto te darás cuenta de que tu vida cobrara sentido cuando sientas que un nuevo ser se forma en tu vientre, aunque ahora tengas a tu esposo, la felicidad y compañía que dan los hijos siempre será diferente a la que te da tu hombre, veras la vida de una forma diferente una vez que tengas a tu hijo en brazos.

- Pero no estoy embarazada, de eso estoy segura...

- No lo estas ahora, pero lo estaras...

No pude evitar no llorar, era tan fuerte las ganas que tenia, que me puse a sollozar en el regazo de la anciana, el contacto de su mano trataba de apaciguar mi pena pero también de liberarla. No me había desahogado como correspondía, desde aquel día de la pelea con Van, aunque ese día olvide toda aflicción debido a nuestra pasión, me sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar.

- Llorar hace bien, deje que su alma se calme, con el corazón afligido no se puede vivir todo el tiempo.

- ¿Creerá que soy débil?

- No, al contrario, entiendo que le cueste adaptarse al ritmo de vida que lleva, pero llegara un día en que mirara todo lo que la rodea como normal y podrá hacer lo que usted quiera – seguía acariciando mi cabeza - ahora no tiene libertad de acción porque todos esperan que usted falle, no debe darles ese gusto, tarde o temprano deberán agachar la cabeza ante usted, ya vera.

- Yo no quiero obligar a nadie a nada.

- No lo obligara, los convencerá con la fuerza de su ingenio y de su inteligencia, ya vera.

- Gracias, usted ha sido buena conmigo, ¿como podré agradecérselo?.

- Siendo feliz – me contesto con una sonrisa que atravesaba su arrugado pero sabio rostro – ahora debes levantarte y lavar tu cara, tus ojos son muy bonitos pero delatan que has estado llorando, tu hombre se dará cuenta.

- Si, después iré con las demás mujeres para ver como preparan todo y ver si puedo ayudar.

- Te espero entonces, tengo que ir para ver si lo están haciendo bien.

- No lo dudo.

Fue unos de los días mas felices que viví en la aldea, en realidad todos fueron muy felices, pero este fue el mas significativo para mi.

Una hora y media después llegaron los cazadores, venían todos llenos de barro hasta las rodillas, Van incluido. Fui a recibirlo y me alarme al verlo manchado de sangre, el me explico que faenaron a los animales antes de venir para acá, así no seria tanto problema para la cocción y el había ayudado.

- ¿Tienes los ojos hinchados?

- No es nada, solo llore un poco

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, cosas mías

- ¿Alguien te ofendió o molesto?

- No

- Dime la verdad, será castigado o castigada por Kamahl

- Que no, solo me sentía un tanto nostálgica, es eso, nada mas que eso.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cabaña en que nos alojábamos, Van tenia que cambiarse estaba hecho un asco. Entramos y yo me dirigí derecho a la habitación seguida por Van, miraba por la ventana, no quería mirarlo, tanto como para evitar una conversación desagradable como para evitar que vea mi sonrojo de vergüenza al ver que se desvestía.

Me sobresalte cuando puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para después abrazarme cruzando sus brazos por delante de mi cuerpo.

- ¿no eres feliz?

- ¿¡¡Que!!?.

- Te pregunte si eres feliz

- Si lo soy, ¿lo dudas?

- Creo que tu lo dudas

- Lo soy y mucho, solo que a veces...

- Te sientes sola...

- Si

Me di vuelta y el tomo mi mentón con su mano.

- No puedo ver tu rostro triste, me pongo a pensar en que estoy haciendo mal

- No estas haciendo nada mal.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que eres feliz conmigo

- Soy feliz contigo Van Slanzar de Fanel

- Me gusta oírlo – nos besamos – estas sonrojada ¿por qué? – me descubrió, sonriendo de esa manera tan sensual en él.

- No estoy sonrojada

- Si lo estas – trate de escapar de él, pero me sujetaba la mano, riendo – es que acaso aun le queda algo de pudor a mi esposa, abra que hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡¡¡¡No Van, aquí no, que tal si alguien entra!!!!.

- Nadie entrara, nadie se atrevería hacerlo, son los aposentos de su majestad y la Reina

- ¡¡¡¡Y Merle!!!!...

- Esta con sus amigas ayudando en la preparación del asado

- Yo le prometí a la abuela Otaria que iría a ayudar.

- Tu no tienes porque, la cena es en nuestro honor

- Pero tu fuiste a la cazeria

- ¿Quiere comenzar otra discusión Reina **mía**? – la palabra mía la dijo en un tono mas elevado como recalcándola.

- ¡¡¡¡No Van!!!!, ya te dije, además dentro de una hora u hora y media estará listo todo.

- Tiempo suficiente

No supe como pero ya estaba semidesnuda y en sus brazos, me gusto el olor que traía como a Bosque. Mientras el recorría mi piel visible con sus labios, yo no dejaba de hablarle y decirle que parara, que temía que alguien viniera y nos sorprendiera en pleno acto, pero el solo se remetía a decirme que nadie entraría, que el que entrara a la habitación lo mataba ...

Ya estábamos desnudos cuando un golpe en la puerta de entrada a la cabaña me sobresalto, Van no le hizo caso; un segundo golpe lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia esa dirección y un tercer golpe lo hizo gruñir de fastidio e ir a abrirla.

Fue a abrir la puerta principal y me quede asomada por el final del pasillo arropada con la sabana sin dejarme ver, solo escuchando la voz de Kamahl y la de Van

- ¿Quien es?

- Su majestad soy Kamahl

- ¿Que quieres?

- Tengo algo que decirle

- ¿Es importante Kamahl?

- Si mi Señor

- Entra entonces

- Señor, el gobernador de las tierras del norte anclo su nave en la explanada de la aldea, esta aquí, quiere una audiencia con usted, de seguro vio los estandartes de palacio flameando.

- ¿Que querrá?, no asistió a mi boda ...

- De seguro querrá disculparse

- Dile que lo espero en la salón comunitario

- Esta bien Amo Van, prepare todo entonces

- Ve.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta y me asome, Van estaba tan inexpresivo...

- ¿Es aquel hombre que ...

- El mismo.

- De seguro viene de camino de Ezgardia, no me perdonara jamás que no me aya fijado en una de sus hijas, tenia que presentarse en este momento.

- No digas que no te lo dije

- Si me lo dijiste – se acerco a mi y me beso con ternura – ayúdame a prepararme.

- Es uno de mis deberes como esposa, ¿no?

- Supongo que si, pero si aun quieres ir a ayudar a las mujeres de la aldea, ve.

- Si iré, pero después de dejarte presentable, supongo que no tengo que presentarme yo también o si

- Si quieres, no te obligare, fue un desaire el no presentarse a nuestra boda, si te sientes ofendida...

- Me da igual, no dejare de dormir por ello.

- así me gusta que se comporte la Reina de Fanelia, aunque el que no te dejara dormir seré yo esta noche

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Van!!!!!!

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no te hago el amor?

- Si lo se, pero que quieres que haga, el viaje ha sido tan cansador...

- Pero ya he repuesto mis fuerzas y de seguro tu también – me dijo riendo y logrando que me sonroje – me encanta cuando te sonrojas

- Es por tu culpa Van, ahora basta, no piensas ir así a recibir al gobernador.

Me gire sujetando la sabana que era lo único que me impedía volver ha entregarme a mi ángel, él lanzo un bufido de disgusto y hastió y me siguió, en media hora estaba aseado y vestido; Fue divertido: Me record a cuando mi hermano Kensuke era pequeño y mi madre y yo lo bañábamos entre las dos, Van me tiro agua varias veces mientras le refregaba la espalda y trato varias veces también de tirarme al agua para retozar con él en la tina.

Finalmente decidí acompañarlo, mas que para ver las disculpas que nos ofrecería era para ver quien era en realidad. Por lo que Van me contó, era un hombre rico y poderoso, su familia había llegado con los primeros colonos a esa parte del Reino hace un par de siglos atrás y el había asumido el cargo de Gobernador de esas tierras mientras el padre de Van estaba vivo, tenia tres hijos, una hija mayor y otra menor por dos años a mi y un hijo varón que era el de al medio de 20 años, aunque se desempeñaba bien en su cargo, había tenido ciertas discrepancias con Van en lo referido a decretos mercantiles y también porque el había ofrecido a su hija menor en matrimonio para Van y este no acepto.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón comunitario donde los aldeanos se juntaban para hacer todo tipo de reuniones y ceremonias. A la entrada estaban aposentados dos hombres bestias que al vernos llegar se hincaron e hicieron una reverencia, esperamos en el umbral de la puerta mientras uno de ellos nos anunciaba a viva voz

- Los Reyes de Fanelia Van y Hitomi de Fanel

Todos lo que estaban de pie esperando se inclinaron mientras nosotros avanzábamos por la alfombra tejida artesanalmente por las mujeres de la aldea en diferentes tonalidades de rojo hacia el lugar de nuestros tronos. Distinguí al que pensé seria el gobernador: de estatura alta, tal vez un metro ochenta; cabello castaño veteado de canas, ojos negros y piel blanca, de complexión maciza, bien vestido, me recordó a Vargas y al lado de él estaba su hijo, era idéntico a él, pero este tenia el cabello largo y amarrado en una cola y tenia los ojos azules, sentí su mirada en mi nuca al pasar por su lado...

Nos acomodamos en nuestros sencillos tronos y Van comenzó a hablar

- Bienvenidos a las tierras del sur gobernador Setom di Fuocco.

- Gracias majestad y le presento formalmente mis sinceras disculpas por no asistir a sus esponsales estaba en un importante viaje que no podía postergar

- Se puede saber el motivo

- Recibe una herencia de un tío abuelo recientemente fallecido en Ezgardia, era el ultimo de mi estirpe en aquellas tierras

- Mis condolencias para ti, tu hijo Gerrard aquí presente y para toda tu familia Setom di Fuocco

- Gracias mi Señor Van – respondió haciendo una reverencia y llevándose una mano al pecho

- Tus hijas no las veo, ¿se quedaron en Urza?

- Si, mi hija mayor se quedo a cargo de mis negocios y el gobernador sub-rogante a cargo de la gobernatura.

- ¿Ya debes suponer porque estoy en estas tierras Setom?

- Si señor lo se

- Entonces sabrás que pronto iré a tus tierras para lo mismo, pero ya que estas aquí lo haré antes – dijo levantándose y instándome a hacerlo también – ante Ustedes la Nueva Reina de Fanelia, Hitomi de Fanel, mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos y a la cual le juraras lealtad el día en que lleguemos a la tierras que gobiernas

- Si mi señor – se acerco a nosotros colocándose frente a mi para saludarme arrodillándose – os ruego me perdone su alteza por no asistir a su boda y decirle que me enorgullezco de colocarme a sus pies para servir a tan bella Señora

- Gracias gobernador di Fuocco, espero pronto recorrer sus tierras guiada por sus manos y gracias por sus piropos, puede levantarse

El hombre se levanto y retrocedió a su puesto para indicarle a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo, el joven se acerco sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, cosa que me incomodo y que Van noto de inmediato mirando de manera asesina al joven

- Soy Gerrard, hijo de Setom di Fuocco y saludo a su majestad el Rey y a la bella Reina Hitomi expresándole mis emoción de conocer a la nueva luz que alumbrara con su belleza el cielo que cobija a Fanelia.

- Gracias Gerrard hijo de Setom, agradezco sus palabras hacia mi persona – termine de decirle mientras este se levantaba después de que yo le instara a erguirse y el gesto que hizo después me sorprendió: mientras aun tenia mi mano en el aire la tomo y la beso en el dorso sin darle permiso de hacerlo, esquive sus ojos que me miraban de forma lasciva y antes de que la soltara dos hombres bestias estaban a su lado con sendas katanas a centímetros de su cuello, un murmullo entre los presentes y el gobernador que se acercaba para defenderlo, pero antes hablo Van.

- ¿Sabes que lo que has hecho te costaría la muerte?, ¿o es que acaso tu padre no te ha enseñado las reglas de cortesía con tu Reina?, ¿se las has enseñado Setom?

- Mi señor ruego me disculpe y disculpe a mi hijo, su carácter altivo le nubla la cabeza – dijo el hombre en tono educado pero firme mientras miraba a su hijo con desprecio; Van siguió hablando

- Bajen sus espadas – los soldados lo hicieron – solo por que eres Setom di Fuocco perdono esto, no creas que no aprecio lo que has hecho durante este tiempo desde que mi padre te nombrara gobernador, te lo agradezco de corazón; pero si hubieras sido cualquier otro, mato a tu hijo con mis propias manos.

- Ruego me perdone

- Quiero que él hable, no que tu lo hagas por el

- Mis mas sinceras disculpas majestad, solo quise ser cortes con vuestra esposa.

- Disculpado, que sea la ultima vez Gerrard

- Lo será mi señor, lo será.

Después de aquel incidente Van me insto a sentarme pero yo le hable en un susurro

- Iré con la abuela Otaria a ayudar en los preparativos.

- Ve, tengo cosas que arreglar, ¿estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes tanto.

Tomo mi mano entre la suya y la beso y me toco dirigirme a las personas ahí presentes, pensé que no se saldría la voz después de lo ocurrido

- Ruego me disculpen todos, pero debo dejarlos para realizar actividades que no pueden esperar, los dejo en compañía de mi esposo – hice una reverencia con mi cabeza y baje de la tarima en que estábamos sentados Van y yo.

Camine hacia la salida con la espalda levantada mientras los demás se agachaban y sentía esa sensación de que alguien me seguía mirando, no pude mas y gire disimuladamente y vi que Gerrard me miraba de reojo con la cabeza levemente daleada hacia mi, mire a Van y este a su vez había detectado a Gerrard mirándome, solo me dirige a la salida preocupada de lo que pasaría.

Al llegar donde estaban las demás mujeres le comente lo que había sucedido a la abuela Otaria

- Pues el amo Van reacciono como haría cualquier hombre que defiende a su mujer, no lo puedes culpar, además el hijo del gobernador cometió una falta de cortesía contigo, salvo tu o el Rey mismo pueden autorizar una salida de protocolo como esa, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, es solo un muchacho insolente, no le hagas caso.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Por supuesto, además esa es señal de que el amo Van es capaz de todo por ti

- Eso ya lo se – dije riendo junto a compañera, no tenia que recordarlo.

La cena estuvo exquisita, la carne se había dorado quedando en su punto, un verdadero arte culinario pero finalmente no pude aprender nada, tampoco ayude en nada, me lo pase conversando con la abuela y después de la cena los músicos y juglares comenzaron a entonar alegres melodías, que me recordaron mucho a ese baile italiano llamado tarantela, no pude evitar bailar con Van, que después de la reunión con el gobernador y de haberlo ido a despedir a la explanada había quedado con el seño fruncido; tenia que apartarle ese mal rato de la cabeza. Todos salieron a bailar: los adultos, los niños y ancianos que al poco rato se cansaban y seguían apoyando a los demás sentados a la orilla; risas y gritos de alegría por doquier y Van que se detenía para besarme mientras los demás seguían bailando sin percatarse, sumergidos en una alegría que los superaba.

- Estas sonrojada otra vez, ¿es porque te beso en publico o porque el vino con especies te ha hecho efecto?.

- Creo que ambos, pero no estoy ebria eh.

- Eso es lo que deseo, que estés bien despierta, vamos a la cabaña

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Van!!!!!!

- Nadie se dará cuenta, míralos, mira a esa pareja de ahí, ¿adonde crees que iran?

- A su casa supongo – dije riendo y sonrojándome

- A su casa a lo mismo a lo que iremos nosotros ahora.

Me tomo en brazo y me llevo a la cabaña, ahí continuamos con lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso antes de la llegada del gobernador: hacernos el amor, saciarnos el uno del otro después de casi una semana de no tocarnos y acariciarnos...

Intenso, animal, abrasador, enloquecedor, extremo...

Un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sentí que no podía soportar mas placer, que me ahogaba de emoción y que llegaba al final, después fue todo calma y de fondo podía oír la fiesta de la aldea...

Me beso en los labios mientras respiraba agitadamente al igual que yo, apoyando su frente en la mía, acaricie su mejilla mientras los últimos estremecimientos abandonaban mi cuerpo...

- mía, siempre mía

- Van...

- Hubiera matado a ese infeliz, te juro que lo hubiera matado, no soporto que nadie te mire así, nadie mas que yo.

- Solo fue un hombre insolente, no debes darle importancia... Sabes que solo te amo a ti, nunca me fijaría en el

- Lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar, me hierve la sangre...

- No deseo que cometas una locura por mi, no quiero verte cubierto de sangre... no otra vez.

- Hitomi...

El rememorar aquella época de guerra, muerte y sangre; y sobre todo Van manchado por ella me causaba una melancolía y angustia terrible.

Aunque después el sueño nos venció y nos amamos mucho mas, algo quedo flotando en el aire...

Un presentimiento de incertidumbre sobre lo que nos deparaba el mañana y el destino...

...el destino.

Ironías de la vida.

****

**Nota de la autora**: aaaaaaaaaa ya termine, me costo, pero termine uuuffff...

Pues ya hice la introducción de nuevos personajes, ¿serán trascendentales mas adelante o no? ...

Pues que nadie se escandalice (aunque no creo, ya que pienso que todos los que leen mi fic tienen criterio formado) si los instintos siguen haciendo de las suyas con nuestros protagonistas juajuajauajau (o sea Van y Hitomi), ellos están en la edad en que cualquier adolescente promedio se inicia sexualmente, súmenle eso a que están casados y que disfrutan de su sexualidad sin restricciones (salvo las ocasionadas por los viajes, y cansancio) y que bueno, están en Gaea, un mundo atrasado en varios aspectos, no hay televisión, no hay Internet ni fanfiction.net para leer y entretenerse, ¡¡¡¡¡¡que mas queda por hacer!!!!!! Juajuajauajaujauajauajau.

No es bromita....

Ahora puedo decir que empezaran las cosas difíciles para Hitomi y Van.....

Bueno, solo lean los chap. Que vienen y veran porque.

Bueno eso es todo, por cualquier cosa escríbanme a mi mail que es: eva-vidalfanfictions.zzn.com o déjenme un reviews vale!!!


	5. Comportamiento, convivencia y protocolo

Hola a todos, gracias por la paciencia y por esperar (los fanáticos miran a Evita con cara asesina ¬¬) y se ke me merezco la horca por dejarlos en suspenso, pero es que he tenido tanto que hacer, que realmente ni imaginación me quedaba al final del dia ...

Pero lo primero es lo primero: los reviews que me han dejado !

Laura Valentina (popisnew ) : gracias Laura por leer mi fic, solo publiko en , asi ke solo tienes que entrar aki para leerlos, no te despegues, siempre aki, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora ujaujaujaujaaujaujaujaujauja, gracias de todo corazon !.

Escila : gracias por esperar fervientemente mi fic y escribirme mails para incentivarme, gracias.

Sabrina : ujaujaujaujaaujaujaujaujaauj sip, ellos son muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy apasionados (Van es aries y Hitomi es sagitario, ambos signos de fuego !)...

Y ya ves lo que les pasa a los seres que son asi ... sufren mas (como te gusta a ti ).

Mina 10 : Para lo del viaje a las tierras de Setom falta aun un capitulo o dos, sera a lo grande, eso es lo unico que te puedo decir. Por el momento solo te dejo este, en el proximo comenzaran su viaje a las estepas. Por ahora te dejo este, que ojala sea de tu gusto.

**ATENCION: AKI VAN LOS TIPICOS ANUNCIOS QUE HACEMOS LOS ESCRITORES DE FIC PARA PROTEGERNOS DE QUE NOS CAIGA UNA DEMANDA POR APROPIACION INTELECTUAL DE UNA IDEA O DE UN PERSONAJE: LOS PERSONAJES AKI MOSTRADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DEL ESTUDIO SUNRISE Y BANDAI, ASI KE NO ME MIREN FEO Y NO BUSCO ENRIQUECIMIENTO ECONOMICO....**

**ADEMÁS QUE ESPERABAN, CON LO MAL QUE TERMINO LA SERIE Y ESA MANIA DE USTEDES LO CREATIVOS DE LAS GRANDES PRODUCTORAS DE ANIME DE DEJAR FINALES ABIERTOS EN LAS SERIES, LO UNICO QUE FOMENTAN ES QUE SALGAN ESCRITORES AFICIONADOS COMO NOSOTROS DEFENDIENDO NUESTROS PUNTOS DE VISTA.....**

**BUENO ESO ERA....**

* * *

**Querido Diario**:

Nuevamente te deje abandonado, es que por mas que trato de concentrarme para escribir en momentos de dificultades no puedo, siempre afloran las palabras como un manantial después de ocurrido todo, cuando ya todo es un recuerdo y un acontecimiento pasado.

Tal como pensaba, nos demoramos otros cinco días para regresar. Nuevamente ese largo peregrinar...

La despedida fue emotiva y cargada de buenos deseos por parte de los aldeanos, su cariño, fidelidad y humildad quedaran por siempre grabadas en mi mente; sobre todo el de la anciana Otaria, que con su sabiduría y comprensión logro hacerme sentir como una mas de su familia, como una hija.

Un día antes de emprender el viaje, Van nombro al jefe de la Aldea, Kamahl, como Gobernador de las tierras del sur y a la aldea de Kodelka como puesto fronterizo entre Fanelia y Ezgardia. De ahora en adelante ya no seria mas una aldea, seria un pueblo establecido con toda las de la ley, seria otro nuevo enclave de confianza hacia el Rey.

Kamahl acepto humildemente y juro desempeñarse dentro de los parámetros que su cargo le pedía y que su majestad le ordenaba.

Pienso que Van eligió bien, que otra persona mas que él para gobernador, es un buen hombre que conoce esa zona como la palma de su mano y que representa a una mayoría en ese lugar, ya que la cantidad de hombres bestias que hay es 8 de 10, el resto son humanos que se han adaptado a esa región y viven en armonía con ellos.

Al despedirnos, la abuela Otaria me dio sus bendiciones y consejos sobre como debo llevar mi vida:

- Recuerda muy bien pequeña, todo cuanto hagas y deshagas, hazlo por tu bien y el de tu familia sin importar el resto, tu no vives de ellos ni le debes nada, ve siempre de frente y aunque a veces te caigas tienes que levantarte y no dejarte abatir.

- Es y será difícil, muy difícil.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez que la vida lo sea?

- No

- Entonces, no te queda mas que seguir adelante y pensar que detrás de cada tormenta siempre se avecina la calma – me dijo cariñosamente, pero sus palabras quedaron flotando en mi mente, como si me advirtiera algo, un suceso por pasar, un conflicto, una pelea...

Tal vez a lo que se refería la abuela Otaria era al revuelo que causo entre algunos consejeros (los pocos) y entre algunas personas de la corte el nombramiento de un hombre bestia en el cargo de Gobernador de las tierras del sur. En cuanto llegamos a Fanelia, la voz se había hecho correr y antes de que desempacáramos ya estaban los detractores esperando a Van en la sala del trono para una audiencia.

De mas esta decirte que Van los escucho pero no dio su brazo a torcer, los escucho atentamente (aunque con un sesgo de aburrimiento que pude notar) y al final dio sus descargos:

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que argumentar?

- Si su majestad – respondieron a coro los consejeros implicados: Jagrreen Lern, Dyvim Slorm y Vilmir Tanelorn; mientras los nobles de la corte escuchaban atentos ubicados detrás de ellos.

- Pues mi respuesta es una sola e irrevocable: Kamahl, Jefe del Pueblo de Kodelka, ubicado en el extremo sur de nuestro reino es y será el Gobernador de las tierras del sur, hasta que por motivos de salud o muerte le impidan seguir en su cargo o yo le exija su renuncia; no quiero que esto se vuelva a conversar ni sacar a flote en ninguna reunión que se tenga con mi gabinete en pleno. Sus razones son arcaicas, retrogradas y discriminatorias, ya que los hombres bestias fueron liberados de la esclavitud en nuestras tierras desde que mi padre lo declarara así, ellos no son ciudadanos de segunda y tercera clase, son seres que piensan, sienten, aman y actúan como cualquiera de vosotros, tienen el mismo derecho de ejercer cargos que ustedes, además seria injusto nombrar a un humano en su lugar y que no conociera nada de esas tierras.

- Mi Señor, me permite – dijo uno de los consejeros, el llamado Jagreen creo.

- Si adelante, puedes hablar.

- Nadie niega vuestra razón Majestad, sobre el hecho de la naturaleza de los hombres bestias, pero tiene que aceptar que hasta ahora ellos no tienen una conciencia cívica en lo que se refiere a la obediencia a la Casa Real.

- ¿Quien lo dice? – pregunto Van molesto.

- Es un hecho comprobado Majestad.

- Pues no lo esta lo suficientemente comprobado para mi, por lo menos eso es lo que yo pude ver y sentir durante mi estadía aya – afirmo mirando a su receptor, para después seguir – solo diré una cosa mas en lo que se refiere a este tema para dar por terminada esta audiencia: Los hombres bestias son las personas mas fieles y sinceras que he visto, hay gente en aquel pueblo que conozco desde que era pequeño y que me han demostrado de mil maneras su aprecio y servicio hacia mi persona y ahora hacia mi esposa, aquellas personas que se creen superiores por ser humanos completos y no a medias como ellos no tienen cabida en este palacio, ya que, no solo ofenden a la gente de la aldea de Kodelka, a mi y a mi esposa, sino que también a mi media hermana Lady Merle; No se si habrán dado cuenta, pero ella es mitad felina y mitad humana.

El asunto quedo ahí.

Nadie replico, y si lo hicieron, lo habrán hecho de espaldas al Rey y en voz baja, me gusto mucho esa lección que Van le dio todos esos, se lo merecían.

Pero cuando pensé que aquel asunto seria el único que enturbiaría la semana, a los dos días después, tanto Van y yo asistimos a una reunión en que, entre comillas, debían ponernos en cintura en lo que se refería a las normas de comportamiento, convivencia y protocolo en palacio y que no habían sido dadas a conocer previa orden de Van, para no empañar nuestros primeros días de casados.

- Ordene no hablar de ellas hasta que lleváramos un tiempo aceptable de casados, era lo mejor – lo mire enojada – no me mires así, podrás anular o cambiar las que no te gusten.

- Solo has retrasado el dolor de cabeza, nada mas que eso – le dije mientras seguíamos caminando hacia el salón de juntas después de haber desayunado, le pregunte - ¿cuántas reglas son en total?.

- Son 85 reglas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!, no puede ser, son muchas – dije casi gritando, parecía que había escuchado mal y el temor a preguntar cuantas de aquellas reglas eran modificables iba en aumento, aun así me atreví – pero, ¿cuántas de ellas puedo eliminar o cambiar?.

- Puedes eliminar 5 y cambiar máximo 10 – Van me miro con cara de pena mientras yo solo refunfuñaba – se que no te gustan y créeme que a mi me gustan menos que a ti ....

- Y pensar que todo iba tan bien, era todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Seguí malhumorada hasta llegar al lugar de la reunión, maldiciendo todo y a todos.

El encargado de leer las reglas, después de nombrar nuestros títulos correspondientes (Van Slanzar de Fanel, príncipe y Duque de Urza y Rey de Fanelia y Su Alteza Hitomi de Fanel, princesa de Urza, Duquesa de Kodelka y Reina de Fanelia ) dio paso a la lectura de las reglas de comportamiento, convivencia y protocolo.

Como era de esperar, era media hora y ya había leído casi la totalidad de los edictos. Yo apretaba mis manos con un afán de furia y desesperación tal que Van me pregunto si me encontraba bien; yo le respondí que si, pero aun así estaba tan furiosa, que solo esperaba que aquel hombre terminara de leer para salir corriendo de ahí y gritar de rabia y frustración.

Diez minutos después había terminado.

- Y con el edicto numero ochenta y cinco, doy por terminado la lectura de las reglas de comportamiento, convivencia y protocolo, Su alteza.

- Muy bien Myrrhyn, puedes tomar siento – le ordeno Van mientras se acomodaba en su asiento – como estoy en mi derecho, modificare y anulare las reglas que no sean de utilidad o estén obsoletas a mi modo de ver y el de mi esposa, pero antes de hacerlo releeré los escritos y después daré a conocer mi veredicto.

Todos hicieron un gesto de asentimiento.

Tosí levemente y alce mi mano para dar mi opinión, algunos consejeros me miraron de forma alarmada, Van me dio su asentimiento y hable:

- Con el debido respeto, quisiera que Lord Myrrhyn me explicara algunos puntos de los edictos que no entendí.

- Por supuesto Majestad, lo que usted pida.

- Muy bien, me gustaría que me explicara el edicto numero cinco.

- El edicto numero cinco, si como no, dice así: "Su Majestad el Rey podrá anular el vinculo matrimonial o repudiar a su esposa si se cumple con las siguientes causales: infidelidad de parte de su esposa, traición a nivel político dando secretos de estado a reinos enemigos, hecho comprobado de infidelidad a través de un embara...

- No siga – le hice callar de golpe – en todo momento se habla en el edicto de "esposa", pero nunca de "esposo".

- Perdone Usted, soy yo el que no le entiende Majestad.

- No me entiende, esta mas claro que el agua, ¿qué pasa si soy yo la traicionada?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que!!!!!!!! – pregunto enojado Van y escuche decir lo mismo de otros consejeros – pero de que hablas Hitomi, estas...

- ¿Loca?, no, no lo estoy, estas reglas de comportamiento, convivencia y protocolo son una basura.

- Si me permite con todo el respeto que se merece su Majestad – me hablo Melnibon Haggen, un hombre alto, de complexión atletica, piel morena y pelo cano y de edad; que se paro y me hablo en un tono firme pero no irrespetuoso – las reglas fueron escritas por los antepasados de Su Majestad el Rey Van hace mas de 1500 años, para ser respetadas y cambiadas también si así usted y el Rey lo desean, en ningún momento se trata de discriminar a su Alteza por el hecho de ser mujer...

- ¿Usted lo cree así?.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y que es eso de no usar pantalones ni usar prendas que descubran zonas erógenas?, ¿es que acaso ando desnuda delante de todos ustedes?.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hitomi ya basta!!!!!! – me grito Van, yo le mire incrédula, como si el hombre que estaba al lado mío no fuera mi esposo - cálmate quieres, esa es una regla de recato y decencia que toda Reina debe cumplir, nadie te ha tratado como si fueras cualquier mujer.

- No puede ser, lo puedo creer – repetí una y otra vez, tanto en mi mente como en voz alta – ¿y como haré ejercicio?, ¿como aprenderé a montar?, ¿como piensas que haré las cosas que me gustan y que hacia en ....

- Ahora estas en Fanelia, eres mi esposa, mi mujer ...

- No soporto esto, no lo tolero, ¿qué quieres que haga?, dime, ¿quieres que solo me dedique al bordado?, ¿a la cocina y a los quehaceres del hogar? – grite de forma irónica, sin importarme si quiera que era observada por un buen numero de personas.

- Tu sabes muy bien que nunca te prohibiría que te instruyas, que seas una mujer culta y de saber para que algún día te encargaras de educar a nuestros hijos.

Eche hacia atrás mi silla y me pare.

- No aceptare nada de eso, tu sabes que lo que mas me gusta es practicar deportes, no te desprecio a ti ni lo que me ofreces como vestidos y joyas, ni mucho menos el hogar que estamos comenzando a formar...

Solo silencio, todos nos miraban, nadie parecía oírme ni mucho menos entenderme, quería morir ahí mismo, no ser nada ni nadie...

- Hitomi – susurro Van, mientras yo me alejaba de él y salía del salón. A mi espalda solo escuchaba a Van gritar mi nombre: primero angustiado y después furioso.

Corrí mucho, no se cuanto, hasta llegar al jardín real, escondiéndome tras el gran árbol de Fanelia, llore hasta cansarme, casi hasta dormir, hasta que un leve susurrar me despertó, alguien pronunciaba mi nombre, era Merle:

- ¿Que sucede Hitomi?, te vi correr hacia acá como un rayo, es que acaso peleaste d nuevo con Van.

Yo no respondí, miraba el suelo y los pequeños insectos que recorrían la tierra donde yo me encontraba sentada; ella se agacho y me acaricio la mejilla, yo no levantaba la cabeza, seguía mirando los insectos.

- ¿Como aguantas todo esto? – le pregunte de repente a Merle.

- ¿Aguantar que? – me pregunto inocente.

- El ambiente de la corte, el bajo perfil que le dan a todo lo relacionado con la mujer, no te disgusta.

- Bueno, nunca lo había pensado – me dijo sentándose en el suelo en posición de loto y frotándose la barbilla, lo cual me hizo reír – a veces, si, cuando Catriona me dice que ya soy toda una señorita y que no debo andar trepando árboles y cazando pájaros, que pronto asumiré responsabilidades por ser la hermana adoptiva de Van, que debo ponerme ropa de acorde a mi edad y todas esas cosas, realmente me molesta – termino por decir para poner cara de enojada, yo reí.

- Por lo menos para ti que has vivido siempre aquí ese tipo de situaciones es mas llevadero, para mi no – me vio con interés pero no hablo – me cegué de felicidad cuando acepte casarme con Van, nunca pensé o tal vez no quise pensar que algo como esto sucedería.

- ¿Te arrepientes de casarte con Van, es eso?

- No, jamás, se que después de esto ya no hay vuelta atrás, y asumí el riesgo porque lo amo, lo amo Merle, como no tienes idea – me recosté sobre sus piernas, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza tímidamente – pero siento que el no hace nada para evitar que las reglas de la realeza entorpezcan nuestra vida de pareja.

- No se que decirte...

- No me digas nada Merle, solo quédate conmigo, que ahora mas que nunca me siento sola, cuando algún día te cases sabrás de lo que te digo...

- Pero yo aun no quiero saber nada de eso, si Van insiste huiré y tu me contaras que cara pone el idiota que me busquen para marido.

Reímos sin parar ante tal idea, ya me imaginaba a una Merle mas mujer huyendo a caballo hacia lo desconocido y escapando de las obligaciones matrimoniales. Seguimos conversando hasta la hora de ir a almorzar.

Mi vestido estaba todo tierra y ella me ayudo a limpiarlo – La Reina de Fanelia revolcada en la Tierra, no puede ser – decía Merle en tono de burla y chiste levantándome el animo, objetivo que solo logro a medias.

No quisimos entrar por la entrada principal trasera, decidimos escabullirnos por la cocina; Catriona al vernos se sorprendió y después me miro con ojos escrutadores, se me notaba a leguas que había llorado, de seguro el chisme de que había abandonado la sala de juntas se había esparcido rápido, los demás sirvientes hicieron una reverencia al verme entrar.

- Pueden levantarse y sigan con sus quehaceres – ordene, mientras Catriona avanzaba a paso firme hacia nosotras, los demás se hacían aun lado a su paso y seguían trabajando.

- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?, te busca todo el mundo muchacha, y tu estarías con ella, ¿porque no diste el aviso? – le recrimino a Merle, quien le saco la lengua y se escondió tras mío.

- Pues yo no quiero ver a nadie Catriona, a nadie, me entiendes, comeré en la sala de estar de mi habitación.

- Van te busca como endemoniado, no puedes salir de la sala de juntas así como así, desobedeciendo el llamado de tu esposo, dejándolo en ridículo...

- A mi me estaban dejando en ridículo Catriona, ¡¡¡a mi!!! – grite fuertemente, todos me miraron pero bajaron la cabeza en cuanto Catriona les envió una mirada asesina, aun así baje un poco mas mi voz – ¡¡¡que se creen que soy toda esa tropa de viejos del consejo, creen que soy la abeja reproductora y nada mas, están equivocados, muy equivocados, yo no vine aquí para vivir mi felicidad junto a Van según sus reglas, yo are las mías y no me importa a cuanta gente pase a llevar con ello!!! ...

- cálmate quieres, pareces mas una cría mas que una mujer hecha y derecha, si quieres darte a respetar compórtate como lo que eres, como al Reina de Fanelia no como una chiquilla malcriada, si quieres torcerle la mano a esos viejos, como tu les dices, tendrás que estar en su mismo territorio para hacerlo y no huyendo como una cobarde como lo hiciste en la mañana.

No tuve palabras para rebatirle, solo la mire a los ojos y le di la orden de subir la comida a mi sala de estar y me retire. Sentí que Merle me seguía....

- No deja de tener razón

- Y tu crees que no lo se, claro que si, ahora solo siento mas vergüenza de mi misma Merle.

- ¿Que pasara cuando te encuentres con Van?

- No lo se, no lo se – respondí con el corazón en la garganta a punto de salir, la sola expectativa de otra discusión con Van me apretaba el pecho; de ante mano ya sabia que no terminaríamos haciendo el amor como fue la primera vez que peleamos, esto seria una guerra fría, en el mas amplio sentido de la palabra.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza llegue hasta nuestra sala de estar aledaña a nuestra habitación, entre y me senté junto a Merle en un sofá, mientras un par de sirvientas entraba a la habitación pidiendo permiso para después comenzar a colocar la mesa; quince minutos después estaba comiendo sentada en la mesita para dos acompañada de mi hermana, o trataba de hacerlo, solo picoteaba...

Merle comía con interés como si no se diera cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, hasta que alzo la cabeza y sus orejas hicieron un movimiento como cuando se ponía en alerta frente a algo o alguien; la puerta se abrió y cerro fuertemente: era Van.

- Merle, toma tu plato y ve al salón principal a comer – dijo con el rostro inamovible.

- Ya estoy que termino solo...

- Obedece Merle, ahora – dijo con voz mas tajante. Tomo su plato y con las orejas bajas salió de la pieza, el me miraba y yo comencé a comer para evitar su mirada, sentí sus pasos acercarse y sentarse en la silla de Merle – y bien Su majestad, que tiene que decirme – me dijo, yo no le hacia caso, seguía comiendo como si nada – te estoy hablando....

No le respondí.

Fue solo un instante, cuando me di cuenta que los platos y bandejas volaban lejos y la mesa redonda para dos, rodaba por el piso.

- ¡¡¡¿Tenias que hacer eso?!!! – pregunte, el me acribillaba con su mirada carmesí.

- Y tu tenias que salir huyendo como una chica malcriada y berrinchuda de la sala de juntas, sin razonar, sin escuchar, tu me hablas de tratar de comportarme

- ¡¡¡No me grites!!!

- Y quieres que haga, tu me obligas a ello.

- Y que querías que hiciera ante tus reglas arcaicas, lo único que hacen es coartar nuestra felicidad, como no te das cuenta Van – a esas alturas yo ya estaba de pie junto a el.

- Y yo te dije que podías cambiar y eliminar las que quisieras.

- Como si hubiera muchas posibilidades, son las mínimas

- Quedamos en que las veríamos juntos, es que acaso crees que yo estoy feliz viendo tu incomodidad.

- Pues eso parece, por lo que demostraste en la Sala de Juntas, delante de mi y de toda esa tropa de viejos – le dije, hirviendo de rabia, mientras me paseaba de un lado para otro, esquivando el desastre que Van había hecho – te las diste de Macho herido en tu orgullo y me trataste como nunca pensé que lo harías... como a un objeto mas...

- Y que querías que hiciera, tenia que darme a respetar...

- Es que acaso te importa lo que piensen de ti esos ancianos, creí que te daba igual

- Que los escuche no quiere decir que soy un títere suyo y no te desvíes del tema

- Entonces sigue, no te detengas – le dije, mientras él se paseaba y se tomaba la cabeza con las manos como si sufriera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se acerco al ventanal de la estancia y se apoyo a ambas manos mirando el exterior y serenándose, o tratando de hacerlo, por lo que pude ver.

Su respirar se acompasaba mas lentamente y yo seguía mirándolo parada en la mitad de la sala.

- ¿Porque huiste?

- No lo se, tenia rabia, tenia miedo, quería huir de todo eso, quería...

- ¿Huir de mi?

- No, de ti no – le dije mientras me acercaba para tocar su mejilla, pero él no se dejo – me vi atrapada, no se, no te lo puedo explicar, pero me sentí pésimo.

- Sabes muy bien que yo te defendería de cualquier amenaza, pero aun así huiste de mi – me miro, sus ojos estaban cargados de rabia, aunque su rostro no la expresaba, se me partió el corazón – no confiaste en mi Hitomi, en ningún momento te pusiste a pensar que ese mal tranco lo resolveríamos juntos, que detrás de las puertas del salón de juntas, en nuestra intimidad encontraríamos una solución, nos demoraríamos, pero la encontraríamos finalmente.

- Y tu no te has puesto a pensar que las reglas que nos imponen son arbitrarias e injustas, son reglas que no nos dejan comportar como una pareja normal, como a una familia normal.

- Somos la familia real lo recuerdas

- Pero no por eso menos humana que cualquier familia que habita en Fanelia Van, es que acaso nosotros no nos merecemos tener la intimidad que las demás familias poseen.

- Hitomi, ¿hablas por nuestra felicidad como familia o por tu felicidad como persona?.

- ¡¡¡Por la nuestra eso es obvio!!! – dije casi gritando, aunque algo en mi fuero interno me decía que no era así, que solo defendía mi conveniencia.

- Pues no lo parece.

- Pues a mi tampoco me parece que tu trates o hagas un esfuerzo por defenderme, siempre estará tu puesto de Rey por el sobre el de marido y no me digas que no es así.

- ¿Como puedes decir algo así?, crees que si lo mas importante en mi vida fuera solo ser Rey te habría escogido a ti por esposa.

- ¿Me escogiste?, pensé que nos habíamos casado por que nos amábamos.

- Es lo mismo que digo yo, sino hubiera sido así habría desposado a cualquier joven de la aristocracia o a alguna princesa de algún reino de Gaia pero no lo hice...

Hubo un silencio que se prolongo por un par de segundos. Yo solo lo miraba a los ojos mientras Van hacia lo mismo, hizo un ademán de hablar, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

- ¿Quien es? – pregunto enojado

- ¿Que fue eso que sonó, fueron platos? – era Catriona, de seguro había estado en la periferia del lugar junto a Merle escuchando – ¿es que acaso enloquecieron?, habrán esa puerta de una vez.

- Catriona vete, estoy conversando con Hitomi, después envía a las sirvientas para limpiar todo.

- ¿Que les sucede a ustedes?, haciendo escándalos tras escándalos...

- Es que acaso no entendiste Catriona – rugió Van acercándose mas a la puerta – te habla "Tu Rey" y te ordena que vuelvas a tus quehaceres enseguida.

- A mi no me gritas así jovencito, quien te crees .... – Catriona siguió despotricando contra Van al otro lado de la puerta sin parar mientras este hacia ademán de impacientarse. Tuve que intervenir.

- Catriona por favor, hazle caso a Van, todo esta bien, en serio – dije despacio sin dejar de mirar a Van.

- Esta bien dentro de media hora mas enviare personal de servicio para limpiar todo.

Se fue, me gire y volví al ventanal, Van camino hacia el centro de la habitación y ahí se quedo: parado majestuosamente, como si fuera una estatua, la estatua de un dios griego soberano y poderoso, su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos rojos duros e impenetrables, los signos de la pubertad lo abandonaban y lo transformaban día tras día en una copia exacta de su padre, el Rey Gouo, aquel hombre alto y varonil que vi a través de sus recuerdos de infancia, de espalda ancha y complexión fibrosa. Todo eso estaba ocurriéndole a Van, a diferencia de su mirada, en todo era igual a su padre, en todo.

- ¿Quieres la verdad?.

- Si – me respondió tajante.

- Te amo ...

- ... – no me respondió, seguía callado.

- Te amo pero tengo miedo a perder mi libertad, hacer solo una bella ave en una jaula de oro a la que todos pueden mirar y apreciar, tengo miedo a no poder alcanzar los sueños que tenia para los dos, las fantasías, de tratar de llevar una vida normal como...

- ¿Cómo lo haría una pareja normal en la Luna Fantasma? – dijo irónico.

- Como lo haría una pareja normal en Gaia Van, en Gaia, en Fanelia o en cualquier parte de este mundo, es que acaso no me entiendes – pregunte. sentí arder mis ojos y sentí correr tibias lagrimas por mis mejillas.

- Lo único que entiendo es que somos demasiados diferentes, ahora recién me doy cuenta de eso, ahora mas que nunca siento lo que es ser de mundos diferentes.

- Yo pensé que nuestras diferencias...

- ¿Se solucionarían?, ¿que se harían llevaderas?

- Si

- Yo también, pero aquí estamos – dijo cansinamente - sacando a relucir aun mas nuestras diferencias y tirando a la borda todos los recuerdos felices que teníamos.

- No digas eso, nunca me arrepentiré de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos, de todos los sufrimientos...

- Tal vez tu padre tenia razón – me detuvo mientras yo acariciaba su rostro sin dejar de llorarle – nunca debí haberte traído a Gaia y coartar todo el futuro lleno de posibilidades que te daba tu mundo, es eso lo que añoras ahora y que no te deja ser feliz conmigo.

- No es cierto, yo te amo, Van, te amo – me tire a sus brazos, él no me abrazaba.

- Yo también te amo, pero no basta con amarnos, no basta con resolver nuestras peleas en nuestra cama...

- No digas eso...

- Si lo que quieres es volver a tu mundo, te daré la nulidad

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No seas idiota!!!!!!! – grite – ¡¡¡¡¡que te hace pensar que quiero eso!!!!!!.

- Tu forma de comportarte, de resolver las cosas como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

- ¿Y que querías de mi – pregunte – una mujer sumisa, callada y que no chistara si quiera? .......

Ahí empezábamos de nuevo, la guerra de los sexos nuevamente, cuando pensé que estábamos por reconciliarnos, por llegar a un entendimiento, sale todo el tema a flote nuevamente, discutimos aproximadamente como 10 minutos mas hasta que el abandono la habitación azotando la puerta, dejándome desolada y llorando hasta agotarme. Al rato después entro Catriona y Merle quienes me levantaron del suelo, secaron mis lagrimas y me dieron consuelo.

- Ya, mi niña, ya – me consolaba la anciana, mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda y me cobijaba entre sus brazos – esto será pasajero ya lo veras...

- No, no lo será, nos dijimos cosas que realmente pensé que nuca nos diríamos, ambos fuimos muy hirientes...

- No le hagas caso Hitomi – dijo Merle, con cara de aflicción – tu sabes como es Van, por lo general habla sin pensar, sin meditar, como todo lo que hace.

- El me ofreció el divorcio – ambas quedaron asombradas, Merle abrió su boca con sus ojos fuera de orbita y Catriona se tapaba la boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería – me dijo que si no estaba conforme con mi vida aquí, el me regresaría a mi mundo, pero ...

- ¿Pero que? – preguntaron ambas al unísono.

- Pero yo lo amo, lo amo como no tienen idea, lo deje todo por el, y aunque extraño mi mundo, familia y amigos; mas lo extrañaría a el – solo eso dije para seguir llorando.

Nunca había llorado tanto en toda mi vida.

Cualquier pena sufrida antes no se comparaba con la opresión que sentía en mi pecho, con ese ahogo y dolor.

Estuve toda la tarde en nuestros aposentos: tome un baño para relajarme, trate de leer sin resultado alguno y no cene nada.

La noche se acercaba y el temor de volver a ver a Van a los ojos me carcomía. Recordé cuando me dijo que nunca lo echaría de la habitación que compartíamos juntos; ahora eso venia a mi cabeza y me preguntaba si seria él, el que se iría de la habitación para dejarme sola; o tal vez dormiríamos en la misma cama lo mas separado posible el uno del otro, sin tocarnos un cabello.

Merle me acompañaba en la habitación, vigilando todo lo que hacia y dándome tema de conversación en cuanto yo daba signos de caer en la tristeza, gracias a Dios, ella estuvo a mi lado...

Ya era de noche. Mas exactamente las 11:15 en mi reloj, cuando llego Van.

Merle se paro y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para mi y para Van. Me susurro al oído que todo estaría bien, yo solo le respondí con una triste sonrisa.

Me levante del futon donde estaba recostada, me saque la bata y me acosté en la cama; Van por su parte se movía por la habitación buscando sus cosas para ir a la sala de baño ubicada al lado de nuestra habitación. Me di vuelta hacia la chimenea y cerré los ojos pensando en conciliar el sueño. Media hora mas tarde, él estaba en la alcoba, aunque trataba de dormir, decidí no fingir mas y abrí los ojos sin dejar mi posición actual.

Llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tanto su espalda como su pelo brillaban debido al agua y a la humedad del baño, miraba por la ventana un punto lejano, el jardín quizás. Se giro como dándose cuenta de mi mirada y siguió en su rutina de secarse.

- Pasado mañana partiremos a las Estepas de Krosnos para después cruzar e ir a Nishoba en la costa – su repentina noticia me espanto y me senté en la cama.

- Pensé que partiríamos en cuanto llegue el crucero que le pediste a Dryden, el fin de semana o la próxima.

- Llega mañana por la tarde, en cuanto salimos de Kodelka envié a un mensajero a Asturias con una carta a Dryden explicándoles nuestra situación, en cuanto la leyó, envió a preparar la nave, el mensajero me trajo la noticia hoy al medio día.

- Sabia que Dryden no se negaría...

- Dependiendo de cómo sea la nave, tal vez se la compremos – dijo, para que después se instalara un instante de silencio, el se colocaba una camisa y un pantalón y se recostaba sobre el futon y se tapaba hasta la cintura con una frazada. De repente volvió hablar – deberás llevar ropa abrigada para las estepas y ropa mas ligera para la costa.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera de Fanelia?.

- Tal vez de dos a tres semanas, aun no se – dijo pensativo mirando hacia la ventana, yo lo encontré mucho pero no replique, no quería discutir con el.

- ¿Y a Urza la dejaremos para el final?

- Si, haremos una escala de una semana para dirigirnos allá, llevaremos a un par de consejeros y llevaremos a unas sirvientas de confianza también...

- Porque tanto, no creo que los necesitemos, las veces anteriores no fueron necesarios – pregunte dudosa – no entiendo.

- Sabias que la dinastía a la que pertenezco no ha estado siempre en el trono – yo asentí mientras el me explicaba pacientemente, pero con gesto de cansancio, de pena – durante aproximadamente 400 a 450 años la dinastía de los Fuocco reinaron Fanelia...

- Los Fuocco, los de ...

- Exacto, ellos son príncipes o semi príncipes si los quieres llamar así; la dinastía de los Fanel volvió al poder cuando el ultimo rey, que fue una mujer, se caso con un príncipe de nuestra casa y desde aquel entonces Los Fanel seguimos en el poder desde hace 300 años.

- Entonces, no son simples personas...

- No, no lo son; si yo muriera y no hubiese herederos, según la tradición ellos asumirían el trono – escuche asombrada y con temor que me helo por dentro sus palabras – la Familia de Setom no solo colonizaron he hicieron prospera la zona de Urza, sino que también son de linaje noble y mis rumores me dicen que tal vez quiera hacer una alianza con Daedalus para hacerse con el poder...

- ¿Qué?, no es posible...

- Son solo rumores, confió en Setom, como lo hizo mi padre, después de todo, sangre suya corre por mis venas, pero si hay rumores es por algo; es por eso que debo llevar una escolta mas numerosa, a algunos consejeros y llevar criadas que te atiendan, los ánimos estarán caldeados...

Que ni lo digas, pensé. Una guerra, ¿otra vez?, no podía ser, aun no se cumplía ni un año de acabado la guerra contra Zaibach y otro conflicto nos acechaba.

Me acosté nuevamente con otra preocupación en mi cabeza, sentí los pasos de Van, se levanto a apagar las velas, caminaba lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para que el gas no se esparciera por la habitación, cuando llego al velón ubicado a mi derecha me miro a los ojos, yo me acerque a el y tome su mano.

- Habrá otra guerra Van, yo no...

- No abra ninguna guerra mas si yo puedo impedirlo y mucho menos otra en el interior de Fanelia entre parientes de sangre, ahora duerme, mañana nos espera un día lleno de quehaceres.

Soltó mi mano para acariciar mi mejilla y se fue al futon.

La luz de la luna entraba por entre las cortinas y se posaba en su rostro ....

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: este capitulo salio un poco mas largo, ojala les haya gustado, ya empiezan las primeras fricciones entre nuestros amantes predilectos ... ¿habran mas?, ¿el viaje a las otras partes del reino mejoraran o empeoraran la situación?...

Eso .... solo yo no ma lo se ujaujauajuajaujaujauj (fome la talla pero no importa juas (lectores miran de manera asesina a Evita))

Aps, se me olvidaba ese asterisco () que coloque en una parte del texto, donde menciono todos lo titulos de Van y Hitomi:

Van Slanzar de Fanel, príncipe y Duque de Urza y Rey de Fanelia: lo de principe y duque de Urza por su parentesco (lejano) con los Di Fuocco que proviene de esa parte de Fanelia.

Hitomi de Fanel, princesa de Urza, Duquesa de Kodelka y Reina de Fanelia: lo de princesa de Urza por estar casada con Van y lo de Duquesa de Kodelka por ser el territorio en que piso por vez primera Gaia (ya que Hitomi no es de Gaia ni tampoco princesa de ninguna casa Real ni mucho menos nacio en dicha aldea, supuse que Kodelka quedaria bien (es una soberana tontería, pero, para darle mas coherencia a la cosa pues ¬¬))

Que otras cosas pasaran en Fanelia y en Gaia, vientos de guerra soplan, conspiraciones y traicion...

Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para opinar sobre este fic: dejarme un reviews en mi casilla o escribirme a mi mail.


	6. La ciudad de las nieves

**Hello a todos**

Se que no estoy en condiciones de pedirles perdón, queridos lectores, pero, lo haré igualmente, ya que siento que es mi derecho el ser escuchada y en este caso leída:

Sino escribí durante estos meses fue única y exclusivamente porque ya no tenia Internet "tan" a la mano, navegaba tarde mal y nunca, solo lo justo y necesario para ver mi mail, estuve 3 meses sin trabajo por consiguiente sin plata y dependiendo de la caridad internautica de mis amigos y para rematar, me encontré una pega donde trabajo como una burra y donde solo me queda tiempo para descansar, comer y dormir.

Pero no crean que no leía sus reviews, no, Evita se acordó de ustedes y mientras estuvo sin PC para escribir y subir sus chapters, me di el lujo de escribir de este fanfic la friolera de 30 hojas, lo que conllevo pasar "varias" horas trascribiendo en el PC.

Ahora sin mas demora (creo que ya han esperado suficiente)los reviews y el nuevo Chap.

**Decaos**: pues querida, que mas decirte, gracias por la paciencia, de seguro desde la fecha del ultimo review hasta ahora ya te deben de quedar cero uñas jajajajajajajajaj. Bromita aparte. Siempre me halagaran tus comentarios y ansias de que publique, para otra vez me dejas tu mail.

**Arinayed**: pues tal como me lo pediste, mas situaciones suceden en este chap. Y ni te imaginas las que sucederán mas adelante ...

**Sabrina**: sorry por la demora, y si esta muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, me costo un mundo trascribirlo. Es que cuando estoy inspirada me suceden cosas como estas.

**Aska Ishida**: pues gracias por los cumplidos (Evita se ruboriza). Pues en veces creo, que mas de alguien (de los que leen mi fic) quisiera matar a algún personaje, es que la realidad o tiempo en que ellos viven es muy extremo y no da para ciertas libertades literarias y mi intención es ser lo mas fiel posible al espacio tiempo en que la historia se desarrolla (si no entendiste ni un carajo de lo que escribí, lee el próximo chap o sino mándame un mail)

**Lamia – Somniorum**: pues estoy de acuerdo contigo, ninguna fabrica daria avasto "para nadie" en las condiciones de enamoramiento (y deseo) de Van y Hitomi. Gracias por leer mi fic y disculpa por no leer los tuyos, pero mis razones te las di mas arriba y espero sigas escribiendo igual de bien.

**Escila**: pues si, son bonitos los finales felices, pero en lo que se refiere a este chap ... solo penurias hija mía, solo penurias. Pero no desesperéis, que la vida tiene de dulce y agras, y la vida de nuestros enamorados también tendrán sus momentos de felicidad.

**Andrea**: créeme, yo tengo 24 años y sigo siendo fan de Escaflowne como el primer día, que no te de pena. Y pues, sobre lo del condimento, si realmente conoces a Van, el desplante de ira y sentimientos malos hechos en el chap anterior no será nada, ya que nuestro bien amado rey es Aries...

**Shadow**: pues, gomen nasai por hacerte esperar y aquí te saco a intriga¡que lo disfrutes! Y gracias por el doble review, pobrecita, como te hago sufrir.

**Luin Fanel**: gracias por tus cumplidos y me da gusto saber que mis historias o fics causen eso: volverse loco de curiosidad ujaujauajuajuajaujau ¡buen provecho!

**Dossu**: fecha de termino uuuuuufffff... no se cuando la terminare y lamento de verdad haberte hecho esperar. Solo me queda invitarte a que leas este chap y darte las gracias.

**Magicdune**: otro chap. entre comillas, recién salido del horno, gracias por leer este sencillo fic.

**Nisy**: que todo lo anteriormente escrito para los demás lectores te sirva como respuesta. Pues gracias de todas formas y lee el nuevo chap., que esta como dicen los mexicanos, padrisimo.

**Nathari Ishida**: lee con confianza no mas. Adelante, lee cómodamente y gracias por compadecerte de este humilde fic.

y vuelvo a pedir perdon por si es que se me olvida algun review y ahora el nuevo chap. ahora si que si ...

* * *

Día 29, luna café de 1703

Querido diario:

Hace unos días que abandonamos palacio.

En cuanto llego el crucero enviado por Dryden empacamos y partimos a Krosnos.

Es realmente increíble cuanto hemos avanzado a través de este medio de transporte; creo que de haber venido a caballo nos demoraríamos lo mismo que nos demoramos en ir y volver de Kodelka.

El crucero es realmente espectacular y enorme; por lo visto la diferencia entre el concepto que Van y yo tenemos de "pequeño" y el concepto que tiene el bueno de Dryden difieren un poco.

Tiene varias plantas y todo muy cómodo. Sobre todo nuestros aposentos.

Por cierto, aun sigo sin arreglar mi situación con Van. Nos hablamos, pero, solo de banalidades y asuntos sin importancia. Nos evitamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Catriona me dijo que aprovechara el viaje a Krosnos y a Nishoba para mejorar nuestra relación. Pero yo lo veo tan imposible, no se que hacer.

Gracias a Dios que vino Merle con nosotros. Ella nota y siente mas que nadie la tristeza y desolación de nuestra relación. Le quita importancia y dice que son "cosas que pasan entre gente casada..."

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – le pregunte reprimiendo una risotada mientras ella con las manos en la cintura y expresión autosuficiente me responde.

- Sabiduría popular...

En cuanto nos comenzamos a acercar, Van fue a avisar para que nos asomáramos al balcón.

Las montañas de Krosnos, fieles guardianas naturales de las fronteras del lado este de Fanelia, se alzan coronadas de inmaculada nieve.

Es una de las cadenas montañosas mas larga de Gaea. Nos hemos abrigado con ropa mas gruesa y cómoda ya que las Estepas de Krosnos son el lugar mas frió de nuestro reino.

Merle rehusaba por todos los medios abrigarse, pero solo le vasto una mirada de enojo de Van para que partiera como alma que lleva el diablo a hacerlo.

- ¿Habías visto antes un paisaje así? – es Van. Esta detrás de mí, apoyado en la puerta del balcón. Observa las montañas y se acerca hasta llegar a mi lado.

- Solo el monte fuji, pero nunca una cadena montañosa como tal – le digo mientras el avanza y posa sus manos en la baranda. Las nubes parecen rodear cierta parte de la montaña, hasta que tímidamente, un reflejo de oro brilla bajo el sol de mañana – ¿que es eso que brilla ahí?

- Ya lo veras, es parte del techo del templo de Escaflowne en las montañas de Krosnos – le veo de reojo sonreír. En cuanto se gira para mirarme, miro nuevamente hacia las montañas – ahí viven los druidas de Krosano, de aquella orden salen los sacerdotes para los diferentes templos y capillas para adorar a Escaflowne, aunque ahora de Druidas poco les queda, solo son sacerdotes...

- ¿Incluso aquel que vigila y cuida el templo que hay en la ciudadela salió de aquí?.

- Si

Como siguiendo mis deseos, la montaña se despeja y el magnifico templo queda al descubierto: se parece al Castillo del Samurai, las pagodas brillan; por lo visto cada teja es de oro puro; estandartes de color azul flamean al viento y pequeñas motas blancas (presumiblemente monjes del templo) están a la salida de la construcción; pero lo mas impresionante es la gran escalera que baja hacia el pueblo.

No soy capaz de imaginarme cuantos escalones son.

- Son muchos

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste, en cuanto lleguemos y seamos recibidos por el gobernador debemos subir a dejar nuestra ofrenda al templo – aunque lo dice en un tono rígido, siento que no le agrada mas de lo que me agrada a mi – tenemos que ser bendecidos por el sumo sacerdote de nuestra religión..

- Entiendo, me colocare ropa cómoda entonces.

Que mas remedio.

Voy hacia la puerta, cuando siento un agudo dolor en el bajo vientre. Me quedo quieta en el mismo lugar y me refriego. Estoy segura que debe de ser por causa de mi periodo. La noche en que Van y yo dormimos separados por primera vez, bajo mi sangre; eso sumado al frió del lugar me ha causado este espasmo.

- ¿Que te sucede, estas pálida

- No es nada, es solo un dolor causado por mi periodo – digo. Me sonrojo sin querer.

- Deberías ir a acostarte hasta que lleguemos – se acerca al lado mío y me toma de las manos – tus manos están frías.

- Es porque estamos aquí afuera, nada mas – siento escalofríos al sentir como sus manos frotan las mías. El recuerdo de sus manos, un tanto ásperas y callosas por el uso de la espada, recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras nos amamos sobre nuestra cama me perturba. Tras unos segundos las retira como si se hubiera quemado y su rostro que antes había reflejado preocupación ahora parecía adusto y lleno de seriedad.

Abrí la puerta y me aleje del lugar lo mas rápido que pude. Merle que venia de regreso se enojo al ver que yo ya me había entrado.

Entre a la habitación y me tire sobre la cama, boca abajo; tanto como para reprimir el dolor en mi vientre como para ahogar el llanto que purgaba por salir.

El día después de nuestra pelea, desperté mas tarde de lo habitual. Van ya se había levantado y vestido. Fue Merle quien se dio el trabajo de despertarme: entro gritando mi nombre y dejando que el sol entrara a la pieza.

- ¡Despierta ya Hitomi, despierta floja!

- ¿Merle?

- ¿Y quien mas?

- ¿Que hora es?

- Son las 9 y media, demasiado tarde para que estés en cama.

- Dormí pésimo Merle – me senté en la cama, entre cojines – Van me dijo que partiremos en cuanto llegue el crucero.

- Si, genial

- Llega en la tarde, nos iremos hoy mismo

- Pero si ni siquiera me he despedido de mis amigas – dijo Merle haciendo un puchero de decepción.

- Creo que deberías ir a despedirte cuanto antes – Merle puso cara de fastidio, me hizo sonreír – en cuanto me levante tendré que hacer mi equipaje y tu harás el tuyo – Merle aumento su cara de fastidio resoplando y cruzando los brazos – deberás llevar ropa abrigada para Krosnos y ropa ligera para Nishoba.

- Si, ya se, me lo dijo Catriona – gruño mas que hablar. Yo intentaba no reír – por cierto, Catriona dijo que vendrá a ayudarte en eso y que te traerá el desayuno.

- Pero si ya estoy por levantarme

- No se, es lo que dijo – hizo un gracioso giro para avanzar hacia la puerta y al tomar el picaporte dijo – iré donde mis amigas Joan y Kat para despedirme, tal vez vuelva hasta después de almuerzo.

- Esta bien, cuídate

- Si, no te olvides de decirle a Catriona

- O.k.

Quede mirando hacia la puerta para después mirar el futon donde Van había pasado la noche y su promesa sobre evitar cualquier enfrentamiento o guerra contra Fanelia. Después el silencio y oscuridad de la noche, a excepción de ese prohibido rayo de luz que se posaba sobre su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que una noche antes me había poseído, que había convertido en fuego mis entrañas, que me hacia gemir y gritar de placer, su voz entrecortada en mi oído incitándome a mas, mucho mas...

Un golpe en la puerta me bajo de las nubes: era Catriona que traía la bandeja con el desayuno.

- Buenos días alteza

- Buenos días Catriona.

- Te he traído el desayuno – me trae la bandeja y la coloca sobre mis piernas – tal como pensé, sigues con la misma cara, pequeña.

- Es la única que tengo

- Sabes a que me refiero, pero pasara, estoy segura.

- Creo que esta vez no.

- No digas bobadas – dijo enojada – tanto el como tu andan con cara de funeral, pero de seguro durante las dos semanas que estarán fuera se arreglara todo.

Catriona me cuenta sobre quien ira en la cocina de la nave y que se encargara de cocinar cuando se le pida: Claudette, su hija mayor que ya esta casada y que tiene 2 hijos.

- Si es tu hija, seguro que es capaz.

- Modestia aparte, es mi mano derecha junto a mi nuera Abigail, mis otras dos hijas son unos ceros a la izquierda.

- No digas eso.

- Es verdad, pequeña, es verdad – se mueve la cabeza como lamentándose mentalmente – con ese par no se que hacer: una no sabe hacer otra cosa que leer y leer libros y escribir en aquellos cuadernos, si solo usara su cerebro para aprender a sacar cuentas seria una excelente contadora o escribana, pero según ella: "Son oficios que no están a la altura de su intelecto, que son esclavizantes y que lo que realmente le interesa son las artes literarias" .

- ¿Y la otra?

- Pos esa esta peor – vuelve a menear la cabeza – ha tratado de huir de casa dos veces.

- ¿Pero porque?

- Quiere irse a Asturias o a Bashraam

- ¿Para que?

- Desea estudiar ciencias o medicina, pero imagínate, quien la aceptaría sin dinero, con uno que otro pariente mal agradecido que la aceptaría en su casa de mala gana y mas encima siendo mujer.

- ¿Que tiene, Millerna ha retomado sus estudios

- Ja, pero ella es Millerna "Reina de Asturias" – dice con gran voz y pompa – nadie le dirá nada y si le dicen algo, no se lo dicen en su cara por ser quien es.

- ¿Y siempre ha sido así?

- Siempre, una vez tuve que darle la tunda mas fuerte que le he dado a cualquiera de mis hijos: mato a mas de la mitad de las gallinas ponedoras, según ella para "operarlas y estudiar su anatomía", casi enloquecí.

Solo reí a carcajadas, Catriona y su forma de ser me levantan el animo instantáneamente.

- Cuando Van y yo hallamos vuelto, tráelas ante mi, tal vez pueda ayudarlas en algo.

- ¿Seria capaz de ayudar a las inútiles de mis hijas?.

- No son inútiles Catriona, solo distintas, y si las ayudaría, de algo que me sirva ser Reina de Fanelia ¿no?.

- Te estaría eternamente agradecida.

- Pues ya esta dicho, que así sea entonces – coloque mi bandeja a un lado y me estire sintiéndome extrañamente húmeda, supuse de inmediato a que se debía: mi periodo.

Hice a un lado las sabanas y tal como supuse, estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que el camisón. Hace un par de días había terminado de tomar los anticonceptivos que mamá me había dado antes de venir a Gaea. Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que había partido. Solo había alcanzado a estar dos días mas en la tierra desde que Van había llegado a buscarme. Dos días después de mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis.

Él había llegado en la noche, cuando todos los invitados a mi fiesta ya se habían ido. Yo miraba desde el jardín el cielo despejado, plagado de estrellas y a Gaea junto con la luna en el firmamento.

Cuando había apagado las velas de mi pastel pedí el único deseo que rondaba en mi cabeza desde que había abandonado Fanelia: vivir por siempre al lado de Van.

Y todo ocurrió como siempre había pasado: una columna de luz llegada desde el cielo se poso en la parte trasera de mi patio, haciendo mucho ruido y emitiendo descargas de luz. Mis padres y mis hermano menor salieron a ver; y aunque en sus rostros se reflejaba cierto temor, creían saber a la perfección que era. Cuando rodee mi casa para llegar al jardín trasero, Van apareció, vestido con el mismo tipo de ropa de siempre, pero de mejor calidad y con lo que parecía un kimono que usaba sobre su ropa ya habitual.

Se giro rápidamente con la mano en su espada, su rostro revelaba sorpresa y ansiedad.

Susurre su nombre y nuestros ojos se llamaron. Comencé a llorar como una boba mientras acortaba distancia para lanzarme a sus brazos ante la atónita mirada de mi familia. Llore y susurre su nombre sin parar, cerca, muy cerca de su cuello; él solo acariciaba mi cabeza y me decía despacio: "ya estoy aquí, contigo".

Cuando nos separamos, él limpio con el dorso de su mano mis lagrimas.

- Deseaba mucho ver de nuevo tus ojos, pero no así, llorosos, sino alegres.

- Tu sabes porque lloro.

- Si lo se – sonrió y tomo entre sus manos mi rostro. Yo solo sentí un escalofrió que extrañamente me hizo sonrojar. Nos miramos, miramos hacia donde estaban parados mis padres (que ya no estaban ahí) y nos volvimos a mirar – sino te beso ahora...

- Bésame.

Ya nada mas nos importo. No estábamos ni en Gaea ni en la Tierra, sino en un mundo aparte.

Nuestros labios comenzaron rozándose con el suave vapor de nuestras bocas haciéndonos cosquillas, su boca se poso sobre la mía y sentí sus manos desplazarse hacia mi nuca. Otro escalofrió. Nuestro anhelo era mas fuerte, sin pudor ni nada que nos detuviera. Probamos nuestras bocas y por vez primera probamos lo que era sentir pasión. sentí mis piernas débiles y me aferré a su cuello con miedo a caer; su boca era ansiosa y su mano en mi nuca no hacia mas que acrecentar aquella sensación.

Cuando nos separamos y abrí mis ojos sentí mareos y un ligero temblor, no me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos; Van lo noto y levanto mi mentón: sus ojos rojos me miraban ávidos de mas y supe que el deseo de ser suya me golpeó como un látigo. Un nudo y pesadez en mi vientre que solo podía ser calmada de una sola forma...

Mis mejillas me ardían como nunca antes.

Bromeamos y conversamos con palabras atropelladas hasta que una leve tos nos hizo "pisar tierra".

- Hitomi, hija¿no piensas hacer pasar a tu visita? – era papá que nos miraba con aprehensión, pero su voz sonaba firme.

- Ah si, claro – dije torpemente mientras invitaba a Van a pasar al interior.

Una vez adentro les presente a Van (que estaba un tanto azorado) y les dije quien era (aunque ellos ya lo sabían). Mi padre seguía con cara de aprehensión y había fruncido el ceño, mi madre por el contrario hablaba amenamente con Van y mi hermano Kensuke que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Como ya era de noche, mamá procedió como lo haria cualquier dueña de casa: ofreció la pieza de alojados para Van y todas las comodidades necesarias, gesto que Van agradeció mucho.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era tan surreal, bueno, tan surreal como mi viaje a Gaea y que mis padres y hermano creyeron sin chistar ni dudar.

Van sentado al lado mío, maravillándonos con su relato sobre la reconstrucción de Fanelia y de todos los reinos después de la gran guerra, de la ayuda del reino de Asturias en la reconstrucción, de la vida de nuestros amigos y mucho mas; hasta que nos dieron las tres de la madrugada conversando. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, o mas bien dicho, enturbiaba el ambiente reinante: mi papá.

Aunque ya no lo miraba con aprehensión, no había dejado de lado su ceño fruncido y parecía que la falta de un buen descanso acentuaba su pesar. Después de que Van nos terminara de hablar de Merle y de contar una broma hecha por ella a lo que contestamos riéndonos sin parar, papá hablo:

- Su majestad¿supongo que debe de estar comprometido? – la pregunta fue tan a quema ropa que nos sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Van y a mi.

- No, no lo estoy Señor Kanzaki.

- Pero querido – era mamá – como le preguntas eso al Rey Van, míralo, si solo es un muchacho como nuestra Hitomi.

- A los 16 años nadie es un muchacho, Madoka - se paro del sillón y comenzó a pasearse lentamente, vi que Van se tensaba a la par que mi papá – y mucho menos Su Majestad, después de vivir lo que ha vivido.

Van asintió moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

- Papá, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos a dormir – me levante y me acerque sintiendo su fría mirada dirigida a Van – solo te quedan cuatro horas para descansar.

- No tengo sueño, mucho menos cuando se que aun quedan temas pendientes que discutir – viro su mirada hacia mi y supe de antemano que esto iba para mal – Kensuke, vete a tu cuarto a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

- Pero no tengo sueño papá

- Vete a la cama Kensuke.

- Pero Hitomi también tiene clases mañana – protesto mi pequeño hermano.

- No lo volveré a repetir Kensuke.

Mi hermano se retiro cabizbajo después de despedirse de todos y de hacerle prometer a Van que mañana le mostraría su espada.

El ambiente se puso aun mas tenso.

Papá prosiguió:

- Voy hablar de hombre a hombre con usted, "Su Majestad" – recalco "Su Majestad" de una forma realmente grosera, nunca antes vista en papá; tanto que mi madre lo llamo por su nombre enfadada por su conducta, sin importarle siquiera, prosiguió – sin tapujos ni censura¿a que ha venido a la tierra? – pregunto, Van se puso tenso nuevamente y estaba a punto de contestar cuando papá lo interrumpió – porque de seguro debe tener una razón muy importante para estar aquí.

- Si, es así, una razón muy importante me trajo hasta aquí.

- Déjeme adivinar – papá puso cara de fingida concentración – si su mundo no esta en guerra, cosa que pudimos escuchar a través de su relato y que no necesita a mi hija para ayudarlos; solo me queda una opción…

- Pero querido ¿de que hablas? – mamá se puso de pie y avanzo hasta nosotros, mientras Van seguía sentado a mi lado, muy tenso.

En mi cabeza no sabia que hacer ni que decir, todo estaba patas arriba. Mis padres comenzaban a discutir, tratando debajar la voz hasta que un gesto hecho por mi visita los detuvo: se había parado y se veía terriblemente solemne, avanzo hasta donde estábamos y toco el suelo con una de sus rodillas…

- Señor y señora Kanzaki, esta noche he llegado a su hogar movido por unos de mis mas fuertes sueños y deseos – mi mamá lo miraba enternecida, papá atónito y yo sorprendida, con el corazón latiendo fuertísimo – y que se, que es el mismo sueño que su hija posee, ya que si no fuera así yo no estaría aquí con ustedes y con ella – mi padre trato de balbucear algo sin éxito – yo, Van Slanzar de Fanel, Rey de Fanelia, estoy aquí para pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Van había bajado la cabeza un momento en forma de venia. Silencio total. Yo solo sabia que el corazón me latía aun mas rápido que antes. Tras salir de la conmoción inicial, mi padre grito enojado:

- ¡LO SABIA, LO SABIA, A QUE OTRA COSA MAS VENIA ESTE CHICO SINO!.

Van se levanto y se puso a mi lado, tomo mi mano y la apretó fuertemente, como infundándome fuerza y realidad, sobre todo realidad.

- Amo a su hija señor Kanzaki, como se muy bien que ella me ama a mi.

- ¡Jamás, jamás dejare que te la lleves!.

- Pero Ikegami, escucha al muchacho, sentémonos y escuchémoslo – decía mi madre, tratando de ser conciliadora.

- ¿Para que Madoka¿para que, para escucharle decir que sera feliz a su lado, que como reina nunca le faltara nada y una tanda de zarteces.

- Papá por favor

- ¿Por favor que Hitomi?.

Ambos se miraban amenazantes. Papá comenzó a discutir mas fuertemente con mamá. Esta se lo llevo al estudio pero aun así, desde donde estábamos sentíamos sus gritos.

Yo solo miraba hacia el lugar donde se habían ido. Van permanecía quieto a mi lado y en silencio.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? – mi voz titubeante lo saco de su ensueño.

- Nunca seria capaz de mentirte con algo tan serio – me dijo mientras sus manos tomaban mi rostro – nunca.

Toco su frente con la mía. sentí su corazón hablar y no me mentía. Tampoco lo hacían las palabras dichas por mis padres desde el interior del estudio:

- ¿Y que será de ella cuando este allá?

- Hará su vida junto al muchacho¿que mas?

- Nunca quise esto para nuestra hija, nunca

- Ni yo querido, ni yo; pero mírala a los ojos y ve la tristeza que tienen desde que ella volvió.

- ¿Y la tristeza que nos dejara a nosotros?

- No somos los dueños de su destino, ella eligió el suyo y debemos respetarlo

- ¿Respetarlo?

- Si

- ¿Respetar lo que será su perdición?

- Estará con el hombre que ama

- El hombre que ama y le llenara de hijos el vientre, aquel que la restringirá y no la dejara ser la muchacha alegre y vivaz que es aquí, el que no le dará toda la educación y futuro que realmente se merece y que nosotros si podemos darle

- Tarde o temprano será madre, no tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

- Claro que tiene que ver; se marchitara como una flor mientras aquí en la tierra, Yukari y sus amigas serán profesionales excelentes con un futuro esplendoroso.

- ¿Como sabes eso, nadie puede escribir el destino de los otros.

- Ya hablas como la loca de tu madre.

- Pues si, hablo como ella, porque al contrario de ti, yo he estado prepararada durante todo este tiempo, siempre supe que esto pasaría, siempre.

- Aunque haya sido escrito desde antes de traerla a este mundo, no dejare que se la lleve, no a mi niña, no a mi Hitomi.

- Ya paso la época de decir "nuestra niña", ahora es una mujer.

- ¿Que hará en ese mundo de salvajes, inestable, lleno de guerras inminentes, lleno de injusticias?.

- Hacerla feliz, ser felices; como sabes, tal vez Hitomi llegue a iluminar no solo la vida del joven, sino también la de todo su pueblo.

- Baah, solo es un campesino muerto de hambre con aires de samurai

- El es el rey de un pais que crece y se fortalece y ella será su reina, no andará vestida con harapos ni con los pies descalzos; todo el mundo la respetara y siendo quien es no pasara necesidades.

- Pero será una extraña a la que miraran como a un animal de circo: con desconfianza y temor; tal como siempre lo hicieron con la madre de ese muchacho¿o crees que no me acuerdo de la historia que nos contó Hitomi?.

- Lo se muy bien, pero también se que la aman, que la quieren, que tiene amigos que la querrán como si fuera su familia.

- Su familia somos nosotros

- Pero ella necesita crear la suya, así como lo hará Kensuke algún día.

- Por mas que lo defiendas Madoka, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Dejamos de abrazarnos en ese momento. Por lo visto habían dejado de argumentar. Papá salió del estudio y nos miro con enfado. Trate de acercarme a él pero subió a su habitación diciendo un "buenas noches" cargado de rabia y rencor. Posteriormente salió mamá, con los ojos llorosos

Camino hacia nosotros y tomo asiento.

- Discúlpanos Van, discúlpanos por haber tenido que mostrarte este espectáculo.

Van solo la miraba y asentía levemente. Pero yo sabia muy bien que lo que escucho decir a mi padre, no se le borraría jamás de la mente. Al igual que antes cuando había sentido que su corazón no me mentía en lo que se refería a sus sentimientos por mi, ahora podía sentir que su corazón había sido herido, muy herido. Por primera vez la verdad nos golpeo con la intensidad de una gran ola. Y lo que antes podía ser posible con un "si, acepto ser tu esposa", ahora se volvía tan utópico y nos mostraba la cara que ninguno de los dos quería ver: el abandono total de mis raíces y el rechazo de los demás reinos y países ante la perspectiva de mi casamiento con Van, aunque no asi del pueblo Faneliano, al que recordaba con cariño.

A pesar de que en aquel momento estábamos felices, el alma nos dolía a morir.

- será mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir – mamá miro su reloj – ya son las cuatro de la madrugada, mañana todos estaremos mas tranquilos...

Mas tranquilos...

Van había usado (casi) las mismas palabras que papá en nuestra pelea de hace unos días, dejándome en claro que aquel pasaje había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente y alma.

Y la llegada de mi periodo no hizo otra cosa que hacerme acordar de mi madre y sus esfuerzos para que "disfrute sin ningún remordimiento y pudor mi Luna de miel", dándome una caja de anticonceptivos, que hasta aquel día, el de nuestra partida, cumplieron con su función de impedir un posible embarazo.

Catriona se acerco a mi y me ayudo con la bandeja y no pude dejar de notar que en su cara había cierto signo de tristeza: ella esperaba que al terminar el mes de casada con Van estuviera en cinta. Siendo lo mas obvio, ya que hasta un día antes de la discusión no habíamos hecho otra cosa mas que hacer el amor. De solo pensar en lo que diría Yukari de mi, hace que me sonroje hasta la punta del pelo. Por el momento me queda remembrar todos aquellos pasajes, los cuales me dejaban al borde de la locura, ansiando mas, dando mas.

- ¿Anhelabas que quedara en cinta?

- Negarlo, no lo negare – me miro a los ojos con cara de piedad, aun así sonrió – ansiaba escucharte decir que estabas en cinta, ansiaba verte con los síntomas de las primerizas pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero también esperaba la buena nueva con el corazón afligido – me miro con los ojos llorosos y se acerco a mi, tomando mis manos entre las suyas – no se equivocan cuando dicen que eres la "Reina niña": tan delgada como un bambú, tan frágil, tan...

- ¿Tan niña?

- Tu lo dijiste, pero no te sientas mal por lo que te digo, eres tan mujer como cualquier otra, solo que...

- Ni la reina Esmeralda ni la Reina Varie tenia el mismo cuerpo que yo.

- Por todos los dioses – dijo casi gritando y riendo de buena gana – eres bruja de verdad, adivinas todo lo que voy a decirte.

- Fue lo mismo que hable con la madre de Kamahl, la anciana Otaria, ella me dijo que tu me ayudarías en mis alumbramientos.

- Para mi será una gran alegría y un gran honor, mi niña – se dio vuelta y dejo mi desayuno sobre la mesita al lado de mi cama – aunque deseo que no sea macho lo que te engendre Van¡Por Escaflowne, será un diablo aquel pequeño, deseo que sea hembrita, una nenita.

- Pues así como están las cosas, tal vez nos demoremos mas en aquellos quehaceres.

- Bah, no seas boba, de seguro que en cuanto se reconcilien volverán a su ritmo habitual, así como han estado durante todo este mes – rió. Yo sonreí medio apenada – si parecían animales en celo.

- Que cosas dices – me sonroje, ya que por mas que lo negara, era verdad

- Pero si es verdad – dijo medio risueña y enojada dirigiéndose al armario para buscarme otro camisón – telo digo yo, estos viajes los hará cambiar a ambos, créeme cuando te digo que nunca he visto ese brillo en los ojos de mi niño Van, que empezó a tener desde que tu decidiste quedarte en Fanelia.

- ...

- Él ha estado toda su vida solo

- Lo se, Catriona, lo se – la voz se me corto y sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas pero nos dijimos cosas...

- Lo se, pero era normal, muy normal

- Los padres de Van...

- Si, también discutían; pero al contrario de ustedes, mi señor Gouo y la señora eran mas calmos, sobre todo ella, que era la que siempre terminaba cediendo; en cambio ustedes ... – hizo un ademán como de algo que explotaba – no son mas que pólvora y fuego, aunque lo que no se es quien es la pólvora y quien es el fuego.

Ambas reímos fuertemente, dejando atrás las lagrimas.

- Ya basta, basta de locuras, tomate tu desayuno y después mandare a las chicas para que te ayuden a empacar.

- Pero pensé que tu me ayudarías

- No puedo, tengo que darle las ultimas instrucciones a Claudette, por cierto¿dónde esta esa loca de Merle, la vi camino hacia acá corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Fue a despedirse de sus amigas, volverá después de almuerzo.

- Con el tiempo justo para hacer su equipaje, es una sin vergüenza.

- Déjala

- Esta bien, adiós y tomate tu desayuno que estas como medio muerta.

- Ya, esta bien ...

Y todo ocurrió tal cual estaba pronosticado: a media tarde llego el crucero y en menos de tres horas estaba todo listo para partir. El pueblo completo se despidió de nosotros con vítores y pañuelos al viento desde la explanada.

Un día después, es estábamos en Krosnos aterrizando en su explanada cubierta en ciertas partes de nieve.

La plataforma ya ha sido asegurada, los soldados forman dos columnas paralelas a cada lado, Van me da su mano ...

- ¿Te sientes mejor?.

- Si, ya se mi paso el dolor – miro hacia el frente, Merle avanza antes que nosotros y antes que ella un par de consejeros y altos guardias. Escucho trompetas y clarines que suenan, alguien grita nuestros rangos, avanzo al lado de Van mirando siempre hacia delante. Bajando de la nave puedo ver al que parece ser el gobernador: alto, caucásico pero con cara bronceada por el sol de montaña y de cabello rubio, con una barba y bigote muy cuidados de unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años mas o menos, vestía de manera sencilla sin mucho lujo pero lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto era la banda roja que llevaba consigo con un bordado del dragón Escaflowne, la misma que le había dado Van a Kamahl el día que lo había nombrado gobernador de las tierras del sur.

Al llegar a tierra todos los presentes se arrodillaron y se volvieron a poner en pie en cuanto Van les ordeno. El gobernador comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con paso firme...

- Bienvenidos sean a estas, sus tierras Rey Van y Reina Hitomi.

- El gusto es nuestro Jens Alberic

- La mansión real los espera para que descansen de su viaje.

- No es necesario, solo nos demoramos un día hasta aquí gracias al crucero.

- La ultima vez que un rey llego hasta acá, que fue su padre, se demoro entre cuatro y cinco días en llegar.

- Si lo se, también me entere que lo conociste durante la guerra contra Daedalus y que fuiste un buen amigo suyo.

- El rey Gouo me honro con su amistad y le he sido fiel cuidando la frontera del pueblo que me vio nacer, tal como el me lo ordeno.

- Y lo has hecho muy bien Jens Alberic, muy bien.

- Todo lo que contaban cerca de sus majestades es verdad.

- Que es lo que dicen las malas lenguas – dijo Van sonriente mientras caminábamos hacia el carruaje.

- Que su majestad es el retrato de su padre – Van asintió con una leve sonrisa – y que su majestad la Reina Hitomi es mas bella que cualquier aurora boreal o estrella en este mundo.

- Muchas gracias – no pude no sonreír, vi que lo decía de corazón – usted ha visto una aurora boreal, se ven muchas aquí – pregunte.

- Aquí no, desgraciadamente, estamos cerca del trópico norte de Gaea, solo las hay en los países y zonas que están en el polo norte, como Asgard, pero de verla si las he visto.

La mayor parte del viaje fuimos conversando, mas bien dicho, Van conversaba con Jens Alberic mientras Merle y yo mirábamos el paisaje; hasta que el carruaje (que para suerte de nosotros era descapotable y podiamos disfrutar del sol de media mañana) comenzó a aminorar la velocidad cuando entramos al pueblo.

La primera visión que tuve de Krosnos fue la de un pueblito suizo un tanto rustico, pero a medida que nos acercábamos a la plaza los edificios cambiaban para convertirse en casas y casonas de dos pisos. La gente nos miraba con cara de incredulidad, otros con cara de enfado y resentimiento, los niños corrían a la orilla del carruaje tratando de darnos las flores que llevaban en sus manos para lo que teníamos que estirarnos para alcanzarlas.

El gobernador Jens Alberic nos indico cual era la Casona en la que se albergaba la gobernatura.

La salida norte era idéntica a la parte por donde llegamos y a nuestros ojos se extendían llanuras semicubiertas de nieve. A medio camino pudimos ver la desviación que conducía a la escalinata del Templo de Escaflowne y lo interminable que parecía. Alberic se esforzó como guía turístico y nos dijo que a los pies de la escalinata en la época en que celebran la fiestas del Dios de los Cielos, se llena de puestos que venden todo tipo de cosas: comida, ropa ceremonial para llevar al templo, inciensos, animales para sacrificar cuando el favor concebido por el Dios es grande, juglares y bufones que alegran las veladas en los campamentos de peregrinos que se instalan y muchas cosas mas.

Al llegar a la que seria nuestra casa por unos días, me convencí aun mas de que estaba en una especie de Europa montañesa del medioevo, que saldrían pastores tiroleses llamando a su ganado y que nos recibirían rollizas mujeres arias.

Bueno, en parte.

Nuestra casa era como una gran cabaña en la nieve y en las afueras nos esperaba un sequito de quince personas aproximadamente: cuatro mujeres (tres jóvenes y una anciana), 5 niños de diferentes sexos y edades y el resto eran hombres, soldados todos, de diferentes contextura física, siendo el único rasgo en común que compartían era que la mayoría tenia el pelo en alguna tonalidad de rubio.

La casa había pertenecido a un antiguo comerciante que emigro y que se la dio de regalo al bisabuelo de Van. Estaba hecha enteramente de madera y piedra y de sus paredes colgaban cuadros y finos tapices bordados sobre Escaflowne y su mítico descenso a la tierra.

Se cuenta que después de que la Diosa Gaea parió a sus tres hijos, los tres Dragones, los tres diferentes uno de si, uno de ellos, Escaflowne, con la capacidad para surcar los cielos, voló durante mucho tiempo buscando un lugar para poder por fin aterrizar y descansar, hasta que sus ojos de relámpago divisaron una alargada franja blanca (que no era otra que la montaña de Krosnos) y por fin aterrizo sobre ella para reponer sus fuerzas y partir nuevamente hacia los bosques Fanelianos y sus alrededores, que serian su nuevo hogar. Y es por eso que la ciudad de Krosnos es entre comillas, una ciudad sagrada, no solo para los Fanelianos, sino para todos aquellos en el planeta que adoren al Dragón volador.

Nos sirvieron una exquisita comida: venado. Una presa difícil de casar en aquella época de nevadas, según dijo Jens

La tarde paso rápido. Van se dirigió junto a Jens a la gobernatura; Merle como era obvio no tardo en aclimatarse y comenzar a inventar juegos con los niños de la casa, quedándome sin nada que hacer: recorrí la casa por dentro y por fuera, revise que nuestro equipaje estuviera todo y en orden, vi por los balcones a los soldados que hacían guardia y hacían una inclinación en cuanto me veían, el paisaje bucólico hasta que me decidí ir a la cocina.

Las cuatro mujeres mas Claudette hablaban animadamente, preparando los alimentos para la cena, sin percatarse que yo estaba ahí, hasta que el mas pequeño de los niños, una bebita de solo un año al parecer, que estaba sentada en su sillita balbuceo para llamar la atención

- No, por favor, no se molesten – todas inclusive Claudette se inclinaron – sigan en sus quehaceres.

Me acerque una silla para sentarme cuando Claudette me hablo.

- Dime Claudette

- Quiero que conozca a las demás cocineras y mucamas – todas dejaron sus actividades y comenzó por la de mayor edad – ella es Semine de Kuto y es la cocinera.

- Un gusto en conocerla Semine

- El placer es mío Señora.

- Ella es Alexia de Izaak y es la ayudante de cocina.

- ¿Como estas?

- Bien Señora Hitomi

- ¿Los niños son todos tuyos?.

- Si, toditos, inclusive ella – indico a la bebita – se llama Sofie y esta por cumplir 11 meses.

- Ella es Kristen y Grette , ambas son hermanas y serán las mucamas y la ayudaran en cualquier cosa que necesite.

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es nuestro – contestaron atropelladamente ambas chicas, que no eran mas grandes que yo, de seguro deberían tener entre 18 a 20 años de edad.

- ¿Cuantos años se llevan de ventaja?.

- 3 años mi señora – respondió la mayor que se llamaba Kristen - mi hermana tiene 19 y yo 22 años.

- Esa edad les calcule, yo tengo 16 años cumplidos hace mas de un mes.

- ¿Un mes? – preguntaron frunciendo el ceño en señal de no entender.

- Quiero decir, hace mas de luna y media – les aclare viendo sus rostros volver a la normalidad.

- Mi señora es muy joven – me dijo la cocinera.

- Me lo dicen todo el tiempo – dije sonriendo.

- Disculpe Usted si la ofendí

- No, de ninguna manera, pueden seguir en sus quehaceres, Claudette.

- Si señora.

- ¿Les dijiste el menú a realizar todos los días?.

- Si, todo ya esta hablado mi señora

- Esta bien entonces, sigan en sus quehaceres – hizo una venia y se fue junto a las mujeres.

La pequeña no dejaba de mirarme y le ofrecí los brazos. Ella estiro los suyos y sus manitas se abrían y cerraban.

La acomode en mis piernas mientras jugaba con unas cucharas, tapas de olla y unas verduras.

- ¿No le molesta? – pregunto su madre un tanto apenada.

- No, no me molesta – la mire mientras parecía querer comerse la tapa de la olla – ella necesita que alguien juegue con ella, los niños mas grandes se van a jugar y ella se queda solita ¿verdad? – la pequeña pareció entenderme y sonrió.

- Es que una tiene tanto que hacer, que en veces no alcanza el tiempo – apelo Aleksia mientras las demás asentían y decían cosas parecidas – Usted podrá jugar todo lo que quiera cuando tenga sus hijos porque no hace todo lo que nosotras.

- La crianza de un hijo es difícil tanto para pobres como para ricos – sentencio la anciana Semine, mientras todas callábamos – te puede salir un hijo bueno y trabajador como un hijo mal viviente y alcohólico, en uno esta que el hijo tome el buen camino.

- ¿Tiene hijos señora Semine?

- Dígame Semine nada mas y si, tengo 6 hijos: cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, algunos son soldados a cargo de Alberic, aunque el mayor esta en estos momentos en Fanelia, otros son carpinteros y el menor de los varones esta de aprendiz de monje en el Templo de Escaflowne y mis dos hijas son lavanderas de los mas pudientes de Krosnos.

- ¿Debe tener muchos nietos?.

- Si, mucho nietos y bisnietos y pronto tendré un tataranieto.

- Y tus hijos Aleksia ¿cuántos años tienen?

- El mayor Mikkel tiene 11, Morten tiene 9, Soren tiene 6, Dakin tiene 4 y Sofie pronto tendrá 11 meses.

- Son muy bellos tus hijos Aleksia, sobre todo esta señorita – bese la coronilla de la pequeña que en ese momento me mostraba unos cebollines.

- Gracias, de seguro los suyos serán también muy bellos – hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento – heredaran tal vez sus ojos o los ojos y mirada de su majestad el Rey – las demás mujeres rieron.

- Nunca había visto una mirada tan penetrante – por fin hablaba una de las hermanas, Grette, mientras la otra soltaba una risita – es como la de un halcón, pero rojo oscuro, como el vino tinto – termino de decir mientras reía a la par de su hermana. No pude no unirme junto a Claudette y Aleksia; al contrario de la señora Semine que las veía con mal ojo.

- No sean sinvergüenzas, El Rey es un hombre casado y su mujer esta frente a ustedes, mas respeto.

- No las rete señora Semine, tienen toda la razón, yo no me he sentido ofendida, cuando de verdad lo este se darán cuenta de inmediato.

Ellas continuaron hablando entre risas, solo veía como se movían ágiles por la gran cocina mientras la hora iba pasando y me sentía plena atendiendo a los balbuceos y medias palabras de la bebita.

Su cabecita con pelos de un rubio oscuro y sus ojos azules me recordaron al pequeño Chid¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?.

La pequeña parecía gustarle jugar con los ajos y cebollines, cada vez que pelaba uno me lo daba para olerlo y yo le hacia morisquetas de asco y al final me lo restregaba por el pecho y vestido. Hubo un momento en que dejo su interés por los ajos y se centro en mi escote, curiosa buscaba algo que interprete como una señal de que era hora de amamantarla, pero no avise a su madre...

Estaba tan ensimismada en el simple acto e instinto de alimentación de la pequeña, en como buscaba y rebuscaba, su manita apoyada en mi pecho ...

- Hija que haces, disculpe Señora Hitomi – la levanto de mis faldas y la cargo ante el berrinche de la pequeña que estiraba sus brazos hacia mi.

- La niña ya tiene hambre por eso rebuscaba en las ropas de la Señora – dijo Semine a Aleksia.

- ¿De seguro no la molesto? – me pregunto apenada Aleksia mientras acomodaba a la pequeña Sofie y se destapaba un pecho para amamantarla – ¿la mordió, es que a veces muerde.

- No, nada de eso.

La visión de la pequeña siendo amamantada por su madre (y no por mi) me produjo un nudo en la garganta, sentía que el aire me faltaba, mis ojos me ardían: quería (para variara durante aquellos días) llorar.

Me disculpe, con el pretexto de subir a descansar y salí de la cocina directo a mi habitación para llorar hasta quedarme dormida. Me desperté con una leve presión en unos de mis brazos y la voz de Van llamándome.

- Despierta, Hitomi, despierta.

- Mmmm ¿que paso, me quede dormida

- Son las siete, a las nueve comienza la recepción con la gente mas importante de Krosnos

- ¿Merle?

- Esta terminando de cenar, después subirá a su habitación, sabes muy bien que no tiene la edad para estar en bailes.

- Si lo se – me senté y erguí, me desperece en mi cama – me tendré que dar un baño.

- Kristen ya te lo preparo – su ceño se frunció e instintivamente se acerco a mi para olerme mientras seguía hablando – a que hueles, es como ...

- ajo

- ¿ajo?

- si, ajo, tuve cargada a la bebita de una de las mujeres de la cocina, ella tenia ajos en sus manos y me las pasaba por ...

- ... todo el cuerpo.

Su rostro frente al mío y su respiración chocando con la mía, vi sus ojos mirar mis labios, yo miraba los de él ...

Un golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Quién?.

- Soy yo

- Vete a la cama Merle

- Pero me prometiste que me dejarías ver desde lo alto de la escalera – sonaba enojadísima – me lo prometiste.

- Te dije que lo pensaría no que iba a aceptar – le contesto Van irguiéndose y avanzando para abrirle, pero Merle se le adelanto y entro como un torbellino.

- Pero si solo me falta un año

- Mentira, te faltan dos, a mediados de este año cumples los 14

Merle bufaba; erizando sus pelos y su cola.

- Hitomi por favor, convéncelo

- Las reglas son las reglas

- Aaaarrrrrrrggggg – salió azotando la puerta y diciendo palabrotas.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de baño adjunta, escuche el cerrar de la puerta y supuse que Van se había ido. Me acerque y toque el agua que estaba un tanto caliente así que la entibie. Comencé a sacarme la ropa y la enagua se engancho en uno de mis aretes. Trate de sacarlo pero no podía...

- Espera, no te muevas, lo sacare – su voz en mi espalda me dejo inmóvil en cuanto hablo. sentí el roce de sus dedos y un escalofrió me hizo abrazarme – ya esta, toma

- pensé que te habías ido

- No, solo cerré la puerta

Tome mi enagua y pronuncie un débil "gracias" mientras él salía de la sala de baño. Me sumergí en la tierra que estaba llena de pétalos de rosa (que supuse trajeron de otra parte, ya que el frió las habría quemado de haber sido de Krosnos) y me deje ayudar por Kristen durante las dos horas restantes.

- Mi señora se ve hermosa - Kristen me miraba desde atrás, ambas reflejadas en el espejo de cuerpo entero – todo le quedo tan bien, tiene una cintura estrecha.

- Gracias

- Es verdad, en cambio yo y mi hermana que solo somos un par de años mayores que la señora ya no tenemos cintura

- ¿Pero están casadas?

- No, solo comprometidas

- ¿Cuando se desposaran?.

- Yo a finales de año y mi hermana dentro de 6 lunas mas

- Ojala y todo les salga bien.

- Gracias – hizo una corta reverencia – bueno lo único que le falta por arreglar es su cabello – me dijo mientras yo me sentaba en el taburete – aunque su majestad lo tiene demasiado corto.

- Por lo visto no es muy común en las mujeres de Gaea tener el cabello corto.

- Pues no, para las mujeres es uno de nuestros principales atributos - comenzó a peinar mi cabello con un cepillo de cerdas muy finas hecho de plata. Era una reliquia de la madre de Van – usamos diferentes tipos de plantas y cortezas que le dan mas brillo...

Kristen me dio una amplia clase sobre cosmética natural, que a simple vista, parecía seguir al pie de la letra, ya que poseía un cabello excepcionalmente largo y sedoso, piel tersa y manos suaves, a pesar del trabajo que realizaba.

Finalmente decidí usar una diadema y un vestido de terciopelo verde esmeralda oscuro con amplias mangas y amplia caída que remataba con ruedos de piel teñida a su alrededor y un cinturón de cuero negro que llevaba bordado unas flores en enredaderas.

Salí al exterior mientras Kristen se me adelantaba y daba aviso. Llegue a la parte superior de la escalera mientras los invitados (12 personas aproximadamente, entre hombres y mujeres) dejaban de conversar y de beber de sus copas. Mire todo desde allí y vi que Van y Jens se acercaban a los pies de la escalera. Comencé mi descenso lentamente, conciente del largo de mi vestido y de la atenta mirada de todos. Jens me ofreció su mano y me guió hasta Van, que solo me miro fijamente con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, de orgullo, sabia que todos me miraban como a una aparición ...

Nos quedamos un par de peldaños por sobre las demás cabezas para que Van pudiese hablar:

- Algunos de ustedes ya la vieron por primera vez el día que asistieron a nuestros esponsales y otros no tuvieron ese privilegio – decía, mientras vi que algunos afirmaban y murmuraban – pero hoy les presento a la que es mi esposa y será madre de mis hijos, Hitomi de Fanel, Reina de Fanelia y duquesa de Kodelka por derecho propio al casarse conmigo.

- ¡Larga vida a la Reina Hitomi! – dijo con voz retumbante y poderosa Jens

- ¡Larga vida a la reina! – replicaron a viva voz los invitados alzando sus copas.

Avanzamos hasta nuestros asientos finamente tallados en la amplia sala de estar. Cada invitado se acerco y nos dio sus respetos, con frases halagadoras, y tal como dijo Van, algunos ya eran conocidos de nuestra boda y me lo recordaron amablemente. Entre todos los súbditos que nos presentaron, dos personas quedaron en mi retina: uno era un anciano de piel morena y cabello cano y largo tomado en una elegante trenza, su nombre era Rutger Wagner y por las referencias dadas por Jens era joyero, uno de los mejores de Fanelia y de Gaea y que residía permanentemente en Krosnos, ya que poseía una mina subterránea de oro, de la cual se cuenta, nadie salía vivo, solo él, que es el único que baja y la explota. Expreso sus respetos para después finalizarlos con un galante comentario:

- Y yo que me empecinaba en buscar las esmeraldas mas bellas del mundo para la corona de una reina del oeste – todos quedamos con unos visibles signos de desconciertos ante su comentario, aparentemente, fuera de lugar – pero ya tienen dueña – hizo un gesto señalando sus ojos y después los míos. Los mas cercanos reímos a la par con él, mientras yo le agradecía el piropo.

El segundo personaje era un adulto joven de no mas de 30 años, científico y que estaba de paso por el pueblo, debido al reciente descubrimiento de un agujero del cual surgía constantemente un liquido aceitoso y negro, que supuse seria petróleo.

- Mis respetos y lealtad a la nueva Reina de Fanelia – se arrodillo, beso mi mano y se presento: Diederick Kees se hacia llamar.

- El gusto es mío en conocerlo, por fin veo a un científico que no tiene fines malignos en este mundo.

- Es un halago para mi saber que su majestad se interesa por las ciencias

- Todo aquello que sirva para mejorar la calidad de vida de mi pueblo me interesa.

- Veo que su majestad esta por sobre los cánones, supera con creces mis expectativas tal como pensé que seria un ser humano venido de la luna fantasma.

Van, Jens y otras personas mas, entre ellas, el anciano joyero, lo miraron de forma asesina y de forma de darle a entender que había cometido una falta de respeto. Por lo visto se había hecho correr la voz de que no debían nombrar ni insinuar en mi presencia mi origen y que el solo hecho de hacerlo era una ofensa para mi. Al verles las caras a todos tuve que intervenir.

- Es un elogio que crea en mis puntos de vista – le dije al ver que persistían las miradas asesinas, proseguí – y no me molesta el que haya mencionado mi origen – termine, mientras miraba a mi alreddor para cerciorarme de que todos entendían mi mensaje.

- Disculpe usted si la ofendí Su Alteza – agacho la cabeza – créame, lo siento mucho.

- Mientras no se vuelva a repetir – dijo Van, antes de que yo respondiera, de manera totalmente autoritaria, no de la forma en que lo haría yo.

El joven prosiguió su camino después de haber hecho su respectiva reverencia y el resto de los invitados se acomodaron en diferentes partes del gran salón.

Como era obvio, todos los asistentes se dividieron en grupos solo de hombres y otro solo de mujeres (solamente tres, conmigo cuatro). La conversación se centro en la primera hora en nuestros vestidos, la decoración de la mansión, asuntos familiares y por ultimo el viaje de 5 días a Nishoba, después se torno superflua y en un rincón cerca del gran y único ventanal del salón (que daba al bello paisaje exterior) estaba el joven científico Kees, acompañado de otro hombre y del joyero Wagner. Me disculpe y salí del grupo; cuando los tres percibieron mi presencia iban a reverenciarme pero los detuve.

- ¿Su majestad desea nuestros servicios? – dijo el joyero Wagner - estamos a sus ordenes.

- No, para nada, solo deseo conversar con ustedes si me lo permiten.

- Por supuesto, aunque no se que opine Su Majestad – el joven hizo una seña disimulada hacia Van – y las damas que dejo en vilo.

- No las deje en vilo, les pedí permiso para retirarme.

- Usted puede ir donde quiera sin el permiso de nadie – dijo el hombre al que reconocí como Barend von Marck - es la Soberana de estas tierras.

Me sonroje y para salir del paso pregunte sobre lo que hablaban antes de que llegara, y tal como pensé hablaban del petróleo.

- Esa sustancia de color negro y aceitosa en mi mundo se llama petróleo

- ¿Y que usos se les da?

- Bueno, en la mayoría de los casos la usan como combustible.

- ¿Como los energist?.

- Si, los principales medios de transporte de mi mundo funcionan a base de ese combustible, pero tiene un efecto nocivo

- ¿Nocivo?

- Si, nocivo, ya que contamina el ambiente a largo plazo – el joyero me escuchaba con atención al igual que von Marck, siendo el científico Kees el único que me formulaba las preguntas – deteriora la capa que nos protege del sol, produce lluvia ácida ...

- El mismo fenómeno que sucede en la ciudadela de Zaiback – me interrumpió Kees - cuando estuve ahí, supe por muchas personas, incluso yo mismo la viví un día, que los días en que la llovía levemente, el agua caída del cielo parecía quemar e irritar la piel, muchos de ellos le echaban la culpa a las fabricas que hay en la ciudad.

- Si, por un lado es un combustible que nos ayuda pero por el otro nos perjudica.

- Me gustaría saber mucho mas sobre su cultura y avances tecnológicos.

- Estaré encantada de contarle todo lo que sea posible.

- Pero será en otra ocasión – era Van – Claudette acaba de darme el aviso de que la cena esta lista, pueden pasar a la mesa – invito al joyero y al científico, aunque a este ultimo le dio una particular mirada.

Me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia el comedor, sintiendo su mano firme y fuerte, como diciéndome: "eres mi esposa y debes comportarte como tal". Yo solo lo mire de reojo.

El banquete fue por todo lo alto. La comida preparada por Claudette y las mujeres de la cocina fue excelente.

Acabada la cena todos nos reunimos nuevamente en el gran salón para ver y escuchar la interpretación de un grupo de trovadores y bailarines, para después finalizar la reunión con una junta extra de Van con Jens Alberic y un grupo de gente importante del pueblo, donde nosotras, las mujeres no teníamos cabida. La mayoría se había retirado con sus acompañantes y aquellas, que sus esposos dejaron a un lado para participar en la junta improvisada, se retiraron también rumbo a sus casas.

Tanto Diederick Kees como el joyero Rutger Wagner se despidieron muy cordialmente, a pesar de la mirada de reproche y disgusto que Van le dedico al primero por su excesivo interés en mi persona.

- No tienes que ser tan grosero con el científico Kees

- Y el tan pedante

- No es pedante, solo es curioso e interesado en los adelantos de mi mundo

- Es que no ves que esta interesado en mucho mas que eso.

- ¿Que tratas de decir?

- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves, esta interesado en ti

- ¡No es así! – le dije casi gritando

- ¡Claro que los es! - me respondió en el mismo tono, mientras nos paseábamos por el estudio a puertas cerradas como dos fieras encerradas. La "conversación" duro un poco mas de lo debido, haciendo esperar a los asistentes a la reunión, solo para finalizar conmigo hecha una furia y él saliendo del estudio azotando la puerta.

Me quede por un instante pensando en los celos de Van. Seria cierto aquello que decía. Dude. No lo creía posible, ya que era la primera vez que veía aquel joven.

Me fui caminando lentamente hacia mi habitación para desvestirme y dormir cuando pose aun lado del salón de juntas...

- ... Krosnos espera que Usted haga algo mas por ellos Majestad, así como lo hizo por el pueblo de los hombres bestias.

- Y será así, no lo dudes Rutger - era Van – pero por el momento quiero ver que tan real es lo que dice el científico Diederick Kees sobre aquel recurso que mi esposa conoce como petróleo – abrí la boca sorprendida, me había robado la idea – si es así, Krosnos y Fanelia será un reino prospero.

- ¿Y el decreto para nombrarla ciudad?

- será dictado durante mi estadía y será dado a conocer el día que me valla.

- Es una gran muestra de confianza, Su Señoría, se lo agradeceremos por siempre – era Jens - de seguro su padre susurro a su oído esta decisión.

- Mi padre lo habría querido así.

- Por cierto Majestad

- Dime

- No podrá posponer mas su visita al templo, el Sumo Sacerdote esta libido de ira – le recordó el gobernador - después de que sus esponsales fueran oficiados por un simple sacerdote y no por él...

Se escucharon varias risas, entre ellas la de Van.

- Si, lo se – su voz se oía risueña.

- Y que no llevara a su esposa al Templo para bendecidla y, según él, su falta de "religiosidad" y apego a los dogmas.

- Contra eso ya no se puede hacer nada, mis esponsales ya están consumados – algunos rieron – y no pretendo repudiar a mi esposa por la falta de probidad de nuestra religión.

Un breve silencio. Van continuo.

- Ya que se de muy buena fuente, que el consejo religioso en pleno pretende repudiar mi matrimonio con una mujer de Luna Fantasma.

- Tiene todo nuestro apoyo Majestad – dijo Jens seguido por un coro de murmullos afirmativos de los demás participantes.

- Lo se y se los agradezco ...

No quise seguir escuchando. Seguí mi camino hacia mi pieza.

La revelación de que la cabeza visible de nuestra religión se había opuesto (y que aun se oponía) a nuestra unión me había dejado en una situación aun mas estresante. Mi relación con Van flaqueaba y para colmo, salía esto.

¿Que mas pasaría?.

Mañana debemos partir temprano, ya que la subida de la escalera al Templo de Escaflowne es larguísima (y nos demoraremos casi dos horas en subirla) así que debemos descansar para tener fuerzas.

¿Que sucederá mañana, pasara a mayores el disgusto del Sumo Sacerdote contra Van?

Temo por nuestra relación. Temo por nuestro futuro.


	7. Visita al templo

Hola a todos:

Como se me cae la cara de vergüenza de explicar directamente lo que me ha pasado, les pido que lean la crónica "Wanted dead or a live" de mi blog (la dire esta en mi profile) que explica lo que me a pasado y si quieren mas información, pues, pueden leerse la ultima crónica fechada hace unos días.

De reviews, nada. No los contestare por la simple razón de que todos esperan leer ya el nuevo chap y que ya se y aprecio mucho las palabras de animo y buenas vibras que me dan y que les agradezco de todo corazón, a todos, mis viejos lectores y nuevos que se han ido sumando a esta comedura de olla que creí que nadie iba a leer. ¡Gracias! (el ¡gracias! Lo grite aunque no se note .)

* * *

Día 6, luna púrpura 1703 

Querido diario:

Vamos camino hacia Nishoba

La semana de nuestra "tensa" estadía en la ahora "ciudad nevada", Krosnos ha llegado a su fin.

Nuestro crucero se acerca a la costa, con la noticia de que el clima esta pésimo.

Que irónico.

Al igual que nuestra relación, el clima en Nishoba es tormentoso. Un furioso temporal que lo ha azotado durante toda la semana y que aun persiste. Eso nos ha hecho detenernos a medio camino en medio de una explanada en la mitad del bosque y me ha dado el tiempo suficiente como para escribir en ti.

Como seguir hilando los sucesos acaecidos en la montaña. No se. Tal vez solo escribiéndolos.

Al día siguiente de la primera reunión entre Van y sus brazos derechos, nos levantamos temprano para partir hacia el Templo de Escaflowne. Me vestí, como no podía ser de otra manera para ir a la montaña, de pantalones, ante el asombro e incredulidad de las mujeres de la cocina, de Jens Alberic y los demás consejeros, no así de Van, Merle (que iba obligada y de mala gana, bufando cada vez que podía) y de Claudette, que explicaba a las demás mujeres, que desde que ella me conocía siempre me había vestido con esas ropas.

Después de media hora de camino hacia el pueblo, a medio camino nos detuvimos y miramos hacia el final de la montaña, en lo alto, donde se encontraba el templo, siempre brillando con sus pagodas de oro y su escalera interminable. Nos bajamos con poco animo y emprendimos la subida: Van y yo a la cabeza, seguidos de Merle, Jens y un par de guardias. Parábamos cada media hora para descansar, a pedido de Merle, que parecía a punto de desfallecer a cada momento. A medida que nos acercábamos los estandartes azules parecían flamear en el viento con más fuerza y podía ver a lo lejos a un par de monjes de la orden al final de nuestra meta.

En nuestra ultima parada, la curiosidad por preguntarle a Van sobre lo acaecido en la reunión la noche anterior me carcomía. Pero de haberlo hecho, me habría delatado a mi misma dejando mas que claro que estuve escuchando tras la puerta.

-Su Majestad debe de estar cansada - Jens me pregunto preocupado.

-No para nada, aunque pensé que Merle soportaría mas – hice una seña hacia donde se encontraba ella, sentada en un peldaño mirando el paisaje junto a Van – ella es bastante ágil y atlética.

-Lo mismo he escuchado de su alteza – reí al unísono junto a Jens - la llaman "la reina ninfa"

-¿La reina ninfa? – pregunte incrédula sin dejar de reírme.

-Si, dicen que vuestra merced gusta de salir a correr por los bosques y que los soldados que la siguen a pie difícilmente le siguen el paso.

Reí sonrojada, ya que aquello era verdad, los pobres difícilmente podían seguirme y quedaban exhaustos.

-Era algo que hacia muy a menudo en mi mundo, ahora lo hago cada vez que puedo.

-La entiendo

-¿Si?

-En veces uno tiene que poner por delante sus obligaciones y deberes por sobre sus aficiones o gustos, y mas aun si uno posee cargos o títulos

-Es el precio que tenemos que pagar por estar donde estamos – mire al horizonte infinito y como el sol de mañana derretía las nubes con su calor.

-Lo dice como si le pesara ser quien es

-A veces si, me pesa bastante ser Reina de Fanelia, si quiero ser sincera con usted

-No tiene porque contarme esto si no lo desea, esta en su libre albedrío de no hacerlo.

-No se preocupe, hay veces en que uno tiene que hacerlo aunque no quiera, hace mal guardarse todo.

-Tiene razón Majestad, era lo que decía mi madre también, es usted una mujer muy sabia para tener la edad que tiene.

-Gracias – le respondí apenada, mirando hacia la lejanía para ocultar mi rubor.

Finalmente emprendimos la marcha hasta llegar al final de las escaleras y ser recibidos por el par de monjes que divisamos a lo lejos, quienes al vernos pisar suelo firme se postraron de rodillas y procedieron a saludarnos respetuosamente a Van y a mi.

-Es un honor tener a Su Alteza Real Van Slanzar de Fanel y a su esposa Hitomi de Fanel en nuestro Templo Sagrado de Escaflowne.

-He venido tal como me lo pide nuestras costumbres religiosas y también he venido para orar en nuestro templo de adoración mas grande.

-Que sus intenciones sean escuchadas Majestad – dijo uno de los monjes – ahora si gustan acompañarme al Salón de los Conclaves – hizo una venia para que lo sigamos pero se detuvo – eso si Majestad, solo hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál?

-Al salón del conclave solo entraran Usted y su Señora esposa, nadie mas.

-Pero y las personas que me acompañan

-Esperaran y serán atendidas como se debe en una sala especialmente habilitada para ello.

Merle bufo enojada, mientras Jens Alberic le hacia un gesto a Van de que no se preocupara y que estaría bien.

Una presión en el pecho y los retorcijones de estomago vinieron a mi. Angustiada mire hacia Van, que con un gesto que me indicaba que todo estaría bien me cedió su brazo para avanzar juntos hacia el interior del Templo.

Aun no dejo (ni dejare) de asombrarme de las similitudes que tiene Gaia con el planeta tierra, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a las culturas terrestres.

Así como antes había visto ciertas similitudes entre la India y la cultura de Freid y Fanelia con el Japón Feudal; el culto a Escaflowne y sus sacerdotes se asemejan mucho al Shintoismo. Los monjes con sus vestimentas son muy parecidos a los sacerdotes Cinto y el Gran Templo se asemeja al Gran Castillo de Himeji combinado con los templos que hay cerca de la ciudad de Nara.

Una vez adentro, caminamos por innumerables pasillos iluminados por la luz del sol, observando las bellas pinturas hechas por los monjes que relataban la creación de Gaia, el nacimiento de los tres dragones, enfocándose siempre en la historia del Dragón de los cielos.

A nuestro paso los monjes, vestidos con túnicas de diferentes colores, nos hacían respetuosas reverencias.

-Le puedo hacer una pregunta – le dije a uno de los monjes que nos guiaba, ambos tenían la misma edad, aproximadamente unos 20 a 22 años.

-Lo que desee su majestad.

-¿Porque tienen diferentes colores de túnicas?.

-La túnica en tonos cafés y el pelo rapado es para los novatos, el blanco y el cabello mas incipiente es para los sacerdotes en periodo de iniciación como nosotros dos, la azul es para los sacerdotes maestros ya educados por completo y llevan el cabello del largo normal de cualquier hombre y la verde oscura con aplicaciones doradas es para los sacerdotes que han alcanzado el nombre de Druidas y Sumo Sacerdote de nuestra creencia, por lo general ellos se ven en la obligación de llevar su cabello lo mas largo posible y pueden ser nombrados mas de uno según sea el caso.

-¿Cuantos de ellos hay ahora? – consulto Van, muy atento a la explicación del monje.

-En este momento hay 4, su Majestad.

-¿Será una audiencia solo con ellos? – volvió a preguntar Van

-Con ellos y los sacerdotes maestros Majestad

-Hace mucho que estoy alejado de la religión, las guerras y los sucesos acaecidos en Fanelia no me han dado el tiempo suficiente para la... ¿contemplación? – dijo Van, un tanto irónico, mire hacia el monje que nos hablaba con temor, pero este sonreía

-No se preocupe Majestad, esta en la conciencia de cada hombre saber cuando necesita a su Dios.

Pasamos por un patio interior donde me sorprendió ver a varios monjes de diferentes edades practicando artes marciales y habilidades con la espada.

-¿Los monjes también practican artes marciales? – pregunte pasmada mientras Van se detenía a mirar fijamente, como hipnotizado.

-Por supuesto, sino como cree que los monjes de Escaflowne han defendido su Templo y su nación – dijo el monje que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado con cierto tono de superioridad y desden en su voz. Voz y tono que sacaron de su ensoñación a Van, quien se giro bruscamente (con la mano en la espada) y le encaro.

-¡Cuida tu tono monje, cuida tu tono! - le amenazo – ¿a quien crees que le hablas así, a un monje novato?.

-Disculpe usted al monje Oda – dijo el otro monje guía – no lo hizo con mala intención.

-Pues a mi me pareció una burla hacia mi esposa, una burla por su escasa información sobre nuestra religión.

-No se volverá a repetir, ruego disculpe a mi compañero.

Van miro al monje de nombre Oda y este lo miraba directamente a él, sin inmutarse ni dar muestra alguna de respeto.

-Su Majestad ruego olvide este inpaz y me acompañe al Salón ceremonial del conclave, por favor – el monje hizo una venia con la mano mientras Van dejaba de ver al monje insolente (que por cierto era mas alto que él) para seguir al monje "diplomático"

-¿Como te llamas?

-Soy Sekigahara, Majestad

-Sekigara, quiero que solo tu me guíes hasta el salón en que nos esperan, a este hombre – señalo al monje Oda – no lo quiero ver en lo que resta del día.

-Como usted diga – Sekigahara le hizo una seña a su compañero y este se devolvió por el camino por el que habíamos venido.

Después del incomodo inpaz seguimos hasta una escalera y una gran puerta azul con un Dragón Volador. Había dos guardias (monjes igualmente de blanco como Sekigahara) armados con lanzas que se hicieron a un lado con una venia ante nosotros.

Sekigahara toco una campanita fuertemente que hizo eco en los muros, para tocarla por segunda y tercera vez; las puertas se abrieron y en su interior había otro par de guardias al otro lado de la puerta y los mojes con túnicas azules eran muchos (unos 20 mas o menos) y estaban sentados a ambos lados de nosotros en posición de loto, tocando el suelo con su frente en señal de respeto hacia nuestro titulo y al frente de nosotros se encontraban los 4 sacerdotes principales de los que había hablado Sekigahara.

Los cuatro parecían tener una constitución física formidable, producto de los entrenamientos pensé, todos hombres que sobrepasaban lejos los 40 años. El mejor conservado parecía tener unos 45 años y su sorprendente cabello de color rubio y llamativos ojos azules lo hacían ver como fuera de lugar a lado de los otros que eran de piel aceitunada, cincuentones, uno de pelo tan negro como el de Van y otro con un cabello castaño claro veteado de canas y pelos rojizos y el otro era uno que debía de rondar la setentena, de larguísima melena gris, poblado de cejas, bigotes y barba igualmente grises y gesto adusto.

-Sin temor a equivocarme, él es el Sumo Sacerdote mas importante y antiguo, el canoso – susurro a Van a Sekigahara.

-En esencia los son los cuatro, pero el tiene mas poder dentro el consejo por ser el de mayor edad.

Avanzamos lentamente mientras uno de los guardias grito nuestros títulos – eso ya me lo esperaba – y se escuchaban tambores y el sonido de un gon.

Nos postramos y volvimos a levantarnos rápidamente. Fue Van quien hablo...

-Es un gran honor para mi ser recibido ante este sagrado consejo

-Y es un honor también para nosotros que Su Majestad se "digne" a visitarnos – dijo el mas anciano, claramente molesto, como bien sabia Van y todos los presentes, inclusive yo. Haciendo caso omiso de la ironía, Van continuo

-He acudido también para que ustedes como Sacerdotes Superiores y Druidas de nuestra religión bendigan mi unión con mi esposa aquí presente.

Los cuatro nos miraban con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, pero la que mas resultaba obvia era la del anciano, que tomando su bastón (que tenia apoyado a un lado) dio tres golpes en el piso y en el instante trajeron para nosotros dos bellas sillas para que nos sentáramos. Una vez acomodados, el sacerdote de cabello oscuro hablo:

-Retiraos los maestros de esta reunión, volved con vuestros discípulos, los sumos sacerdotes tienen que discutir asuntos de mucha importancia con los Reyes.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron silenciosamente tras hacer una venia. Incluso los guardias que custodiaban la puerta se retiraron para quedar solo nosotros dos y los sumos sacerdotes.

El aire se enrareció y el olor de incienso que hasta ese momento era agradable se hizo, de a poco, insoportable.

El anciano se inclino levemente...

-Con que tu eres eres la ultima semilla que dejo Gouo – lo miro como quien mira una obra de arte – fui yo quien bendeci el matrimonio de tus padres y bendeci el nacimiento de tu hermano y el tuyo.

-Solo se de usted lo que Sekigahara me dijo, no lo he visto nunca antes en mi vida ni a ninguno de vuestras mercedes.

-Entonces nuestro deber es presentarnos – dijo el sacerdote rubio – mi nombre es Soren Isaac, cuarto Sumo Sacerdote; a mi lado esta Tamahone Watase, segundo Sumo Sacerdote – el susodicho hizo una leve inclinación, era el de cabello castaño – al otro extremo esta Hotohori Yuki, tercer Sumo Sacerdote – el pelinegro asintió moviendo su cabeza con expresión seria – y en medio de nosotros esta Mitsukake Kuto, primer Sumo Sacerdote y guardián del culto y enseñanzas druidas – el anciano siguió mirándonos fijamente sin cambiar su expresión.

-No solo no sabes nuestros rangos, sino que también has vivido al margen de tu religión – le encaro el sacerdote pelinegro.

-No porque yo quiera, las circunstancias no me han dejado – respondió Van

-¿La guerra?

-Si

-Incluso en la guerra alguien se debe a su Dios – dijo el anciano – ¿sabias que combatí junto a tu padre contra Daedalus?

-No

-Comande el grupo de asalto, los monjes guerreros somos expertos en el ataque sorpresa y cuerpo a cuerpo – callo un momento mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi – vi el momento en que tu padre apareció desde las profundidades del bosque, seguido de Vargas, con tu madre, aquella ryuyin de ojos rojos – el silencio se hizo mientras Van se aferraba a los brazos de la silla, tenso – y ahora, después de 25 años, aparece su heredero con otra "criatura" pero de ojos verdes.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, es su vida Majestad – dijo Hotohori Yuki - pero con el derecho que me da ser Sumo Sacerdote, le digo que su vida no ha sido llevada muy de acuerdo a los edictos de nuestro culto, siendo usted el monarca de Fanelia debería dar el ejemplo

-El único ejemplo que me interesa dar a mi pueblo es el de ser un Monarca que los defienda de las adversidades.

-Pero que también infunda fe

-Si quieren imponerme una forma de vida y de reinar a mi pueblo, creo que esta visita ha sido en vano.

-Si quisiéramos someterte a nuestra voluntad, no habrías sido criado en la corte – dijo con voz fuerte y firme, el anciano Mitsukake – sino que hubieras sido criado aquí, en el Templo, como lo dicta la ley

-¿De que hablan?

-Cuando un heredero al trono queda huérfano de padre y madre y sin familiares directos que velen por él, siendo menor de 10 años, queda bajo la tutela y enseñanza del Santuario hasta que cumpla la edad para su prueba de madurez y acceda al trono – vi la incredulidad en el rostro de Van. Acerque tímidamente mi mano hasta tocar la suya – aquella vez cuando sucedió esa cadena de desgracias en tu familia, fui a Fanelia y hable seriamente con Vargas y con los otros tres generales, ellos me negaron entregarte bajo mi cuidado, alegando que ellos te harían entrar en cintura, nunca dude de las capacidades como Samurai de Vargas, pero si dude de la educación moral y religiosa que te daría.

-Eso nuca lo supe

-Pues no, como tu tutor, Vargas estaba en la obligación de evitarte esos malos ratos.

-Aun así, eso no justifica el juicio moral que tratan de hacer conmigo

-No es ningún juicio moral, Majestad – hablo por fin Tamahone Watase – sino un pequeño recordatorio o "catecismo" de las costumbres que Usted, como Rey de Fanelia debe saber.

-¿Incluido el repudio de mis esponsales?

-¿El que?

-Ya lo oyeron

-No parecemos entender Majestad, explíquese – dijo con cara de preocupación el monje Tamahone al igual que los demás.

-Supe que este consejo pretendía repudiar mi matrimonio, por considerarlo indigno, por la procedencia de mi esposa.

-¿Quien le informo eso? – pregunto Hotohori

-No importa ya

-Claro que importa, recién ha acabado una guerra, para una pequeña facción, la guerra es un negocio y cualquier cosa es una excusa para iniciarla

-¿Cree que fui engañado?

-Creo que vuestra merced esta en medio de un conflicto, pequeño, pero conflicto al fin y al cabo, una conspiración.

Van bajo la vista y miro el piso brillante, de madera de caoba.

-Si nuestra religión se opusiera a los matrimonios que poseen la misma naturaleza que la tuya, ni tu ni tu hermano Folken habrian nacido, lo consideraríamos una aberración, pero no es así – dijo el anciano Mitsukake mirándome nuevamente – nuestra religión es la única que permite los matrimonios entre hombres bestias y humanos, a diferencia del culto a Jichia y a Karestos que se han pervertido y se han polarizado, siendo conciente de las necesidades de ciertos grupos de la sociedad y no de las etnias minoritarias, al contrario de nosotros que los hemos acogido sin mirar su raza o condición social.

-A lo dicho por el Sumo Sacerdote Kuto, solo me queda por agregar que, algo sucede en Fanelia, tenga cuidado, sombras de conspiración le persiguen; que mejor prueba que este mal entendido – le aconsejo el Sumo Sacerdote Isaac

-Nosotros solo queríamos confirmar su fe, ya dio su primer paso para crear una familia, de la cual saldrá el futuro heredero al trono ...

-No soy tan dogmático y lo saben

-A nosotros solo nos interesa que vuelva al camino de la fé y cumpla con los ritos religiosos - aclaro Hotohori

-Aunque me sea difícil, tratare, pero no les aseguro nada

-Eso nos basta – le volvió aclarar Hotohori

-Igualmente, no puedo dejar de decirte que estoy molesto – sentencio el anciano Mitsukake

-Se le nota

-¿Sabias que tenías que organizar tus tropas, llamarnos y pedirnos auxilio cuando sucedió lo del ataque a Fanelia?

-No hubo tiempo, todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvimos para pensar – por fin hable, me dio coraje ver que aquel anciano no entendía de razones y no se colocaba en el lugar de Van – mi esposo estaba recién coronado como Rey, tuvo que activar a Escaflowne sin mas y defender la ciudad, vimos como morían los cuatro generales delante de nosotros, incluido Vargas, fuego y llamas por doquier¿que esperaban?

El anciano junto a los otros tres hombres me miraban con una expresión, mezcla de estupefacción y atención

-Eso no justifica su desorganización y el haber huido

-No huimos, fuimos transportados – le aclare aun mas molesta.

-¿Transportados?

Mire a Van buscando ayuda, me miro y supe que debía callar, que debí haberme quedado callado desde un principio.

-¿Transportados? – volvió a preguntar el anciano

-Lo que paso aquel día es lo de menos – salía Van al paso, para cortar de raíz, cualquier intento de seguir escarbando en el pasado – aquello ya paso y lo único que es importante para mi es que mi reino y mi gente reanuda su vida normal en la medida de lo posible.

Silencio. Van los miraba con el rostro serio. El anciano Mitsukake le devolvía la mirada con la misma seriedad mientras Hotohori Yuki le susurraba algo al oído. En cambio Soren Isaac y Tamahone Watase miraban un punto por detrás de nuestras cabezas.

Finalmente Hotohori Yuki hablo:

-Su Majestad puede retirarse y esperar en un lugar donde pueda ser ubicado dentro del Templo – tanto Van como yo nos paramos y nos preparábamos para hacer una venia – salvo su Alteza Real la Reina, con la cual queremos conversar un par de palabras.

El terror me invadió, no sabía que hacer, Van lo noto y reacciono.

-¿Que pretenden con mi esposa? – les pregunto insultante, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Solo queremos conversar con ella, no le haremos ningún mal – dijo sonriente, como confirmando con aquella frase, el famoso carácter de su Rey.

Procedí a sentarme nuevamente mientras Van me susurraba al oído un "te estaré esperando afuera, por cualquier cosa solo grita". Sentí sus pasos alejarse y el abrir y cerrar de las puertas.

Nuevamente el silencio desplazado por la voz de Hotohori Yuki.

-Por fin este consejo tiene el honor de conocer a "la chica de la luna fantasma" – sentí mi rostro arder y baje la vista ante la mirada de los cuatro hombres – ¿eres conciente de tu fama?.

-No, no Señor

-Eres famosa en toda Gaia, y ahora lo eres aun más por ser quien eres.

-No es algo que me guste, pero es inevitable, es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser ...

-¿Reina de fanelia?

-No, por compartir mi vida con Van como su esposa.

-Puedo entenderte, pero lo que no entiendo es, si eres feliz con tu esposo, porque no lo reflejan tus ojos.

-¿Como dice, acaso Usted sabe ...

-Aunque no lo creas, el basto territorio de Fanelia no es impedimento para que nos enteremos de las noticias buenas y malas.

-¿Acaso nos espían?

-No es necesario, como ya te dije, solo nos basta con que las noticias surjan.

Silencio

En aquel momento solo sabia que quería salir de ahí y correr a los brazos de Van.

-Ya basta Hotohori, no intimides a la muchacha – apelo sonriendo Tamahone Watase – él suele ser intimidante y un tanto entrometido – el aludido lo miro asesinamente – como buen águila azul

-¿Águila azul?

-Los nacidos en la luna azul se les representa con un águila

-¿Como en un horóscopo?

-¿Horóscopo?

-En la tierra a los nacidos en diferentes lunas se le asigna un símbolo que los define tanto en su forma de ser física como sicológica.

-¿Y cual te representa a ti?

-Mi signo del zodiaco es Sagitario

-¿Sagitario, que animal es ese?

-No es un animal, bueno, en parte lo es – Hotohori me miro sonriendo ante mi atoramiento – es una figura simbólica representada por un ser híbrido, mitad hombre y mitad caballo, que lleva en sus manos un arco y una flecha apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Un ser híbrido – dijo, rascándose el mentón, pensativo y sin dejar de mirarme – una criatura que, paradójicamente esta entre dos mundos, no es humano, pero tampoco animal, que lo dominan dos naturalezas, el instinto y la razón¿cómo defines a la gente nacida en tu signo?

-Ama la libertad, son alegres, aman la vida al aire libre, los deportes ...

-¿Los deportes, se que gustas de salir a correr

-Si me gusta mucho – le dije mas relajada, mientras me miraba y escuchaba atentamente, al igual que sus otros compañeros – son esforzados, muy activos y defensores de sus ideales y de su libertad.

-Tu afición a la vida al aire libre explicaría tu forma de vestir – me mire, como buscando algo malo en mi atuendo – llevar pantalones como un varón, nunca una mujer ha entrado al Templo vestida así – me dijo el anciano sacerdote Kuto.

-Del lugar donde vengo a las mujeres se les permite usar pantalones, al igual que en Asturias, mi amiga Millerna los usa.

-Asturias va de mal en peor – susurro el anciano, tomándose la cabeza como si le doliera terriblemente – y pensar que el culto a Jichia es nuestra religión hermana, pero lo único que permite es que el libertinaje se apodere de las buenas costumbres

-Perdón, pero no veo que tiene que ver el uso de pantalones por parte de las mujeres con la caída de la moral

-¡Como que "que tiene que ver"! – alzo la voz un tanto exaltado, haciéndome pegar la espalda a la silla. El sacerdote Watase le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para calmarlo – tiene mucho que ver, es un ultraje pretender siquiera insinuar que una mujer puede tener los mismos derechos que un hombre.

Esto era el acabose

Tamahone Watase sonrió al ver mi cara de consternación y enfado con semejante anciano retrograda. Soren Isaac le susurraba algo al oído y sonreía mientras Hotohori Yuki seguía con su cara de piedra.

Después de tratar de recuperar la calma. Me senté erguida y contraataque.

-En mi lugar de origen las mujeres somos tan capaces para hacer o desarrollar cualquier actividad que un hombre realice, las hay dirigiendo ejércitos, países, empresas y familias y en veces mucho mejor que un hombre

-Deben de ser mujeres realmente perdidas

-Pues no, no lo son, aquí también he conocido mujeres que tras enviudar o ser abandonadas por sus maridos se han encargado de sus familias y que han sido padre y madre a la vez

Hubo un silencio nuevamente. Hotohori seguía susurrándole cosas al oído al anciano, mientras los otros dos también secreteaban.

-Veo que la fama que te precedía no era en vano – Hotohori Yuki se paro de su asiento y me pareció imponente. Supuse que los demás Sumos Sacerdotes, incluyendo al anciano también lo eran. Comenzó a pasearse frente a mí.

-¿De que habla?

-En cuanto se supo en todo el reino que su Majestad contraería matrimonio con aquella muchacha que él mismo había traído de su viaje de casería y que había luchado con él en la guerra contra el imperio nos decidimos a saber más de ti...

-Tus orígenes, tu aspecto físico, tu forma de ser, incluido confirmar si se podía, todo lo referente a tu capacidad para predecir eventos futuros – termino por Hotohori, el monje rubio Soren Isaac.

¿Seria esto una casería de brujas?

Me afirme a los brazos de la silla en la que me encontraba e inconcientemente apreté los dientes, como esperando un golpe que no venia.

-¿Que quieren saber de mi?

-Solo algunas cosas – dijo Soren

-Como por ejemplo, como llegan a ti las visiones, son todas del pasado o del futuro, como lo haces – me soltó el sacerdote cara de piedra.

-En veces es a través de sueños o simplemente tocando a una persona y pueden ser visiones del pasado o del futuro.

-¿Sabias que solo los Sumos Sacerdotes pueden manejar el Oráculo de Escaflowne? – pregunto el anciano.

-No, no lo sabia, pero que tiene que ver conmigo¿acaso quieren acusarme de herejía?.

-No, solo te lo recordamos para que estés instruida

-Pues no lo creo así – Hotohori Yuki que iba hacia su asiento en aquel momento se detuvo y volvió la vista – creo que en vez de decirme esto como un consejo me lo dicen como una advertencia, no quieren que el poder para predecir el futuro este en manos no eclesiásticas y de alguna manera intentan que no lo use ya que podría causar confusión y conmoción entre los feligreses...

La mirada de Yuki y Kuto se entornaron convirtiéndolas en rendijas, Soren Isaac se puso de pie y Tamahone Watase había borrado su sonrisa reemplazándola por una expresión seria.

Soren Isaac hablo:

-Di algo sobre mi persona

-No lo haré

-¿Porque no?

-Porque no quiero y porque hace mucho tiempo que no tengo visiones de nada ni de nadie, ya no quiero tenerlas.

-¿Son todas malas?

-Si. Todas las visiones que he tenido son oscuras y de desgracias, incluso aquellas que he tenido a través de las cartas del tarot

-¿Cartas del tarot?

-Son como un oráculo que funciona con imágenes que tienen un significado y se le asocia a la persona que quiere ver su porvenir.

Nuevamente otro silencio. Soren Isaac volvió a su asiento al igual que Hotohori Yuki.

-Eres la criatura mas extraña que he visto durante toda mi vida como Sacerdote de Escaflowne – levante la cabeza para mirar al anciano, su mirada tenía un extraño cariz, mezcla de ternura y severidad – aun más extraña que tu antecesora, Varie.

-¿Como era ella?

-¿Es que acaso tu esposo no te ha dicho nunca nada? - solo negué – es extraño

-Tal vez es doloroso para él acordarse de su madre.

-Era muy bella, como hombre antes que sacerdote se observar y poseía una belleza serena pero también misteriosa, era callada pero muy atenta con todo lo que refería a sus forma de recibir a la gente, a atenderla, a cuidar de su esposo y de sus hijos, era tan retraída en ciertas ocasiones que intimidaba.

-Tu por lo visto eres su antitesis: rebelde, contestadota y exaltada – dijo Hotohori atrayendo mi atención – tiendes hacer tu voluntad y hacerla valer por sobre la de los demás ...

-No es verdad – me levante de mi asiento enojada – he tratado de adaptarme a las normas de la corte lo mejor que he podido pero lo único que quieren es que cambie mi forma de ser y eso nunca lo haré, nunca.

-Tu y Van son tal para cual – sonrió abiertamente mientras hablaba el sacerdote Watase – eso es lo único que explica el porque están juntos, son dos truenos que chocan y devastan todo a su paso.

-Que poético Tamahone – ironizo Hotohori

-No quiero ni imaginar, aunque me cause una fascinación morbosa hacerlo, que saldrá de vuestra unión.

-De seguro serán pequeñas fieras, orgullosas, de mentón levantado como el padre y con los ojos de la madre – sentencio el anciano Kuto, provocando aun mas la risa de Tamahone y Soren, incluido una floreciente risa en el rostro de palo de Hotohori.

Se burlaban abiertamente de mi, los malditos viejos, porque, a pesar de que los mas jóvenes tenían cuarenta y tantos años, para mi eran viejos.

Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando escuche la voz de trueno del anciano.

-¿Donde crees que vas, la reunión no ha terminado

-Para mi si

-¿Nos desafías?

-Ni usted ni ninguno de esos "viejos" me obligara hacer algo que no quiero.

-¡Como te atreves, no eres mas que ...

-... La reina de Fanelia, y como tal doy por terminada mi conversación con vuestras mercedes.

-Nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto – sentencio Hotohori.

-Lo dudo – de seguro vieron mi rictus de soberbia, a pesar de la distancia, ya que el anciano Kuto puso cara de haber tomado vinagre – los esperare y recibiré cordialmente cuando sea la fecha en que tengan que bautizar a nuestro primogénito...

-¿Acaso su majestad esta en estado?

-No aun no, pero hasta que no se cumpla lo que les dije no quiero que ejerzan mas presión sobre mi o sobre mi esposo, su bando y el nuestro vivirá en paz si chocan lo menos posible; hasta entonces, me despido – les hice una reverencia y me retire hacia la puerta.

Sentí sus miradas en mi nuca y la risa de Tamahone Watase en mi oído como celebrando mi atrevimiento.

Van estaba en el exterior sentado en el piso

-¿Que sucedió, te trataron mal, escuche que alzaste la voz varias veces.

-No, no fue nada – se paro y se acerco a mi, levanto mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tus ojos están llorosos nuevamente¿te trataron mal?

Yo negué, pero aun así me lance sobre él y me abrase lo mas fuerte a su espalda, lo sentí susurrarme un "esta bien, ya paso", mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Para variar durante esos días estaba más sensible.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella apareció Hotohori Yuki.

-Que bueno que Su Majestad El Rey aun esta aquí, ahora es su turno de entrar, lo esperaremos adentro.

Van asintió y oímos la puerta cerrarse.

-No deseo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

-Haré lo posible por acabar pronto con esto, pero creo que aun así, mañana tendremos que volver para entregar nuestro animal en sacrificio.

-No es posible – dije desanimada ante la expectativa de verle la cara aquellos hombres.

-Así es.

Después de despedirme de Van seguí el camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás. A mi paso los sacerdotes de distintos rangos me hacían reverencias, sin darme cuenta ya que iba como una zombi por los pasillos.

Llegue a la habitación en cuestión siendo apabullada por las preguntas de Merle y observada por Jens Alberic.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas cuando Van, para mi sorpresa, apareció sonriente.

Salimos del templo acompañados por Sekigahara hasta la escalinata. Se despidió cordialmente de nosotros y emprendimos la tarea de bajar la colosal escalinata.

Miles de preguntas acudieron a mí, mi mar de dudas fue apabullante, tanto que Van lo noto en mi cara.

-¿Todo esta bien?

-¿Que te dijeron que te dejo tan feliz'

-Solo compartimos experiencias ... – dijo sonriente, como si se acordara de alguna antigua travesura ...

-¿Experiencias?

-Si experiencias

-Pues conmigo fueron muy groseros

-¿Sabias que los Sumos sacerdotes tienen la opción de contraer matrimonio? – respondí negando con la cabeza y con la boca abierta – pues dos de ellos lo están

-¿Quiénes?

-Mitsukake Kuto y Soren Isaac

-¿El anciano y el güero?

-Si

-Pues compadezco a sus mujeres

-Si supieras quienes son sus mujeres ...

-No me interesa, ya no quiero saber nada de ellos.

-Pues como quieras, pensé que te podría interesar.

Seguí camino abajo hecha una fiera, deseando no volver a ver a aquellos hombres otra vez hasta que el rito del bautizo de nuestro primer hijo – que no tenía para cuando llegar, dadas las circunstancias – me obligara verles las caras.

Durante todo el día estuve de mal humor, Claudette y las mujeres del servicio hacían de todo para agradarme, pero el mal rato pasado arriba en el templo ensombrecía cualquier cosa.

Lo único que me quedaba era contarle a Merle lo sucedido.

-¡Aquellos viejos malditos, muy bien hecho en dejarlos plantados – sentencio Merle, enfurecida, después de que le conté los sucedido en el salón – de seguro ahora deben estar pensando en repudiarte de verdad públicamente

-Muy poco me importa

En eses momento entro la señora Semime con una bandeja llena de trufas y mazapanes hechas por ella.

-Dado que todo lo anterior fallo para arreglarle el carácter a la señora, le he traído mis dulces.

Merle los degusto con entusiasmo mientras yo tomaba un mazapán, probándolo y acordándome en los dulces que comía mientras estaba en la tierra.

-Veo que si le han gustado.

-Si, están buenísimos, muchas gracias señora Semine.

-De nada – hizo una venia y se giraba cuando volvió a dirigirse a mi – se me olvidaba, Claudette va al pueblo y pidió que le preguntara si necesitaba algo.

-No necesito nada Semine, gracias, tal vez mañana valla yo misma junto a Merle al pueblo

-¿Y no ira al templo nuevamente? – pregunto alarmada

-¡Para que aquellos viejos la traten mal! – dijo Merle casi gritando y atorándose con un dulce.

-Ya no deseo volver a ver a esa gente Semine, son realmente groseros e insoportables, durante toda la reunión no hicieron otra cosa que fastidiarme y echarme en cara mis defectos y mi procedencia

-No lo creo

-Pues créelo Semine, sobre todo aquel viejo llamado Mitsukake Kuto.

-Imposible, el no es así ...

-Usted los dice porque no lo conoce como yo

-Imposible – repitió moviendo su cabeza Semine

-Es verdad, es intolerante, obtuso y para colmo no entendía razones al explicarle lo ocurrido en la ciudadela cuando Zaiback la ataco.

-Imposible

-Porque lo defiende tanto – logro preguntar Merle mientras se devoraba los últimos dulces

-Porque lo conozco muy bien y se que tal vez lo hizo solo para "calar" su carácter

-¿Usted tiene algún parentesco con él, es su hermana o prima lejana?.

-No, soy su esposa.

Esposa.

Merle dejo caer el último dulce al suelo con una cara de estupefacción tal que solo era superada por la mía

La arrugada cara de Semine se transfiguro en una sonrisa al ver nuestros rostros.

-¿Como, no lo sabían?

-No – respondimos a coro Merle y yo

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, ya ni me acuerdo, solo se que lo conocí un par de años antes de que lo nombraran Sumo Sacerdote, el mas joven Sumo Sacerdote nombrado en la historia de nuestra religión

-¿El más joven?

-Si, seguido muy de cerca por Soren Isaac que se ordeno a los 29 años y él a los 28.

-Debo decir que no me los esperaba

-Ni yo – dijo Merle

-Yo soy originaria de Nishoba, mi familia de la que ya no queda nadie eran pescadores

-¿Como conoció al Sacerdote Kuto?

-Yo tenia 14 años cuando lo conocí, el había ido acompañado de su maestro para reevangelizar a los pescadores, que como ya saben, como buena gente de mar, adoran a Jichia el dragón marino por sobre Escaflowne, aunque igual le dedican sus rezos a este ultimo, mas veneran a Jichia.

-¿Como era cuando joven, era guapo? – pregunto sin ningún pudor Merle.

-Si lo era, mucho, era alto y fuerte, de piel aceitunada como la mía y con unos ojos penetrantes y grises. Lo hallaba tan guapo pero me daba cuenta que era muy arrogante, pero aun así me enamore de el.

-¿El ya era Sumo Sacerdote?

-No, cuando lo conocí tenia 23, me case con el a los 16 años. Me acuerdo que él, el muy creído me dijo que seria el primer Sumo Sacerdote en ser ordenado antes de los 30 años y que cuando fuera así, volvería a Nishoba para casarse conmigo, yo le creí a medias – termino por decir riendo

-¿Por qué'

-Porque va ser, nunca creí que fuera eso posible

-Aun no puedo creerlo

-Pues créelo hija, créelo, solo yo se como es en realidad aquel viejo diablo

-¿Pero como han vivido durante todos estos años?

-A los Sumos Sacerdotes se le permite dejar el Templo 3 días por cada luna

-Que desolador vivir sin el hombre que se ama, verlo solo a intervalos.

-Con el tiempo se asume y una se resigna, es el destino de la mujer de un Sumo Sacerdote.

-¿Y sus padres la entregaron así, sin mas?

-Mi madre había muerto y a mi padre no le importo mucho, ya que por ser pobres nunca podría tener una dote y casarme con un hombre de dinero, la idea de dejarme casar con Mitsukake le dio igual

La mire sin poder creerlo aun. Me era difícil creer que aquella mujer estaba casada con un viejo ogro. Mitsukake Kuto y Soren Isaac. ¿Quien sería la mujer del sacerdote rubio?

-¿Soren Isaak también esta casado?

-Si¿sabes quien es su esposa?

-No

En ese momento entraron al gran Salón los hijos de Alexia corriendo y jugando, armando boche, Semine se levanto de su asiento y fue a reprenderlos y sacarlos del salón...

Al verlos correr por entre los muebles seguidos por Semine. Ver sus pequeñas cabezas rubias y sus rostros sonrojados caí en cuenta de quien eran hijos.

-Semine

-Si Señora, mande - logro decir cansada después de corretear con los pequeños

-¿Ellos son hijos de Soren Isaac?

-¿Lo adivino?

-Pues si, relacione su parecido físico

-Si, todos han salido igual a él, con el cabellos como trigo maduro, inclusive la pequeña Sofie.

-Entonces me cuidare de hablar mal de él delante de Alexia.

Las tres reímos contándonos anécdotas, más bien dicho, escuchando anécdotas de Semine y su vida de casada con el sacerdote Kuto.

Termino el día y al siguiente: Van partió al Templo a dejar nuestra ofrenda y a rezar, ni yo ni Merle quisimos acompañarlo, aduciendo estar cansadas del día anterior y habernos quedado sin fuerzas.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Van llego y no solo.

Detrás de él, bajando del carruaje venia Soren Isaac brillando como un sol. Un estallido de risas, gritos de "papá, papá" se escucharon por doquier, los pequeños corrían hacia su padre incluido Alexia con la pequeña Sofie en los brazos. Yo los veía desde el balcón mientras Van venia hacia la casa y entraba a ella seguido por Jens.

Momentos después, Van llego a hablarme.

-Ahora ya sabes con quien esta casado Soren Isaac

-Si lo se, Semine me lo dijo, fue una sorpresa, créeme

-Me imagino – dijo sonriendo – pero él no ha venido a ver a sus hijos.

-No

-No, el ha venido para darte la bendición

-¿La bendición?

-Si, ya que no fuiste hoy y ayer no se hizo, lo hará hoy

-Respeto mucho a Alexia, pero no quiero ver a ese hombre

-Hitomi no seas inmadura, los sacerdotes me lo explicaron todo ayer, solo trataron de ver con quien trataban, de ponerte a prueba, de escuchar tu forma de hablar y de expresarte

-Fueron groseros conmigo

-Pues conmigo no, ellos me aclararon todas mis dudas y todo lo que paso durante tu entrevista.

-No iré

-Debes ir

-¡Que no iré! ...

Así volvimos a discutir nuevamente, en un tira y afloja interminable

-¡Ya basta Hitomi!

-¡No me grites!

-Iras, es una orden que te da tu esposo y tu Rey

-No puedes obligarme hacer nada que yo no quiera hacer.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a rastras a la biblioteca. Las gemelas venían por el pasillo cargadas de ropa de cama para las habitaciones, se hicieron aun lado al vernos y se quedaron de piedras al igual que Semine que había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina atraída por nuestros gritos.

-¿Donde me llevas?

-A la biblioteca

-No entrare

-créeme, entraras

-Y así fue.

Para variar, entro azotando la puerta y empujándome y cerró con llave. Me parece haber vivido esto antes.

Camine nuevamente hacia él, para alcanzar la puerta, pero Van me lo impidió.

-Déjame pasar – no se movía de su lugar – déjame pasar Van.

-Vuelve, siéntate y espera aquí a Soren Isaac, ya que le daré el aviso para que venga.

-¡No entiendes que no quiero verlo! – le grite en su cara sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia

-Realmente eres testaruda, tal como me dijeron los Sumos sacerdotes.

La sola mención de aquellos hombres me hizo hervir la sangre. Me dispuse a pasar por su lado cuando me tomo del brazo deteniéndome, lo increpe, pero no alcancé a decirle nada mas, me acerco a su cuerpo, estrechándome entre sus brazos y besándome posesivamente. En un primer momento me resistí, pero la pasión pudo más.

Nuestras bocas anhelaban esa tregua. Trepadoras e insaciables, fueras de si

Sentí como sus brazos fueron cediendo y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, sintiendo el calor de sus palmas quemantes y abrasadoras a través de la tela. Siempre descendiendo, recogiendo en un puñado mi vestido para después sentir el contacto de su palma con mi muslo, ardiente y acaparadora. No pude dejar de gemir a su atrevida caricia. Mis manos se movieron de su pecho a su cuello, acaricie su nuca y se escabulleron por el interior de su camisa.

Nuestros pies se movieron por inercia hasta el amplio escritorio de caoba. Su brazos me alzaron para sentarme sobre el mientras con una mano barría papeles y libros votándolos al suelo, todo sin dejar de besarme con ardor.

Sus manos corrieron el vestido de mis hombros y un escalofrió subió por mi espalda al sentir sus labios húmedos en mi piel, mordiendo y lamiendo.

Le desabroche la chaqueta e interrumpimos nuestro beso cuando jale su camisa para desnudarlo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron para desviarlas después hacia nuestras bocas que pedían más y más.

Seguimos desnudándonos sobre nuestro improvisado lecho, la luz entraba a raudales, cegándonos pero no anulando nuestros otros sentidos. Cada trozo de nuestra piel anhelaba frotarse contra la otra, nuestra boca saborear, probar y gemir ante el placer otorgado. Formar esa maraña de miembros y piel que tan bien sabían lograr nuestros cuerpos. Sobraban las palabras solo eran necesario actuar.

Su piel tocando la mía, sus manos acariciándome íntimamente mientras su boca ahogaba posesivamente mi voz con un beso. Sentía que pronto pasaría, se acomodo entre mis piernas, separándolas, mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, mi intimidad me dolía de tanto placer acumulado, lo quería mío y dentro de mi. Me enerve lujuriosa bajo el, incitándolo, viendo que cumpliría pero...

Toc toc, golpean la puerta.

Toc toc toc, golpean la puerta de nuevo.

Toc toc toc toc, se repite el golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quien es? – pregunto con voz de trueno

-Señor Van – es Grette, hablando tímidamente de detrás de la puerta – el Sumo Sacerdote ya esta instalado en el Salón y los espera.

-Hazle saber que pronto estaremos con el y sírvanle algo de beber o una botana

-Si alteza

El silencio era interrumpido solo por nuestra respiración agitada. Su mirada estaba cargada de frustración e ira.

Se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, mientras yo seguía sobre el escritorio de caoba, semidesnuda sin conseguir formular ni hacer nada.

Estaba de espaldas a mi y su repentino golpe a la pared para después gruñir y maldecir me hizo pisar tierra.

-Será mejor que te vistas, Grette puede volver a venir – no se giro, seguía mirando el lugar en la pared donde había golpeado su puño.

-¿Porque me haces esto' – estaba lívida de ira.

-¿Aun sigues desnuda, te dije que te vistieras

-Tan grande es tu honor y tu rencor hacia mi que no ...

-Vístete ya, maldita sea – seguía mirando hacia la pared. Baje del escritorio para comenzar a vestirme. sentí temor de el.

Me vestí mientras el seguía mirando la pared, pero esta vez se apoyaba a dos manos como empujándola.

La tensión en mi cuerpo era tal que me sentía morir. La rabia acumulada, por lo acaecido el día anterior en el Templo, lo ocurrido hace unos días en Fanelia parecía superarme en cualquier segundo. Estaba por tomar el picaporte cuando escuche su voz:

-Si hubiéramos seguido, te habría poseído de una manera en que te habría hecho daño.

-Pero antes nos hemos amado así, antes…

-Si, pero antes ambos estábamos con el alma intacta y sana, al terminar te quedaría mirando y muriendo de felicidad por haberte hecho mía, te diría que te amo, en cambio ahora…

-¿Ya no me amas?

-Aun te amo y lo sabes.

"Con el alma intacta".

Aquella frase se repitió en mi mente y lo susurre casi sin querer. El cuerpo se me vació de todo sentimiento; se me vació de ansias, de ira, de excitación, de rabia. Abrí la puerta por inercia y me dirige al Salón casi como flotando, como un espíritu volátil y miserable, con la frase "con el alma intacta" en mi mente, ocupándola por completo y asintiendo automáticamente a lo que me decía el rubio Sumo Sacerdote. Yo sentada en una silla y él de pie preparando unos ungüentos para bendecirme.

Hubo un silencio.

Soren Isaac dejo de hablarme y el momento en que tocaría con su pulgar mi frente para bendecirme se hacia eterno. Salí de mis pensamientos y lo mire. El rubio me miraba con expresión indescifrable hasta que el mismo me hablo.

-Creo que dejaremos esto para más adelante.

-¿Por qué?

-Su Majestad lo pregunta – se giro y comenzó a recoger sus cosas – Usted no se encuentra en condiciones…

-Por que no termina esto de una vez, ya que tanto Usted como yo sabemos que nuestra relación "clérigo-realeza" no es de las mejores.

-Ponga en paz su alma y la de su esposo y recién ahí podremos conversar – se giro para verme, colocarse el morral en que llevaba sus instrumentos y despedirse – ahora si me permite debo retirarme y despedirme de mi esposa e hijos.

-¿No me bendecirá?

-Su bendición será hecha cuando su situación matrimonial y espiritual este resuelta.

Se despidió y se fue.

Me sentí como una boba. Nuevamente esos "viejos" me hacían perder la paciencia.

Van seguía molesto y no me hablo durante el almuerzo ni a la hora del te ni de la cena. Pero si lo hizo cuando subimos a nuestra habitación.

-Hable con Soren Isaac y me dijo que no te bendijo, que te encontró indispuesta.

-Me dijo que cuando nuestra situación matrimonial y espiritual se arreglara lo haría

-¿Le dijiste algo sobre nuestra discusión?

-Como crees¿crees que seria capaz de revelar detalles de nuestra intimidad' – le dije airada por la pregunta

-No, lo siento.

Me gire para seguir peinando mi cabello. En el espejo podía verlo desvestirse.

Cuando termine de arreglarme me dirige a nuestra cama, mas el, se había tendido en el piso con una frazada y almohada.

-¿Porque te acuestas en el piso, la cama es tan ancha como para que durmamos los dos.

-Estarás mas cómoda así

-Pero haces unos días cuando llegamos no opinabas igual.

-¡Dormiré aquí y punto¿esta bien? – dijo exaltado y mirándome con rabia

-¡Haz lo que quieras! – le grite igual de enojada mientras me acostaba.

Apague la luz y el hizo lo mismo. Me gire acurrucándome y abrazando mi almohada, mirando hacia la ventana y el paisaje de las montañas nevadas.

Llore en silencio, para que Van no me escuchara.

Su voz me sobresalto.

-Tu sabes muy bien porque no quiero yacer contigo en la misma cama – no le conteste, seguí mirando hacia la ventana – temo hacerte daño, temo que la ira se apodere de mi mientras te poseo – respiro y exhalo fuertemente, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo – sino hubiese sido por la interrupción de Grette no se que habría pasado.

Callo.

Yo seguía mirando el paisaje hasta que las lágrimas cansaron mis ojos haciéndolos dormir.

Pasamos la semana así. Hablándonos solo lo justo y necesario. Merle trataba de subirme el ánimo, a veces lo conseguía, pero las otras seguía con mi estado de ánimo por el suelo. Ver a los hijos de Alexia jugar me deprimía mas, me hacia pensar en que nunca llegaría a tener una familia de verdad junto a Van.

Cuando el ultimo día de nuestra visita llego, mucha gente fue a la explanada a despedirse de nosotros, entre ellos el científico Diederick Kees - que me había llevado a conocer el yacimiento de petróleo aunque Van se enojara después – el joyero Rutger Wagner que me había contado varias de sus historias, algunas arriesgadas y otras muy cómicas y por ultimo todas aquellas personas humildes que nos recibieron cordialmente cuando íbamos de paseo a la Feria de la ciudad. Uno de ellos, un mercader me regalo un precioso abrigo de piel con un gorro hecho del mismo material.

Van y Merle se alarmaron al verlo ya que el solo pensar que aquella piel podía ser de un hombre-bestia los enfurecía, pero el mercader, que según Jens Alberic era un buen hombre, les aseguro a Van y a Merle que era piel de una "bestia completa" y no de un posible súbdito de la región de Kodelka.

Estando en medio de esta tormenta, me acuerdo de las palabras dichas por Alexia al despedirme de ella en la gran casona: "aunque las cosas entre Usted y el Amo Van no están bien, créame cuando le digo que no hay tormenta que dure eternamente. Querámoslo o no los hombres son tan necesarios en nuestra vida como nosotras lo somos en la vida de ellos".

Por el momento solo me queda por decirte, querido diario que aun me quedan algunas semanas para aliviarme de este "mal de amores", de este enredo de orgullo y resentimiento que nos asola a mi y a Van.

Quiero creer que será así

* * *

Adelantos para el próximo chap: 

Un personaje será mordido por un animal.

Aparecerá en escena otro personaje – una anciana, para variar (creo que tengo un complejo con las abuelas, debe de ser por que me llevaba pésimo con la mía y siempre desee que me quisiera mas)- que tendrá "mucho" que ver con el pasado familiar de Van.

Si, lo que ustedes esperaban pasara: Van y Hitomi se reconcilian…

Hitomi vuelve a tener visiones en su estadía en Nishoba.

* * *

Conclave: del latín "con llave". Termino usados por los clérigos en el Vaticano para reunirse en torno a la elección de un nuevo Papa. 

Karestos: Según el fanfic "Ángeles Caídos" de mi desaparecido amigo Oreades, Karestos es el dragón Terrestre, así como Jichia lo es del mar y Escaflowne del aire y el cielo.


	8. Pasado,Presente y futuro

Hola a todos:

Se que durante todo este tiempo han estado esperando un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, ansioso por saber mas y que he superado mi propio récord de no subir un chapter en meses.

En palabras breves: he trabajado mucho, me he quedado sin trabajo varias veces durante este tiempo, sin monedas y el año pasado trabaje y me prepare para dar la PSU (prueba de selección universitaria pa los no chilenos) y entrar a la Universidad.

Imagínense, después de 5 años de no saber que hacer con mi vida, de trabajar como una burra, de postergarme a mi misma y sepultar mis sueños de salir de la maldita isla en que vivía (Chiloé puede ser todo lo bonita que ustedes quieran pero no tiene salud, cultura, educación, nada... nada de nada) volvía a creer en mis misma, gracias a la ayuda de una mano amiga que se ofreció a apoyarme económicamente y ser mi mecenas.

Di la prueba, me fue regular (650 y tanto en Lenguaje y arriba de 600 en historia y en matemáticas... mejor no digo na) pero aun así no me desespere. Quería estudiar literatura o Historia, ya que me gustaban. Así que un día después de saber mi resultado en la PSU, me embarque en un bus, partí a la capital y como ya sabia lo que iba hacer si no me alcanzaba el puntaje para estudiar lo que quería decidí ir a inscribirme a un instituto, quería estudiar relaciones publicas... y termine matriculándome en ¡¡¡ACTUACION!!! UAUAUAUJAUAJUAUJAUA pa la risa la wea...

En mi época de pinguina mi sueño había sido estudiar actuación y lo fui postergando por otras carreras que igualmente me gustaban y atraían, como historia y literatura, y también por la opinión generalizada que tenían todos de la actuación.

Actualmente voy en mi segundo semestre y pase sin echarme ni un ramo, un verdadero milagro y con notas bastantes buenas pa mi estándar, salí bien librada.

Bueno, les dejo de contar mi vida y contestare sus reviews que con tanto amor han escrito para Eva-chan y que gozaba leyendo y de paso alegrándome la vida y subiéndome el ego.

Arinayed: gracias por tu review, fue el primero del ultimo capitulo y de solo ver la fecha ya me da vergüenza, en serio.

Gracias por los comentarios y por considerarme una escritora especial y una persona especial, no me lo merezco en verdad; ojalá este nuevo chapter te guste y calme tus ansias por muxo mas Van/Hitomi, mira que se viene con tuti, es lo mínimo que le debo a mi fieles lectores, la bien mentada reconciliación...

Mina: gracias por tus elogios. Tienes razón, la vida no siempre es lo que queremos, no lo voy a saber yo, que a mis 26 años –si, mis fieles lectores, no se asusten, tengo 26 – ya me lo se de memoria. La vida es un constante hacer, desarmar y armar. Ojalá y te guste este nuevo chapter y que disfrutes.

Alory: pues querida amiga y lectora, ya no esperes mas y si quieres te doy permiso – de hecho les doy permiso a todos – para que pasen directo al fic y se ahorren todo lo demás ujauauaujaujaua... que lo disfrutes.

Luin-fanel: pobre, si hay alguien a que hecho sufrir es a ti my dear Luin. Gracias por tenerle tanta fe a mi fic y de paso a mi también, ojalá este nuevo episodio aclare tus dudas y te deje unas cuantas... uauauauaujauja... no es broma, adelante y sírvete que esta recién servido.

Shadow y Anaid: gracias por sus cumplidos y por hacerle un guequito a mi historia en su lista de fic, en caso de Anaid y por seguir manteniéndolo como favorito, en el caso de Shadow... por cierto, no te encuentro pa nada quisquillosa my dear Shadow, solo exiges lo justo. Pase y disfruten.

Aurora: solo tienes que leer pa saber que la palabra romántica se va a quedar corta, créeme, me esmere mucho. En lo que se refiere a Hitomi, como spoiler: aun le queda algunas cosas por las cuales sufrir... pero no en el ámbito amoroso.

Viridiana: Van es hombre, Fanelia vive en el siglo terrestre equivalente a la ilustración¿quieres mas datos?, nada que hacer... además, si no fuera tan machista y tan cabeza dura no seria Van.

Bbkid: yo también pierdo las esperanzas a veces, cuando leo algún fic que se demora en actualizar. Sin ir mas lejos, uno de Escaflowne, en estos momentos debe estar al final de la lista, se llamaba "Angeles caídos" y es lejos, el mejor fic que he leído pero ahí esta... ni modo. Sorry por esperar y gracias por tus porras.

Estefania: no tengo palabras para expresar mi sentir. La única manera que tengo para disculparme es que leas ¡YA! el capitulo. Por cierto¿tu eres la misma Estefania de los tres reviews?.

Salina e Iris: ya actualice así que corran, mejor dicho, lean y gracias por sus reviews y por hacerse adictas a mi fic.

Didi y Emaleth: si, lo reconozco abiertamente, he sido cruel con todos ustedes, e incluso a veces me gustaba leer sus suplicas pero si ustedes se supieran lo que ha sido mi vida... bueno, ya no les doy mas lata con mis penas y que disfruten, sobre todo que disfruten a Van jejejeje...

Hen, Vic90 y Crisnel: gracias por hacer de mi fic uno mas de su lista de fic favoritos, gracias por sus reviews y aquí les traigo el nuevo chapter, con todo mi amor para mis nuevas lectoras y pa las antiguas también.

Dosu: puedo imaginar tu espera, y créeme que a nadie le duele mas el no haber actualizado pronto mas que a mi. Gracias por seguir prefiriendo mi fic y que disfrutes.

**ATENCION: AKI VAN LOS TIPICOS ANUNCIOS QUE HACEMOS LOS ESCRITORES DE FIC PARA PROTEGERNOS DE QUE NOS CAIGA UNA DEMANDA POR APROPIACION INTELECTUAL DE UNA IDEA O DE UN PERSONAJE: LOS PERSONAJES AKI MOSTRADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DEL ESTUDIO SUNRISE Y BANDAI, ASI KE NO ME MIREN FEO Y NO BUSCO ENRIQUECIMIENTO ECONOMICO...**

**ADEMÁS QUE ESPERABAN, CON LO MAL QUE TERMINO LA SERIE Y ESA MANIA DE USTEDES LO CREATIVOS DE LAS GRANDES PRODUCTORAS DE ANIME DE DEJAR FINALES ABIERTOS EN LAS SERIES, LO UNICO QUE FOMENTAN ES QUE SALGAN ESCRITORES AFICIONADOS COMO NOSOTROS DEFENDIENDO NUESTROS PUNTOS DE VISTA...**

* * *

Día 19, luna púrpura 1703 

Querido diario:

La brisa del mar de Nishoba queda atrás. Solo falta un día de navegación para llegar a la ciudadela.

Aunque no puedas ver y sentir, creo que a través de las palabras que escribo en ti, te darás cuenta de lo feliz que me siento.

Mi alma se siente completa y feliz, al igual que cada fibra de mi ser rebosa energía. La paz ha tocado "mi hogar". Van y yo nos hemos reconciliado.

Después de haber acampado la tormenta en la explanada de un bosque cercano a Nishoba, emprendimos camino hacia dicho pueblo costero. La situación entre Van y yo seguía sin resolverse. Ambos seguíamos de mal talante y ceñudos. Ni las bromas de Merle nos hacían sonreír.

Al llegar, la situación era tal como la imaginamos: las casas estaban en pésimas condiciones debido al huracán, temporal o tifón que las asoló, todas ellas construidas de madera y paja y una que otra casa hecha de materiales mas firme.

La forma geográfica de Nishoba era como la de una ensenada, donde el poblado – de no más de 30 casas – se encontraba esparcido a lo largo de la zona costera. La nave aterrizo en las altas llanuras desde donde se veía toda la aldea. Después nos movilizamos en los carruajes por un sendero largo y tortuoso, en descenso, mientras un sol abrasador nos cocinaba en el interior, sin notarse para nada la reciente tempestad.

No tenia plaza y lo único parecido a un edificio bien constituido era el que usaba el gobernador para la gobernatura y que según Van había sido acondicionado para nuestra estadía.

Pasamos por un camino a la orilla de la playa, el principal, donde la brisa entro al interior del carruaje, refrescándonos.

Al parecer estaban todos avisados de nuestra visita, ya que en los escombros de las casas había guirnaldas rotas, que de seguro los aldeanos confeccionaron para la ocasión.

Al llegar al edificio de la gobernatura, nos esperaban a las afueras de el, todos los aldeanos: Hombres, mujeres y niños de cabello negro y tés canela, sus caras nos miraban con falta de expresión, como si se hubieran olvidado de cómo sonreír, debido seguramente a lo ocurrido con sus casas y la tormenta que las deshizo.

Al abrirse las puertas del carruaje sus miradas parecieron cobrar un poco de vida: se llenaron de expectación y curiosidad.

Unos de nuestros soldados grito nuestros rangos y la emoción pareció aumentar en ellos.

Van bajo primero para poder ayudarme y al encontrarme ya en tierra los vi a todos arrodillados, algunos haciendo reverencias un tanto exageradas y otros subiendo y bajando la cabeza.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente cuando Van comenzó a buscar entre la morena multitud al que se suponía seria "el gobernador".

**-¿A quien buscas?.**

**-Al gobernador.**

**-¿Hay gobernador aquí?**

**-Si, mi abuelo Phineas instauro la gobernatura de Nishoba.**

Por lo visto Nishoba no poseía una conciencia cívica muy refinada.

Paso una hora y el gobernador no aparecía. Tanto Merle como yo volvimos al interior del carruaje aunque sin cerrar las puertas debido al calor.

Un sonido como a galope de caballos nos desperezo.

Al ver por la ventanilla vimos a un hombre casi calvo y vestido como uno mas de los pescadores ahí presentes, venia sobre un corcel negro, bello y esbelto; lo seguían dos hombres mas, jóvenes ambos y que venían arreando a una gran manada de caballos. Salimos del carruaje para ver mejor y vimos que las colinas por las que descendimos estaban cubiertas de polvo levantado por los corceles.

Los aldeanos se hicieron aun lado para dejar pasar a la comitiva que se dirigió a un improvisado establo aun lado de la gobernatura para poder encerrar a los animales. Al cabo de un momento el anciano calvo, barrigón y curtido por el sol volvió.

**-Mis mas sinceros respetos Alteza, como podrá ver, estaba solucionando unos asuntos...**

**-¿Con que tú eres el gobernador? – pregunto Van en un tono que no dejaba a dudas su carácter malhumorado.**

**-Silvio Rossi, Majestad, pa servirle – dijo "el gobernador", después de bajarse de su corcel, limpiarse las manos en su ropa y estrecharla con la de Van sin su permiso, claro y sin siquiera darse cuenta del estado de animo de mi esposo – como pudo ver, he estado en la faena de juntar los caballos de los aldeanos y de la gobernatura que arrancaron para el temporal, me podrá creer que se escaparon 27 y volvieron 63 ¿increíble no?**

**-Si, increíble – le respondió Van con los brazos en jarra - ¿sabes porque estoy aquí Silvio Rozzi?**

**-Pues, pa que mas que presentar a su hembra...**

**-¿Cómo?.**

**-Quiero decir, a su Señora esposa – se corrigió a tiempo Silvio al ver que Van convertía sus manos en puños.**

Me adelante seguida de Merle, para ese entonces los aldeanos habían vuelto a reunirse a nuestro alrededor.

**-Ella es mi esposa, Hitomi de Fanel y le debes "respeto"...**

**-Por supuesto Alteza – corrió a mi lado y se arrodillo a mis pies – es un honor conocerla Mi Señora, un honor.**

**-El gusto es mío Don Silvio.**

**-¿Don Silvio?, que va, yo tengo de caballero lo que una gaviota de ballena.**

**-Se nota – susurro a mi oído Merle**

**-Y esta es mi hermana Lady Merle.**

**-¿Pero como, Usted no tenia un hermano?.**

**-El murió hace años... - le aclaro Van con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos que solo yo vi – ella es mi hermana adoptiva.**

**-Bienvenida Mi Lady – le saludo Silvio inclinándose varias veces, Merle le agradeció con un gesto mezcla de fastidio y desgano – Por lo visto le toco todo el mal tiempo antes de llegar aquí, pero de eso ni preocuparse, ya que la gobernatura esta acondicionada para que sus mercedes se instalen en ella ahora mismo...**

**-Que bueno... – volvió a murmurar Merle abanicándose con la mano.**

**-Pero antes quería darles uno de los sencillos presentes que les entregaremos durante su estadía – se volvió y se acerco con las riendas del bello corcel negro y se las entrega a Van – este bello semental negro que dome yo mismo para Su Alteza.**

**-Pobre caballito – susurro por lo bajo Merle.**

**-Se llama Diablo ¿no es precioso?**

**-Si, es muy bello – dijo Van acercándose y acariciando su lomo.**

Y en verdad lo era: era tan negro que su piel brillaba bajo el ardiente sol y se notaba brioso. Me acerque a verlo y acariciarlo cuando Silvio volvió a hablar.

**-Mi Señora podrá elegir cualquiera de los que separare después, es que este animal junto con otros mas se unieron a los ya amansados y bagaban por las llanuras, libres.**

**-¿Solo Usted y esos dos hombres lo hicieron?**

**-Si, uno de ellos es mi hijo y el otro mi sobrino, son expertos en caballos y domadura, lo han aprendido todo de mi...**

Y así, mientras íbamos camino a la gobernatura, Silvio me contó, en menos de 5 minutos la historia de su vida, de su familia y antepasados...

**-... y cuando necesite a una curandera solo me avisa que mi tía es muy buena para esas cosas.**

**-Esta bien, muchas gracias – le respondí, tratando de ser lo mas amablemente posible a pesar de mi malestar por tener que haber esperado bajo aquel sol infernal.**

Aunque era pequeña, estaba bien distribuida. No tenia nada de lujo, uno que otro florero, los muebles en su mayoría eran de ratan y la decoración era muy mediterránea, sencilla y sobria, como se suponía tenia que ser una casa de veraneo. No extrañe los lujos, para mi estaba bien mientras pudiera dormir en ella.

Una vez adentro nos presentaron a la servidumbre que en su mayoría eran mujeres de la familia de Silvio.

Nos ayudaron con nuestros equipajes y nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones. La mía tenia dos ventanales abatibles por donde entraba mucha luz y brisa, poseía una cama de gran tamaño con una moqueta de color blanco transparente, un tocador con lo necesario para asearnos, un closet y quizás lo mas extraño, una hamaca colgada a la orilla de unos de los ventanales que se mecía suavemente.

Una joven muchacha, que de seguro tendría la edad de Merle, me ayudaba a desempacar.

**-Su Majestad no debería preocuparse, para eso estoy yo, para ayudarla.**

**-No es problema, esto lo hacia yo misma en mi casa.**

**-¿En su casa, acaso no tenia sirvientes?**

**-No, nunca los tuve – vi la cara de consternación en la muchacha – mi madre me enseño a balerme por mi misma...**

**-¿Es que acaso Usted no es de la nobleza? – pregunto asombrada por su propio atrevimiento, tapándose la boca para después disculparse – discúlpeme, discúlpeme por favor Alteza, no quise...**

**-No importa, no te sientas mal...**

**-Es que antes de que Usted y el amo Van llegaran mi abuelo Silvio nos dio muchas ordenes y cosas que no deberíamos hacer en su presencia, una de ellas era hablar sin que Su Alteza nos preguntara nada.**

**-Pues el mismo señor Silvio se salto la regla cuando se acerco a nosotros sin siquiera perdirselo – la niña seguía mirándome con aprehensión – además, dudo que se entere si no se lo dices o sino se lo digo yo.**

Le sonrei para consolarla y funciono. Era una buena muchacha que asustada cumplía con las ordenes de su abuelo, que en su vida había tenido clases de protocolo y que las únicas clases que había tenido – casi nulas - habían sido solo gritos y amenazas.

Seguimos riendo cuando Van irrumpió en la pieza. Marina - que era el nombre de la chica- bajo la cabeza y note un leve temor en su mirada, como si pensara que Van era un Dios todopoderoso y que la castigaría por verlo directamente a los ojos. Aun me cuesta dejar de comparar el concepto que tienen de la monarquía los habitantes de Gaia, casi idéntica, sino igual a la que tenían los habitantes del Japón antes de la segunda guerra mundial.

**-¿Aun no has desempacado?**

**-No, aun no.**

**-Quería que nos acompañaras a recorrer la aldea y los alrededores junto a Merle.**

**-Estoy cansada y agotada y..**

**-...Quieres darte un baño – dijo Van, en tono irónico y fastidiado, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Tono que me hizo enfurecer.**

**-Si, si es que puedo "Al-te-za" – recalque la ultima palabra para que se diera cuenta de mi malestar. Giro la cabeza bruscamente y me miro enojado.**

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle a Marina que saliera de la habitación.

Una vez escuchado cerrarse la puerta, volvió hablarme.

**-¿Porque no puedes darle un gusto a esta gente, porque no dejarte ver ante ellos?, necesitan saber que estamos con ellos y que nos preocupamos de su bienestar.**

**-Bienestar que por lo visto no quieres darme.**

**-Ese no es el punto.**

**-Siempre tengo que ceder yo y nadie mas que yo¿es que acaso no puedo descansar un momento en paz sin preocuparme por el resto?.**

**-Es tu labor como Reina mostrarte piadosa y comprensiva con tus súbditos.**

**-¿Y a que hora puedo ser yo misma?.**

**-Después, pero ahora te necesito a mi lado... – me miro como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de haber revelado un secreto – para ayudar a la gente – termino por decir, como aclarando que yo solo le servia para eso y nada mas.**

Respire hondo, trate de contar pero no me resultaba. Pose mi mirada en el mar y sus olas que reventaban furiosas contra la playa.

**-No iré, por hoy descansare, mañana saldré hacer "labor social", hoy solo quiero ser Hitomi Kanzaki.**

**-¿Cómo dices? – pregunto incrédulo y molesto, muy molesto.**

**-Lo que escuchaste, ahora déjame sola que deseo cambiarme para darme un baño, deja entrar a Marina para que me ayude.**

Me gire tirando del listón de mi vestido que estaba a la altura de mis costillas para detenerme después: Van se había acercado a mi y me había tomado por los brazos.

**-He cambiado de opinión.**

**-¡Suéltame Van, me haces daño!.**

**-No te pediré que vengas, te lo ordeno.**

**-¡¡¡Suéltame!!! – le grite – ¡qué no entiendes que estoy cansada!.**

**-Me llevo hasta el armario y saco un vestido para tirarlo sobre la cama.**

**-Ponte este vestido mas holgado, te esperare abajo.**

**-¡¡¡Que no entiendes que no iré¡déjame sola!.**

**-Te daré solo media hora.**

**-¡No iré, me encerrare aquí y no saldré hasta mañana!**

**-¡¡¡no te atrevas!!! – se giro camino a la puerta, para apuntarme con un dedo para recalcar su frase. Volvió hacia mi con los puños apretados – sabes de lo que soy capaz Hitomi, votaría la mal...**

**-...maldita puerta, si ya lo se, no te estoy echando de nuestros aposentos.**

Puso los brazos en jarra, miro al piso y respiro profundamente.

**-Esto no puede seguir así Hitomi, no puede – lo mire y vi que su furia había dado paso al cansancio – hoy en la noche hablaremos, lo quieras o no.-**

**-Van, yo...**

**-Te espero abajo.**

Lo escuche irse y quise ir tras él, para decirle que lo quería y amaba, que quería mas que conversar cuando cayera la noche, que quería hacer el amor con él, que quería tomar un baño con él como lo hacíamos en Fanelia, que quería compartir con él nuestras anécdotas de infancia, nuestros sueños y planes a futuro, pero no pude. Fui una cobarde.

Comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta de nada mas; aun quedaba ropa por guardar, el closet estaba abierto y yo tenia el vestido que Van me había elegido en las manos.

La tierna voz de Marina me sobresalto.

**-¿Señora, esta bien?.**

**-Si, estoy bien – trate de sonreír mientras me secaba las lagrimas – ¿querrías ayudarme a sacar el vestido?.**

**-Si, por supuesto.**

**-También quiero que solo guardes mis vestidos y demás prendas, las otras cosas, déjala en los baules.**

**-Sí Alteza.**

Cuando acabe de vestirme y lavarme la cara le dije a Marina que me dejara sola. Me vi en el espejo del tocador y mis ojos seguían rojos, al igual que la punta de la nariz y mis mejillas. Vi hacia el exterior y el sol seguía en lo alto, bronceando aun mas a los lugareños que esforzadamente volvían a levantar sus casas

Levantar sus hogares...

¿Cómo levantaría el mío?.

Salí de la habitación con la cabeza hecha un embrollo. Desesperada, con rabia, pero también triste.

Llegue a lo alto de la escalera. Solo tenia que bajarla, doblar a la izquierda y encontrarme con Van y Merle...

¿Y si no lo hacia?.

¿Si huía a la playa para estar sola?

La idea tomo forma en mi cerebro tan rapido que mis pies obedecieron en el acto.

Baje la escalera lo mas silenciosamente posible, doble a mi derecha y me vi entrando por una puerta que me llevaba a tres puertas mas: la de mi izquierda a la despensa, la del centro a una salida trasera y la de la derecha a la cocina.

Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta para salir al exterior cuando una de las cocineras salió intempestivamente con dirección a la despensa y se detuvo en seco frente a mi.

Se irguió después de hacer una venia y permaneció callada esperando mis ordenes

**-Puedes retirarte, que no necesito nada, ve – la inste.**

En eso, para mi desgracia apareció Claudette

**-¿Señora Hitomi desea algo?**

**-No, nada Claudette, gracias¿como va todo?**

**-Bien, muy bien, todo el personal esta instruido sobre lo que tiene que hacer.**

**-Que bueno...**

**-¿Le sucede algo, la veo extraña? – me miraba como si me obscultara –¿le preparo un té?**

**-No Claudette, ahora saldré, gracias – le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de salida para evitar mas testigos que hablaran de mi huida.**

Cuando me gire, choque nuevamente con otra persona. Una anciana de mediana estatura, cabello largo, canoso y trenzado, vestida de una manera que me hizo recordar a la moda de los años setenta en la tierra: solo le faltaba unas gafas redondas para que pareciera una dulce viejecita hippie. A pesar de eso su rostro aparentaba menos edad incluso que Catriona, aunque estaba surcado por varias arrugas era igualmente bronceado como la mayoría de los pobladores de la caleta.

**-Oh, abuela Marina¿qué hace aquí? – le pregunto Claudette, que ya parecía conocerla.**

**-Decidí ayudar a Marianela en la despensa y venia a buscar un banco para sentarme y poder desgranar las legumbres.**

**-Déjeme presentarle a mi patrona, Su Alteza Real la Reina Hitomi de Fanelia.**

**-Un gusto en conocerla, su sobrino Don Silvio me recomendó sus servicios en caso de necesitarlos.**

**-El placer será todo mío al servirla.**

**-Bueno, Claudette me retiro, espero que todo vaya bien...**

**-Pero Señora...**

**-¿Dime?.**

**-¿No saldrá por el frente?.**

**-No, iré las caballerizas a escoger un caballo primero – le dije para desviar la tensión. La anciana me lanzo una mirada interrogante para después salir con su banco hacia afuera de la casa.**

Cuando salí al exterior había un grupo de mujeres desgranando legumbres, tal como había dicho la anciana Marina, entre las que se encontraba la Marina adolescente. Todas me hicieron una reverencia al pasar por su lado mientras se centraban en su tarea. Al pasar por el frente de la abuela, esta me retubo con una de sus manos, delgadas pero fuertes y me dijo:

**-No es recomendable pasear por el bosque después de que ha cesado una tormenta – su voz era suave y afectuosa, pero sus ojos me miraban como reprendiéndome por anticipado – todas las bestias salen de su guarida.**

**-Yo no... yo no me dirijo hacia el bosque – le dije titubeando, dejándome aun mas en evidencia.**

**-Espere un par de días.**

El mirarla directamente a los ojos me puso la piel de gallina.

**-¿Usted es... – titubee.**

**-¿Adivina, vidente? – me pregunto.**

**-Si.**

**-Podría decirse que me defiendo, pero supongo que Usted no lo necesita¿verdad?.**

**-No se de que me habla.**

**-Aunque su don en estos momentos esta bloqueado, es muy intenso, lo veo en su aura.**

No supe que decir.

De alguna manera lo que decía esta abuela era verdad. Desde que había llegado a Gaia no había tenido ninguna visión, ni había intentado tirarme las cartas del tarot a mi misma o a otra persona. La falta de visiones lo había atribuido a la falta de acontecimientos importantes y trágicos. Pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en si podía tener visiones "buenas".

**-Supongo que lo supo...**

**-Toda Gaia lo sabe – dijo haciendo un ademan de despreocupación total, como si le diera igual.**

**-Pero lo primero que me dijo...**

**-¿Si?.**

**-¿Era un consejo o una predicción?.**

**-Un consejo por supuesto.**

**-Gracias.**

Seguí mi camino hacia las caballerizas con la percepción de que la anciana me seguía con la mirada puesta en mi nuca.

Al llegar me encontré con un mozo de cuadra que obedeció mis ordenes sin chistar: buscar un caballo dócil y encillarlo para que pudiera salir lo antes posible del lugar.

Una vez ensillado el animal, partí con el bordeando la playa, no sin antes haber salido a todo galope de las caballerizas para evitar seguir dando explicaciones de esto y aquello. Una vez en ella aminore en la marcha y disfrute de la brisa que movía mi cabello, el sol dándome en la cara¡que libre me sentía!.

Seguí bordeando la playa hasta llegar a los faldeos del acantilado, después baje del caballo y seguí por la orilla del bosque con las riendas en mi mano.

La vegetación era maravillosa y llena de vida. Escuchaba a una especie de ave trinar desde lo alto de los arboles, que parecían aun más frondosos en su copa, formando como una especie de catedral verde por donde los rayos del sol entraban ocasionalmente.

Otro ruido pareció atraer la atención del caballo: un río.

Aunque sabia montar a la perfección, el aparente control que se suponía debería tener sobre el animal era nulo. El caballo decidió arrastrarme hacia una vertiente cercana donde saciaría su sed. Cuando termino de beber, decidí hacerlo obedecer para que pudiera seguir recorriendo la selva, hasta que después de avanzar un par de metros, el caballo comenzó a ponerse inquieto, a encabritarse y relinchar. La advertencia de la anciana Marina se me vino a la cabeza y mire presurosa hacia todos lados para divisar a una posible bestia pero no veía nada moverse, ni un arbusto o rama fuera de su lugar y ningún ruido excepto el de las aves en lo alto de los arboles. Pero aun así el caballo seguía colocándose mas y mas inquieto, hasta que salió despavorido hasta perderse.

Volví a mirar hacia todos lados para percatarme nuevamente si es que había alguna bestia merodeando pero seguía sin ver ni oír nada, hasta que decidí tomar el camino de regreso por el que había arrancado mi caballo...

Todo fue tan rápido.

Dos punzantes dolores a la altura de mi pantorrilla me hicieron gritar y trastabillar sin caerme, mientras a unos pasos se encontraba una serpiente erguida y con los colmillos listos para atacar nuevamente. Retrocedí paso a paso, llorando de dolor, sintiendo que la sangre corría en un hilillo por mi tobillo, arrastrando mi pierna herida, sin valor a aferrármela, por miedo a que aquel reptil me mordiera otra vez. Aun así, seguía deslizándose frente a mí, con movimientos sigzagueantes, con sus ojos amarillos y su lengua azotándola sin cesar.

Mi respirar se hizo mas dificultoso debido al veneno, que también comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi visión, haciéndola cada vez mas nebulosa. Trate de localizar a mi alrededor algo con que ahuyentarla y evitar que volviera a morderme, encontrándola un par de centímetros mas atrás: una rama quebrada por mi caballo al huir. Pero para alcanzarla tendría que seguir retrocediendo, con el inconveniente de poder caerme si pisaba mal y de tener que recogerla y exponerme.

El dolor parecía atenazarme toda la pierna y al llegar hasta aquella maldita rama parecía cada vez mas imposible, el veneno me hacia cada vez mas torpe y mi sentido de la orientación fallaba. Trate de estirar mi brazo para alcanzarla pero parecía alejarse de mi, eso sumado a mi estropeada visión, todo se convertía en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar...

Hasta que otros dos sonidos rasgaron el aire, haciéndome retroceder, tropezar y caer: dos cuchillos que pasaron por mi lado cual saeta y que redujeron a la serpiente, convirtiéndola en un pedazo de soga azotándose unos segundos.

**-¿Estas bien? – era Van. En su rostro había una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.**

**-No, mi pierna me due... – alcanze a decir para después perder el resto de conocimiento que me quedaba.**

Lejos. Muy lejos escuchaba la voz de Van llamándome, como un grito lejano en la tormenta.

Volví de una seinconciencia con los murmullos y gemidos de una multitud que se arremolinaba en torno al caballo de Van, que gritaba ordenes y pedía ayuda. Entreabrí los ojos y vi su rostro deformado por la angustia y el dolor. Comencé a llorar.

**-Van...**

**-Estarás bien, te llevare...**

**-Yo no quería, pero...**

**-Sssshhhh, descansa, te pondrás bien.**

**-Perdóname, perdóname Van – le dije sollozando de dolor, vergüenza y frustración, con la cabeza en su hombro y una sensación de vacío abismante en el estomago.**

Cerré mis ojos, escuche las voces y gritos de todo el mundo cuando entramos al interior de la casona: "por Escaflowne, en que te has metido ahora" decía Merle, "Pero que le ha pasado a la patroncita, Amo Van" se lamentaba Don Silvio y " Por Dios, que Mi Señora no se muera" lloraba Claudette. Pero a pesar de todo, la única voz que escuchaba mas clara que las otras, era la de Van.

**-Estarás bien, no dejare que mueras – susurro en mi oído mientras subíamos la escalera – no dejare que te vayas de mi lado nunca.**

Abrí los ojos cuando me sentí recostada sobre nuestra cama. Había mucha gente alrededor de nuestro lecho, que fue desebacuada por la voz de la anciana Marina.

**-¿Que hacéis tanto aquí, solo sois un estorbo para mí? – los arreaba con una voz increíblemente fuerte para una anciana aparentemente frágil – solo quiero al marido de la muchacha, a Marina segunda y a alguien mas que será... – detuvo su hablar para seleccionar a su tercer ayudante – la chica gato, rápido, todos afuera¡¡ya!!.**

El tropel de gente se retiro al instante y la anciana pareció conforme.

**-Ahora tu – apunto a Merle - ve a la cocina y trae agua caliente y agua fría y también trae algunas fuentes de diferentes tamaños – Merle afirmo con la cabeza y salió rápidamente – Marina, tu ve "donde siempre" y tráeme como mínimo 10 sanguijuelas, también pasa a nuestra casa y trae toda la miel que encuentres, no, mejor no, creí ver miel en la cocina, ve – la muchacha, sin despedirse salió a toda prisa, quedando Van y yo – y Usted Majestad, tráigame los cuchillos mas afilados que tenga, no de la cocina, sino los que Usted porta habitualmente, también quiero hilo y aguja.**

**-¿Se salvara?.**

**-Si Usted y los demás se apuran, por supuesto.**

**-¿Necesita algo mas?.**

**-Tráigame el licor mas fuerte que encuentre, lo necesitare para desinfectar la herida.**

Vi con mis ojos somnolientos y agotados a Van saliendo por la puerta para después escucharlo reprender a los que estaban fuera de la habitación y darles ordenes.

Un sopor y cansancio insostenible vinieron a mi, pero tenia miedo a cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos.

La anciana se acerco a mi y se sentó a mis pies, rajo el vestido toscamente para tener acceso a mi pantorrilla, tomándola con una fuerza que me hizo gritar de dolor y despertarme de mi fatiga.

**-Créeme querida, que este dolor que sientes ahora, no será nada¡nada!, comparado con el dolor que sentirás cuando te toque parir los hijos que tu Rey Dragón te engendre.**

**-No se si vivire para ello.**

**-Lo harás, la serpiente solo te mordió dos veces.**

**-Las suficientes para matar a cualquiera.**

**-Pero tu no eres una "persona cualquiera" – nos miramos durante un par de segundos que parecieron un siglo, hasta que ella misma rompió el contacto – tu sabes a que me refiero... ahora tratare de drenar todo lo que pueda del veneno.**

**-¿Drenar?.**

**-Si, puedes gritar, llorar o agarrarte de los cojines, da igual.**

**-Pero mis ojos quieren ce...**

**-No pasara nada, créeme, con tanto dolor ni tiempo tendrás para cerrarlos.**

Después de eso, me deje hacer.

Sentía mi cuerpo afiebrado y mi pierna derecha inflamada, como si hubiera aumentado mil veces su tamaño y un dolor en las sienes me hacia llorar, perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente.

Cuando desperté, la habitación estaba en penumbras, la noche ya había caído en Nishoba y a mi intento de sentarme un dolor en la pierna me lo impidió.

**-Vuelve a acostarte – era Van, estaba sentado a aun lado de mi cama – tienes que reposar.**

Su rostro me regalaba un a sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban cansados e irritados, como si hubiera llorado...

**-Lo siento, siento hacerte esto...**

**-No hables, debes descansar – me dijo, levantándose de su silla y sentándose en la cama – cuando todo esto pase, hablaremos, ahora solo quiero que estés bien.**

Acaricio mi rostro y sus dedos parecieron infundirme cansancio, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, viendo por ultimo a la anciana Marina que ingresaba a la habitación con una vasija, después de eso, solo dormí.

Al despertar, la habitación estaba inundada de luz y un aroma a comida entraba por uno de los ventanales abiertos haciendo que mis tripas se agitaran de hambre.

Decidí no moverme mucho por temor a que mi herida sufriera algún colapso.

Gire la cabeza para ver a Van nuevamente, durmiendo con la cabeza agachada y los brazos cruzados, sobre una silla.

Al verle me sentí mas mal de lo que ya me sentía. Se había desvelado por mi, con todos los sentidos puestos en ello, cansado, fatigado y todo por mi culpa.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, se despertó sobresaltado y mirándome como si no se perdonara el haberse quedado dormido.

**-¿Que sucede, te encuentras bien? – pregunto asustado y corriendo a mi lado.**

**-Estoy bien o eso creo.**

**-Iré por la anciana Marina – salió a toda prisa y al cabo de un instante volvió acompañado de la anciana y de Merle que saltaba de alegría.**

**-¡¡Por fin, por fin, pense que te morías, estaba preocupada por ti!! – finalizo Merle, llorando su perorata y tirándose a un lado besando mi mano.**

**-Vamos a ver como va esa herida – sonrío de forma benévola y procedió a sacar la venda – veo que bien.**

**-¿Entonces, se recuperara? – pregunto rebosante de alegría Van.**

**-Ya ha amanecido y sigue respirando ¿no es así? – miro a Van y este a su vez nos miraba de forma alternada, sonriendo alegremente y abrasando a Merle – hasta Usted dejo su ceño fruncido y su carácter mandón.**

Pense que Van se enojaría, pero solo atino a rascarse la cabeza medio avergonzado y Merle a sonreír entre dientes.

**-Bueno, ahora me gustaría quedar a solas, si no es mucha la molestia, Majestad.**

**-Esta bien, haré que le preparen el desayuno a Hitomi.**

**-Buena idea, necesita reponer sus fuerzas, por cierto, que le traigan leche, mucha leche, ya que es buena para reponer la sangre perdida.**

**-Así será.**

**-Pues vaya, vaya – los miro irse y prosiguió – orgulloso y testarudo como todos los Fanel, no hacia otra cosa que descargar su sentir con los demás.**

**-Discúlpelo si fue grosero con Usted, el no quería...**

**-Si, lo entiendo, en el fondo de sus ojos carmesíes podía ver su frustración y tristeza.**

**-No soporta el verse sobrepasado.**

**-Si, tiende a exasperarse con facilidad y a colocarse mas taciturno que de costumbre.**

**-Yo no lo habría descrito mejor¿parece que Usted es muy observadora?.**

**-Digamos que he vivido y visto lo suficiente como para saber como es la gente, en especial los varones Fanel...**

Algo en su forma de decir el apellido de mi esposo me inquieto. Por una fracción de segundos vi en sus ojos tristeza, nostalgia y dolor; pero casi al instante adopto otra vez una pose relajada y risueña.

**-Bueno, ahora traeré sanguijuelas para que te absorban otro poco de sangre.**

**-¿Sanguijuelas? – pregunte aterrada.**

**-Si, sanguijuelas – me confirmo – ¿o como crees que te sacamos los restos de veneno que tenias en el cuerpo?.**

**-Pense que lo succionaría Usted misma con su boca...**

**-Pues si, la gran parte lo saque yo y el resto ellas – señalo una vasija que llevaba con ella – pero dado que tu mordida tiene mejor pinta, solo usare dos.**

**-No me explico como es que aun sigo viva, fue una serpiente, no un perro lo que me mordió.**

**-Digamos que hay organismos mas fuertes que otros... aguantaste mas, eso es todo.**

**-Se que hay algo mas, pero no se que es.**

**-Acaso Su Majestad no se da cuenta que todo cuanto gira en torno suyo es totalmente diferente a lo que le sucede al resto de los mortales, Usted debe ser la favorecida por la Diosa Fortuna, así lo han dicho todos los que han oído de su merced o la han conocido.**

**-¿Piensas que estoy protegida?.**

**-La Fortuna siempre le sonreirá, aunque pase por lo peor, sus ojos de vidente lo verán todo.**

**-Pero si ni siquiera fui capaz de sentir a aquella serpiente.**

**-Cuando le digo que "veras todo" me refiero a "todo lo importante".**

"Todo lo importante". ¿Acaso la mordida de una serpiente no lo era?. Aunque pensándolo mejor, mis visiones siempre implicaban a terceros. Ahora creía entender a que se refería.

**-"Todo lo importante" – repetí sin darme cuenta.**

**-Si, todo lo importante para Usted.**

Siguió curándome y colocando aquellos bichos sobre mi pierna mientras tarareaba una canción alegremente.

Ella, aparte de ser curandera, era adivina, no me lo había confirmado abiertamente pero lo sabia.

La anciana Marina era una mujer absolutamente interesante, parecía ser una persona que sabia mucho mas de lo que aparentaba.

Así paso el segundo día de mi reposo entre las curaciones de Marina y Marina Junior, las bromas de Merle y la mirada entre risueña y preocupada de Van. Me gusto mucho verlo sonreír de nuevo, aunque sea un poco.

Para el tercer día ya estaba en pie y recibía las atenciones de todos, no querían descuidarme en ningún momento, por temor a que hiciera otra tontería.

Al cuarto día, pude salir a recorrer la devastada Nishoba, conocer sus historias y de paso disculparme con ellos por mi falta de juicio por no haberlos visitado antes. Ellos entendieron y parecieron aliviados al saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

En todo momento fui acompañada por Van, quien me ayudo a subirme y bajarme del caballo, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, nuestras miradas que se encontraban y fijaban por unos segundos me hacia sonrojar, sentir que nuestra química estaba mas viva que nunca. Sentir su aliento cerca de mi sien y de mi oído mientras me hablaba, me hacia recordar las caricias que anhelaba sentir de su parte, de los días sin poder llegar a solucionar nuestras desavenencias o de aquel día en que casi me posee sobre el buró de la biblioteca en Krosnos, no hacían mas que hacerme sentir frustrada e insegura, culpable de todo lo que pasaba.

Para el quinto día mi herida ya estaba casi curada y decidimos salir a recorrer la playa de Nishoba, acompañados de Merle y Marina junior, que a esas alturas eran muy buenas amigas y que recogían múltiples tesoros a la orilla del mar como piedrecitas, conchitas y vidrios pulidos por las olas, mientras tanto Van y yo nos sentábamos a la orilla, en una roca cercana para ver la puesta de sol y hablar de los proyectos que tenia para la caleta.

**-Quiero que Nishoba se convierta en el puerto Marítimo de Fanelia, tal como lo soñó mi hermano, el próximo año, cuando la ciudadela este a punto de ser reparada en su totalidad, volveremos para mostrarles a los aldeanos como será el muelle y embarcadero que tendrán, le encargare a un arquitecto que lo diseñe.**

**-Me parece genial, así Nishoba cobrara vida y podrá disfrutar del progreso, cuanto me alegro Van.**

**-¿En serio crees que es una buena idea? – me miro avergonzado, como si le hubiera dicho un cumplido.**

**-Si y también me alegro porque me incluyes en tus planes.**

**-Eres mi esposa y mi mujer – lo vi mirar la arena sin devolverme la mirada, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas aun mas morenas por el sol de la costa – y te quiero a mi lado cada vez que pase algo importante en mi reino y en mi vida...**

¿Acaso aquello significaba lo que yo pensaba?.

Me paralice. Sentí mi corazón latir mas fuerte, como si me fuera a perforar el pecho, no quería mirarlo por temor a que sus palabras solo hayan sido la brisa Marina que mecía mi cabello y mi vestido, un sueño, una ilusión...

**-Hitomi, yo...**

Lo mire sobresaltada, esperando que continuase, viéndolo a los ojos y encontrando en ellos esperanza, anhelo, deseo, pero también miedo, miedo a ser herido.

Su mano se apoyo en mi mejilla acariciándola. La sentí cálida y un tanto húmeda. Estaba nervioso al igual que yo. Ambos dudábamos en acercarnos, en tirar las murallas abajo, en ceder ante nuestros orgullos.

**-¡Oh Majestad, por fin lo encuentro! – era Silvio, que venia hacia nosotros montado a caballo con su habitual humor y fresca desenvoltura – venia a decirle que ya hemos amansado a un par de caballos para que la Señora Hitomi elija entre ellos el que mas le guste.**

**-Esta bien Silvio, vamos hacia alla para ver.**

**-Son todos bellos animales, dignos de una Reina, los hombres de mi familia se encargaron de y domarlos, así que puede tener confianza de que no le harán daño alguno.**

**-Muchas gracias Don Silvio, iremos a verlos ahora mismo.**

Aunque durante estos días había aprendido a apreciar a Silvio, a Van no acababa de gustarle, por lo ladino que era, algo entendible hasta cierto punto ya que Nishoba había pasado mucho tiempo sin visita de sus reyes, siendo los últimos en visitarla, los abuelos de Van.

Al llegar a los establos, vimos la gran variedad que había y que antes, por diversos motivos, no habíamos apreciado bien. Pero solo uno atrajo mi atención: era blanco, como la nieve de Krosnos y se debatía entre sus domadores en el corral del fondo, el que servia para domarlos. Lanzaba patadas a diestras y siniestra y se encabritaba, siendo imposible montarlo ante el asombro y risas de los que se encontraban mirando tras las vallas.

**-¿Y aquel, don Silvio?.**

**-Es una potranca joven, estaba en la manada de los caballos salvajes que encontramos, hemos tratado de domarla, día tras día, pero se niega, el maldito animal – me miro como si cavilara la posibilidad de que yo le pidiera aquel animal – ¿no querrá Usted a aquel animal, Majestad? – pregunto temeroso, sin dejar de mirar al caballo y a mi, alternadamente.**

**-Es hermoso y me gustaría que fuera mi caballo, si logran domarlo, claro esta.**

**-El asunto es, Majestad, que hasta ahora no ha funcionado ningún método para civilizarlo...**

**-Tal vez no has usado el método adecuado Silvio – le salió al paso, Van – una vez alguien me enseño que para educar o amansar a una fiera era necesario hacer como hace Dios: con una mano castigar y con la otra acariciar – en ese momento su mano izquierda rozo mi espalda, en descenso, para posarla en mi cintura y mirarme a los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente aquella frase, se la había dicho yo la primera vez que discutimos y que terminamos haciendo el amor de una manera, que al rememorarla sentía mis mejillas arder y mi vientre contraerse dolorosamente. Mi boca pareció secarse ante la avidez en sus ojos, que se movieron por inercia hacia mis labios.**

**-Su majestad ha sido sabio y hablado con la verdad, Silvio – era la anciana Marina, que había aparecido de la nada para reprender a su sobrino – llevas años en este oficio y que me vengas ahora con esto...**

**-Pero tía, Usted le quita importancia a todo, como si fuera tan fácil como preparar sus brebajes – se quejo Silvio, mientras los demás hombres presentes comenzaron a tirarle todo tipo de bromas y comentarios a los cuales él respondía cada vez mas enojado.**

**-Espero que dentro de tres días o a mas tardar el ultima día de nuestra estadía en Nishoba ya lo hayas domado, Silvio.**

**-Por supuesto, Majestad – dijo abatido, nuestro gobernador, ante las risas y bromas que no cesaban y que habían aumentado con la orden de Van.**

Decidimos volver a la casona para cenar, acompañados siempre por Merle y Marina junior, que fascinada escuchaba las historias sobre lo ocurrido en la gran guerra.

Van y yo caminábamos un par de pasos mas atrás, en silencio la mayor parte, comentando la anécdota de los caballos para reírnos a costa de Silvio y los demás.

**-¿Aun recuerdas aquella frase?.**

**-Nunca podré olvidar nada que salga de tu boca – se detuvo y me giro hacia él. A lo lejos el sol se ocultaba esparciendo sus rayos dorados por doquier – ni las veces en que yo te he... te he...**

**-Van, yo... lo siento mucho – me arroje a sus brazos y me aferre como si se me fuera a escapar de las manos – en realidad, lo siento, siento haberte hecho daño.**

**-No digas eso, soy tan culpable como tu – su mano comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, consolándome – tenias razón, nunca me he puesto en tu lugar, soy egoísta y un...**

Le coloque un dedo en los labios y lo bese suavemente, ante su asombro inicial, para luego ceder terreno a su abrazo, cálido, seguro y protector. Me sentía en la gloria, llena y a la vez vacía de emoción, esperando ser llenada por el vendaval de emociones que desprendía Van.

Nos separamos al percatarnos que varias personas nos observaban y cuchicheaban, pero que paraban cuando Van les lanzaba una mirada asesina.

A pesar de eso, seguía levemente sonrojado y solo atino a tomar mi mano y llevarme hacia la casona para así cenar, en un mutismo sereno, sonriendo levemente.

La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos. Van y yo estabamos en una especie de burbuja imposible de romper; cada mirada, cada roce o comentario implicaba un trasfondo sexual, un juego de seducción en que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Al finalizar decidimos salir a dar un paseo, los dos solos, a la costanera. Yo iba de su brazo, con miedo ha hablar, con miedo a romper el hechizo; recibiendo a nuestro paso los saludos y venias de la gente y viendo a lo lejos el sol posarse.

A pesar de ya estar anocheciendo, el ambiente se encontraba caldeado; mucho calor y en el cielo unas cuantas nubes comenzaban a posarse sobre nuestras cabezas, como augurio de un derrame de agua.

**-Que extraño es el clima de la costa – menciono Van – nunca entenderé tanto bochorno.**

**-El clima en Fanelia es mas marcado, no tan ambiguo como acá, debe ser por causa del océano.**

**-Si, debe ser por eso – miro hacia la playa y las olas ennegrecidas por la noche – es la segunda vez que veo el mar.**

**-¿La segunda?.**

**-La primera fue en Asturias.**

**-Si me acuerdo, fue cuando conocimos a Milerna.**

**-También fue en Asturias la primera vez que te vi vestida a la usanza de Gaia.**

**-Si, también recuerdo eso – baje la vista sonriendo y recordando su cara aquella vez: tenia los ojos como plato y la boca abierta de la impresión.**

**-Te veías hermosa.**

**-Después de ver tu reacción aquella vez, me quedo mas que claro que si.**

Reí mientras él parecía tener ganas de enfadarse.

No te burles, sabes muy bien que a mi no se me dan estas cosas.

Pues que raro, hasta el momento te has sabido expresar a la perfección.

**-Tu sabes a que me refiero.**

**-Si, lo se – tome sus manos y lo mire a los ojos. Las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer – pero tampoco tienes que decírmelas, porque lo se.**

**-Pero a las mujeres les gustaba que se las digan todo el tiempo, quieren a hombres como Allen, que las llenen de galanterías y palabras bellas.**

**-Si, también es verdad – le afirme, viendo una pizca de desazón en sus ojos – pero yo no estoy casada con Allen Schezar, sino con Van Fanel, no seas tonto.**

**-¿Estas llorando? – levanto mi mentón – quisiera no volver a verte llorar.**

**-Es imposible, la pena tiene que existir para haya alegría y viceversa.**

**-Lo se, créeme que lo se, pero...**

**-Solo necesito que estés a mi lado cuando eso pase, solo quiero que me abrases y que me be...**

No termine. No me dejo terminar. Su boca había descendido sobre la mía dándole consuelo a mi cuerpo y a mi alma. La lluvia seguía cayendo con mas intensidad mojando nuestra ropa y nuestra piel. La gente corría a sus casas o a algún toldo donde guarecerse y nosotros ahí, parados en la costanera, sin soltarnos de nuestro abrazo.

**-Creo que deberíamos...**

**-... Volver a casa – termino por mi, llevándome de la mano.**

Decidimos correr para acortar distancia en nuestro destino; sin darnos cuenta siquiera del momento en que comenzamos a perseguirnos, jugueteando a medida que nos acercábamos a la casona como solíamos hacer antes de casarnos, cuando escapábamos al bosque.

Entramos corriendo y armando jaleo, alegres, como cuando vivíamos sin las preocupaciones y problemas de los matrimonios.

Los guardias nos miraban estupefactos para después sonreír al igual que el personal de servicio que sonreía pícaramente, consciente del trasfondo del juego del atraparse. Merle animaba a Van con sus porras – ¿dejaras que Hitomi te gane?, pero que mas da, ella siempre es mas veloz que tu¡¡¡no dejes que te atrape Hitomi!!! – mientras reía a la par que las cocineras y mucamas.

Después de esquivar los muebles y todo lo demás, escape hacia el segundo nivel, subiendo de a dos peldaños. Nos escabullimos por todas las habitaciones, hasta que llegamos (como era obvio) a nuestro dormitorio, dejándome atrapar por él, después que cerrara la puerta con el pestillo de seguridad.

**-Te atrape**

**-Me "deje" atrapar – la aclaración le hizo sonreír, de seguro la esperaba. Me encanta verlo feliz y se lo dije – hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír.**

**-Tu me haces feliz, sin ti no podría serlo – me decía mientras sus brazos me acercaban a él.**

**-Van, yo...**

**-No, ya lo se.**

**-Pero igual quiero decirlo... – me solté de él, suspire fuertemente, me costaba un mundo decirlo, pero lo dije – lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho, fui muy egoísta, solo pense en mi, perdóname.**

**-Y yo demasiado intrínseco.**

**-Si, lo fuiste – le dije hipando, ya que a esas alturas era un mar de lagrimas, de nuevo.**

**-Lo se, pero sabes que me odio a mi mismo cada vez que te veo así y por mi culpa.**

Nos abrazamos fuertemente. Después de xx semanas sin sentirlo cerca de mí, la emoción me embargo como una marejada. Llore con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mirando hacia su cuello, sintiendo su mano sobre mi cabeza, protectora, para después acariciar mi espalda y hombros descubiertos por los tirantes de mi vestido. Sentir nuevamente el contacto de sus palmas me hizo erizar la piel...

**-¿Tienes frío?.**

**-No – le respondí.**

**-Estas tiritando... – me aferre a él, acariciando su cuello, hasta que mis manos se toparon con algo: el dije que le regale.**

**-Lo traes puesto...**

**-Durante estas ultimas semanas lo he usado.**

**-Pero antes de eso nunca te lo vi puesto, salvo la vez que fuiste por mi a la tierra.**

**-Lo use cuando sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ti, incluso ahora, durante nuestro distanciamiento, lo volví a usar para sentirme seguro.**

**-¿Sentirte seguro de que?.**

**-No lo se.**

**-¿Seguro de que aun te amo?.**

**-Tal vez...**

**-Era para que te protegiera...**

**-No lo necesite mas cuando llegaste a mi lado.**

**-Es por eso que no te vi usarlo mas, hasta ahora.**

**-Lo guarde en un lugar seguro, temía perderlo, no me lo perdonaría.**

**-Gracias por cuidarlo, significa mucho para mi – roce sus labios en un tenue beso que me hizo tiritar nuevamente. Afuera la lluvia se había vuelto incesante, pero sin tempestad ni viento, el aire y el ambiente era cálido, no hacia frío, pero aun así, yo tiritaba...**

**-Lo se – me correspondió el beso con otro de mayor intensidad, mientras sus manos volvían a mi espalda descubierta – sigues tiritando, pero no es problema, solo debes sacarte esta ropa húmeda...**

Lo mire a los ojos y aquel brillo en ellos me desarmo, estaban ávidos, deseosos, predadores...

**-También tienes la ropa mojada por la lluvia... – le murmure.**

Me abrase a su cuello mientras su beso me pedía mas, sus manos me acercaban a él, como tratando de fundirse a mi mas de lo que ya estaba, había estado y estaría.

**-Por todos los Dioses que hay en Gaia, deseo tanto...**

**-¿Que deseas? – le pregunto mi boca, no mi cerebro. Mi boca tenia voluntad propia en aquel instante, ya que jamas yo me hubiera atrevido a seducirlo.**

Mas no me dijo nada. Afuera aumentaba la lluvia y en nuestra habitación se había desatado la pasión.

Sus manos grandes y ásperas, con las que había anhelado ser tocada nuevamente volvían hacer su labor: trepaban, acariciaban, moldeaban cada parte de mi cuerpo. Subían y bajaban hasta que una de ellas retiro los tirantes de mi vestido. Su boca había cambiado de dirección dejando mis labios inflamados e insaciados, serpenteando por mi cuello, regándolos de besos y caricias, murmurando...

**-Deseaba besar tu piel, olerla, lamer cada rincón de tu cuerpo...**

**-Van...**

**-Deseaba tanto poseerte, tanto...**

Volvió a mi boca, desesperado, robándome el poco aire que tenia, dejándome mareada por su pasión. Pasión que me hizo aferrarme a él y a sus caderas, en un acto de lujuria del que nunca me creí capaz, para después frotarme contra él, sintiéndolo duro y enhiesto, presionando contra mis carnes, ansioso de desatar su locura. Mis manos dejaron sus caderas para escabullirse al interior de su ropa y sentir su cuerpo – cada día, mas el de un hombre – fibroso y fuerte. Le subí la holgada camisa blanca hasta sacársela y dejar su pecho al descubierto, estimulándolo aun mas.

Ahora la habitación estaba en penumbras, semioscura. Y yo con el alma ya en su cuerpo, por culpa de cada uno de sus besos, hambrientos y golosos, incitantes y desquiciantes.

Solo hay un cirio solitario, como un faro en altamar nos guía por el océano de nuestra piel.

Estoy sobre la cama, esperándolo para continuar. Mi pecho sube y baja, anhelante y mi mirada entreabierta lo ve terminar de desnudarse.

Ante mis ojos no era un hombre, ni tampoco un Dios, para mi solo era mi ángel guerrero con ojos de fuego, deseando arder en ellos. Quemarme. Ser su segunda piel, catar su sudor y bailar aquella danza que nuestros cuerpos conocen tan bien.

**-Hoy me saciare de ti, te haré el amor como nunca antes, mi bella Reina ninfa – se acomoda a mi lado en nuestro lecho sin dejar de mirarme.**

Sonrío. Tu declaración es una promesa eterna, como un eco en mi mente, que me dejara marcada para siempre.

Sus nuevas caricias me hacen tiritar, temblar...

**-Aun sigues temblando, como la primera vez.**

**-Algo me dice que esta vez será especial.**

**-Es nuestra reconciliación.**

**-Es mas que eso.**

**-¿Qué?.**

**-No lo se – te miro, quieres sonreír, pero no lo haces, por temor a hacerme enojar – pero no importa.**

**-¿Estas segura?.**

**-Si – acaricia mi rostro, acomodando uno de mis mechones tras la oreja.**

**-Moría de ganas de estar así contigo, pense que te perdería – me dijo, con aflicción en sus ojos, sentí su desesperación, su miedo, miedo a perderme. Lo abrase y acaricie protectoramente por un momento, tome su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos le dije:**

**-Nunca me iré de tu lado, nunca te dejare solo, no pienso cambiar nada de lo que ya te he dicho y te diré siempre: quiero vivir contigo hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.**

Solo eso le basto.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos, lleno de jubilo por la pasión reiniciada y mi promesa de compañía eterna.

Acomodo una de sus manos bajo mi nuca, mientras su lengua se colaba invasora en mi boca, para variar, dejándome sin aliento, mientras yo me dejaba amar, aferrada a su espalda como si fuera un naufrago. Entrelazando nuestras piernas, deseosos de mas piel...

Me libero de la presión de su boca, comenzó a descender lentamente hacia mi cuello, su respirar humedecía mas mi piel, mientras iba dejando un sendero húmedo de besos hasta que un suave mordisco en mi cuello me hizo gemir y abrir los ojos de golpe. Ante mi asombro él sonreía contra mi piel para después lamerla.

La piel de mi cuello, hombros y pechos fue explorada a placer por él y su boca, siguiendo el sendero que sus manos ya habían trazado antes, masajeando y pellizcando suavemente.

El aire se me hacia poco, mi pulso estaba desbocado y el latir de mi corazón era como el sonido de un tambor. Y pensar que no era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero aun así, era como si todo fuera nuevo, cada vez mas fuerte e imborrable, como sus besos que descendían cada vez mas y mas, primero por mis pechos, torturándome de placer, aumentando su desenfreno cada vez que repetía su nombre.

**-Van... oh Dios... Van.**

**-Ansiaba tanto probar tu piel, oler tu perfume, te deseo hasta volverme loco.**

**-Lo se – le dije mientras él, en un gesto primario puso uno de mis pezones en su boca, mientras mis manos jugaban con su pelo. Solo me enerve sin dejar de gemir con una de sus manos como apoyo.**

Sentía el éxtasis crecer en mi interior, aprisionado en mi garganta; haciéndome emitir gemidos y suspiros inacabados con los ojos a punto de llorar.

Su mano izquierda ascendió por una de mis piernas, sinuosa, acariciando y moldeando sin dejar de succionar mis pechos hasta que llego a mi entrepierna.

Grite, arqueando mi espalda nuevamente, sus dedos en mi interior, preparaban y acariciaban en una dulce tortura que solo comenzaba.

Su boca descendió hacia mi vientre sin cambiar su rutina, hasta que...

**-Van, no por favor, no lo...**

**-Quiero provarte, quiero terminar de poseerte, quiero...**

Callo, yo cerré los ojos y gemí. Puñados de sabanas en mis manos, tensándose hasta el limite, así como mi cuerpo. Un escalofrío tras otro recorría mi ser, sin sentir frío alguno, ardiendo en deseos y ansias.

A cada instante, a cada segundo lo sentía mas exigente y demandante, mientras yo me rendía, sin reservas, solo gimiendo y gritando su nombre en la penumbra, hasta que las fuerzas me abandonaron tras un ultimo grito.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, respirando el aire con dificultad; pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Cerré mis ojos al sentir el roce de sus labios nuevamente, en cada beso dado a mi cuerpo, en camino ascendente hacia mi boca, reencantando mi piel y mi alma.

Temo abrir los ojos. Temo a que solo sea un sueño. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y deposita un beso en mi frente.

**-Ahora puedo decir que eres mía de verdad, entera y completamente mía – me dijo entre susurros de su aliento – mírame Hitomi.**

Abrí mis ojos ante los suyos, embriagantes, cálidos y apasionados.

Ahora solo me queda un deseo por cumplir.

**-No lo digas – coloco un dedo en su labios, callándolo – no se cumplirá si me lo dices.**

**-Aun así quiero que lo sepas – sentí sus rodillas entre mis piernas mientras se recargaba sobre mi, para decirme al oído – quiero un hijo, Hitomi, un ser que lleve tu sangre y la mía, quiero que formemos una familia.**

Un extraño sentimiento mezcla de asombro, alegría pero también miedo me invadió. Una familia, pequeños niños que tuvieran nuestros rasgos, que llenarían de alegría nuestro hogar, pero también de discusiones, preocupaciones y temores. Los comentarios de miles de personas vinieron a mi, de todas aquellas que alguna vez me desearon lo mejor para cuando sea madre. No lo dude mas. El mero anhelo de ver aquella criatura en mis brazos me lleno de esperanza. Aun quedaban en mi restos de la pasión que me brindara antes. Sentía todo mi vientre anhelante de él, de que se uniera a mi...

**-Entonces... deberás hacer algo al respecto¿no crees? – le dije coqueta, mientras una sonrisa plena de alegría y sensualidad se reflejaba en su rostro.**

Tomo por asalto mi boca y una de sus manos descendió por mi cuerpo hasta mi entrepierna, removiendo las cenizas del placer otorgado, llevándome hasta la cima. Estaba a punto de suceder cuando me libero de su beso y me miro. Mis manos temblorosas recorrieron su mentón y mandíbula, rozando sus labios y su barba incipiente. Él beso y lamió mis yemas.

La espera no tardo. Solloce al sentirlo en mi interior. Van se había unido a mi, sintiendo sus músculos endurecer bajos mis manos, poseyendo mi boca con desesperación, presionando desde mi cuello para aumentar la intensidad y aferrándose a mi cadera. Del resto, nuestros cuerpos se encargaron, habían sido creados para estar juntos y ahora se pertenecían mutuamente, se conocían mutuamente.

Baiben tras baiben, caricia tras caricia y beso tras beso, solo me hicieron querer estar mas junto a él, la tristeza y el miedo de perderlo tras las confusas semanas pasadas me hicieron llorar, pero de alegría, de ver que estaba siendo amada por él, tocada en lo mas intimo por él, que lo tenia dentro de mi ser haciéndome suya.

Mis manos dejaron de ser pasivas y volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo por completo, sintiéndolo temblar y gemir gravemente.

En respuesta susurro miles de palabras a mi oído mientras mis manos se toparon con el dije, que colgaba de su cuello. Se lo quite y lo mantuve aferrado en mi mano.

Nuestros cuerpos se estremecieron cada vez mas, el final se acercaba, mi vientre parecía contraerse en un dolor que me cegaba de placer, me aferre a su espalda probando su sudor, mordiéndolo mientras lo sentía moverse mas violentamente dentro de mi. Solloce fuertemente, nombrándolo en la oscuridad hasta que segundos después se dejo caer sobre mi, sin fuerzas y sin hacerme daño.

Se acomodo a mi lado. Vio mi mano fuertemente aferrada, la acerco a sus labios y tras besar cada dedo me quito el dije.

**-De ahora en adelante quiero que lo lleves.**

**-Pero es tuyo, te lo di para que te protegiera.**

**-¡No discutas conmigo mujer! – me dijo fingiendo enojo y colocando su mano posesivamente en mi cadera – quiero que tu y nuestro hijo estén protegidos.**

Reí. Su forma de decirlo cargada de ternura e inocencia me desarmo.

**-¿Como estas tan seguro de que "nuestro hijo" ya esta aquí? – le señale mi vientre. Coloco su mano sobre el, como esperando que algo pasara.**

**-Aunque son las diez de la noche, creo que para mañana al amanecer ya estará, créeme.**

Reí aun mas fuerte mientras él me atraía nuevamente a su cuerpo y hacíamos el amor por segunda vez.

Después de eso debimos haber dormido a intervalos, ya que cada vez que uno de los dos se despertaba en medio de la habitación en penumbras hacíamos el amor nuevamente.

Estabamos hebrios de alegría, como nunca antes lo habíamos estado, a pesar de dormir poco, la sensación de haber descansado lo suficiente llenaba cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Fue en medio de esa ensoñacion deliciosa que un sueño vino a mi.

Me veía caminando por los pasillos del castillo, en dirección al comedor, mis pies me llevaban por inercia y el sol entraba por cada rendija y ventana, cegándome a veces.

Estaba por llegar a mi destino cuando la voz de trueno de Catriona me sobresalto.

**-¿Pero que haces?, no te coloques eso a la boca... – parecía enojada, reprendía a alguien – mira nada mas como te has dejado, estas todo sucio.**

Seguí avanzando, pero lentamente. La puerta del comedor estaba a centímetros, pero por alguna razón no podía avanzar mas rápido. Escuche un murmullo, era una vocesita, de niño, de bebe...

**-Te dije que no te colocaras eso a la boca, por Escaflowne, que porfiado eres...**

La vocesita seguía hablando, murmurando...

Mi curiosidad pudo mas y me asome a la entrada a pesar de avanzar pasmosamente lento: el comedor estaba vacío, la mesa tenia servicios, restos de un posible desayuno y cerca del puesto de Van – la cabecera – había un macetero con una bella planta, pero que alrededor de ella tenia tierra por doquier, la alfombra estaba hecha un desastre y había varios juguetes de madera de diferentes formas y tamaños. Me acerque a ellos y había uno que resaltaba de los demás: era una pequeña figura de Escaflowne, como una representación simbólica del dragón volador, una figurita de madera pintada de un azul eléctrico, con ojos rojos y con alas desplegadas y parado en sus patas traseras. Sonreí al verlo.

Mis ansias por encontrar a aquellas personas en mi sueño se esfumaron, ya que al erguirme el sueño acababa...

Y yo despertaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, tendida en mi cama, junto a Van.

Al día siguiente me desperté en medio de la cama vacía, desordenada, desnuda pero cubierta por la sabana y la piel de lobo blanco a mis pies. A mi lado había una bella orquídea de un fucsia furioso. Al girarme para tomarla varios músculos, entre ellos mis hombros, mi nuca y mi vientre se resintieron como respuesta a "nuestra noche de reconciliación". Estaba molida, pero a pesar de eso, sonreía llena de satisfacción, sentí mis mejillas acalorarse al recordar cada una de las cinco veces en que hicimos el amor, siendo la ultima al amanecer, después que el golpe en la puerta de nuestra habitación hecha por un soldado incauto y primerizo le avisara a Van que lo esperaban para ir a ver el proyecto del futuro muelle y embarcadero para Nishoba.

Después de embriagarme con el aroma de la flor, mi vista recorrió el espacio vacío en que había dormido Van, su almohada en desorden estaba impregnada de su olor almizclado. Al igual que la cama y de seguro también mi cuerpo. Si Yukari me viera se escandalizaría por ello. Reí imaginandome su cara tan roja como un tomate al contarle la cantidad de veces que Van y yo nos hicimos el amor.

Cerré mis ojos rememorando cada uno de los pasajes: lánguidos y pausados a veces, violentos y apasionados las otras. Mis labios estaban partidos y resecos de tanto besarnos una y otra vez así como otros dolores aun mas molestos que de solo pensar en su origen me hacen esconder la cabeza bajo las sabanas.

Un golpe en la puerta y grito con dificultad un "adelante", mi garganta también me duele...

**-Buenos días Mi Señora Hitomi – es la voz de Marina joven, que permanece de pie tras el biombo ubicado a la entrada – venia para saber si preferiría tomar su desayuno aquí en los aposentos o bajara al comedor.**

**-¿Que hora es?, veo bastante luz.**

**-Son las diez de la mañana Mi Señora.**

**-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!.**

**-El Amo Van dijo que la despertara a esta hora.**

Me senté en la cama, mascullando una maldición, estaba tan dolorida que ni sentarme podía.

Apareció por detrás del biombo con una cara que mostraba su incomodidad al verme desnuda, pero igual me ayudo a vestir.

**-¿Mi Señora preferiría un baño, puedo pedírselo si quiere?.**

**-No, no es necesario – aunque por dentro pedía a gritos uno muy tibio – por el momento bajare a desayunar después lo tomare.**

**-Esta bien, le diré a Marta que suba a preparárselo.**

**-Ve entonces, por cierto¿a que hora regresara mi esposo, donde esta Merle?.**

**-Ambos fueron a la bahía por lo del muelle y volverán para el almuerzo.**

**-Esta bien, puedes retirarte.**

Calce mis pantuflas y coloque mi bata encima de la fina camisola de seda. La habitación tenia regada ropa por doquier y había un aroma que era identificable a leguas. Volví a sonrojarme al pensar que Marina Junior vio y olió todo esto, a estas alturas todo el mundo debe saber lo ocurrido. Abrí los dos ventanales al balcón y la brisa de mar, suave y refrescante me golpeo en la cara. Pase frente al espejo para arreglar mi cabello – estaba enredado en las puntas – y baje al salón para desayunar.

Al llegar al salón no vi a nadie, estaba todo listo pero estaba vacío. Desde la cocina escuchaba risas, así que decidí acercarme.

**-Pues la ultima vez creo que fue antes de que Su Majestad se levantara a desayunar para ir a la caleta – escuche decir a una mujer.**

**-Jichia bendito, que escándalo – murmuro otra.**

**-Menuda reconciliación – dijo una tercera – pues ni me imagino como esta esa alcoba¿como estaba Marina? - le pregunto a la adolescente.**

**-Desordenada – contesto débilmente.**

**-¿Solo eso?.**

**-Si, desordenada.**

**-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! – reto una cuarta mujer, de voz madura – no sigas con eso delante de la niña y tu Marta, tendrías que ir a preparar el baño de la Señora ¿no?.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien, voy – dijo de mala gana, a la que había reconocido como la tercera mujer en hablar – además, no necesitamos saber como esta esa habitación, ya lo imaginamos, debe estar como si hubiera pasado el tifón del otro día.**

Otro estallido mas de risas.

Me asome, aclare la garganta y tratando de controlar el tono de mi voz les hable.

**-Quiero que me sirvan el desayuno.**

Las risas y el alboroto pararon enseguida. Los bronceados rostros de las mujeres palidecieron y como gesto automático soltaron lo que tenían en mano para alisara sus ropas, peinados y colocarse a trabajar.

Camine fastidiada al salón por lo chismosa que era la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en la residencia real.

Tras desayunar de mala gana subí a darme un baño. Estaba en eso cuando sonó la puerta y vi entrar a la anciana Marina.

**-¿Como amaneció hoy?.**

**-Mejor – mentí, aunque mi herida sanaba con una rapidez pasmosa, el resto de mi cuerpo no estaba en buenas condiciones.**

**-Si, ya me contaron – respondió sonriendo de forma picara – no se sonroje que "eso" es lo mas natural del mundo.**

**-Bueno, tal vez me da un poco de coraje la manera en que la servidumbre habla.**

**-Eso no lo podrá evitar nunca, resígnese – dijo, mientras sacaba unas sanguijuelas y las colocaba en un pocillo, preparaba unas vendas y ungüento – lo único que debe hacer es no darle importancia, sino se enfermara de los nervios y sus humores corporales le agravaran la salud.**

**-¿Usted debe pensar que nosotros somos unos descarados?.**

**-No, al contrario, solo son... jóvenes – siguió en sus quehaceres hasta que yo termine de bañarme y secarme – veo que esta un tanto hinchada, pero no se preocupe, ya se el motivo – y yo también lo sabia, pense para mi, mientras la anciana seguía viendo mi pantorrilla – pero en apariencia ya esta bastante bien, solo necesitara una sanguijuela.**

**-¿Mas sanguijuelas?.**

**-Si, y el vendaje leve, claro esta.**

Tras un par de minutos había terminado y estaba retirándose cuando le pedí que se quedara.

**-Bueno, es un placer para mi.**

**-Seguro que no tenia nada mas que hacer, tal vez le he arruinado su agenda diaria.**

**-No que va, no es nada que no pueda hacer mañana o pasado, además como podría negarme a una petición de la Reina.**

Sonrío y en sus ojos logre ver algo de tristeza, solo una pincelada, que borro rápidamente con su sonrisa y ademanes gentiles.

Al terminar de vestirme, salimos a recorrer el lado este de Nishoba, igualmente cubierto de bosques y selva, idéntica a la que había recorrido yo tan imprudentemente. Bajamos de nuestros respectivos corceles y la seguí por un camino que ella parecía conocer a la perfección, rodeado de maleza y vegetación.

De vez en cuando miraba asustada hacia atrás, temerosa de pasar por lo mismo, pero la abuela Marina me tranquilizaba diciendo que "conocía este lugar como la palma de su mano".

**-Aquí es donde mi abuela venia a buscar sus yerbas medicinales y es aquí donde yo busco las mías.**

**-¿Su abuela le enseño?.**

**-Si, ella, también me enseño a ver mas allá que cualquier mortal, ella tenia el don, al igual que yo y que Usted.**

**-¿Lo pudo notar sin que yo se lo dijera, verdad?**

**-Si, aunque ya me habían llegado rumores, lo confirme cuando choque con Usted.**

**-¿Cuando chocamos?.**

**-Si, su aura me nubló la vista y por eso choque con Usted.**

**-No puede ser¿tanto así?.**

**-Usted no ha usado al máximo sus capacidades – se detuvo en medio de la selva y me miro – realmente es increíble lo que Su Alteza hizo durante la guerra, pero puede hacer mas, mucho mas.**

**-Temo el usar mis poderes...**

**-No tema, considérelo como un órgano mas, como una parte mas de su cuerpo.**

**-¿Usted sabe como hacerlo?.**

**-Si quieres puedo guiarla, pero no puedo decirle que uso debe darle a sus poderes o de que manera canalizarlo, porque esa es una forma única y especial en cada vidente.**

Así me guío hasta lo profundo del bosque, hasta un lugar muy hermoso, una pequeña cascada con su respectiva pileta que se desvanecía en un riachuelo que conducía al mar.

Nos sentamos a la orilla, en unas rocas grandes y lisas.

**-Bien Alteza...**

**-Dígame Hitomi, abuela Marina.**

**-Y tu dime Marina – asentí y ella prosiguió – pues¿donde empiezo?, ah si, cuando tocas a alguien, a cualquiera, como sabes que esa persona es de confiar o no.**

**-¿Cuando una persona no es de confiar?, pues... no se.**

**-¿No sabes?.**

**-No, no lo se, las visiones vienen a mi por si solas, no las llamo.**

**-Las llamas, si, sino como te explicas que aparezcan ante tus ojos.**

**-Pero, no entiendo, la mayoría de las visiones que tengo vienen a mi en momentos como en un accidente o en medio de la batalla o ...**

**-En momentos de tensión extrema – miro hacia la cascada como buscando respuesta y se volvió hacia mi tomando mi mano y cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos un par de segundos después – ¿anoche tuviste un sueño, no es así?.**

**-Si, pero... ¿lo vio al tocarme?.**

**-Si, al contrario de ti, gracias a mis años y a la practica he aprendido a usar mi don sin condicionarlo a un estado anímico o a una emoción, y es eso lo que tu tienes que lograr.**

**-Eso explica porque no he tenido visiones ni sueños.**

**-Si, podría ser, pero por lo visto, las visiones no acuden a ti solo cuando estas sometidas a situaciones extremadamente negativas, sino también a las placenteras – río fuertemente ante mi sonrojo, para después palmear mi mano aun extendida – ya no eres una doncella¿porque te sonrojas?.**

**-No lo puedo evitar, lo siento.**

**-Créeme, no lo sientes, no sientes para nada lo que hiciste anoche – río aun mas fuerte pero al ver que me ponía ceñuda paro – eres hembra y tu Rey dragón un macho, las ansias de poseer y de que te posea se multiplican por mil en Ustedes dos, que solo son adolescentes, además, aquel ser que te engendro anoche tendrá el poder de la tempestad, tal como te lo dijeron los Sumos Sacerdotes: será orgulloso y altivo como todos los Fanel, pero tendrá un corazón y alma pura que heredara de ti...**

**-Pero como lo...**

**-Vuestras almas son de fuego y el fuego solo atrae mas fuego.**

Había agarrado mi mano mientras me decía aquello y la solté como si me hubiera quemado. En un instante había visto uno de mis recuerdos mas molestos: la visita a los Sumos Sacerdotes de Krosnos y también aquel sueño...

**-Eso que acabo de hacer será fácil para ti, cuando hayas desarrollado todo tu potencial.**

**-¿Pero... que es verdad?.**

**-¿Como dices?.**

**-Dijo que yo... que yo...**

**-Tu ya lo sabes, lo viste en tus sueños, yo no te he dicho nada que no sepas.**

**-Pero entonces yo... ¡¡¡no puede ser, no es posible!!!**

**-Ya estas preñada, tu esposo te engendro una criatura¿por que no lo compruebas por ti mima?.**

**-¿Pero como?.**

**-Tu sabes como – dijo, algo molesta, como agotada de explicarme una lección una y otra vez – solo coloca tus manos sobre tu vientre y ya.**

Con las manos temblorosas sobre mi vientre, cerré mis ojos y las afirme. Una sensación conocida vino a mi, sentí mi alrededor cambiar, como si hubiese corrido una cortina para mostrar un escenario donde habían actores desconocidos para mi. Yo era un espectro, un reflejo del pasado en su obra teatral.

Me vi a misma contemplando mi habitación en penumbras. En la alcoba, en medio de la cama se encontraba una mujer, una anciana de largos cabellos grises, agonizaba, a su lado había un hombre joven, de unos treinta y cinco años quizás y con parecido asombroso a Van, salvo por el color de su tez y el de sus ojos que eran intensamente verdes, como los míos... la piel se me erizo al darme cuenta de que la anciana moribunda era yo.

**-Ya viene madre, espera, a él le gusta hacerse esperar – decía mi hijo.**

**-¿Tu quien eres?.**

**-Vargas, madre, soy Vargas.**

**-¿Vargas? – decía yo misma, con la mirada extraviada por la fiebre, tratando de reconocer al extraño que era mi hijo.**

**-Tu hijo.**

**-¿Ya no comes tierra, verdad, le has hecho caso a Catriona?.**

**-Si, le hice caso – sonrío levemente, como acordándose de algo.**

**-Tu padre te llevara a pasear después a caballo, aunque yo no quiero, puedes caerte...**

**-Él tendrá cuidado, no te preocupes – dijo a punto de llorar, Vargas – solo tienes que esperar, él viene...**

Fue interrumpido por un portazo y la entrada de alguien, a quien no pude distinguir ya que nuevamente cambiaba mi visión de ambiente y lugar; pero sabia a la perfección quien era: Van.

Me gire para ver nuevamente mi entorno y me encontraba en él gran patio de las ceremonias, muchas personas bailaban vestidas de gala, ellas pasaban a través de mi inmunes a mi intromisión, hasta que una en especial me llamo la atención, se encontraba en él centro: era Vargas, pero no el adulto, sino un mas joven, vestía de una forma que me recordó a Van en nuestro matrimonio y bailaba con mi otro yo, igualmente mas joven y ataviada de lujo.

**-¿Eres feliz hijo mío? – le preguntaba, mirándolo con ternura infinita.**

**-Lo soy y mucho – mire buscando el punto que sus ojos buscaban: una joven vestida con mi traje de novia, bailando con un Van igualmente mayor. Era la boda de mi hijo y esa muchacha, a la que no pude ver el rostro por estar de espaldas danzando, era su mujer. La mirada de Vargas era de serena felicidad, no efusiva, pero era feliz.**

Al cambiarse la visión, me traslade a la biblioteca, en ella estaba Van, Vargas y yo, aun mas jóvenes que antes, ya que el Vargas de esta visión solo parecía un adolescente.

Van se acercaba a él con el rostro inmutable, hasta que se deformaba en un gesto de ira al cruzarle la cara con una bofetada.

**-Esto es para que aprendas a no exponer jamas la vida de uno de tus súbditos ni de tu familia.**

**-¡¡¡Van!!! – gritaba, corriendo a abrazar a Vargas, que se sobaba su mejilla izquierda mirando a su padre con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.**

**-Deja de protegerlo, Hitomi, él es un adulto y tiene que responder por sus actos como lo que es.**

**-Ya te dije que lo siento e incluso le pedí disculpas a ...**

**-¡¡¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!!! – rugió Van – algún día serás Rey y como tal debes aprender que un soberano ¡¡jamas! Expone la vida de los civiles e inocentes... para eso están los soldados que te han jurado lealtad y consagran sus vidas por la corona¿me oyes?.**

**-Si.**

**-¿Si que?.**

**-Si padre.**

Tras eso Van se giraba y se iba de la habitación y mi visión volvía a cambiar de escenario.

Ahora era nuestra habitación nuevamente. Me vi a mi misma acostada en nuestra cama, rodeada por la moqueta que colgaba del techo. La pieza estaba totalmente iluminada y yo dormía con un rostro un tanto demacrado. Cerca del ventanal distingui claramente a Catriona y a Van; este ultimo tenia entre sus brazos a un bebe, nuestro hijo.

**-Es mi hijo, Catriona – le decía, mientras acercaba al bebe a su rostro para besar su frente. Su rostro estaba transfigurado de alegría, sus ojos acuosos como si aguantara a duras pena el largarse a llorar, mientras el bebe se despertaba con un gran bostezo.**

**-Pues claro que lo es¿de quien mas va ser? – le decía en broma Catriona, mientras se acercaba a ellos – tráelo hacia la luz y ve sus ojos.**

**-Son de una extraña tonalidad de gris, como si fueran...**

**-Verdes, el doctor dice que mas adelante tomaran ese color, de ti saco solo el pelo negro como ala de cuervo, ojalá que solo eso saque de ti...**

**-¿Que quieres decir? – dijo sonriendo Van – si es mi hijo tiene que parecerse a mi, mira Catriona, me esta viendo.**

**-Ya lo despertaste, no tienes tacto para esto, dámelo para que lo acueste en su cuna nuevamente.**

**-Estoy viendo por primera vez a mi hijo y ya me lo quitas – justo en aquel momento el bebe se puso a llorar y mi otro yo despertaba.**

**-¿Que le sucede a mi bebe? – me oía alterada y sobresaltada como si el solo escuchar el llanto de mi hijo me hubiera puesto en alerta.**

**-Nada mi niña, nada, solo que tu esposo con su perorata lo despertó.**

**-Solo quería tenerlo un poco mas en mis brazos, eso es todo – decía Van apesadumbrado, llevando al bebe Vargas hacia mi otro yo, que reía ante su torpeza ante el llanto del pequeño – ¿porque no deja de llorar?.**

**-Porque quiere a su madre, ves, ya dejo de llorar.**

La discusión entre Van y Catriona seguía, mi otro yo acogía y mecía entre sus brazos al pequeño Vargas y todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a girar nuevamente, destiñiendose y tomando el color del bosque, el sonido de la cascada, de las aves que lo habitaban y frente a mi, la anciana Marina me veía seria y expectante.

Seguíamos sentadas en la gran roca y mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Un sudor frío me recorría la espalda acompañado de una inminente sensación de inseguridad. La emoción me sobrepaso y tape mi boca con manos temblorosas, evitando un gemido que pujaba por salir. Hasta que mi vista se nubló a causa de las lagrimas y todo intento de contención fue inútil.

**-No puede ser verdad todo lo que vi.**

**-¿Que dice tu corazón?.**

**-No lo se.**

**-Lo sabes, si que lo sabes, el corazón y el alma es el motor que mueve nuestro don – me tomo de las manos y las acaricio con primor, para después secar mis lagrimas – negar que no lo sabes es negarte a ti misma como vidente y como mujer.**

**-¿Que hago entonces?.**

**-Nada, solo dejar que las cosas pasen.**

Volví a acariciar mi vientre plano sin poder creerlo. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a mi como una dosis de vitaminas para reforzar mi estado de animo decaído.

"Quiero un hijo, Hitomi, un ser que lleve tu sangre y la mía, quiero que formemos una familia" me había dicho Van la noche anterior, para después hacerme suya una y otra vez, hasta sentir que enloquecía, tan juntos que era imposible saber donde acababa mi cuerpo y comenzaba el suyo, llorando de placer como aquella primera vez...

Una luz pareció prenderse en mi mente.

Todo mi cuerpo e incluso mi sexto sentido me había avisado que aquello pasaría.

El haber sentido que aquella no seria una reconciliación mas, había sido un aviso; mi cuerpo y mis sentidos me lo avisaron.

**-¿Cuando se lo dirás?.**

**-¿A quien?.**

**-¿Cuando le dirás a tu esposo que estas en cinta?.**

**-No se lo diré, no aun.**

**-Sigues dudando... no deberías hacerlo.**

**-Quiero asegurarme primero, prométame que no le dirá a nadie de esto – después de mirarme un tanto molesta, la anciana lo prometio, para después reírse, sin saber el motivo le pregunte – ¿que es lo gracioso, de que se ríe?.**

**-Me río de lo complicado que es el mundo para Ustedes los jóvenes; creen que su vida ha acabado cuando en realidad es solo un obstáculo mas para que su vida siga, por eso se arriesgan a tanto sin saber porque lo hacen.**

**-¿En mi vida hay un porque?.**

**-Claro, tiene nombre y apellido y es el único motivo por el cual estas en este mundo.**

No quise responder, la respuesta estaba en mi mente y en mi alma: Van.

Y ahora también en mi vientre. Un hijo.

**-Creo que ya termine de recoger todo lo que necesitaba¿su majestad se quedara a disfrutar del paisaje?.**

**-Quedarme, no, después de la ultima vez...**

**-Y yo que vine desde la caleta para recorrer el lugar junto a ti – era Van, de seguro había llegado a ahí por las señas de Marina Junior – Usted también puede acompañarnos si gusta Marina.**

**-Y hacer mal tercio... no ve Alteza – me decía a mi – no se quedara sola, no tiene de que temer, me retiro.**

Y con una venia se retiro por el mismo camino por el que habíamos llegado nosotras y Van.

Yo seguía con la cabeza hacha un lío, sin saber que hacer ni que decir.

**-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Van, mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la roca – pareces como si tuvieras fiebre.**

**-No, estoy bien, tal vez sea el sol de mediodía.**

**-¿Estas segura?, temo que te pase algo mas.**

**-No soy de cristal ni de porcelana, Van – sonreí ante su cara de preocupación – soy de carne y hueso.**

**-De eso me di cuenta en la noche – me beso tiernamente primero, para después poseer mi boca por completo, interrumpiendo el beso solo para seguir provocándome, recorriendo mi cuello mientras su respirar y su voz me erizaban la piel – de ahora en adelante la única carne a la que me haré adicto será a la tuya.**

**-¡¡¡Van!!!, basta, que puede vernos u oírnos alguien.**

**-¿Quien, los pajaros, la cascada, los insectos? – miro a su alrededor – ¿quien, la anciana Marina?, ya se fue...**

**-Van, este no es el lugar adecuado – sentí mi cara enrojecer, simplemente no podía hablar tan explícita de nuestra intimidad; al contrario de Van que no tenia tapujos para recordármelo pero que se hacia de piedra para expresar lo que sentía en palabras.**

**-¿Será posible que mi esposa aun tenga pudor? – me acerco a él aun mas, recostándose a mi lado, los do sobre la piedra blanca.**

**-Pues deberías tener un poco, todo el mundo sabe lo que paso anoche... – desato la cinta de mi vestido y lleno de besos mi cuello, impidiéndome hablar.**

**-Paso algo que tanto tu como yo deseábamos...**

**-Ahora somos la comidilla de esa gente ociosa y chismosa que trabaja en la casona, hoy al levantarme las sorprendí hablando de nosotros.**

**-No se atreverán a juzgarte, no públicamente, saben cual es su lugar y no traspasaran las reglas de lo que se les permite hacer y decir, además...**

**-¿Además que?.**

**-¿Quien fue que me despertó dos veces durante la noche para seducirme?.**

**-¡¡¡Van!!!.**

**-Yo solo atendí a tus deseos "Reina mía" – me susurro al oído, mientras derribaba una a una las barreras de mi cordura, escabullendo sus dedos entre mis piernas – y de paso a los míos.**

Su boca volvió, una vez mas a ahogar mis intentos de protesta, me tomo entre sus brazos y recorrimos el bosque buscando un claro. El resto fue idéntico a las vez en que quisimos poseernos en medio de los bosques fanelianos, salvo que esta vez nada nos impidió el lograrlo.

Tendidos sobre la hierba, desnudos, probando nuestro sudor, embriagados de deseos y de los aromas del bosque, amándonos una vez mas.

"Nunca me cansare de ti" o " casi enloquecí durante esos días en que estuvimos distanciados", susurrados en mi oído con la vehemencia de un santo. Un ángel caído que adivinaba mis mas íntimos deseos, convirtiéndolos en suyos solo para hacerme morir y renacer, una y otra vez de placer.

**-Van, esto no esta bien – le dije, sin aliento al finalizar nuestro encuentro – ¿es que acaso Ustedes los hombres no se... no se...**

**-¿Sacian, cansan? – pregunto riendo ante mi atoramiento y sonrojo, mientras besaba m hombro y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en el suyo – a Ustedes las mujeres les gusta provocarnos e incitarnos sin medir las consecuencias.**

**-¡Eso es machismo puro, Van Fanel! – él río fuertemente mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos, volviendo a morder y a besar mi cuello – ¡estoy toda dolorida por tu culpa! – le golpee el pecho, lo que provoco que riera con mas fuerza aun – ¡¡¡deja de reírte!!! – le reprendí sulfurada.**

**-¿Quieres que te recuerde como paso todo anoche? – mire hacia otro lado enojada – ¿quieres que te diga quien me sedujo e "incito" – remarco aquella palabra – dos veces para que la poseyera?.**

**-¡¡¡Eres un bruto, un animal, me tomaste a la fuerza esta mañana!!!.**

**-¿A la fuerza? – puso cara de consternación y de duda – aaahhh¿también quieres que te recuerde lo que me decías esta mañana mientras "te tome a la fuerza"? –río aun mas fuerte, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, volvió a besarme mientras sujetaba mi nuca posesivamente y con su mano libre recorría mi pierna anclándola a su muslo.**

¿Que mas podía hacer?. Cada vez que me amaba sedia a sus manos, a su boca, a su piel; mi ser entero lo ansiaba con locura. Su verdad era tan palpable como que al caer la noche volveríamos a tomarnos, sin importar el que dirán, sin importar el dolor, el pudor, el horario, sin importarnos nada.

Termino nuestra estadía en Nishoba y la gente nos ofreció todo tipo de regalos: canastos con frutas tropicales frescas, confitadas y secas, ungüentos y aceites hechos a base de las mismas frutas, bellas artesanías en maderas, practicas hamacas como las que teníamos en nuestra habitación, mas caballos que abarrotaron el establo de la nave y por ultimo, dos regalos que me sorprendieron: uno, dado por Silvio, que consistía en un cofre de madera que en su interior contenía diferentes tipos de perlas, blancas, negras y de diferentes tamaños. Se verán preciosas en Su Alteza – afirmo – mientras Van las observaba con desconfianza, como si el vivaracho gobernador le estuviera estafando o vendiendo falsificaciones. Y el segundo fue hecho por la anciana Marina: un pequeño bulto, un primoroso bolsito hecho de tela estampada con flores.

**-Gracias Marina.**

**-No lo habrás hasta que te hayas ido de Nishoba, en cuanto caigan en tus manos sabrás lo que son.**

**-¿Pero que son?.**

**-Lo sabrás y te servirán mucho para "perfeccionar tu técnica"**

**-¿Mi técnica?.**

**-Si, tu sabes de lo que te hablo – me miro y vio hacia mi vientre, risueña mientras yo me sonrojaba, pero ella misma me tranquilizo tomándome de las manos y viéndome a los ojos – calma, confía en ti y en tu alma, deja llevarte por tu corazón, si hay amor en tus acciones nada fallara.**

**-Ojalá así sea Marina.**

**-No será así, "es así", además – miro hacia el paquetito en mis manos – hacia mucho tiempo que aquello callo en mis manos y no sabia como hacerlo llegar a sus antiguos dueños, tal vez tu sepas.**

**-¿Como?**

**-No importa, estoy chocheando...**

**-Júrame que me escribirás.**

**-Lo haré y estaré a tu disposición para cuando quieras desahogarte.**

**-Gracias, muchas gracias – no pude evitar largarme a llorar y abrasarla. La sentí cercana y familiar. Como mi abuela Yuri.**

La gente se despedía de nosotros al pasar por la calle principal, mientras íbamos sobre nuestros carruajes y los niños corrían tras nosotros tirándonos pétalos de flores y racimos, que cogiamos al vuelo al asomarnos.

El ascenso por la ladera y empinada colina fue lento. Como si fuese una eterna despedida. Incluso su atardecer parecía ser mas fulguroso y radiante que nunca.

Una vez en la nave fui a mi habitación y llena de curiosidad procedí a abrir el regalo de la abuela Marina. Venia acompañada de una carta que ella misma había escrito con una bella letra cursiva:

**_Mi querida Hitomi:_**

**_Lo que hay en el interior de este sencillo bolsito de genero llego a mis manos en circunstancias un tanto tristes y desafortunadas hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero creí, con vuestra llegada a Nishoba, que era mejor que tu, como Reina de Fanelia que eres, lo guardes, ya que perteneció a la familia de tu esposo y es con Ustedes es que deben estar._**

**_También, aprovechando que han llegado a ti, podrás usarlas para ejercitarte. ¿De que manera?, muy sencillo: viendo parte de mis recuerdos a través de ellas._**

**_Eres una joven de corazón puro, amable y sencilla, lo pude ver y constatar cuando estuvimos cerca, creo que eres la persona adecuada para que cualquiera te confíe su vida y recuerdos. Confío en que le darás buen uso._**

**_Con mucho amor y esperando que tu vida de aquí en adelante sea prospera y llena de felicidad se despide_**

**_Marina Rozzi_**

La curiosidad me hacia temblar las manos así que decidí sentarme sobre mi cama y abrir el bolsito y dejar caer su contenido sobre la colcha.

Ante mis ojos se desplegaron una serie de joyas que me dejaron atónita: un camafeo de amatista con su respectiva cadena de oro, un collar de diamantes y sus respectivos aros, un anillo con un brillante rubí en el centro y un extraño anillo con el sello de una casa real a la que desconocía pero que se me hacia familiar.

Aun maravillada, tome el camafeo y lo examine, tenia el bello pero triste perfil de una mujer y una inscripción por detrás que decía "eternamente amada". Lo seguí observando sin dar crédito. ¿Como era posible que la anciana Marina tuviera en su poder dichas joyas, estarían sus recuerdos en ellas?.

Puse entre mis manos el camafeo y cerré los ojos. Esa sensación ya lo conocía, estaba viendo recuerdos de antaño. Abrí mis ojos y me descubrí en Nishoba nuevamente.

Estaba en el interior de una tosca casa de madera, se escuchaba el estallido de las olas y por sus ventanas entraba el sol de mediodía, era la casa que había reconocido como la casa de Silvio, pero parecía estar en proceso de ser terminada ya que le faltaban muchos detalles y en su interior, en el fondo de la habitación que era la sala de estar había un hombre de aspecto robusto, ceño fruncido, porte altanero, sentado en una silla de mimbre, detrás de él habían varios hombres mas y a su lado un muchacho de unos dieciséis años con el cual compartía un patrón genético similar: el cabello tan negro como la noche y la piel morena. No cabia dudas, ambos eran de la familia Fanel.

Frente a él estaba un hombre arrodillado que exponía su opinión sobre un asunto en particular, pero yo no tome atención a lo que hablaba, ya que su discurso fue interrumpido por la llegada intempestiva de una muchacha. Con solo verla supe quien era: la anciana Marina, compartía los mismos rasgos que la Marina adolescente, pero parecía ser un poco mayor y mucho mas agraciada.

**-¡¡¡Papá, papá, es una emergencia!!! – grito ella, en un tono que no daba dudas sobre lo importante que iba a anunciar.**

**-¿Que demonios quieres muchacha, no ves que estoy hablando con Su Alteza?**

**-Pero es importante, es ...**

**-¡No quiero excusas!.**

**-¡¡¡Mi madre se esta muriendo...!!! – grito derramando sendas lagrimas – la abuela ya hizo todo lo que pudo pero se muere...**

El ambiente parecía cortarse con una navaja. El Rey pareció relajar su gesto e increpo a su súbdito.

**-¿Porque no vas al encuentro de tu mujer, no esta muriendo acaso?**

**-Pero mi señor Orestes, Su Majestad y la visita de su comitiva es mi prioridad en este momento, no po...**

**-Deja de lamerme el trasero, no me sirves de gobernador si no eres capaz de velar por tu propia casa , ve con tu hija, es una orden.**

**-Pero Alteza...**

**-Ya escuchaste ¡ve! – le ordeno el Rey mientras él aludido se levantaba con una vena latiendo en la sien y se dirigía a la entrada de la habitación con su hija, a la que veía de forma asesina, murmurándole algo al oído, algo que nadie pudo escuchar, claramente una amenaza.**

Marina salió siendo arrastrada por su padre y las disculpas que este ofrecía al Rey por su ausencia inmediata, pero algo mas allá de los ojos del monarca y del arrogante padre acaecía: Marina y el joven príncipe habían cruzado su mirada. Por el nombre que había dicho el padre de Marina, aquel era el Rey Orestes, entonces el joven príncipe era Phineas, el abuelo de Van y padre de Gouo.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar y esta vez el Rey y su hijo comían y conversaban en el salón, varias sirvientas atendían al mandatario y entre ellas estaba Marina, que se acerco con una bandeja a ofrecer pescado a los comensales. El Rey la despacho y Marina prosiguió con Phineas quien acepto servirse del plato. De vez en cuando la muchacha lo miraba y rehuía la mirada cuando este sentía su presencia.

**-¿Así que eres hija de Emir? - le pregunto Orestes, haciendo que Marina saltara y respondiera con un "Si, majestad" – ¿como te llamas?.**

**-Marina, Su Alteza.**

**-Se que estas aprendiendo de tu abuela a ser sanadora, en la capital o en otra parte podrías aprender medicina¿no te interesa?.**

**-Me siento bien aprendiendo de mi abuela, además, es un legado que viene de nuestra familia y me gustaría seguir con la tradición- respondió valientemente Marina, mientras el Rey la observaba y le daba la orden de retirarse.**

Marina salió del comedor y se apoyo detrás de la pared, a un lado de la puerta de entrada del mismo, con las manos temblando y respirando agitada. Mientras seguía de pie escucho la conversación del Rey:

**-Es bonita – le hablaba a Phineas, ya que eran los dos únicos comensales, a excepción de un guardia que vigilaba en una esquina de la habitación – mejor cuidada, mejor vestida, brillaría con fuerza en cualquier lugar – Phineas parecía no responder – ¿crees que tu padre no ve la verdad?.**

**-No se de que me hablas.**

**-Te he visto como la observas, ya eres un hombre y no te lo reprocho, pero te lo advertiré solo una vez – pareció tomar aire y al continuar su voz sonó amenazadora – si quieres puedes acostarte con ella, la puedes llevar contigo a Fanelia e instalarla en un palacete, pero no será ella con quien me darás descendencia legitima y lo sabes, de seguro si le digo al miserable de su padre que me la de para ti, lo hará, es el ser mas arrastrado que he visto en mi vida.**

**-Hablas de esa chica como si fuera un pedazo de carne, un animal...**

**-Hablo con la propiedad que me da el saber que su padre aprovechara la oportunidad de la situación si ve que quieres algo mas de ella que solo mirarla.**

La visión volvió a cambiar, cual caleidoscopio. Esta vez estabamos en aquel lugar del bosque en que Marina me había enseñado lo básico para perfeccionar mi don. Se bañaba en la cascada, en el pozo formado por ella con una agilidad digna de una sirena, se sumergía y volvía a tomar aire y lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una fina enagua que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, dejando a la vista que ya no era una niña.

Un ruido me alerto a mi y a ella y miramos hacia la derecha: el joven Phineas miraba apoyado en un árbol con cara de embeleso y después de alarma al sentir el grito de Marina que salía del agua cubriéndose.

**-Disculpa... yo no quería... lo siento – se giro rápidamente, mientras la muchacha se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban sus ropas y un pequeño morral, de seguro había ido a buscar yerbas.**

**-¿Siempre fisgoneas así? – le pregunto enojada.**

**-¿Como dices? – le contesto incrédulo al escucharla hablar así.**

**-¿Que si te gusta andar espiando a la gente?.**

**-No te espiaba, me interne para ver el paisaje – le aclaro él - además, soy el príncipe de Fanelia y heredero a la corona de este reino, puedo ir donde quiero sin pedirle permiso a nadie, menos a ti – dijo de manera arrogante, recordándome mucho a Van cuando lo conocí.**

**-Eso es obvio, pero no te da derecho a pasar por encima de los derechos de los demás – le dijo sulfurada Marina, terminando rápidamente de colocarse la ropa y avanzando hacia él desafiante.**

**-Sabias que podría mandarte a azotar por hablarme así.**

**-Me tiene sin cuidado, "Señor prin-ci-pe" – se giro y bordeo la pequeña laguna para seguir el camino por el cual habíamos llegado, mientras Phineas la seguía llamándola de forma autoritaria.**

**-¡¡Detente, te he dicho que te detengas¿que no me escuchas¡¡detente...!! – le grita y la coge del brazo, mientras ella tironea y trata de safarse, lo empuja, trata de sacar su mano de su delicado brazo.**

Pero algo paso. Se miraron a los ojos mientras ella trataba de quitar su mano y esta lanzo un grito que hizo que la soltara como si le hubiese quemada la palma. Marina se tapo la boca como si hubiera pronunciado una grosería sin apartar la mirada de los ojos cafés del príncipe y retrocediendo paulatinamente. Phineas tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, la observaba consternado, hasta que se giro rápidamente para salir huyendo del lugar mientras la llamaba, mas que retándola, implorándole.

Ya sabia lo que había pasado: Marina había tenido alguna visión o le había leído la mente al muchacho, sin querer mientras forcejeaban.

La visión volvía a cambiar y esta vez Marina estaba acompañada de su abuela. Esta discutía con su padre mientras Marina observaba angustiada la escena de la discusión, temiendo entrometerse.

**-Y yo te dije lo que pienso Emir.**

**-Si madre, lo se, pero piensa... si Marina llegara a ser desposada por el príncipe...**

**-¡Por el príncipe, por el príncipe, por el príncipe! Baaah... – levanto la voz la anciana – ¿de donde sacas tantas idioteces?, por alguna vez en tu vida pon un pie en la tierra y abre los ojos: para lo único que servirá la muchacha si sigues encajándosela al príncipe será para que sea su concubina y nada mas, para que viva como una cualquiera...**

**-Pero llena de riquezas y comodidad – decía vehemente Emir, con la mirada perdida y trastornada – y quien sabe, tal vez después el Rey autorice su unión y por fin saldremos de esta vida miserable que tenemos.**

**-Tu vida será miserable, la mía no – le volvió a levantar la voz, esta vez con mas fuerza – le jure a tu pobre mujer que cuidaría de tus dos hijos y eso haré, que los transformaría en personas de bien de los cuales ella pudiera sentirse orgullosa algún día y no que se pudrieran en tus manos.**

**-¿Pero como me hablas así, porque no me apoyas?, soy tu hijo sabes, todo lo que hago es para que nuestra familia este mejor.**

**-No, tu no haces nada por nadie, solo te mueves para tu conveniencia – dijo llena de tensión e impotencia – ¿y sabes como lo se? – Emir no respondió – por que soy la que te parió y la que supo desde ese día que no me darías mas que problemas – miro a su nieta y le dijo – Ve por tus cosas y la de tus hermanos, te vas conmigo a la casa de Noé.**

**-¿Que dices?, Marina, Mario y Martino no se irán a ninguna parte, soy su padre.**

**-Y yo soy su abuela y veo con mas claridad que tu, que tienes la cabeza llena de musarañas - vio a la chica y la apuro – no te atrevas a proceder de ninguna manera, me oíste, lo sabré...**

**-¿Me estas amenazando, tu, mi propia madre?.**

**-Si.**

**-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre te dejo y no volvió mas – la mujer lo miro sin inmutarse, pero en sus ojos vio tempestad – quien querría vivir con una ...**

**-Termina, vamos, termina – Emir parecía contenersse a duras pena – el único error que he cometido en mi vida fue haberme enamorado de tu padre...**

**-De seguro a mi me consideras otro error ¿no?.**

**-Tu eres parte de él, como el día lo es de la noche, lo único bueno que has hecho es engendrar a esos tres inocentes que tienes por hijos, nada mas – la anciana avanzo hacia la puerta y grito – ¿que pasa Marina¡vamosnos ya!.**

**-Si abuela – Marina había aparecido en el umbral cargando un pequeño bulto que se movía y que de seguro debia ser su hermano recién nacido y con la otra mano llevaba un saco de genero con sus pertenencias – Mario esta afuera jugando con sus amigos, abuela.**

**-Esta bien, vamonos – salieron, mientras desde la puerta Emir las veía alejarse, la anciana Elena le ayudaba con el bebe y pasaban a traer al otro niño llevándoselo, arriandalo mientras se quejaba – sin pelear, te vas conmigo y con tu hermana mayor a la casa de tu tío Noé¿me oyes? – le preguntaba al otro pequeño que asentía enojado mientras se largaba a correr – y tu, olleme bien¡no quiero que vuelvas a la casa ni para servir a tu padre ni al Rey¿me oyes?.**

**-Si abuela Elena.**

**-De ahora en adelante te dedicaras a cuidar a tus hermanos y a seguir siendo mi aprendiz y nada mas**

**-Pero si papa necesita sirvientas para aten...**

**-No me importa – dijo de manera autoritaria su abuela – que se las consiga en otro lado – hubo un silencio y ambas seguían caminando en silencio. Hasta que la abuela volvió a hablarle, pero esta vez suavizando su tono – lo hago por tu bien mi pequeña y lo sabes.**

**-Si abuela – contesto resignada Marina.**

**-Tenia tu edad cuando aquel diablo presuntuoso de tu abuelo me engendro a tu padre, me enamore como una tonta de él y ves lo que paso – al ver que Marina seguía con la vista baja, la detuvo y la hizo mirarla – lo único bueno que saque de eso fue que Ustedes están aquí – Marina seguía sin hablar – escúchame, se que aquel muchacho te observa y que tu haces lo mismo, te sientes deslumbrada por él, por su forma de ser, de vestir y tal vez quien sabe, sea mejor persona que su padre, pero a la hora de la verdad, te quitara de su camino como a un estorbo...**

**-Él no parece ser así, él no...**

**-No me refería al chico, me refiero al padre.**

Ellas siguieron caminando y la visión volvía a cambiar. Esta vez Marina caminaba por la playa acompañada de su dos hermano, llevando al mas pequeño en brazos mientras Mario jugaba con un perro en la arena. Y andando a caballo por la orilla venia el joven príncipe. Al divisarlo Marina intento irse llevándose a sus hermanos pero el príncipe llego antes.

**-Espera, no te vallas, quiero hablar contigo.**

**-No tengo nada que hablar con Su Alteza – lo miro aferrando a su hermano pequeño entre sus brazos con mas fuerza – y si se pregunta porque no ido a trabajar es porque tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y a mi abuela.**

**-No es por eso, yo quería... – se miraban y el príncipe parecía perder el hilo de la conversación – yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que paso el otro día, en el bosque, en verdad lo siento.**

**-Disculpado, ahora tengo que irme, Mario, vamonos.**

**-Pero si llegamos recién Rina, no es justo – patio en el suelo el pequeño mirando hacia el príncipe – ¿y este quien es?.**

**-¡¡Mario, mas respeto!! – se apresuro a reprender a su hermano – es el príncipe Phineas Fanel – el pequeño lo vio, disgustado.**

**-¿Es verdad que acaban de llegar? – le pregunto Phineas al pequeño, este asintió – ¿huías de mi?**

**-Yo, nunca.**

**-Entonces quédate¿puedo quedarme sin "transgredir tus derechos"? – le pregunto desafiante y sonriente Phineas.**

**-Su majestad puede hacer lo que quiera – le dijo Marina caminando hacia la roca mas cercana para ver como su hermano jugaba. El príncipe se bajo de su caballo y se sentó cerca de ella, mirando el paisaje.**

**-A veces mi temperamento suele jugarme malas pasadas, de veras lo siento.**

**-Y yo le dije que ya lo disculpe, tampoco soy una bestia que no entiende.**

**-No he dicho eso y no creo que lo seas – se la quedo mirando, ella miraba a su pequeño hermanito Martino, de pocos días de vida – ¿él es tu hermanito menor, él que nació el día de nuestra llegada?.**

**-Si, aquel día en que fui a buscar a mi padre a la casona de tío Noé.**

**-Tu madre...**

**-Murió al darlo a luz, mi abuela no pudo hacer nada, algo fallo en su embarazo y alumbramiento, mi abuela lo vio.**

**-¿Lo vio?.**

**-Si, ella es capaz de ver cosas que los demás no, tiene poderes de curandera, ella sana a todos acá en la caleta.**

**-Es como un medico y tu aprendes de ella.**

**-Si, me gusta ayudar a los demás y darle alivio a los que mas lo necesitan, me siento feliz haciéndolo – dijo sonriente mirando al horizonte, con una alegría que le había visto cuando ella curaba mi mordedura de serpiente. El príncipe la miraba intensamente. Marina se dio cuenta y bajo la vista con un leve sonrojo.**

**-Tienes un corazón muy hermoso Marina – ella alzo la vista y lo miro – eres muy... buena – termino por decirle Phineas, pero se notaba a leguas que había querido decir hermosa. Marina se levanto rápidamente con intención de irse y este la detuvo.**

**-Me tengo que ir, aun me quedan cosas por hacer.**

**-Pero si acabas de llegar – Phineas la veía dirigirse hacia su hermano y pareció molestarse al no ser escuchado – ¿ves?, estas huyendo de mi, no lo niegues, de seguro te advirtieron que no te acercaras a mi¿verdad?.**

**-No se de que me esta hablando...**

**-No lo niegues mas, tu sabes lo que pasa – tomo a Marina del brazo y la hizo girar, mientras Mario se alejaba de su hermana mayor evitando que se lo llevaran tan pronto – ¿porque no aceptas lo que nos pasa? – le dijo casi gritando.**

**-¡¡Porque lo nuestro no puede ser¿es que no entiende?.**

**-Déjame de tratarme de Usted, llámame por mi nombre, Phineas.**

**-No puedo, no debo, no tenemos la suficiente confianza para... – Phineas la había callado besandola, sin importar que ella llevara cargado a su hermanito y que el pequeño Mario los observara. Sorprendida en un principio ahora se dejaba besar por él, cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta que alguien mas a parte de mi los observaba.**

**-¡¡¡Marina!!! – rugió con voz potente, su abuela, desde el camino paralelo a la playa. Esta se separo instantáneamente y dio unos pasos atrás. Al ver que la anciana venia decidida hacia ellos, Phineas se interpuso en su camino – sal de mi camino mocoso.**

**-¿Que piensa hacer con Marina?.**

**-No es de tu incumbencia, todavía no ha nacido el que me diga lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer – le dijo sin pestañear mirándolo a los ojos – ahora sal de mi camino.**

**-¿Y si me niego, sabe a quien le esta hablando, verdad? – le dijo igualando su enojo, mientras se agachaba ligeramente hacia su contrincante, de manera amenazadora. Grueso error: la anciana entorno ligeramente los ojos y los abrió de golpe, tocando con su dedo índice la frente del muchacho. Este la quedo mirando , como en shock, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, su boca se deformo para después emitir un desgarrador grito y caer de rodillas en la arena.**

**-¡Abuela, no! – Marina corrió hacia él, pero esta lo paro con su bastón.**

**-No entiendes cuando te hablo¿cierto? – le dijo de manera suave y le abofeteo la mejilla derecha. Se dio vuelta y miro al príncipe mientras agarraba con su mano el brazo de su nieta – eso le enseñara a no meterse nunca mas contigo – Marina lloraba.**

**-¿Que le has hecho, porque usaste eso, porque...?**

**-En menos de lo que yo hubiera contado hasta diez te hubiera engatusado.**

**-¡No es verdad!.**

**-¿Que no es verdad? – dijo enojada, mirándola a los ojos sin soltarla del brazo – ¿y lo que veo en tu mente que es? – Marina esquivo la mirada pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde – el infeliz solo sueña acostarse contigo, viste sus sueños pero ni por eso me obedeciste, ahora quiero que tomes a tu hermanos y te vallas...**

**-Pero abuela, Phineas, él...**

**-¡¡¡Que te vayas te dije!!! – le grito. El pequeño Mario obedeció sin necesidad de que Marina lo llamara, tomo su mano y se dirigieron al camino juntos. Mientras tanto la abuela se agacho y levanto el mentón del príncipe, este todavía tenia la cabeza agachada y se la tomaba a la altura de las sienes. Con su mano libre lo abofeteo suavemente y el chico pareció volver en si, sus ojos parecían estar presentes y no con ese aire a terror. Mire a los ojos de la abuela Elena y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda – mírame, no te acerques de nuevo a mi nieta sino quieres sufrir "otra vez"**

**-Mi... mi pa...dre mi... padre... – dijo temblando y tartamudeando Phineas, en un intento de mantener su orgullo.**

**-¿Tu padre que, que me hará?, no me hará nada... ¿y sabes porque? – el príncipe trato de hacer un gesto de negación pero no pudo – porque apuesto mi cabeza, a que él tampoco quiere que esto pase, aléjate de mi nieta, ya estas advertido.**

Lo tiro hacia un lado y este quedo sentado en la arena como un títere sin cuerdas. Marina aun observaba desde el camino y se apresuro a caminar cuando vio que su abuela se dirigía hacia ella.

Mire mi manos y vi que el camafeo seguía en ellas y lo solté conmocionada. Me vi nuevamente encima de mi cama con las manos sudadas y los demás tesoros dados por Marina.

¿Que otros recuerdos guardaban estas joyas?. Mi sexto sentido me decía que aquel camafeo aun guardaba memorias, que dentro de el latían como si de un corazón se tratase.

Guarde nuevamente las joyas en su envoltorio original y las deposite en unos de mis cofres, sobre mi tocador, viéndome en el espejo, con una cara de espectral palidez.

Decidí volver a tenderme, respirar profundo y serenarme, para que así, si Van o Merle me veían no se preocuparan.

Ahora entendía la inmensa capacidad extrasensorial y mental de Marina. Tenia de quien heredar. ¿Pero que había sido eso que su abuela le había hecho a Phineas?. Por lo que pude ver, fue como una especie de regresión, eso explicaría el shock y el transe que sufrió. Debió ser un recuerdo extremadamente doloroso.

Los poderes mentales llevados a su máxima expresión, su otra cara, su lado oscuro... Capaces de realizar imnocis, recobrar recuerdos dolorosos para torturar o desplegar visiones futuras para atormentar.

Ya lo había visto antes. Durante la gran guerra, en Freid, cuando el zongui me hipnotizo y yo misma use mi capacidad para ver sus pecados y el futuro que le deparaba...

Toque mi vientre, rozándolo. ¿Seria contraproducente tener estas visiones, estaría tomando una buena decisión al desarrollar mis poderes?. Y lo mas importante¿aparecerán mas familiares de Van en ellas?.

* * *

Avance del próximo capitulo: 

-La parejita viajara a su ultimo destino, Urza y volverán a encontrarse con Gerard Di Fuoco, quien pondrá de un humor de perros a nuestro querido Rey de Fanelia...

-Vuelven a escena antiguos amigos...

-Conspiraciones por doquier...

-Mas visiones por parte de Hitomi y su esperada noticia para Van.

-Escaflowne again... como en los viejos tiempos...


	9. Urza

**ATENCION: AKI VAN LOS TIPICOS ANUNCIOS QUE HACEMOS LOS ESCRITORES DE FIC PARA PROTEGERNOS DE QUE NOS CAIGA UNA DEMANDA POR APROPIACION INTELECTUAL DE UNA IDEA O DE UN PERSONAJE: LOS PERSONAJES AKI MOSTRADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE PROPIEDAD DEL ESTUDIO SUNRISE Y BANDAI, ASI KE NO ME MIREN FEO Y NO BUSCO ENRIQUECIMIENTO ECONOMICO...**

**ADEMÁS QUE ESPERABAN, CON LO MAL QUE TERMINO LA SERIE Y ESA MANIA DE USTEDES LO CREATIVOS DE LAS GRANDES PRODUCTORAS DE ANIME DE DEJAR FINALES ABIERTOS EN LAS SERIES, LO UNICO QUE FOMENTAN ES QUE SALGAN ESCRITORES AFICIONADOS COMO NOSOTROS DEFENDIENDO NUESTROS PUNTOS DE VISTA...**

* * *

Día 9 luna verde 1703

Querido diario:

Acabo de subir a la nave para volver a la ciudadela.

De todos nuestros viajes, este fue el más... ¿accidentado? Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Me faltan palabras para describir todo lo que viví en aquella ciudad, Urza, la ciudad mas cortesana del reino de Fanelia y que siempre "ha querido revivir su pasado monárquico" que tuvo con los Di Fuoco, cuando estos reinaron en Fanelia y la tuvieron como capital de su Reino.

Después de llegar de Nishoba, los preparativos para ir a Urza tomaron mi tiempo por completo.

Catriona fue a recibirnos a la explanada para empezar ya con todo, nos dictaba una larga lista de lo que se debía hacer, empacar, llevar o no llevar...

**-¡Basta Catriona! – la paro Van – déjanos un respiro, vamos recién llegando.**

**-Si Catriona, no des lata – le confirmo a Van de manera despreocupada Merle – mira te traje un collar.**

**-Bah, para que quiero tus baratijas – refunfuño enojada nuestra cocinera en jefe y ama de llaves – no me gusta nada que tenga que ver con el mar, ¿y tu no tienes nada que decirles? – me encaro preguntándome.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Si tu, "Ma-jes-tad".**

**-Pues... yo... estamos todos muy cansados, eso es verdad Catriona.**

**-Estas muy dócil eh… – se acerco mucho y me miro a la cara y después a Van – ¿será acaso que se reconciliaron?**

No pude evitar sonrojarme, Merle se tapo la boca para evitar reírse pero sin mucho éxito y Van hizo un gesto mezcla de satisfacción y orgullo masculino.

**-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! – me señalo acomodándose mejor en el carruaje, como si hubiera llevado una carga sobre la espalda – este viaje sirvió para despejar vuestras cabezas testarudas, me alegro de verdad – termino diciendo, mientras su voz parecía quebrarse. Respiro hondo un par de veces para después volver a su carácter militar de siempre.**

Durante todo el trayecto hasta el castillo nos fue bombardeando de ideas y quehaceres a los que Van se oponía o aceptaba abiertamente.

Al llegar al castillo fuimos recibidos con otro mar de actividades que imposibilitaron ver a Van durante el resto de la mañana. Merle corrió hacia la ciudadela para ver a sus amigas y entregarles los recuerdos del viaje que traia para ellas.

Catriona no se desprendió de mi en todo el día, incluso cuando llegamos se ofreció a prepararme un baño y dármelo, rehusando lo ultimo ya que no deseaba ser avasallada de atenciones.

**-Esta bien, pero tendrás que irte acostumbrando, ya que los miembros de la alta sociedad de Urza no ven con buenos ojos a la gente que le concede privilegios a los sirvientes.**

**-Pero tu eres mas que una sirvienta Catriona – la mire mientras me desvestía para darme eses baño que tanto quería – eres como una madre para Van y para mi también, pense que lo sabias – vi sus ojos vidriosos.**

**-Claro que lo se – se me acerco, colocando sus manos en mis hombros – y me alegro que mis dos niños se hallan reconciliado, cuando se fueron quede con el corazón apretado, ahora puedo dormir en paz – termino sollozando mientras me estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos, hasta que de pronto me tomo de los hombros nuevamente y volvió a mirarme – por cierto...**

**-¿Si?**

**-Me di cuenta de que se habían reconciliado no por mirarlos, sino por como huelen...**

**-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – grite alarmada para después sonrojarme y arder fuertemente.**

**-De seguro que no has hecho otra cosa mas que estar hecha un nudo con Van, eso lo podría apostar.**

**-¡¡¡Catriona!!!**

**-Con enojarte solo confirmas mis suposiciones, es más, de seguro antes de pisar tierra estabais anudándose no.**

**-Pues... yo... Van... – titubee ante Catriona. La marea de recuerdos de Nishoba no hacia más que acentuar mi sonrojo. Además Catriona tenia razón, media hora antes de aterrizar (quizás menos) habíamos terminado de hacer el amor por enesima vez sin tiempo siquiera para asearnos.**

Yo dormía, cuando Van venia de su acostumbrado entrenamiento matutino. Me despertó con su suave beso en los labios. Lo mire aun somnolienta, debían de ser pasado las siete de la mañana.

Con el torso desnudo y solo en pantalones, podía sentir su olor masculino que pareció endomercerme aun más, en una nube de excitación y deseo que se alojo dolorosa en mi vientre.

Su piel estaba aun más canela por el sol de la costa.

**-Buenos días – susurro besando mi cuello.**

**-Buenos días – le respondí, sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo sus caricias y la sabana que se deslizaba por sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.**

**-Pronto llegaremos.**

**-Si, lo se - seguía besándome, llenando mi cuello de pequeños besos y susurros mientras no deseaba abrir los ojos.**

Mi corazón sabia que venia ahora, sabia que mi alma se uniría una vez mas a la de el, que su corazón latiría igual de rápido que el mío.

**-Por eso venia a despertarte – abandono mis pechos para besar ansiosamente mi boca. Lo bese una vez más, como lo haría el: con desesperación como si el tiempo jugara en nuestra contra, aunque fuere cierto, ya que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino.**

Me abrace a su espalda, cada vez mas ancha y probé su sudor. Termino de desvestirse para volver a mi lado con sus ojos llenos de avidez.

La claridad era cada vez mas notoria en la alcoba y la unión de nuestros cuerpos era inminente, hasta que... un par de golpes en la puerta nos puso en alerta, especialmente a Van, que malhumorado respondió.

**-Amo Van, soy Alasdair.**

**-¿Que quieres?**

**-Dentro de 45 minutos estaremos aterrizando en la explanada.**

**-Esta bien, vete al puente de mando**

**-Si Majestad.**

**-¿Porque siempre nos interrumpen? – me pregunto todo enfurruñado, mientras yo seguía sin poder recuperar mi respiración.**

**-No los culpes, solo hacen su trabajo.**

**-Pero me fastidia, me siento como si...**

**-¿Violaran tu privacidad?**

**-Si**

**-¿Ahora logras entenderme entonces? – afirmo con la cabeza – bueno, será mejor que nos levantemos, solo tenemos 45 minutos.**

**-¿Y me dejaras así? – se acerco a mí y comenzó a besarme los hombros y la espalda mientras yo estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama para desperezarme y empezar el día.**

**-¿Así como?, ya escuchaste a Alasdair, tenemos que estar listos para aterrizar.**

**-¿Y?... – me pregunto sonriendo de una forma picara, quitándome la sabana con la cual cubría mi desnudez...**

Después de eso, su boca callo mis protestas, probo mi cuerpo y mi piel, dejándolos afiebrados de deseo, de ansias, de placer sin consumar.

Y cuando mi cuerpo se tenso como una cuerda se unió a mi, tan embriagado de amor como yo, me lo decían sus ojos oscurecidos y su voz ronca. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se enredaron con cada vaivén.

Nuestros nombres salían de nuestras bocas, una y otra vez, como mantras fervorosos y sin control, hasta que la tormenta se desato y recayó en nuestros cuerpos, dejándonos débiles y felices, tembloroso y sin aliento.

**-¿Pues qué? – me encaro Catriona, llena de risa a pesar de haber derramado un par de lagrimas – dime, ¿estabas recordando?, se te nota, pusiste cara de boba...**

**-Pues si, Van y yo nos reconciliamos y... ¡¡hemos hecho el amor muchas veces!! – termine gritándole, mas que diciéndole toda roja.**

**-Lo mejor de discutir y enojarse es la reconciliación que viene después, no – me pregunto, solo afirme con la cabeza, ya que la vergüenza no se iba – ¿y donde fue?, ¿en Nishoba o Krosnos?**

**-Nishoba**

**-Ah, aunque no soy muy amante del mar, pero que se le va hacer... ¿que te sucedió en la pierna?**

Catriona se alarmo por la mordida de serpiente y tuve que contarle todo lo ocurrido, aguantar sus reprimendas y todo lo demás, para finalizar con su repetida felicitación al saber de nuestra reconciliación.

**-Así como van las cosas, quizás de aquí a que acabe la luna purpura ya estarás en cinta, ¡que emoción!, por fin habrán pequeños en este castillo.**

**-Tal vez...**

**-¿Tal vez que? – me miro Catriona de forma perspicaz.**

**-Que me dirías si tal vez ya estoy en cinta.**

Toque mi vientre chato y plano mientras me miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado en la sala de baño.

El reflejo solo me devolvía a misma tocándome el vientre, mi cara y cuerpo de niña que todo el mundo se empeñaba en recalcar y a Catriona de fondo mirándome con expectación.

Podría mi cuerpo de niña soportar semejante esfuerzo.

**-¿Porque te ves de esa manera, acaso tú lo viste, tuviste una visión?**

**-Fue la noche en que nos reconciliamos, Catriona, lo se, lo sentí, lo soñé y para colmo lo confirme.**

**-Por Escaflowne, no se que pensar – se tapo la boca y se sentó en el taburete mas cercano, con una cara como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento – no se que pensar, pero todo lo que se de ti es que siempre aciertas en tus profecías, pero como lo haces, eso nunca lo sabre.**

Sucedió la noche en que Van y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez después de dias de no tocarnos, sentí mi cuerpo diferente, como si me hubiese avisado que tal cosa pasaría y después durante la noche soñé contigo, reprendías a alguien, a una criatura, me veía caminar por el castillo con dirección al comedor y tu voz era de enojo.

**-¿Lo sabe Van?**

**-No, no lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepa hasta que yo lo confirme.**

**-Pero el debe saberlo...**

**-¿Y que tal si en verdad no lo estoy o me pasa algo?**

**-No sucederá y tu lo sabes, sino, como explicas que me hayas soñado reprendiendo a una criatura, de seguro es macho lo que te hizo, lo puedo ver, sino no me habrías soñado pasando rabia, ¿lo es?**

**-Si, será varón.**

**-¡¡¡Por Escaflowne, lo sabía, lo sabia!!! – comenzó a pasearse agarrándose la cabeza, angustiada – será macho y si es peor que Van de pequeño te sacara canas verdes y a mí me terminara de arrugar mas de lo que ya estoy**

**-Catriona, júrame que esperaras a que se lo diga yo a Van, júramelo.**

**-Esta bien, esta bien, te lo juro – dijo a regañadientes mientras me tomaba aun mas fuertemente las manos – no se lo diré a mi niño Van ni a nadie.**

**-Me juras que me ayudaras a traer al mundo a este bebe que llevo en mi vientre.**

**-No tienes que pedírmelo ni yo jurártelo, porque lo hare encantada mi niña – me abrazo fuertemente y la sentí temblar, a ella, a Catriona, la mujer con voluntad de hierro y que llevaba sobre sus hombros el manejo del castillo.**

**-Tengo miedo Catriona.**

**-Todas pasamos por lo mismo, es el destino de nacer hembras, recién después de haber parido podrás llamarte "mujer", una mujer hecha y derecha, pero no llores, no...**

**-Me gustaría decírselo a mis padres y a mi hermano.**

**-Una madre es madre incluso cuando sus hijos están lejos, saben cuando sus retoños sufren o son felices y de seguro ella debe de haberlo sentido...**

**-Se llamara Vargas**

**-¿Vargas?**

**-Lo elegirá Van y pienso ratificarlo cuando lo elija**

**-¿Que otro nombre mas que ese?, el gran General fue el verdadero padre de Van, el lo forjo como hombre y se lo debe todo.**

**-Me habría gustado que estuviese vivo, se alegraría**

**-Tenlo por seguro – se seco las lagrimas y seco las mías para seguir con interminable perorata - deben de ser las 10 y media y pronto será el mediodía y tu sigues sin darte un baño, todos notaran "lo-que-tu-ya-sabes".**

**-El agua debió enfriarse con tanto chisme.**

**-Es lo de menos, enviare mas agua caliente, a la hora del almuerzo seguiremos con... ¡¡¡pero con un demonio!!!**

**-¿Que sucede ahora?**

**-¡Mírate ese cuello, es un escándalo!**

**-¿Mi cuello? – me gire y vi mi cuello y hombros con múltiples moretones, responsabilidad única y exclusiva de Van.**

**-Quedan cinco días para que vallamos al norte, no podrás usar nada escotado**

**-De seguro se borran, no te alarmes – la inste a calmarse.**

**-Cuando vea a Van lo reprenderé, ahora todos sabrán que no ha hecho otra cosa mas que estar entre tus piernas**

**-¡¡Catriona, ya basta!! estas dando lata otra vez, usare ropa que me cubra durante estos días, también usare mis cremas y maquillajes que traje de la luna fantasma.**

**-Tal vez su Majestad no se ha dado cuenta pero... – camino hacia el ventanal y abrió las cortinas de par en par – debe haber unos 30 grados afuera y para colmo en aumento ¿cómo pretendes tapar algo así?**

**-Ya te dije como.**

**-Tendrás que dormir en camas separadas entonces.**

**-Van no lo permitirá, me dijo que no volvería hacerlo jamas.**

**-Pues tendrá que dejarte en paz por tu bien, salvo que tú no quieras que te deje en paz...**

**-¡Ya basta!, vete y déjame tomar mi baño.**

**-Esta bien, como mande "Ma-jes-tad".**

Seguí mirándome al espejo sin poder creer aun que el cambio que no se notaba en mi cuerpo haya dado comienzo desde su interior.

"_Eres hembra y tu __Rey dragón un macho, las ansias de poseer y de que te posea se multiplican por mil en ustedes dos, aquel ser que te engendro anoche tendrá el pode de la tempestad, tal como te dijeron los Sumos Sacerdotes, será orgulloso y altivo como todos los Fanel pero tendrá un corazón y alma pura que heredara de ti, vuestras almas son de fuego, y el fuego solo atrae mas fuego"._

Llego el almuerzo y Catriona seguía dándonos a conocer detalles del viaje: de cómo dejaría a Claudette a cargo de la cocina del castillo y de cómo tendría que llevar a dos jóvenes mas, que sean de mi confianza para ayudarme en lo que necesitara, en como tendría que vestirme Van y yo...

**-Como saben, Urza tiene como costumbre recibir a los reyes vestidos a la usanza Faneliana.**

**-¿Acaso no se visten igual que acá?**

**-Pues no, siempre han llevado la moda de los países colindantes, en especial de Daedalus.**

**-Urza fue una vez hace muchos siglos, provincia de Daedalus, hasta que el Rey Octavius la declaro como suya tras la batalla en la Selva Negra – me aclaro Van.**

**-No sabia… – dije avergonzada, ya que desconocía muchos hechos históricos de Fanelia.**

**-Pues ahora lo sabes, aquellos estirados se creen la gran cosa, siempre ha sido así, desprecian a los campesinos y gente de la ciudadela, porque según ellos les falta "estilo", baaaah...**

**-Aunque así lo fuera, nos deben respeto – aclaro Van, mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne – y desde que el Rey Octavius fue por primera vez con su esposa la reina Isolde a Urza para presentarla como la nueva soberana que visten a la usanza Faneliana por respeto a la Familia Real.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Según cuenta la leyenda, dicen que la comitiva real de aquel entonces fue asaltada y lo único que salvaron fue un vestido Faneliano, tipo kimono con el cual se vistió la reina y por respeto a ella desde aquel entonces, cada vez que los reyes visitan Urza la comunidad entera se viste así.**

**-Es una tradición muy bonita.**

**-Si, tanto pobres como ricos, y los que se creen ricos lo hacen, por cierto ¿dónde esta Merle? – pregunto cambiando abruptamente de tema, Catriona.**

**-¿Donde mas?, con sus amigas, eso es seguro – repuso Van, quitándole peso al asunto.**

**-¿Y a ti te da igual?**

**-¿Que quieres decir?**

**-El otro año cumplirá 15 y tiene que comenzar a comportarse como una muchacha adulta.**

**-Como una adolescente quieres decir.**

**-Pues si y no le des mas rodeos, tu sabes a que punto voy.**

**-¿Quieres que Merle deje de vivir cada etapa de su vida, que se adelante y se salte etapas por satisfacer las expectativas de otros?**

**-Solo me gustaría que como su hermano mayor le hicieras entender que tiene que comenzar a actuar como lo que es: un miembro de la familia real, no sanguíneo, pero miembro al fin y al cabo.**

**-Solo me gusta decir las cosas una vez Catriona – Van dejo los cubiertos a un lado de su plato y adopto la expresión seria que solía usar cuando quería hacerse escuchar – Merle vivirá cada etapa de su vida como a ella le plazca, sin saltarse ninguna, no como yo o como mi hermano que nos vimos forzados a madurar antes por las circunstancias, o tu crees que disfrute pasando por todo lo que he pasado, envidio a Merle y su forma de sobrellevarlo todo.**

**-¿Están hablando de mí? – era Merle, llegando al comedor con su habitual sonrisa – tengo hambre, que hay de comer, que sucede, porque esas caras.**

**-Nada – sentencio Catriona sin dejar de mirar a Van – solo siéntate a comer que yo te sirvo.**

**-Esta bien, huele rico.**

Van siguió comiendo con la cabeza agachada y con el ceño un tanto fruncido y a la vez pensativo; Merle hablaba sin parar con Catriona de lo que a ella le correspondía hacer en el viaje, su vestimenta y sus modales hasta que Van decidió levantarse y retirarse al estudio ya que tenia cosas que hacer.

Llego la noche y Van no llegaba a la habitación, no había cenado conmigo y cuando consultaba a algún guardia o escolta, este me decía: "el Rey se encuentra en terreno".

Me sentía frustrada, al parecer Van había vuelto a su alejamiento habitual y al no hacerme participe de lo que pasaba en el castillo.

Me disponía a acostarme cuando apareció Catriona en el cuarto.

**-Permiso, te traigo esto, es de Van.**

Me extendió un pergamino sellado con cera y el símbolo de los Fanel.

Lo abrí temerosa, la falta de Van después de almuerzo se había hecho notar y el pergamino solo me hacia confirmar aquella sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba

_**Querida Hitomi:**_

_**Tal vez te sientas sola y te preocupes por mi ausencia al caer la noche, sobre todo en nuestro lecho, pues ten por seguro que también todo mi cuerpo sentirá la ausencia de tu ser cuando caiga la noche.**_

_**He tenido que partir a media tarde a resolver unos asuntos de suma importancia con Kamahl y que requieren de toda mi atención, así que estaré nuevamente en Fanelia dentro de tres o cuatro noches mas, justo para cuando tengamos que partir hacia Urza.**_

_**No quiero que te preocupes, ya que no es nada grave, solo quiero que te ocupes de los preparativos para el viaje junto a Catriona y a Merle.**_

_**Deseando estar en tus pensamientos siempre.**_

_**Tu esposo que te quiere.**_

_**Van Slanzar de Fanel.**_

_**P.D.**__**: Catriona te entregara el sello real por cualquier eventualidad y uno de mis consejeros, **__**Melnibon Haggen**__** te asesorara en caso de alguna eventualidad.**_

**-¡¡¡¿Que no me preocupe, que no me preocupe, pero que se cree?!!!**

**-Tu marido y el Rey de Fanelia y ahora también el padre de tu hijo.**

**-¿Que era eso tan importante, te dijo algo?**

**-No, para nada, yo había ido para continuar el tema de Merle y para reprenderlo por lo que tú ya sabes...**

**-¡Catriona!**

**-¡¡Bueno, no te enojes, no te pongas como un súcubo tu también, que lo hacia por tu bien!! bueno, como te iba diciendo, estaba en eso cuando a la salida me dio un sinfín de instrucciones entre ellas darte esta carta, entregarte el sello que aquí traigo – lo saco de uno de sus bolsillos y me lo lanzo sobre la cama – recibir y alojar a un joyero que viene desde Krosnos y que el mando a buscar.**

**-¿Joyero?**

**-Si, dice que lo conoció mientras estuvieron allá**

**-Debe de ser Rutger Wagner**

**-Si, creo que fue el nombre que me dio, también me dijo que te diera unas cuantas clases de protocolo a ti y a Merle.**

**-No las necesito.**

**-¿Esta segura? – dijo de manera burlista la anciana mujer.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Pues las tendrás igual, las quieras o no, son ordenes de tu Rey y las recibirás de lo mas complacida sino quieres tener otra discusión con tu marido como la que tuviste hace unas semanas – Catriona se sentó en la silla de mi secreter y siguió – mira que los primeros en enterarse de que los reyes de Fanelia estuvieron peleando no fueron los de la capital ni los de Krosnos, sino los de Urza.**

**-No me interesa lo que digan de mí.**

**-¡Pues deberías!, yo ya te dije que tienes que hacer para hacerte respetar: dejar de comportarte como una chiquilla, ¡¡vas a ser madre por Escaflowne!!**

**-No tiene que ver una cosa con la otra**

**-Pues si, tiene mucho que ver, eres un ejemplo para tus súbditos, tanto para aquellos que te adoran como para aquellos que te detestan, sobre todo para los últimos, debes demostrarles firmeza de carácter y no mostrarles rabietas de chiquilla malcriada.**

**-¡Esta bien, esta bien!, sigue con tus instrucciones que me quiero dormir**

**-Que si salías a correr te cubrieras más y que no salieras con esa ropa indecente.**

**-¡¿Vas a seguir?!**

**-No te enojes conmigo, te estoy repitiendo lo que dijo, aunque es lo que pienso yo también – me miro levantando una ceja – y que salieras con un par de guardias.**

**-Sigue**

**-Que retomaras en tus tiempos libres los códigos y los leyeras.**

**-Esa basura, ¿tendré que leerla? – Catriona afirmo con la cabeza – sigue**

**-Y que de paso, le pidas al secretario el "virginitas" para firmarlo y tomar posesión de tus joyas y que tendrás que usar en tu estadía en Urza.**

**-¡Aaaarrrrgggg! – gruñí – ¿otra vez eso?, pense que ese asunto estaba sepultado y que no me molestarían mas, ¿supongo que tú lo aprobaras?**

**-Por supuesto, tus joyas serán necesarias o piensas que te presentaras como una mendiga delante de esas presumidas de Urza.**

**-Ya le dije a Van que no necesito de ellas.**

**-Aunque así sea, el "virginitas" es como la declaración a viva voz que hace el Rey sobre la pureza e integridad de su esposa.**

**-El no la necesita, Van sabe muy bien que llegue pura al día de nuestra boda y que el sacerdote lo corroboro al día siguiente viendo las sabanas, ¡¿que mas quieren?!**

**-Deja de gritar como una posesa que te hace mal en tu estado – se paro y comenzó a pasearse como una leona enjaulada – Van me dijo que del lugar de donde tu vienes no se hacen así las cosas, que la mujer tiene mas... ¿libertades? – afirme y ella siguió – pero tu sabias como eran las cosas en Gaia, tu habías vivido durante un tiempo determinado aquí, no venias con los ojos vendados como una ignorante.**

**-Si, lo se, se muy bien que tengo que ceñirme a las normas y seguir tus consejos pero me cuesta, me desespero, me sulfuro...**

**-Igual que Van.**

**-Quería un mundo y un entorno donde pudiera ser feliz con Van y con mi futura familia – toque mi vientre, mientras sendas lagrimas caían por mi rostro – ¿acaso no puedo soñar con eso?**

**-¡Claro que puedes!, pero tu sabes que los cambios no se formulan de un día para otro y llevan tiempo – se acerco a mi y seco mis lagrimas con su pañuelo – si hay algo que me quedo claro mientras fui esposa del general Asona es que en un matrimonio, tanto hombre como la mujer tienen que ceder, respetarse y comprenderse; que tengas que ceder algunas veces no quiere decir que has perdido.**

**-¿Porque todo tiene que ser así?**

**-La vida es así mi niña – me atrajo hacia ella y coloco mi cabeza sobre sus piernas – eres exactamente igual a Van en todo: ambos se desilusionan con facilidad, se enfadan con facilidad y quieren vivir lejos de las normas, como salvajes; aunque sepan a la perfección que el vivir así los hará unos parias… después se preguntan porque nadie los quiere – rió con una mezcla de desgano y tristeza para después seguir acariciando mi cabeza – lo que pasa con ustedes es que aun añoran su infancia, sin preocupaciones, sin reglas y sin obligaciones que cumplir, las circunstancias y vuestro amor los ha hecho madurar antes...**

**-Creo que sin mucho éxito.**

**-Si, hasta el momento, pero quiero creer que mas adelante tomaran cordura, ¿quieres que te traiga un té?**

**-No gracias – lo rechace riendo por el abrupto cambio de tema – creo que será mejor que duerma ya.**

**-Si, será lo mejor o sino seguiré malcriándote.**

**-Gracias Catriona**

**-De nada, solo duerme y descansa, que ahora más que nunca necesitas dormir.**

**-Siempre tienes razón.**

**-De algo que me sirva haber vivido tanto años, buenas noches su Alteza.**

**-Buenas noches Catriona.**

No puedo evitarlo, sigo sin poder controlar mi carácter.

Me estire en mi cama mirando hacia el techo y acariciando mi vientre.

Al día siguiente, al atardecer, llego al castillo, Rutger Wagner, el viejo y astuto joyero de Krosnos al cual recibí en uno de los salones más acogedores.

**-Bienvenido a la ciudadela de Fanelia, Rutger Wagner**

**-El placer es mío Alteza, vine en cuanto pude.**

**-¿En cuanto pudo?**

**-Si, su Majestad el Rey Van me pidió que viniera, aquella vez hace un par de semanas en que tuve el honor en conocerlos.**

**-¿Van hablo con usted?**

**-Si, me pidió que viniese a la capital en esta fecha y que le trajera una variedad de piezas para su elección.**

**-Aunque se que es "mi deber" tener una amplia variedad de joyas, me siento mal luciéndolas, no soy una mujer dada a los lujos.**

**-Eso pude notarlo, al igual que su esposo, ambos son más bien modestos y sencillos, una característica poco común en la gente de la realeza de hoy en día.**

**-Gracias por su cumplidos Rutger, pero de seguro mi manera de ser debe ser mal negocio para usted.**

**-No, que va, al contrario, es un desafío – rió levemente mientras acomodaba una maleta de proporciones considerables sobre uno de los mesones – ya que sin duda, no existe mujer en este mundo a la que no le guste tener una joya, por muy pequeña o grande que esta sea, el mejor ejemplo es su Alteza.**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Si, usted – indico hacia mi pecho, donde se encontraba el dije que me regalo mi abuela – aquel dije que lleva puesto significa mucho para su merced.**

**-Si, es verdad, ¿pero como...?**

**-Por la manera en que lo lleva y el brillo de la cadena, un tanto oscurecida por el uso, ya no brilla como una nueva.**

**-Me lo regalo alguien a quien quise y querré por siempre**

**-¿Un familiar?**

**-Si, un familiar – le dije vagamente, sin poder evitar el caudal de recuerdos de mi abuela Yurie y de lo buena que fue conmigo, de lo mucho que la quise y extrañe cuando se marcho. Como adivinando lo que recordaba, Wagner decidió romper el hielo y hablarme, rompiendo el protocolo.**

**-Pero de seguro aquí en mi maletín debe haber algo que le agrade, al igual que a la hermana adoptiva de su Majestad, lady Merle.**

**-De seguro a ella le encantara verlas y probárselas, con lo curiosa que es.**

**-Y tu tendrás que darte el animo para ello también – dijo Catriona, desde el umbral de la puerta – no querrás ir como una...**

**-Pordiosera, ya lo se – me gire hacia Wagner y los presente – señor Rutger, ella es Catriona de Asona, ama de llaves y cocinera en jefe del castillo.**

**-Un placer señora mía – tomo la gran mano de Catriona y beso el dorso con respetuosa reverencia**

**-El gusto es mío y ojala que esta muchacha no sea un dolor de cabeza para usted.**

**-Créame señora Catriona, no será molestia.**

Después de reírse un poco más a costa mía, Rutger Wagner extendió sobre la mesa todo el contenido de su maletín, dejándome asombrada. Catriona se retiro poco después para ir a buscar a Merle, pero yo seguía ahí mirándolas embobada.

**-La primera y ultima reina de Fanelia que me encargo joyería fue la abuela de su esposo, la reina Esmeralda – menciono Don Rutger, lo que me hizo acordarme de las joyas que la abuela Marina me había dado.**

**-Tengo en mi poder un par de piezas que me gustaría que viera.**

**-De seguro su Majestad debe tener varias piezas, heredadas de sus antecesoras**

**-Si, claro – aquellas piezas en cuestión no las había visto ni probado nunca, ya que yo no había firmado el "virginitas" – pero me refiero a otras. Me gustaría saber por quien fueron hechas y si usted puede reconocerlas.**

**-Sera un honor, todos los estilos son plenamente identificables.**

Seguí mirando el gran abanico de piezas que había traído y coincidir junto con Merle – que se unió un momento después – de que eran las joyas mas bellas que había visto. Había diademas, collares, anillos, pulseras, broches, coronas y otro sin fin de objetos que requerían de pedrería fina incrustada como espejos, polveras, peines, cepillos incluso zapatos y sandalias.

**-¿Como ha podido traer todo esto sin ser asaltado?**

**-Su Majestad envío a un par de guardias como escoltas, además vine en la nave de un gran amigo y cliente que accedió a traerme y aterrizar en la explanada.**

**-En verdad, es bastante lógico y practico**

**-Hay que serlo, sobre todo en mi oficio, no puedo desperdiciar nada, por cierto... ¿cual es su estilo: clásico o más bien moderno?**

**-Creo que clásico**

**-¿Y usted lady Merle?**

**-Moderno – respondió sin lugar a dudas y con emoción**

**-Eso pense, se le nota en los ojos y en su forma de ser desenfadada, para usted tengo estos modelos, algunos son míos y otros son de mi alumno y aprendiz que se decanta mas por esa corriente – Merle se acerco a las muestras y las miro con adoración. Formas un tanto geométricas y tribales o sin mucha pedrería – y para usted Majestad tengo lo que ve aquí, que es lo mas tradicional, aunque dada su complexión física – me miro de arriba abajo, pero sin maldad – lo mejor que le vendría serian las que no son tan recargadas.**

**-Usted piensa en todo.**

**-Si, se que van a Urza, y por lo general esa parte del país lleva otra tendencia en lo que se refiere al vestir.**

**-No solo al vestir**

**-Si, lo se muy bien, me llegan muchos encargos desde allá**

**-Necesitare adornos que combinen con mi vestimenta del primer día**

**-Llevara kimono mmmmm... – murmuro algo así como "están por aquí", se agacho y saco de su maletín un estuche del tamaño de una charola de plata de satén azul y lo abrió: eran muchos adornos como trabas y alfileres para el pelo, palillos y pequeños peines – como puede ver están hecho de los más diversos materiales.**

**-Aunque hay un solo problema Señor Rutger**

**-¿Cual señora mía?**

**-Mire mi cabello – dije un tanto apenada. Mi pelo había sido todo un tema de conversación desde que me case con Van, ningún adorno se sustentaba en el y aunque había seguido las indicaciones de Catriona de tirarme el pelo mientras estuviera mojado aun seguía corto, solo rozaba mi clavícula.**

**-Si es un problema – dijo abiertamente el anciano.**

**-Catriona sugirió que te colocáramos pelo – comento Merle mientras se veía al espejo y se probaba varios collares a la vez**

**-Eso es ridículo, Merle, además creo que si me lo tomo me alcanza para un pequeño moño.**

**-Su Majestad tiene razón, no todo esta perdido, quien sabe, tal vez su cabello corto imponga una nueva moda – dijo el anciano, mientras reíamos con el por sus ocurrencias.**

Así entre risas y múltiples demostraciones termine eligiendo mi "closet" de joyas, aun así me di cuenta de que tendría que firmar el virginitas si o si. Eso me puso de mal humor.

Al día siguiente, llame al encargado de todo ese asunto, Lord Myrrhyn, el mismo que me leyó el "virginitas" aquella vez, quien de lo mas complacido volvió a leérmela y me lo entrego para que lo firmara.

**-Muy bien, Majestad, desde ahora en adelante puede tomar posesión de sus joyas cuando mas le parezca – le agradecí y este prosiguió – esta demás decirle que este cofre solo es una parte de todo su colección.**

**-¿Una parte?**

**-Si, ya que esta compuesto por otro cofre del mismo tamaño y uno un poco mas grande donde van otro tipo de adornos y diademas.**

Aun no las había visto todas pero supuse que en mi vida podría llegar a usarlas todas.

Al cuarto día y antes de despedirlo con un almuerzo, el viejo joyero examino cada una de mis piezas y de paso, ya que estabamos solos le mostré las joyas que me entrego la abuela Marina.

**-El camafeo es una pieza muy bien hecha, se requiere dedicación y una vista joven, yo hice un par en mis inicios pero no volví a hacer más.**

**-¿Sabe de dónde proviene?**

**-La única casa joyera que las hace y el lugar donde más se pide este tipo de joyas es en Asturias y su hechura… lo tallo Amadeo Saboya o quizás uno de sus subordinados ¿Cuántos años tiene esta pieza, sabe?**

**-No lo sé, pero quizás mas de 100 años**

**-Está bien conservado, pero sin lugar a dudas es del taller de Amadeo Saboya.**

**-¿Y este collar con sus aretes?**

**-Para empezar no son diamantes míos – se coloco su monóculo en el ojo y los vio de cerca – hay varias minas en este planeta pero estos diamantes no son de esta parte del hemisferio, quizás de alguna mina cerca de los trópicos… Miguel Baptista o Alphonse del Canto son joyeros de esos lados – los siguió mirando y los dejo aun lado para tomar el anillo con el rubí en su centro – rubís de oriente y oro también de esa misma zona del planeta, pero…**

**-¿Se le hace conocido, acaso se lo ha visto a alguien?**

**-Déjeme ver – detuvo su indagación y saco de su morral, del que no se separaba un libro de tamaño mediano, empaste rojo y letras doradas. Lo abrió antes de la parte media, ojeo unas cuantas paginas y paro – si, lo sabía, no es un anillo cualquiera.**

**-Al parecer tiene más historia de lo que pensé.**

**-Si, esta pieza es nada más ni nada menos que "el corazón de dragón", un anillo que está entre las piezas más deseadas y bien hechas de la historia de la joyería.**

**-¿Tanto así?**

**-Se dice que se crearon por orden de un antiguo Rey de esta zona del globo, ¿para que Rey?, nadie lo sabe, solo que se hicieron dos mas, uno con una esmeralda y otro con zafiro.**

**-Es muy bello pero al parecer no hay nada que lo distinga, salvo la gema**

**-Si, es verdad, pero el que este en los registros de piezas importantes solo quiere decir una cosa: que este tipo de anillo fue la base para la creación de otras sortijas y otros estilos, podría decirse que marco tendencia en su tiempo**

**-¿Hace cuanto?**

**-Quién sabe, ¿2000 años?**

**-Y este es un sello Real, pero no se de que casa, no me conozco el escudo de armas de todas las casas reales – susurre casi con vergüenza**

**-Y no tiene para que, esa son cosas de hombres, déjeme verlo – se lo entregue y el anciano, sin sacar su monóculo del ojo lo observo, casi al instante y sin demorarse continuo – este sello corresponde a la casa Real de Bashram**

**-¿Casa real?, pero ahí ya no hay monarquía**

**-Es un sello de la casa real, pero de un miembro de la corte, tal vez de un ministro, consejero o secretario, está hecho de plata, los reales como usted muy bien sabe son de oro y son irreproducibles, son legados de padre a hijo.**

**-¿Quien pudo haberlo usado? – observe con detenimiento el sello: tenia dibujado un león rampante coronado y sendas ramas de olivo le circundaban. Seguía pensando en su origen y en el de las demás cuando el joyero me volvió a hablar**

**-Si no es mucho el atrevimiento me gustaría saber cómo consiguió estas joyas, sobre todo "el corazón del dragón"**

**-Para ser sincera, llegaron a mí, la persona que me las pasó dijo que tenían algo que ver con mi familia y que conmigo debían estar.**

**-El corazón del dragón ha sido una joya mítica que ha estado perdida por siglos, cualquiera que la posea en estos momentos tiene una gran fortuna en sus manos.**

**-¿Y usted sabe quien posee los otros dos anillos?**

**-Solo sé que uno de ellos "el colmillo de dragón" que es un zafiro lo posee el Rey de algún reino cercano al ártico y el "ojo de dragón" que es una esmeralda fue subastada hace muchos años atrás, justamente en Bashram cuando este reino paso a ser una república.**

El silencio invadió el lugar. No sabía que pensar ni que decir. El viejo joyero pareció entender y dio por terminada la sesión tasando y dándome el valor aproximado de las joyas en mi poder.

Finalmente se fue nuestro buen amigo Rutger Wagner. Al anochecer de nuestro quinto y ultimo día antes de irnos de la ciudadela Van llego. Muy entrada la noche y sin siquiera avisar.

Yo me encontraba dándome un baño en nuestra sala de aseo cuando al salir de la bañera y girarme el estaba de pie en la puerta. Me dio un susto de muerte.

**-¡¡Van!!**

**-Que susto te di – él reía, yo decidí ignorarlo, estaba mas que molesta – ¿no vas a saludarme?**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Que si vas a saludarme.**

**-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? – le dije mientras me envolvía con una toalla al salir de la bañera – ¿te molestaste en despedirte de mi cuando te fuiste?**

**-¿Estas enojada? – me pregunto como si aquello no fuera obvio.**

**-¡¡Pues claro que estoy enojada!!, que esperabas, te vas sin decirme nada...**

**-Te deje una nota con Catriona, ¿no la leíste?**

**-Si, pero pensé que de ahora en adelante me tomarías mas en cuenta.**

**-Vamos hitomi, tu sabes que hay asuntos que no pueden esperar a ser resueltos y que muchos otros son emergencias, como este por ejemplo**

**-Solo te pido que confíes mas en mi no que me des explicaciones de todo lo que haces - el silencio se interpuso mientras ambos nos mirábamos con cara de circunstancia – ¿puedo saber a que su debe tu visita a las tierra de Kodelka?**

**-Kamahl me informo de unos asuntos ocurridos en la frontera, que eran urgentes, no podían esperar**

**-Mmm ya veo**

**-No te miento, es la verdad – me miro y me sentí culpable. Sus ojos carmesíes no me mentían.**

**-Te creo – mire hacia otro lado para cambiar de tema – llamare a las sirvientas para que traigan mas agua caliente para que te bañes – el asintió yo mire hacia el suelo levemente avergonzada, aun tenia la toalla sujeta a mi cuerpo. Cuando intente pasar por su lado me retuvo con uno de sus brazos – ¿que pasa?**

**-Te extrañe – me dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Me jalo hacia él y me tomo por las caderas – te extrañe mucho.**

Me beso apasionadamente, casi como por asalto. Sus manos ascendieron por mi espalda, quedando una de ellas anclada en mi nuca, dándole más intensidad a nuestro beso.

No podía negarlo. Yo también había extrañado su contacto, el sentirlo cerca mío. Y ahora lo tenía abrazado a mí, oliendo a bosque, tierra y caballo... que romántico

**-Hueles pésimo, ¿que no te bañaste? – le dije separándome de el cuando nos detuvimos para respirar un poco.**

**-Esperaba que al menos mi esposa me tendría una bañera humeante pero veo que no quisiste esperarme**

**-Pense que ya no vendrías hasta mañana, dado que no te importo dejarme sola**

**-Bueno, bueno, esta bien esta bien, reconozco mi error – dijo dramáticamente, levantando los brazos hacia el cielo – ¿podemos tomar un baño juntos ahora?**

**-Acabo de salir y además necesitamos acostarnos lo más temprano posible, mañana partimos a Urza por si no te acordabas.**

**-¿Crees que algo así se me podría olvidar?, ve y dile a la criada que mande a buscar agua que yo iré a desvestirme**

Obedecí de mala gana. Salí al pasillo por la puerta del baño que conectaba con el, no sin antes colocarme una bata y salir apropiadamente cubierta y le di la orden al guardia más cercano.

Al regresar a la sala de aseo, Van no estaba así que di por sentado que se estaba desvistiendo. Termine de secarme y vestirme cuando fui a la habitación y me encontré con que Van estaba tirado sobre la cama sin la chaqueta y sin botas. Se había quedado dormido en el acto. De seguro su viaje había sido muy agotador. Decidí terminar de desvestirlo y cubrirlo con el cobertor y acostarme también.

Mi reloj de pulsera me despertó a las seis y media de la mañana, el Sol ya se colaba por entre las cortinas y me desperece estirándome cual Merle, me gire, Van aun dormía y tendríamos que partir a las 8 de la mañana.

**-Despierta, Van, despierta**

**-mmmm ¿que hora es?**

**-Las seis y media y hoy tenemos que hacer mucho antes es de irnos.**

**-Si es verdad – reconoció, mientras me correspondía a los pequeños besos que yo le daba para despertarlo – estas usando eses camisón nuevamente**

**-¿Pero que tiene?**

**-Es horrible, ¿porque no usas aquellas prendas que Milerna te regalo?**

**-Ayer me dio frio donde me retrase al secarme y vestirme por tu culpa**

**-¿Quiere discutir nuevamente conmigo "reina mía"? – me susurro al oído mientras con su boca capturaba el lóbulo de mi oreja – además, ¿desde cuando has pasado frio en mi cama?**

**-¡¡¡Van!!!**

**-Deberías seguir mis preferencias al dormir**

**-Si, se muy bien cuales son tus preferencias, pero no gracias.**

**-¿Aun sigue con pudor "reina mía"?, aun hay tiempo, se puede solucionar...**

**-¡¡Van basta!! aun debes bañarte, además Catriona dijo que vendría a ayudarme a empacar lo último y a arreglarme.**

**-Catriona no entrara, créeme**

**-Que si, ya sabes como es ella.**

**-Sssshhhhh, quiero...**

Finalmente no alcanzo a decirme lo que quería pero era más que obvio. A pesar que resistí todo lo que pude y trate de enfadarme con él, no pude enojarme mas tiempo y solo me quedo entregarme a su pasión.

**-Desee tanto haberte llevado conmigo, créeme – me dijo, con la respiración agitada tras terminar de amarnos, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro - desee hacerte el amor en el bosque como aquella vez en Nishoba.**

**-Lo se y te entiendo – lo mire a los ojos y vi que realmente lo sentía. habría sido muy dura con él. Y pensar que era yo la que le recriminaba por no ponerse en mi lugar.**

Volvió a besarme sin separarse aun de mí. Sus manos volvieron a recorrer mi cuerpo y a acariciar. Aunque suene estupido, aun no puedo creer que siga teniendo las mismas ganas de hacer el amor.

Ya me resigne, soy débil y no soy capaz de resistirme a sus caricias. Me siento deshacerme entre sus manos, me siento morir y renacer entre sus brazos...

Unos golpes en la puerta nos frenaron. Era Catriona.

**-Por Escaflowne, es que acaso todavía siguen en "eso" – su voz sonaba como el relámpago, era obvio que habíamos retrasado su bienamado itinerario de viajes – voy a contar hasta tres y entrare.**

Y así lo hizo, mientras yo me separaba a toda prisa de Van y este no hacia otra cosa mas que retenerme entre su cuerpo y la cama. Menos mal las cortinas del dosel estaban corridas.

**-¿Saben que hora es?, el reloj marca diez minutos para las ocho y ustedes todavía ahí, como animales...**

**-Perdón Catriona.**

**-No te enojes, te hace mal para tu salud – le dijo Van a sabiendas de que Catriona ardería en cólera.**

**-¡¡Tú no me hables!! – le contesto Catriona – iré a prepararles un baño y dentro de media hora quiero que estés afuera de esa cama, me entendieron**

**-Si – contestamos a coro Van y yo.**

Oímos sus pasos al dirigirse a la otra habitación y cerrar la puerta furiosamente.

**-Te lo dije Van, sabia que Catriona nos encontraría aun en la cama – le dije enojada, tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, que me estrechaban aun mas – ¡Van basta!**

Fue inútil. Callo mis protestas con su boca ansiosa y se unió a mi nuevamente, impetuoso y febril como un vendaval, imposible de parar. En realidad no quería que parase. Al momento de acabar apareció nuevamente Catriona en escena con su solemne y airada voz diciendo "su baño esta listo Majestad". Van, con toda la desfachatez posible se levanto como si nada, dijo gracias y se dirigió hacia el baño. Yo no siquiera podía moverme, aun trataba de recuperar mi alma.

**-¡Vamos!, vamos que no tenemos todo el día – llego hasta la cama y corrió las cortinas, yo me tape rápidamente con la sabana sintiendo mis mejillas arder – no te hagas la doncella ahora, cuando sabes muy bien que no lamentas haberte hecho nudo con tu esposo**

**-¡Catriona! – le grite aun mas avergonzada si es que cabía.**

**-A ver déjame ver tu cuello – me hizo sentar y me miro todo el torso, los hombro y las orejas – se acordó, que bueno, ahora iré a entregarle ropa a tu esposo y cuando el termine entraras tu, ambos huelen a....**

Omitió su comentario y siguió en sus quehaceres.

La mañana se nos hizo corta, en vez de salir de la ciudadela a las ocho salimos a las diez. Catriona estaba de un humor de perros y cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino recibía su furia

Cuando ya estabamos en la nave, pregunte por Van y me dijeron que estaba en el puente de mando, nuevamente había vuelto a su rutina. Catriona me decía que por ser la visita a Urza la mas importante de todas, el se veía inmerso en mas cosas que hacer y organizar, con los guardias, escoltas y consejeros. Catriona tenía razón y no le di importancia, ya que otra vez me estaba poniendo sensible por nada, sin ponerme en su lugar.

Llegaríamos a la capital del norte mañana a media tarde, así que tuve que decidir que kimono llevar cuando entráramos a la ciudad, estaba en eso junto con Merle y Catriona cuando un ruido como de algo pesado cayendo azoto la nave, tanto Merle como yo nos abrazamos, en cambio Catriona permanecía ahí, en medio de la habitación parada e inmóvil como un faro, quitándole importancia al asunto diciendo que de seguro aquello debió haber sido una turbulencia.

A Van no volví a verlo hasta el día siguiente. Pasaba de una reunión a otra, supervisando la nave, entrenando y en un sin fin de cosas mas.

**-Esa es la vida de un Rey mi niña – me decía Catriona, mientras ajustaba mi obi en un kimono turquesa pálido con varias capaz a juego. Estabamos prontas a llegar a Urza y estabamos todos alistándonos y preparando los últimos detalles. Junto a Catriona estaban también Barsine y Cosette, dos chicas del servicio que fueron ascendidas a mucamas y encargadas de las habitaciones y que esta vez venían para ayudar a nuestra cocinera en jefe en cualquier cosa- por cierto, Cosete, ve a ver si Merle ya esta lista y si no ayúdala a terminar.**

**-Si Señora Catriona**

**-Y tu Barsine, ve a avisarle a Van que su mujer estará lista de 15 minutos mas.**

**-Si Señora – dijo obediente la ultima niña antes de salir por la puerta.**

**-Son buenas chicas, te obedecen en todo**

**-Uno de mis orgullos es saber cuando alguien es bueno para trabajar y de confianza, ellas lo son, que no te quepa duda**

**-Confío en tu criterio – me gire para verme en el espejo y me sorprendí de mi apariencia – había usado antes kimonos para fiestas y ceremonias en mi país pero nunca uno tan fastuoso y tan bello.**

**-Como ya sabes, este perteneció a mi Señora Varie, es de la mas fina seda que se pudo hacer y sus dibujos y bordados son enteramente hechos a mano.**

**-Es muy bello el diseño de Escaflowne, muy etéreo**

**-Si, a ti te queda perfecto, aunque un poco suelto ya que aun no hechas cuerpo – miro hacia todos lados como esperando que las paredes pudieran hablar - pero pronto eso no será problema**

**-¿Tu crees que cambiare mucho? ¿de verdad todas las mujeres engordan como ballenas?**

**-Pues lamento decírtelo, pero si – me dijo, mirándome risueña y con una sonrisa de picardía – después de tener a tu hijo quedaras mas moldeada, mas mujer, Van tendrá de donde agarrarse**

**-Te divierte esto ¿no?**

**-Pues claro que si, a propósito, ¿como te has sentido?**

**-Bien, no he tenido ningún síntoma, me siento de lo más normal.**

**-Que bueno – sonrío frotándose las manos – ahora hay que hacerte el moño con el poco cabello que tienes...**

Finalmente Catriona había conseguido, tras varias semanas de cranearse la cabeza, una forma de peinarme. Había de decidido tomar todo mi pelo en un punto intermedio de mi cabeza para que todos los cabellos pudieran quedar en su lugar como una pequeña coleta, separo los cabellos tomados y en el centro del moño coloco una pequeña mota, como un alfiletero, que a su vez fue cubierto por mi cabello suelto y tomado por horquillas, formando un tomate pequeño. Después siguió esparciendo un poco de cera caliente con sus manos para que ningún cabello se saliera de su lugar y procedió a colocarme las peinetas de coral y los palillos hechos de madera de ébano con incrustaciones de madreperla. Me mire al espejo y vi que mi rostro había tomado otra forma, no parecía ser yo la persona reflejada en el espejo: mi rostro parecía ser mas etéreo, estirado y mis ojos aun mas rasgados. Me habían colocado polvo de arroz, aunque no en exceso ya que Catriona dijo que no lo necesitaba en exceso porque mi piel ya era de por si blanca y mis labios y mejillas pintados con carmín.

Aun me miraba como una tonta en el espejo cuando Van entro como un vendaval.

**-¿Ya estas lista?, ¿porque te demoras tan... – no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir y avanzo un para de pasos solamente. En su rostro de dibujaba una o perfecta. Catriona se largo a reír.**

**-Claro que ya esta lista, tu expresión lo confirma – reía mientras Van volvía a su pose altiva – por lo visto tu también ya estas listo.**

**-Si, hace mas de media hora**

**-Oh, todo un record – Van seguía mirándome y Catriona riéndose – bueno, basta ya, vamos hacia la salida para ubicarnos, por cierto ¿y Merle?**

**-¡Aquí estoy y de punta en blanco!**

**-Te ves espectacular Merle – le dije, mientras avance hacia ella y sentía la mirada de Van en mi nuca – ¿y yo como me veo?**

**-Como toda una Reina – hizo una caravana muy exagerada y soltó una risotada que hizo sonreír a Barsine y Cosette que la seguían – tú también te ves muy bien Catriona.**

**-Aaah, deja ya de molestar, diabla – le dijo nuestra querida ama de llaves, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras reía a la par que las sirvientas – ¿es que acaso no van a hacerme caso?, tenemos que ir a ubicarnos para que cuando aterricemos estemos listos para bajar.**

**-Eso no tienes para que decirlo, lo sabemos – hablo Van – pero nosotros vamos al final de la fila, ustedes van primero y nos abren el paso y recién ahí ustedes como comitiva nos siguen...**

**-Es verdad – se ajusto su obi e irguió a todo lo que daba su altura – pongámonos en camino y demostrémosles a esos presumidos de Urza que nosotros también sabemos de moda y esas cosas.**

**-Siiiii – grito Merle, alzando un puño de manera triunfal mientras las doncellas no paraban de reír y las seguían hacia el pasillo. Tras una pausa y cuando todos habían salido de la pieza, Van me hablo**

**-Te ves hermosa, pareces una aparición**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si – me afirmo, mientras se me acercaba – muy hermosa – se me acerco y me beso suavemente, casi como si fuera un roce – me da miedo incluso besarte, pienso que te evaporaras**

**-¡Van! me haces sentir mal**

**-Pero es verdad – ambos reímos. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el pasillo, nuestra corte nos esperaba un poco mas adelante con una Catriona que movía la cabeza como diciendo "no tienen remedio".**

Caminamos y llegamos hasta una especie de hall donde varios soldados y algunos consejeros nos esperaban recibiéndonos con una venia y poniéndose en formación.

La nave era espectacular. Solo sentimos una pequeña vibración al momento de su anclaje y posterior aterrizaje, en verdad era de lo mejor, en eso se noto la mano de Dryden. Hice nota mental de agradecérselo cuando lo vea.

La compuerta doble de la nave se abrió y los primeros en bajar fueron los guardias, seguido por nuestras escoltas, los consejeros, después descendieron Barsine y Cossette que llevaban sendos canastos con pétalos de flores y después Merle

**-¿Porque tengo que salir yo sola? – dijo media molesta y nerviosa**

**-Porque te toca y ya – la paro Catriona, que al ver su cara la consoló diciendo – no vas sola tontuela, yo voy tras tuyo**

**-Por Escaflowne, pense que moría – susurro por lo bajo mi felina amiga y siguió su camino por delante de nosotros.**

**-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Van**

**-Si, un poco nerviosa nada mas**

**-No temas – me miro a los ojos – estoy contigo – yo solo le afirme con la cabeza.**

Tome aire y me erguí, caminando tomada del brazo de Van para asomarnos al umbral de la puerta: ante mi se mostraba extensa y amplia, Urza. Era una ciudad que se extendía a lo largo y ancho hasta donde acabara la vista, era inmensa y a nuestros pies rodeando la nave y nuestra diestra e izquierda una cantidad de soldados impresionante, por ambos lados de la alfombra roja.

El sonido de las trompetas me hizo salir de mi estupor y un grito fuertísimo por parte de nuestro anunciante diciendo nuestros nombres hizo que una marea de gente se inclinara mientras bajábamos la plataforma.

Abajo nos esperaban nuestra reducida corte y a alguien a quien identifique de inmediato: Setom Di Fuoco, acompañado de varios hombres y de dos jóvenes chicas, una parecía ser mayor que yo y la otra parecía tener la edad de Merle. Todos se arrodillaron e hicieron diferentes caravanas para nosotros.

Al llegar Setom Di Fuoco se nos acerco.

**-¡Bienvenido sea Majestad! lo esperábamos con la dicha de ver por vez primera a nuestro nuevo Rey y nuestra nueva Reina.**

**-Gracias Setom Di Fuoco – le dijo Van – es la primera vez que visito esta tierra y estoy orgulloso de ti y de tu desempeño como Gobernador de las Tierras del norte.**

Después de los típicos formalismos y de la recepción por parte del ejército (cañonazos y trompetazos de por medio), la presentación de algunas personas del círculo de Setom, nos presento a sus hijas: la mayor se llamaba Lorena y la pequeña, que efectivamente tenia la edad de Merle se llamaba Angelina. Esta ultima aun era una niña, corporalmente hablando, aunque se previa en ella un futuro de belleza física esplendoroso. Por fin veía a quien había sido sugerida para ser la Reina de Fanelia.

Mientras yo me concentraba en observar a las hermanas Di Fuoco, Van no pudo ser más certero en algo que yo había notado: la falta de Gerard, el hijo de Setom. Aquel que trato o más bien dicho, beso mi mano sin permiso durante nuestra estadía en Kodelka.

**-Está en la Ciudad organizando todo para su llegada.**

**-Supongo que esta vez se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias...**

**-Por supuesto Majestad, délo por hecho.**

Así, después de que Van pasara revista a las tropas, subimos a nuestros carruajes.

A medida que nos internábamos a la ciudad, miles de personas, por ambo lados de la calle nos vitoreaban y aplaudían. Desde los edificios y desde los techos de las casas la gente tiraba pétalos de flores, guirnaldas o papel picado que parecían no tener fin. Al pasar por la avenida principal algunos nos tiraban pequeños ramitos, inclusive llego a mis manos un extraño estuche. Por petición y curiosidad de Merle lo abrí y ante mis ojos se desplego un bello brazalete con forma de serpiente, hecho de esmeraldas, diamantes y ónix. Van me lo quito de las manos y lo vio detenidamente. Fue en aquel instante en que me sentí observada. Gire hacia mi lado derecho y en lo alto de un balcón, rodeados de otras personas, igualmente festivas, estaba Gerard Di Fuoco, alzando una copa de champagne al pasar nuestro carruaje por frente de ellos.

**-¿No se suponía que tendría que estar ayudando a su padre en todo? – la voz de Van me saco del estupor inicial.**

**-No lo tomes en cuenta – le inste, ya que vi en sus ojos algo mas que molestia – sabes que es un dandy que sollo quiere llamar la atención**

**-No estoy tan seguro de eso.**

**-¿Que dices?**

**-No, nada, no es nada – y sorpresivamente me beso – pero por mientras guardare esto y averiguare su origen – dijo, señalando el estuche del brazalete.**

La caravana siguió hasta llegar a la gobernatura o ex palacio real.

No pude mas que verlo fascinada desde que apareció en nuestro campo visual

Esa seria nuestra residencia por la semana en que estaríamos en el norte; sus jardines eran amplios y a ambos costados parecía haber mas construcciones, como por ejemplo un coliseo para batallas de guymelef y por el lado izquierdo del palacio amplios jardines, piletas y fuentes.

**-Es precioso – susurre sin pensar a medidas que sabíamos por la escalinata principal y Setom Di Fuoco nos mostraba la entrada.**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Es muy hermoso**

**-¿Mas hermoso que el Palacio del Samurai?**

**-No, nuestro hogar es nuestro hogar y nada cambiara lo que siento por el – le dije a Van, que me llevaba de su brazo – y lo que he vivido en el**

**-Me alegro.**

Vi a Van sonreír mientras nuestro anfitrión seguía introduciéndonos sobre las pinturas, esculturas, estilo arquitectónico del palacio, etc.

Por donde veía había mármol blanco, oro, lujosas maderas adornando ese lugar.

Finalmente tras cruzar varios pasillos y subir una larga e infinita escalera accedimos a un gran salón donde mas gente nos esperaba, tras entrar varias personas se arrodillaron ante nosotros y al llegar al trono vi a alguien que parecía seguir de pie como en shock y otros le tiraban de la manga para que realizara la venia, sn mucho éxito.

**-¡Esa mujer es de cristal! (1) – dijo a viva voz. De apariencia enclenque, de cabello rubio pajoso, ojos celestes y de vestir medio camino de ser un bohemio y un hippie cantautor, no parecía dar señales de darse cuenta del revuelo que causaba. Para Van no paso desapercibido, mientras para mi solo atine a reír; como era de esperarse, Van detuvo su andar.**

**-¿Quien eres? – le pregunto Van**

**-Milton Chevalier, Majestad, a su servicio, soy pintor y escultor**

**-Y uno muy bueno si me permite intervenir, Majestad – salió al paso Setom – ha retratado a mis hijas con una gracia y maestría inigualable.**

**-Tal vez mas adelante retrates a mi familia o a mi esposa**

**-Seria un honor para mi Majestad, retratarle a usted y a su bellísima esposa – dijo haciendo una venia mientras no pude parar de reírme, al contrario de Van que lo sentí colocarse rígido aunque no perdió el interés en el artista.**

Una vez acomodados en nuestros tronos, comenzó una verdadera procesión de gente de la aristocracia, con sus respectivos saludos y múltiples regalos.

Después de tres horas – si, tres – terminaron todas las presentaciones y comenzaron todo tipo de numeros artísticos, trovadores, poetas y magos para finalizar con un discurso de Setom y el aplauso de todos los presentes.

Pero movimientos a la entrada del salón desataron la curiosidad de los presentes y de nosotros, siendo avisados de inmediato por un ágil guardia que atravesó a la gente elegantemente vestida con sus kimonos y hakamas de gala.

**-¿Que ocurre?**

**-Majestad, acaba de aterrizar en la explanada una nave Asturiana**

**-¿De Asturia? – pregunte sin poder contenerme.**

**-Si mi señora, en ella viajan la Princesa Milerna Sara Aston y su esposo Dryden Fassa.**

**-Diles que serán recibido como corresponden y que tienen en Urza un sitio para ser bienvenidos**

**-Si Majestad**

**-También ve con un grupo de escoltas y con Melnibon Haggen para recibirlos.**

**-Si Majestad**

**-Será un honor representarlo en dicha tarea – se adelanto Melnibon Haggen ante Van.**

El anunciante dio por finalizada la bienvenida de los nobles y aristócratas y procedimos a retirarnos del salón, guiados en todo momento por Setom Di Fuoco.

**-Esta será vuestra recamara, Alteza – procedimos a entrar a una amplia y bellamente decorada estancia con un amplio ventanal y balcón, adornado de hermosas pinturas en marcadas en oro y con cortinas de fino terciopelo rojo – a su mano derecha esta la puerta que da con la sala de estar y la puerta del a izquierda da a la sala de baño y cruzando el recibidor esta la habitación de la reina.**

**-Que no será usada – sentencio Van**

**-¿Como dice?**

**-Que no será usada – el silencio se instalo por unos segundos hasta que Setom pareció comprender y sonrío levemente.**

**-Como usted ordene Majestad.**

Setom nos explico y mostro las restantes habitaciones y salones del ala oeste, que seria la que usaríamos durante nuestra estancia en Urza y que daba como paisaje con el jardín y las piletas, el ala este por el contrario daba con las oficinas de todo tipo y colindaban con el pequeño coliseo de batallas.

**-En la época en que mi familia gobernó Fanelia esa era la parte en que el Rey tenia su despacho y sostenía sus reuniones y el ala oeste era la parte de palacio en que la familia real vivía – iba por delante de nosotros y nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta dorada y la empujo para hacernos pasar – y este es el salón de los espejos (2) donde se realizara el baile de bienvenida a su Majestad, esta noche.**

Camine y vi a mi alrededor solo reflejos de mi misma y de Van, mientras algunos sirvientes se arrodillaban y hacían venias para después seguir con sus quehaceres de arreglar y acomodar todo para la noche. Desde el techo colgaban sendas lámparas de cristal y figuras de dioses, ninfas y Ángeles adornaban el cielo raso como frescos. Camine observando el trabajo de los sirvientes cuando un guardia anuncio la llegada de Milerna y Dryden.

**-Vamos a recibir a nuestros amigos – dijo Van, dándome su brazo.**

**-Muero de ganas de conversar con Milerna y de saber como fue su reconciliación con Dryden.**

**-Ojala Allen los acompañe, me debe varias cesiones de entrenamiento**

**-Ustedes y sus espadas…**

**-¿No te alegra verlo? – me pregunto, tentándome. Sabia muy bien adonde quería llegar.**

**-Claro, es mi "amigo" – le aclare, remarcando la palabra amigo - y también me gustaría saber mas de Serena y su adaptación a su nueva vida.**

**-Mmmmmmm**

**-¿Que quieres decir con ese mmmmm?, ¿acaso tienes celos de Allen?**

**-No, bueno... si**

**-¡Van!**

**-Es verdad, no lo puedo negar, además... – paramos de caminar y hace un momento Setom no nos seguía – siempre pienso en lo que sucedió entre tu y Allen durante la guerra**

**-Pero ya te dije que solo lo quiero como amigo, además, ya hemos conversado muchas veces este tema**

**-Lo se – me acerco a él – y no volveré a insistir en el tema, te lo prometo.**

**-Esta bien – lo bese tiernamente en los labios – ahora vamos que nuestros "amigos" nos esperan.**

Caminamos hacia el salón, sin dejar de perdernos gracias a lo grande que era, pero finalmente llegamos con la ayuda de guardias que encontrábamos en el pasillo.

Tras anunciarnos avanzamos hasta nuestros tronos y a ambos lados de la alfombra se encontraban Milerna y Dryden por un lado y Allen y Gadeth – más elegante de lo normal – por el otro. No nos sentamos ya que después de verlos erguidos instantáneamente me lance a abrazarlos a todos, espacialmente a Milerna.

**-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte – anuncio Milerna – ¡te ves hermosa!, no se si es porque es la primera vez que te veo usando un kimono pero estas radiante.**

**-También te ves muy bonita, ven sígueme, salgamos a la terraza**

**-Pero Hitomi, pensaba en mostrarles el palacio a nuestras visitas – alego Van**

**-Pero tengo que hablar con mi amiga, hace mucho que no la veo.**

**-Dejadlas, que practiquen su deporte preferido, el conversar hasta por los codos – dijo Dryden de lo mas alegre – además hay algo que yo también deseo compartir con el Rey de Fanelia**

**-No te pongas chismoso – le reprendió Milerna**

**-Que va querida, tengo algunos adelantos que creo que le interesaran a Van.**

**-¿Como estas Allen?, Gadeth un gusto verte de nuevo.**

**-El gusto es mío Alteza – hizo una reverencia, besando mi mano mientras Gadeth hacia otra a su lado**

**-No quiero que me llames así, solo dime Hitomi.**

**-Te debo respeto y lo sabes**

**-¡Basta ya! – le dije, sin poder dejar de reírme – ve con Van, esta ansioso por compartir contigo una practica de kendo.**

**-Y lo haré, créeme – ambos hombres sonrieron – pero tengo que ver las tropas y su asentamiento**

**-Esta bien, te veo en la noche entonces.**

Se despidió de nosotras con una venia y la autorización de Milerna.

Ambas nos dirigimos a la terraza que daba a los jardines y fuentes del palacio, ahí procedimos a sentarnos mientras éramos agasajadas con diversas golosinas y diferentes tipos de bebidas heladas.

**-Pueden retirarse – todos los sirvientes se retiraron incluyendo el guarda que custodiaba la entrada de la puerta – uffff me abruma todo esto**

**-Es precioso en verdad, muy hermoso, por lo poco que he podido ver**

**-Nunca me podría imaginar el vivir aquí, no es lo mío, aunque agradezco las atenciones...**

**-Prefieres la libertad que tienes en el castillo del samurai.**

**-Si , a pesar de que nos vimos en mi boda parece que no te hubiera visto en años, por todo lo que me ha ocurrido**

**-Y lo que me ha ocurrido a mi – dijo Milerna emocionada, dejo su taza de te y miro hacia el cielo.**

Algo en su forma de mirar me decía que mi otrora rival y ahora amiga íntima había madurado más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Para los días previos de mi matrimonio, Milerna estaba totalmente hecha un harapo humano, se veía decaída y apagada, por el hecho de haber sido abandonada por Drayden, hecho del cual todavía no se reponía. Su hermana Eries había comenzado una relación con Allen y no quera seguir asumiendo su responsabilidad política en Astuia, dándole un ultimátum: o le entregaba el poder de frenton a ella o asumía su rol como la cabeza del reino al cien por ciento. El Rey Grava había muerto dos meses después de mi partida a la tierra y había nombrado heredera a Milerna así como había sido establecido antes de que esta se separara de Dryden, pero Millerna había caído en depresión por su separación y con la muerte de su padre se había hundido aun mas, no quería saber mas nada del mundo. Así que, cuando nos volvimos a ver, ella estaba muy mal y por lo visto mi visita y esponsales había hecho lo que ninguna medicina había logrado: sacar a la princesa de su lecho.

Aquella vez, aprovechando que Dryden también estaría invitado para la boda la inste a que se atreverá a dar el primer paso y lo reconquistara.

**_-Y que tal si cree que me he trasformado en una perdida en su ausencia – me decía aquella vez, angustiada._**

**_-Difícil, las noticias corren como pólvora, así que dudo que no sepas que has estado mas acostada en cama enferma que de fiesta en fiesta._**

**_-Entonces, si es así, creerá que no puedo vivir sin el y que me humillo para que este a mi lado._**

**_-Lo que en parte es cierto, pero tu sabes que el no se enamoro de la Milerna que conversa conmigo ahora, sino de la decidida y valiente, deslumbrante y caprichosa, no del estropajo humano en el que estas convertido ahora_**

**_-Oye_**

**_-Es verdad,... por cierto, después de la boda, ¿cuantos días piensas quedarte?_**

**_-Bueno, solo uno, no quiero molestar y ser un estorbo en tu nueva vida de casada._**

**_-Pues bien, Dryden también se quedara un día después de la boda, es tu oportunidad para conquistarlo..._**

De ahí en adelante le di todas las instrucciones de cómo debía comportarse, vestirse y tratarlo.

Al día siguiente de nuestra boda, el día de nuestra famosa primera pelea, Millerna se decidió a enfrentarlo, después de un par de días en que ambos se habían mirado con anhelo y deseo, estaban tan llenos de sentimientos encontrados que al final, cuando se despidieron de nosotros y nos dijeron que harían un viaje corto hacia Bashram para finiquitar unos negocios de Dryden, no pude despedirme mas que feliz de saber que habían vuelto.

Durante todo ese momento la escuche fascinada, riéndome a veces de sus ocurrencias y maravillada de todo lo que había vivido para volver a tener a su lado al hombre que amaba.

**-…Y ahora volveremos a Asturias para dar la noticia a Eries.**

**-Me alegro mucho por ti Milerna, te dije que todo resultaría**

**-Ahora Eries no necesitara estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo conmigo por causa de Allen, pensaba que en cualquier momento yo volvería a insistir con el, pero ya no, Allen...**

**-¿Es un recuerdo del ayer?**

**-Si, fui muy tonta en aquel entonces, muy infantil.**

**-Y muy presumida también, odiaba lo creída que eras – ambas reímos por mi comentario**

**-Pero ya no, ahora soy consciente de que mi pueblo me necesita y debo ayudarlo a salir de esta crisis que fue la gran guerra.**

**-Es lo mismo que opina Van**

**-Por cierto, he escuchado algunos rumores... – Milerna se explayo en todo lo que había escuchado a lo que yo afirmaba o negaba. Ahora me tocaba a mi sincerarme y a ella escuchar. sentí que me sacaba un gran peso de encima.**

**-Ahora estamos bien nuevamente, ambos hemos sufrido, pero creo que nos ha servido para crecer un poco mas.**

**-Lo mismo que me ha pasado a mi, ahora veo el mundo con otros ojos.**

**-Además, creo que... creo que estoy embarazada – Millerna salto literalmente sobre mi y grito de alegría pero yo la inste a bajar la voz – no quiero que nadie lo sepa aun, solo tu y Catriona lo saben**

**-¿Y Van?**

**-No, el no lo sabe aun y no lo sabrá hasta que yo lo confirme**

**-¿Pero como sabes tu que estas en cinta?, ¿acaso has dejado de sangrar?**

**-Aun no es la fecha, pero lo supe de otra manera...**

**-¿De otra manera? – pregunto – ¿por alguna visión, lo viste, lo soñaste?**

**-Si, lo soñé... – comencé a explicarle con lujo de detalles y muy sonrojada lo ocurrido en Nishoba y el porque estaba segura de mi estado... o casi. Millerna no hacia mas que escuchar atenta y de vez en cuando devoraba un dulce que acompañaba con largos sorbos de te. Cunado termine de contarle todo sentí vergüenza pero Millerna era mi amiga y la única persona con la cual podría hablar de "estos temas" – así que por favor, te lo pido, como mi amiga que eres, guarda este secreto.**

**-Por supuesto, pero igual no estoy de acuerdo en que no le cuentes a Van.**

**-Lo se, lo se, pero debo ir con calma, además, este viaje como ninguno otro, Van esta sometido a mucha presión, Urza es un territorio delicado.**

**-Si, algo me comento Dryden, parece que la asociación de mercaderes no quieren seguir pagando los impuestos.**

**-No solo eso, también hay "otros asuntos"**

**-¿Con los Di Fuoco?**

**-¿Como lo sabes?**

**-Son rumores que corren, nada en concreto, se comenta sobre la extraña desaparición del mayor de los hijos de Setom durante la gran guerra, dicen que era espía, o algo así.**

**-¡No es posible!**

**-Desde ahora tendrán que cuidarse las espaldas mas que nunca... pero, quiero que me cuentes mas sobre tu embarazo – dijo esto ultimo muy despacio y se acerco mas a mi – como te sientes, sientes nauseas, mareos, tienes mucho o poco apetito...**

**-No, no tengo ninguno de esos síntomas, además debo tener solo una semana, no se me nota nada de eso, aunque me aterra pensar en que pareceré una ballena...**

**-Y pensar que ya sabes que será un niño, que envidia me das.**

**-Pues no tendrás que tenerme tanta envidia, mas adelante o quizás ya estés embarazada tu también**

**-¿Yo?**

**-Si tu, porque supongo que esta vez si consumaron su matrimonio, tu y Dryden ¿no?**

**-Si**

**-Te imaginas, las dos en cinta... que horror**

**-¿Que te causa horror? – pregunto, salida de no sabe donde, Catriona.**

**-¡Catriona!, que susto nos diste**

**-Algo malo deben de estar conversando ¿no? – vio a Millerna – perdone usted, princesa Millerna, por mi falta de modales**

**-No te preocupes Catriona – dijo apenada Millerna.**

**-Ya esta todo listo y sus pertenencias están ubicadas en su guardarropa, Alteza.**

**-Ya vas a empezar, que te dije de que no me trataras así Catriona.**

**-Y yo te dije que tendrías que tratarme así, estamos en Urza, ¿recuerdas? – puntualizo el recuerdas - además, las paredes tienen oídos**

**-Pues que oigan... ¿y Merle?**

**-La hija menor del señor Setom le enseña el palacio, para variar se hizo amiga de ella.**

**-¿La viste? – Catriona afirmo – era ella a quien pensaban imponerle como esposa a Van, aun no deja de jugar con muñecas...**

**-Por lo que se de la servidumbre de palacio, que es muy dada a la lengua – Catriona se sentó en una silla a un lado de nosotros olvidando el protocolo que ella misma se encargaba de recalcar – era idea del hijo mayor y no del señor Setom, que al parecer es muy buen hombre y que sufre constantemente por la conducta impropia de su hijo.**

**-Entonces es verdad todo lo que circula entorno a el**

**-Por lo visto si... bueno, ahora tienes que ir a ver que vestido usaras para la fiesta de la noche, darte un baño y arreglarte.**

**-Lo se, es tan cansador estar "perfecta" todo el tiempo.**

**-Si lo es - respondió Millerna**

**-Aunque para ti es fácil decirlo, eres bella y no necesitas arreglarte.**

**-Ya deja de rezongar y sígueme, que aun te queda por elegir que vestido usaras para la noche y para los días subsiguientes...**

Y ahí volvía de nuevo con su perorata, Catriona. Millerna se marcho acompañada de sus escoltas y nosotras fuimos a mi recamara.

Se había encargado, junto con Cosete y Barsine de sacar mis vestidos de fiesta y llegamos al acuerdo de que por ser una fiesta de gala no tendría que llevar kimono y aunque había una vastedad de vestido no lograba decidirme y sobre las joyas... era aun más complicado.

Ya que no nos decidíamos porque usar ni vestir, a Catriona se le ocurrió revisar entre los regalos de los nobles y aristócratas, tal vez encontraríamos algo interesante. Así dimos con un regalo que había quedado desapercibido y que Barsine descubrió: una fina carpeta de cuero de becerro y que en su interior tenia múltiples bocetos de vestidos, de todo tipo: para el diario, para cenas, fiestas, ceremonias, formales, para montar a caballo y muchos otros mas. Todas coincidieron en que los diseños eran totalmente nuevos y poco comunes, pero a mi parecer eran lo mas modernos y parecidos a la vestimenta de la tierra. Vimos el final del libro y leímos la dirección: calle de las floristas, numero 102, bocetos y diseños de Athela Fonte.

Una idea cruzo por mi mente: ¿y por que no iba a ver a dicha modista? Pronto todo se revoluciono: Catriona gritaba a los cuatro viento que quería un carruaje y Barsine y Cosete me seguían el paso, tan solo para ser devueltas por Catriona para decirle, que necesitaban que Merle estuviera lista para la noche, para después rectificar y decirles que Merle aun no tenia edad para fiestas.

Todo el palacio pareció revolucionarse y antes de que salieramos Van se encontraba en la puerta para detenernos.

**-¿Es que estas loca, piensas salir así sin mas, sin escoltas y sin la guardia'**

**-No, pensaba ir con Catriona**

**-No es suficiente.**

**-No nos pasara nada, solo iremos a ver a una modista**

**-¿Modista?, ¿para que?**

**-Para ver nuevos vestidos.**

**-No quiero que salgas, iré por la famosa costurera, vendrá a palacio para atenderte.**

**-No es necesario Van, ¿porque tanto alboroto?**

**-¡Tu solo obedéceme!... por favor – me dijo casi rogando y sumamente nervioso. Yo solo atine a mirarlo.**

**-¿Que sucede Van'**

**-Nada, no sucede nada**

**-¡No me mientas! – le pide, tome su mano y sentí su pulso, estaba alterado – ¡es por los rumores sobre los Di Fuoco? – le pregunte alejándonos un poco y casi susurrándole.**

**-Mas o menos, después te contare con mas detalles, ahora hazme caso ¿si?**

**-Esta bien**

Lo vi alejarse del patio seguido de un par de consejeros y de Setom. Suspire. Catriona me instaba a entenderlo pero, sabía que me ocultaba algo más que eso...

Procedíamos a entrar a palacio cuando sentí como si fuese observada, me gire bruscamente mientras aun subía las escaleras y observe la vastedad de la ciudad, la bastedad del bosque aledaño al coliseo de peleas... nada, pero aun así me seguía sintiendo observada.

Tras una hora de espera y un poco más, llego una caravana de tres carrozas que traían un precioso contenido: los vestidos del famoso catalogo.

Varios guardias hicieron la labor de ayudantes de la modista en cuestión. No media más que yo, era de tez pálida y pecosa y con un pelo encendidamente rojo.

Cuando todo había acabado de ser traído ella comenzó a preguntarme por lo que necesitaba, yo le mostré el catalogo y la sorpresa fue mayúscula al saber que ella no me había enviado ningún catalogo y que el que tenia era uno de los tres que se encontraban en su tienda para mostrarlo como referencia a sus clientas.

**-¿Pero como es eso es posible?, esto estaba entre los regalos.**

**-Juro Majestad que nunca me habría atrevido a ofrecerle mis prendas, ya que mis vestidos son considerados por algunos sectores de la sociedad... un tanto provocativos... como para otro tipo de clientas... no se si me entiende...**

**-¿Clientas?**

**-Que son para fulanas – aclaro Catriona y Athela afirmo**

**-Aunque igual recibo pedidos especiales y de repente una que otra aristócrata que viene de lo países vecinos o extranjeros se lleva alguna de mis creaciones, pero mis prendas son solicitadas por cortesanas en su mayoría... usted es la primera Reina que me las pide y me alaga – dijo humildemente mientras hacia una venia.**

**-A mi parecer son vestidos muy bellos y no me sentiría para nada ofendida si me dejaras ver y probarme alguno**

**-No tiene para que pedirlo, traje todos los que aparecen en el catalogo.**

Y como solo quería ver, por el momento debido a que me quedaba poco tiempo, los vestidos de gala, que eran diez. habían tres que me parecieron realmente hermosos : uno era rojo oscuro de seda con incrustaciones de oro y pedrería, el segundo era un color blanco invierno con hermosas flores bordadas en hilos dorados en el borde del faldón, en las mangas y alrededor del escote y el ultimo tenia semejantes características al segundo pero con la diferencia de que era de un verde esmeralda y sus mangas estaban apenas sujetas al vestido, cubriendo apenas los hombros; desde cualquier perspectiva parecía un vestidos strappless con unas mangas...

**-Me gusta este**

**-Le queda muy bien Majestad – dijo alegremente Athela – aunque un poco suelto en la cintura... pero puedo hacer una costura... su Majestad tiene la cintura mas delgada que he visto.**

**-Gracias, ¿te gusta Catriona?**

**-Pues para ser un vestido de fulanas esta bastante bien, no tiene mucho escote ni por detrás ni por delante... ¡ah ya se!**

**-¿Que sucede?**

**-Espera ahí – me hizo mirarme al espejo sin entender el porque mientras ella iba al cofre en que traía mis joyas – no te muevas... esta es la pieza que le va a la perfección – me vi en el espejo con asombro, Catriona había puesto en mi cuello la gargantilla que Rutger Wagner había hecho para otra persona y que había adaptado para mi – solo necesitaras el par de diamantes en tus orejas y ya esta**

**-Me veo espectacular – Athela asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.**

Ya que todo estaba dicho Athela se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a ajustar el vestido, mientras tanto yo iba a arreglarme y todo comenzaba a funcionar como un reloj. Después de dos horas ya estaba lista. Catriona me dijo que Van se había estado arreglando en la habitación mía, solo por mientras y que después iría a la biblioteca ya que tenia asuntos que atender

**-Hitomi te ves genial...**

**-Gracias Merle**

**-Coincido con Merle, ese vestido parece hecho para ti – corroboró Millerna mientras ambas me acompañaban en la sala de estar de mi recamara**

**-Tu también te ves genial, ese color te sienta – le dije, ya que lucia un vestido de un bello azul pálido y una bella tiara de diamantes y zafiros.**

En eso entro Catriona como un vendaval ordenando a Merle que se fuera a acostar obedeciendo a regañadientes y dándole aviso a Millerna de que su esposo la esperaba para asistir al salón...

**-Y tú, ven para que te alise la falda del vestido…**

**-¡Basta Catriona!, pareces mi madre**

**-¿Y en que quedamos?, ¿era o no tu madre y la de Van?**

**-Si si, lo dije y si eso te hace feliz pues arréglame...**

**-Hay que esperar otra media hora antes de que salgas, todos tienen que estar ya instalados bebiendo y comiendo para que ustedes hagan su aparición, como siempre lo mejor viene al ultimo... ¿como te has sentido?, digo, lo de tu embarazo...**

**-Bien, no he sentido nada raro, no me pasa nada, es lo mas raro y a la vez lo mas normal, solo llevo una semana y un poco mas...**

**-…Y pensar que ahora estas tan plana, sin forma y que llevas en tu interior una criatura...**

**-Si, es verdad – camine hacia el ventanal de la habitación y vi la luna y la tierra en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Toque mi vientre, sentí la mirada de Catriona en mi espalda.**

**-Ya te dije, no te pongas así – se acerco a mi – estoy aquí para ayudarte mi niña, no llores, te arruinara el maquillaje, esta noche es para festejar, para que tu y Van demuestren que son los rostros de una nueva época para nuestro reino, una época llena de felicidad y abundancia... sobre todo abundancia – toco mi vientre, me sonrío y como de la nada saco su ya mítico pañuelo, pero este era hermoso y de acorde a los tonos malvas que lucia – hay unos refrigerios traídos de la fiesta, come, deriva esa ansiedad para otro lado.**

**-No tengo hambre**

**-¿Me desobedecerás otra vez?**

**-Bueno ya… – tome un canapé que sabía a algo como a pollo y lo comí, sabía bueno.**

**-Ahora voy al estudio para decirle a Van que venga a buscarte.**

Salio y me quede sola en la salita de estar. Me acerque al ventanal nuevamente y mire las estrellas, la noche... por inercia mis manos se habían ido a mi vientre nuevamente. Y como si hubiesen sido llamados, los recuerdos de nuestra noche de amor en Nishoba volvieron a mí. Había cerrado los ojos para abrirlos y verme desde otro ángulo, como si fuera un fantasma, a mi y a Van en nuestra cama, meciéndonos, yo gemía arqueando la espalda mientras Van con una de sus manos libres acariciaba una de mis piernas. Gemía su nombre y él me respondía, _estoy aquí..._

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, Van me abrazaba y había puesto sus manos sobre las mías, sobre mi vientre...

**-¿Estas aquí?**

**-Si, me encontré con Catriona en el camino, ¿estas bien? te veo un tanto nerviosa**

**-No es nada – le respondí, sentí su mirada recorriéndome**

**-Catriona tenia razón, te ves hermosa – me acerco a el, tomándome por la cintura – creo que no lo podré evitar, sentiré celos por todos los hombres que te vean.**

**-Y yo de las mujeres**

Reímos. Estamos a punto de besarnos cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, esta se abre y es Catriona dándonos el aviso para dirigirnos a la velada. Van sonríe y me tranquiliza.

**-Todo estará bien, estoy a tu lado.**

**-Lo se… siempre me lo dices y me gusta oírlo.**

Me toma del brazo y avanzamos hacia nuestra verdadera "presentación en sociedad".

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**(1): dicha frase la grito un espectador en el Festival de Cannes a Nastasha Kinski. Me pareció graciosa y la añadí al fic.**

**(2): El "salón de los espejos" es una sala ubicada en el interior del palacio de Versalles en Francia.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola a todos, se que me demore demasiado en actualizar pero ya di mi explicación correspondiente en mi profile y el porque de tanto retraso. Además ahora salí de la universidad y estoy en vacaciones, eso me dio tiempo para poder subirlo.

Este capitulo debo decir, es el mas largo de todos los escritos hasta ahora, ya que incluye muchos hechos importantes que se darán a conocer mas adelante. Así que decidí dividirlo en dos, algo nunca hecho por mi, pero que dadas las circunstancias…

Gracias por los comentarios dejados en "Sentimientos de un ser alado", de verdad a aquellos que son mis mas fieles lectores les doy las gracias.

AYUDA: YA ME ESTA CHOREANDO ESTA WEA DE EDITOR DE FANFICTION, EN SERIO, ME BORRA SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION O ME QUITA LA MARCACION DE LOS DIALOGOS, ES UN FUCKING EDITOR, SI ALGUIEN SABE DE COMO EVITAR ESTA MOLESTIA QUE ME LO DIGA, SE LO AGRADECERIA DE CORAZON, YA QUE SON ESTE TIPO DE COSAS LAS QUE RESTAN LAS GANAS Y ANIMO DE ESCRIBIR Y SUBIR TUS HISTORIAS EN ESTA WEB. CADA VEZ QUE SUBO ALGO TENGO QUE VOLVERLO A ENCHULAR......

**Ahora los reviews:**

**Luin Fanel:** los mismos deseos te los devuelvo con toda la buena vibra que siempre ha acompañado tus comentarios hacia mi persona y mi fic y que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior chap y ojala que os guste también el próximo que prometo, desde ya, estará para infartarse, gracias y que te aproveche.

**Alory:** gracias por esperar lo que esperaste y que te haya gustado el chap anterior, ojala hayas quedado conforme con este, que como ya escribí arriba, el la primera de dos partes.

**Aska Ishida:** no llores, aunque en realidad, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras ya que las reconciliaciones dan pa eso, sobre todo las de este par, que no podían ser mas incendiarias XD, gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**Sario:** pa k veas que no estaba muerta, solo andaba de parranda jajajajaj XD y de paso mi PC que se fue a la cresta… bueno lee mi profile y entenderás. Gracias por seguir teniéndome entre tus favoritos a pesar de lo mala que soy actualizando.

**Viridiana:** si, sabia que mas de alguien quedaría con los ojos como quedaste tu, como huevos estrellados. Ojala que no sea muxo el trauma jajaja XD. Que te aproveche este nuevo chap. Y te devuelvo tus deseos con el doble de felicidad.

**Hitoki-chan:** gracias por pasarte por este humilde fic y gracias por el review.

**Crisnel:** los dioses siempre nos escuchan, sobre todo a los otakus… broma acida, ya que si los dioses nos escucharan los animes no terminarían como terminan ja XD. Thanks!.

**Nekovir:** creo que eres nuevo y gracias por dedicarle un tiempito a mi fic. Besos.

**Lady:** amigas? Por supuesto, mándame un mensaje privado y te envió mi mail a través de otro mensaje, es que me da cosa publicarlo asi tan abiertamente, tu sabes como esta la cosa ahora… pero ten por seguro que estoy encantada. Y perdón desde ya por hacerte esperar y dejarme varios reviews, ojala y te haya gustado este chapter. Besos y cuídate.

**ebacker:** y aki lo tienes y gracias por la paciencia XD.

**Dosu:** ojala y se te pase la angustia y que no haya causado un trauma aun mayor en tu pobre alma otaku jaja XD. Nos leemos o nos vemos, como sea. XD

**Rts:** no se quien seas pero gracias por hacer de mi fic uno de tus favoritos y que lo encuentres tan bueno, ojala y te haya gustado este ultimo chapter.

**Summy:** si, debo decir, que este fic es uno de mis hijos mas queridos pero agota, pero me agota porque quiero, me es imposible no irme por las ramas cuando se trata de este fic, es que Escaflowne da pa tanto, es lejos uno de los fics con mas material pa incentivar la escritura XD y como lees, yo me sobre incentivo ja XD. Besos.

**Liliana:** sorry por desesperarte pero no fue a propo, créeme, lee mi profile y sabrás porque me demore, que te guste este nuevo chapter y espero tus comentarios y los de los demás.


End file.
